Darkness's Love
by ByunYeol
Summary: [END] Bagaimana jika pilihannya adalah memiliki kekuatan tak terbatas, atau kehilangan kekasih yang sangat kau cintai? It's a story between Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Sehun. [Remake Story by Santhy Agatha, GS, CHANBAEK]
1. Prolog : I'll Make Her My 5 Percents

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **Prolog**

" _I'll Make Her My 5 Percents_ "

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu sayang, nanti sore aku kembali lagi"

Sehun memejamkan mata ketika dengan lembut Baekhyun mengecup dahinya, seperti biasa, ketika mereka akan berpisah. Dan seperti biasanya pula, Baekhyun akan menyempatkan diri membelai seluruh wajah Sehun dengan jemarinya,

"Kau akan baik-baik saja kan kutinggalkan?"

Dengan susah payah, meskipun tersenyum adalah hal terahkir yang di inginkannya, Sehun tersenyum, demi Baekhyun, demi kekasihnya,

"Aku akan menunggumu datang kembali nanti sore," suaranya serak dan lemah. Sehun benci itu.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengecup dahinya, seolah enggan beranjak menjauh,

"Aku pasti kembali ," bisiknya pelan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu ruang perawatan intensif berwarna putih itu.

Pintu yang sangat dibenci Sehun karena selalu menelan bayangan Baekhyun, menghilang, menjauh darinya. Pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan Sehun selama hampir 6 bulan terahkir ini. Enam bulan yang menyiksa, penuh dengan obat-obatan. kemotherapy yang menyakitkan, suntikan-suntikan tiada henti, pemeriksaan-pemeriksaan yang mengganggu, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia akan mati 3 bulan lagi, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dia sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi. Hanya untuk menemukan bahwa kesempatannya bertahan untuk melihat dunia ini hanyalah tiga persen dari 100 orang yang menderita penyakit sama dengannya, kanker otak yang sangat ganas, kanker otak stadium ahkir.

Sehun tidak mau mati. Bukan, bukan karena dia mencintai dunia ini. Tetapi lebih karena Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun, belahan jiwanya, satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuat Sehun menyerahkan hatinya dengan sukarela. Sehun masih punya mimpi yang ingin diwujudkannya bersama Baekhyun, Dia ingin mengubah dunia, dia ingin mewujudkan dunia yang indah, dunia yang penuh dengan kebaikan, dunia yang tidak hancur dan semrawut seperti sekarang. Dan itu semua demi Baekhyun.

Dengan getir Sehun menatap langit-langit kamar di atasnya. Impian bodoh. Dia punya mimpi seluas langit di angkasa, tetapi dia terjebak dalam tubuh ini. Tubuh sialan yang lemah, yang sakit parah dan hampir mati. Tubuh yang sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan dan hanya merepotkan orang lain, bahkan merepotkan Baekhyun, wanita yang dicintainya, wanita yang tidak meninggalkannya bahkan setelah Sehun menjadi tidak berguna dan hanya bisa tergolek lemah dirumah sakit, sepenuhnya tergantung kepada perawatan medis yang menunjangnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah mau meninggalkan Sehun meskipun dia memaksanya, mengancamnya, bahkan mengusirnya dengan kata-kata kasar. Sampai kemudian Sehun luluh dan menerima semuanya, Baekhyun mencintainya, kejam sekali jika dia memaksa perempuan itu menjauh dari lelaki yang dicintainya, apalagi mereka hanya punya waktu sempit. Sebelum tubuh Sehun ini menyerah dan kalah, sebelum raga ini mati dan nyawanya terenggut, terpisahkan selamanya, tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi.

Tuhan. tanpa sadar Sehun mendesahkan nama itu, mengingat Baekhyun selalu mengingatkannya akan Tuhan. Tetapi bukankah memang cinta selalu menghubungkan jiwa dengan Tuhan? meskipun sekarang Sehun sudah muak memohonkan kesembuhannya kepada Tuhan. Dia tahu Tuhan sudah menggariskannya, Tuhan sudah menetapkannya untuk mati. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Sepertinya sore ini akan hujan ," suara berat itu yang baru pertama kali di dengarnya membuat Sehun menoleh kaget.

Teman sekamarnya, baru masuk kemarin malam dan langsung tertidur pulas karena pengaruh obat, sepertinya sudah bangun, menatapnya dari ranjang seberang, matanya tampak teduh, entah kenapa.

"Mungkin kita akan bersama beberapa saat," lelaki tua itu tersenyum dan sedikit menegakkan duduknya, dia tampak susah payah, tubuhnya tampak renta, tapi entah kenapa ada kekuatan yang terpancar dari dirinya,

"Mungkin, kalau saya bisa bertahan lebih lama ," Sehun menjawab pelan, tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada pahit dalam suaranya.

Lelaki itu mengernyit dan berdehem, "Kenapa? apakah kau divonis akan mati?"

Kali ini Sehun yang mengernyit mendengar kata-kata lelaki itu, Pertanyaan apa itu? Ruangan ini adalah ruangan intensif untuk penderita kanker stadium akhir yang sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi. Tentu saja dia akan segera mati, dan sepertinya lelaki tua itu juga, karena dia dimasukkan ke ruangan yang sama untuknya.

"Dalam waktu tiga bulan," jawab Sehun datar.

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh,

"ltu vonis dari dokter, manusia biasa. Mungkin Tuhan bisa berkehendak lain, siapa tahu?"

"Tuhan?" Sehun mengusap rambutnya, yang mulai menipis dan rontok karena kemoterapi tiada henti, "Saya bahkan sudah lama tidak menyebut namaNya."

"Apakah kau tidak lagi percaya padaNya?"

"Bukan", Sehun menggeleng, "Saya masih percaya, hanya saja... saya merasa percuma memohonkan mukjizat kesembuhan kepadaNya, Dia sudah pasti ingin saya segera mati . "

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh lagi,

"Begitu sinis..." tiba-tiba tawanya terhenti, "Ada kalanya kita bersyukur karena kita diberi kemudahan, mati dengan mudah, mati tanpa pilihan ... daripada tak bisa mati, tak bisa mengendalikan diri, dan kemudian ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang sangat kau cintai," suaranya berubah serak dan tampak sedih.

Sehun terdiam, mencoba menelaah kata-kata lelaki tua itu, tetapi tak bisa memahami maksudnya.

"Orang yang kaucintai...", lelaki tua itu berkata serak, "Perempuan yang barusan pergi tadi, apakah dia orang yang kau cintai?"

"Anda melihatnya?" Senyum lelaki tua itu mengembang, seolah terkenang,

"Aku melihat cinta yang begitu dalam, kau beruntung anak muda, dicintai seperti itu."

"Ya, saya beruntung ," Sehun tidak membantah, perasaan hangat membanjiri dadanya.

"Kalau saja... kalau saja kau diberi kesempatan untuk memilih...pilihannya kau bisa memilih kehidupan, demi perempuan yang kau cintai itu, tetapi kau harus menanggung konsekuensi berat di balik pilihan itu, akankah kau bersedia?"

Sehun mengernyit, makin tak mengerti akan arah pembicaraan lelaki tua teman sekamarnya itu, tetapi tak urung dia menjawab juga,

"Tentu saja, sekecil apapun kesempatannya, jika saya bisa memilih kehidupan, demi kekasih saya, saya akan memilihnya, tak peduli seberat apapun resiko yang harus saya tanggung nantinya."

"Jika pilihan pertama adalah kau mati sesuai takdirmu, tetapi dunia akan berjalan baik pada akhirnya tanpamu, kekasihmu itu pada ahkirnya akan bahagia dengan manusia baru yang digariskan Tuhan dengannya, dunia akan berjalan sebagaimana adanya dan baik-baik saja... Pilihan kedua adalah kau diberi kesempatan melawan takdir, kau tersembuhkan, kau bisa hidup, bisa mencintai kekasihmu, tetapi konsekuensinya, beban akan dunia ini, apakah dunia ini akan berahkir baik ataupun berahkir dalam kehancuran dibebankan di pundakmu, mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Saya akan memilih kehidupan", Sehun menjawab mantap. "Dengan beban akan ahkir dunia di pundakmu?" Sehun mengangguk, tak tergoyahkan.

"Dengan konsekuensi jika kau gagal menguasai dirimu, kau akan kehilangan orang yang kau cintai?"

"Saya tidak mungkin gagal menguasai diri saya sendiri," jawab Sehun yakin.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum. sedih.

"Muda, idealis, dan tak tergoyahkan... seperti aku dulu, sampai kekuatan tak terbatas dan kekuasaan tanpa ahkir menghancurkan semuanya... membuatku kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai, membuatku sebatang kara dan sendirian, hanya menggenggam kehancuran," suara lelaki itu tampak makin samar, "katanya kita sebagai manusia seumur hidup hanya menggunakan 10 persen dari kekuatan otak kita ."

Sehun bingung dengan perubahan topik yang tiba-tiba itu, "Saya dengar juga begitu ." Jawabnya pelan

"Hanya menggunakan 10 persen dari kekuatan otak kita, dan manusia bisa menjadi parasit yang paling berkuasa di bumi ini, menguasai semuanya, alam, mahkluk hidup lain, menciptakan kehancuran, menciptakan senjata, merasa seperti Tuhan . " Lelaki tua itu melanjutkan.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, dan kemudian mengemukakan pendapatnya,

"Tetapi anda hanya melihat sisi negatifnya saja, dengan hanya menggunakan 10% dari kemampuan otaknya saja, manusia bisa menciptakan keindahan-keindahan yang luar biasa, patung-patung berharga, bangunan-bangunan indah, musik yang menghibur jiwa, kemajuan-kemajuan yang memudahkan..."

Lelaki tua itu terkekeh lagi,

"Memang, selalu ada sisi positifdan negatif dari semua segi ," tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah tajam, "menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau manusia bisa mengaktifkan sampai maksimal kinerja otaknya? katakanlah sampai 95 persen dari fungsi otaknya ."

Terpana dengan pertanyaan itu, Sehun tertegun sejenak, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, dia suka percakapan ini, akan membunuh kebosanannya menanti di kamar, sampai Baekhyun datang nanti sore,

"Maka manusia itu akan bisa menyamai kekuatan Tuhan, begitulah yang saya baca, dia akan bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau, dia bisa terbang, dia bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, dia bisa memindah waktu, menggerakkan benda-benda, bahkan mungkin dia bisa menjadi penyembuh, dengan kata lain dia akan mempunyai kekuatan tidak terbatas, dia akan menjadi manusia super."

Lelaki tua itu mengangguk-angguk setuju,

"Dan menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi kalau manusia yang terpilih untuk bisa mengaktifkan 95% kinerja otaknya itu adalah manusia dengan sifat yang jahat dan keji?"

"Maka dunia akan menuju kehancuran."

"Betul," lelaki tua itu menghela nafas panjang, "Tuhan menciptakan manusia dengan sempurna, hampir menyerupai kesempurnaannya, tetapi dia memberikan pembatas itu, bukan karena dia tidak ingin manusia menyaingi kekuatanNya, tetapi lebih karena dia menyayangi ciptaanNya. seberapapun sempurnanya manusia, meskipun kekuatannya nanti sama dengan Tuhan, tetapi dia tidak akan bisa menyerupai Tuhan, karena manusia berbeda dengan Tuhan, manusia adalah mahluk yang tercipta dengan kelemahannya, hati manusia mudah tergoda, mudah berubah, mudah terpengaruh oleh sesuatu yang jahat. Dan ketika manusia yang lemah hati ini mampu mengembangkan kekuatan yang sama dengan Tuhan, maka kehancuran adalah jawaban yang sudah pasti"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya tidak membantah.

"Kalau kau tiba-tiba saja tersembuhkan dari kanker otakmu, bukan hanya sembuh, tetapi kau juga diberkahi anugerah istimewa, bisa mengaktifkan sampai 95% dari kekuatan otakmu, apakah kau akan membawa dunia kepada kehancuran?" tanya lelaki tua itu.

Pikiran Sehun melayang, terbang. itulah yang pertama melintas di pikirannya, kalau dia bisa terbang, dia akan mengajak Baekhyun terbang, duduk di atas awan yang seputih kapas, dipenuhi perasaan hangat mendengar suara tawa bahagia Baekhyun, Tetapi yang terpenting dari semuanya adalah dia bisa hidup, bersama Baekhyun, mencintai Baekhyun, dan mungkin bahkan dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk menciptakan dunia baru bagi Baekhyun, dunia yang indah, dan kehancuran tidak akan pernah ada dalam masa depannya.

"Saya hanya akan menciptakan keindahan dunia untuk kekasih saya, sekuat tenaga saya akan menghindarkan kehancuran dari dunia ini, dengan kekuatan yang saya punya, jika memang saya bisa memilikinya ."

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum, dan wajahnya tampak begitu teduh,

"Istirahatlah nak, entah aku harus memberimu selamat atau menangisimu, entah kau ini beruntung atau sangat sial, kau akan terbangunkan sebagai manusia baru, dan semoga hatimu dikuatkan."

Suara lelaki tua itu semakin lama semakin sayup dan kehilangan kesadaran tiba-tiba menyergap bagaikan kabut yang melingkupi Sehun, menelan pertanyaan terahkir yang muncul di benak Sehun,

Bagaimana lelaki tua itu bisa tahu bahwa dia mengidap kanker otak?

.

.

"Sehun,"

Usapan yang sangat lembut itu, suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu pelan-pelan menusuk ketidaksadarannya, menggugahnya dari kegelapan yang menyelubunginya.

Sehun berusaha bangun, berusaha menyingkap selubung itu, merobeknya, mengembalikan kesadarannya, dan matanya terbuka.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah ranjangnya, dengan tatapan penuh cintanya yang biasa, tetapi entah kenapa Sehun merasa berbeda, dia merasa luar biasa, sudah lama dia tidak merasa seperti ini.

Ingatannya melayang kepada lelaki tua yang bercakap-cakap dengannya tadi, dengan segera dia menoleh ke ranjang seberang, dan terperangah ketika melihat ranjang itu kosong, rapi, seolah tidak berpenghuni sebelumnya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Baekhyun tampak bingung melihat perubahan ekspresi Sehun,

"Lelaki tua yang disebelah, dia pindah kemana?" tanya Sehun gamang,

"Lelaki tua? tidak ada orang lain di kamar ini, sama seperti 6 bulan lalu, kau ditempatkan sendirian di kamar ini, sayang"

Tetapi ingatannya tentang lelaki tua itu bukan mimpi, bukan main-main, dia masih ingat setiap patah katanya. dan Sehun yakin dia dalam kondisi sadar ketika bercakap-cakap tadi, tetapi Baekhyun juga tampak serius dengan kata-katanya.

Sehun memegang tengkuknya, mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya,

"Apakah aku sudah lama tertidur?"

"Dari satu jam sejak aku datang tadi, tidur pulas, seperti bayi." ada senyum dalam suara Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Karena kau tampak sangat damai dan lelap sayang, sudah lama kau tidak tidur seperti itu, biasanya kau begitu gelisah dan kesakitan ." suara Baekhyun bergetar, membayangkan kesakitan yang ditanggung Sehun dan ketidakmampuannya untuk membantu lelaki yang dicintainya, "Aku tidak mau mengganggumu ."

"Aku merasa sangat sehat." Dan Sehun tidak berbohong, dia merasa seolah-olah semua kesakitannya hilang, rasa nyeri di kepalanya tidak ada lagi, tubuhnya yang lemas, kakinya yang lunglai seakan-akan begitu kokoh, kuat.

Baekhyun tersenyum, tampak bahagia.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, dari pancaran wajahmu, dari matamu, kau memang tampak sehat ."

Tetapi bukan hanya sehat. Sehun merasa sembuh. sembuh sepenuhnya. Dan bahkan terasa lebih sehat daripada yang pernah dirasakannya seumur hidupnya. Ada yang aneh dalam dirinya, ada yang berubah tetapi Sehun masih belum tahu kenapa. apakah ini berhubungan dengan percakapan tadi siang yang entah khayalan atau kenyataan itu?

Bahwa seandainya dia disembuhkan, bahwa seandainya dia bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otaknya hingga 95%...

Sehun tidak berani membayangkannya. Tetapi dia memutuskan untuk menguji dirinya sendiri. nanti kalau dia sudah sendirian.

.

.

Sementara itu di luar kamar Sehun, seorang lelaki tampan berpakaian hitam-hitam bersandar di tembok, mendengarkan percakapan Sehun dan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Dia setengah mencibir, membayangkan lelaki tua itu akhirnya menemukan penerusnya dan menyelamatkan kekuatannya.

Sehun... lelaki itu sekarang tampak lemah dan bodoh, tetapi beberapa saat lagi dia akan menjadi lawan yang tangguh, dan dia tidak sabar menunggu saatnya tiba. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa takut, karena dengan kekuatannya, dia akan bisa mengalahkan Sehun sama seperti dia bisa mengalahkan lelaki tua yang tidak berguna itu.

"Tuan Park." Seorang lelaki tua berpakaian hitam-hitam menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, menatap pelayannya itu dengan galak.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menggangguku?" gumamnya tajam.

Sang pelayan tua menatap tuannya dengan gugup, "Mobil anda sudah siap, tuan."

Chanyeol mendengus lalu menegakkan tubuhnya, tanpa berkata-kata berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit itu.

Biarkan kali ini Sehun menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun, sebelum Chanyeol akan datang lagi dan menghancurkan Sehun, lalu merenggut Baekhyun, dan menjadikan perempuan itu "lima persen" nya.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Ini baru prolog doang. Gimana? Lanjut atau tidak? fanfict ini rencananya buat ngegantiin **Love Story Of Baekhyun** yang beberapa chapter lagi akan tamat. Rencananya fanfict ini bakal aku update tiap hari :3

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya. Suara terbanyak yang akan aku ambil.

Btw tentang ff **My Hot Doctor** ga jadi aku upload soalnya setelah aku baca, ternyata itu fanfict terjemahan yang bahasanya kaku banget dan aku ga punya waktu untuk translate ulang. Mohon maaf ya :(

 **-ByunYeol-**


	2. 제 01 화 : Sacrifices

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 01 화**

" _Sacrifices_ "

.

.

 _Dahulu kala diciptakanlah dua kekuatan yang saling menyeimbangkan._

 _Masing-masing memiliki 95% kekuatan otak yang telah diaktifkan, mendekati sempurna._

 _Kekuatan tak terduga yang diserahkan kepada dua anak manusia yang terpilih, kekuatan yang bertolak belakang. Yang satu hitam dan yang satu putih, saling menyeimbangkan._

 _Karena dunia hanya bisa seimbang jika ada lawannya. Jahat dan baik, hitam dan putih, derita dan bahagia, gelap dan terang..._

 _Dua kekuatan itu ditakdirkan sama hebatnya, demi keseimbangan dunia._

 _Seharusnya dua kekuatan itu berjalan selaras dan damai, seharusnya dua kekuatan itu saling menghargai dalam kediaman yang sunyi..._

 _Sayangnya ketika dua kekuatan itu harus saling bertentangan, satu-satunya cara memenangkan pertarungan adalah dengan mendapatkan keunggulan **5%** yang tersisa..._

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan anda, Tuan Oh?" Dokter Jung, dokter setengah baya yang menangani Sehun itu tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Yah Sehun sudah begitu lama di rumah sakit ini hingga setiap dokter mengenalnya dengan baik. Mereka selalu melemparkan tatapan ramah dan iba. Iba karena umur Sehun mungkin tidak akan lama lagi.

"Saya baik-baik saja dok." Sehun tidak berbohong. Dia merasa amat sangat sehat, tidak ada lagi rasa sakit yang menderanya, rasa pusing yang membuat kepalanya terasa dipukul-pukul oleh palu pun sudah menghilang, rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, menjalari aliran darahnya sebegitu seringnya hingga membuatnya terbiasa, sekarang sudah tiada.

Sehun merasa aneh, hampir terlalu lama dia merasakan rasa sakit itu hingga terasa begitu familiar, dan sekarang begitu rasa itu tidak ada, dia merasa aneh... aneh yang menyenangkan.

"Syukurlah, kau benar-benar tampak sehat hari ini."

Dokter Jung mengamati Sehun dan merasa senang melihat perubahan penampilan lelaki itu, Sehun benar-benar tampak bercahaya dan sehat, sangat berbeda dengan kulit kusam, wajah pucat dan kuyu yang selalu ada di Sehub beberapa waktu terakhir kemarin. Dia kemudian memeriksa Sehun. Dahinya berkerut. Jantung Sehun terdengar sama kuatnya dengan manusia sehat. Dia melirik kepada Sehun dan mengerutkan kening,

"Apakah kau tidak merasa pusing dan mual Iagi Sehun? Biasanya efek pengobatan membuatmu mual berhari-hari."

Sehun tersenyum, "Tidak ada rasa apapun dokter, aku merasa sehat."

Dan memang demikian adanya. Dokter Jung makin mengerutkan keningnya, "Kita akan melakukan pengecekan regular seperti biasa Sehun, kami akan memindai otakmu dengan MRI dan CAT untuk mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan penyakitmu."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua jenis pemeriksaan atas dirinya, semua suntikan itu, semua obat yang lama-lama terasa memuakkan, semuanya telah dilaluinya.

Ketika dokter Jung pergi dan menjadwalkan suster untuk mengantarnya melalui proses MRI, Sehun merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Mungkin hasil pemeriksaan akan memperlihatkan apakah pertemuannya dengan lelaki tua itu hanyalah mimpi atau kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai pemindaian, Sehun diantar kembali ke kamarnya. Dokter Jung akan menemuinya besok untuk konsultasi dan membicarakan hasil prosedur pemeriksaan seperti biasanya. Sementara itu, Sehun harus menunggu, di kamarnya yang dingin dan sepi.

Jam besuk masih lama, mungkin Baekhyun masih dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Sehun menghela napas panjang, bagaimanapun sibuknya kekasihnya itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah melewatkan satupun kunjungan dijam besuk Sehun. Perempuan itu begitu setia, memberikan semangat hidup pada Sehun, memberikan cinta tanpa pamrih yang membuat Sehun merasa punya pegangan, punya tujuan hidup. Ketika kesakitan menderanya sampai hampir tidak tertahankan lagi, Sehun selalu memikirkan Baekhyun, memikirkan kekasihnya yang akan menjenguknya di jam besuk, dan itu memberinya kekuatan untuk berjuang dan bertahan sampai saat ini.

Sekarang Sehun sendirian, yang ingin dilakukannya pertama kali adalah mencoba turun dari ranjangnya. Dulu kegiatan itu akan sangat berbahaya dilakukan, karena kaki Sehun sudah melemah, hampir tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya yang kurus dan lemah.

Tetapi sekarang Sehun merasa dirinya berbeda. Semuanya berbeda. Seluruh inderanya seakan berfungsi dengan begitu sempurna, masih samar-samar tetapi jelas-jelas menunggu untuk dibangunkan dan dipergunakan sebagaimana mestinya.

Sehun menegakkan ranjangnya, melirik ke arah lengannya yang terhubung ke sambungan infus, dengan berhati-hati agar infus tersebut tidak lepas, Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang hampir mustahil dilakukannya dulu tanpa bantuan suster atau Baekhyun. Sekarang tubuhnya terasa ringan dan kokoh, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mudah. Membuatnya terperangah. Jantungnya berdebar, dan kemudian pelan-pelan dia menggerakkan kakinya turun. Kakinya itu terasa kuat dan kokoh, ketika Sehun mengayunkannya terasa begitu ringan dan mudah. Lelaki itu lalu duduk miring di ranjang, termenung dan ragu.

Kemudian Sehun menjejakkan dirinya dan menapakkan kakinya ke lantai. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada rasa sakit, tidak ada tulang yang terasa lemas, tidak ada rasa lemah dan tak berdaya, Sehun berdiri dengan sama sehatnya seperti orang yang kuat dan tegar.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan kebenaran itu. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya, tetapi dia tahu begitu saja. Dia tahu bahwa penyakitnya sudah musnah. Sudah hilang. Seluruh tubuhnya sampai ke sel tubuhnya yang paling kecil sekalipun bekerja dengan vitalitas yang luar biasa.

Semuanya luar biasa, dan Sehun merasa sangat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa setengah berlari sambil membawa kantong kertas berisi jeruk di dalam pelukannya. Tadi dia sudah hampir separuh perjalanan di dalam bus hingga menyadari bahwa jeruk manis yang dibawanya khusus untuk menjenguk Sehun tertinggal di rumah. Baekhyun terpaksa turun dari Bus dan kembali pulang untuk mengambil jeruk itu yang sekarang sudah ada di dalam pelukan lengannya, dan naik bus kembali menuju rumah sakit.

Setelah turun dari bus di pemberhentian terdekat dari rumah sakit, Baekhyun harus menempuh kira-kira 200 meter berjalan kaki menuju rumah sakit. Inilah yang dilakukannya setiap hari secara rutin sejak Sehun masuk ke rumah sakit dan tidak bisa keluar lagi karena kondisinya yang terlalu lemah.

Untunglah kakek kekasihnya itu orang penting di rumah sakit tersebut dan Sehun juga berasal dari keluarga kaya, sehingga mereka tidak perlu mencemaskan biaya perawatannya. Baekhyun sudah bertekat untuk selalu mendampingi Sehun di rumah sakit selama dia dirawat, cintanya kepada Sehun begitu besar, membuatnya kadangkala merasa kasihan kepada Sehun yang sebatang kara dan kesepian.

Kedua orangtua Sehun sudah meninggal dunia. Satu-satunya keluarga Sehun adalah kakeknya yang kaya raya, pensiunan dokter bedah terkenal dan memiliki beberapa rumah sakit di pusat kota, salah satunya adalah rumah sakit tempat Sehun dirawat. Kakek Sehun sendiri sudah tentu tidak bisa menengok Sehun setiap hari, usianya yang hampir mencapai 80 tahun menghalanginya untuk selalu bisa mendampingi cucunya yang sakit parah. Karena itulah Baekhyun bertekat menjadi pendamping Sehun dan menjaganya.

Ah, dia teringat betapa cintanya Sehun dulu kepadanya, betapa lelaki itu menghormati dan menghargainya meskipun status mereka berbeda jauh. Sehun dan Baekhyun telah saling mengenal hampir seumur hidup mereka. Yah, Baekhyun adalah anak dari pelayan di keluarga Oh, keluarga Sehun. Sejak kecil Baekhyun hidup dan dibesarkan di rumah besar Sehun. Dan sudah mengagumi tuan mudanya itu.

Sehun tidak pernah memperlakukannya sebagai pelayan, sejak mereka kanak-kanak, Sehun selalu menjaganya seperti adiknya sendiri. Bahkan di masa remaja, ketika Sehun bersekolah di asrama elit dan Baekhyun bersekolah di SMU biasa, Sehun tetap menjaga Baekhyun, tanpa malu-malu bahkan sering muncul menjemput Baekhyun di waktu luangnya, membuat semua teman Baekhyun ternganga karena Sehun datang dengan mobil mewah berwarna merah cerah.

Baekhyun kemudian bisa kuliah di Universitas Negeri, berkat bantuan keluarga Oh juga. Sementara itu Sehun melanjutkan kuliahnya di luar negeri. Setelah lulus, Sehun pulang ke Korea, melihat Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka terpisah hampir lima tahun lamanya, dan langsung merasakan ada yang berbeda.

Mereka langsung saling jatuh cinta. Begitu saja, seakan sudah ditakdirkan sebelumnya. Tentu saja percintaan mereka dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena perbedaan status mereka yang mencolok, Baekhyun yang memaksa Sehun merahasiakannya karena dia tidak mau ada pertentangan di keluarga Oh, meskipun Sehun setiap hari mendesaknya untuk mengakui cinta mereka kepada keluarganya.

Baekhyun masih merasa ragu, dia takut akan penghakiman orang-orang di sekeliling mereka, dia hanyalah anak seorang pelayan, ayahnya adalah supir pribadi keluarga Oh dan ibunya pelayan di rumah itu, mereka tinggal di paviliun kecil di area kebun belakang rumah keluarga Oh.

Kedua orang tua Sehun sangat baik kepadanya, membiayai pendidikannya dan memperlakukannya bagaikan anaknya sendiri. Baekhyun begitu takut, kalau Sehun membuka hubungan mereka, ayah dan ibu Sehun akan memandang rendah kepadanya, menyebutnya tidak tahu terimakasih dan mungkin saja, seperti pandangan masyarakat pada umumnya, jika perempuan miskin menjadi kekasih tuan muda yang sangat kaya, dia hanyalah pengincar harta.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan tentang harta Sehun. Dia tidak butuh harta, dia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Setelah lulus kuliah, Baekhyun diterima bekerja sebagai staff akunting di sebuah perusahaan manufacture dan setelah merasa gajinya cukup, Baekhyun keluar dari rumah keluarga Oh, menempati flat mungil yang disewanya dengan harga murah dan belajar hidup mandiri. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun masih hidup dan menghabiskan masa pensiun mereka di rumah keluarga Oh, berniat mengabdi sampai mereka tua.

Dan sayangnya, pada akhirnya, Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak sempat mengakui perihal hubungan mereka kepada kedua orang tua Sehun. Kecelakaan pesawat ketika kedua orang tua Sehun melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri telah merenggut nyawa mereka, meninggalkan Sehun sebatang kara di dunia ini, hanya memiliki kakeknya yang sudah berusia lanjut, dan memiliki Baekhyun.

Sejak saat itu kebahagiaan seolah-olah direnggut dari mereka. Sehun yang memang sering merasa pusing dan mual sepanjang hidupnya, dan kemudian hanya menganggapnya sebagai kurang darah biasa mulai merasa ada yang serius dengan penyakitnya. Dia pernah merasa pusing dengan begitu kuatnya hingga kehilangan kesadaran. Baekhyun yang mencemaskannya pun mendorongnya untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter, dan kemudian hasil pemeriksaan menyatakan bahwa Sehun menderita kanker otak.

Baekhyun selalu berusaha menopang Sehun, pun ketika kondisi Sehun makin memburuk, makin melemah sehingga memaksanya terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan semakin lama, kekasihnya itu makin kehilangan semangat hidup, makin pahit menatap masa depan. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun meminta Sehun untuk berserah kepada Tuhan mengharapkan setitik mukjizat kepadanya, Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut dan bilang bahwa dia mulai mempertanyakan keberadaan Tuhan. Karena Tuhan seolah-olah tidak pernah ada untuknya.

Sepanjang pengetahuan Baekhyun, semangat hidup sangat berperan dalam kekuatan daya tahan penderita kanker, dan dia akan berjuang keras agar Sehun selalu bersemangat, agar Sehun kuat... agar Sehun tidak meninggalkannya, karena Baekhyun tidak akan tahan jika tidak ada Sehun di dunia ini.

Lengan Baekhyun memeluk kantong kertas berisi jeruk manis di dadanya, Sehun pasti akan menyukainya. Lelaki itu sangat suka makan jeruk yang menyegarkan mulutnya yang pahit akibat efek obat-obatan yang diminumnya. Kadangkala Baekhyun suka mengoleskan air jeruk ke bibir Sehun yang kering, pucat dan pecah-pecah, mencoba membuatnya berwarna lagi.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada sosok berlawanan arah yang melangkah tergesa dan kemudian tanpa dapat dicegah, menabraknya. Tubuhnya terbentur oleh sebuah lengan yang keras, membuatnya terjungkal dan terjatuh duduk di trotoar, lengannya yang memeluk kantong kertas itu terbuka, membanting kantong kertas itu ke trotoar dan menyebarkan jeruk berwarna orange menggiurkan itu kemana-mana.

"Ya ampun." Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di trotoar, menatap jeruk-jeruk yang bergelindingan ke berbagai arah itu dengan panik, dia merangkak meraih jeruk yang terdekat, lalu mencoba berdiri untuk menyelamatkan jeruk-jeruk yang lain.

Untunglah trotoar masih sepi karena jam pulang kantor belum berakhir, kalau tidak mungkin jeruk-jeruknya sudah terlindas dan tergilas oleh injakan sepatu para pejalan kaki yang berduyun-duyun dan berhamburan menuju halte untuk pulang.

"Biar aku saja." sebuah suara yang dalam dan tenang tiba-tiba terdengar di depannya. ltu adalah sosok bertubuh keras yang menabraknya tadi. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan wajah paling dingin sekaligus paling rupawan yang pernah dilihatnya.

Lelaki itu hanya melempar tatapan datar, lalu berdiri dan mengambil jeruk-jeruk yang berserakan itu dalam satu lengan, dia mendekati Baekhyun yang juga sudah berdiri, memegang kantong kertas yang tinggal berisi beberapa jeruk itu di tangannya.

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat, lalu tersenyum, senyum tipis yang samar yang langsung merasuk ke dalam jiwa.

"Maafkan aku menabrakmu tadi, aku kurang hati-hati." suaranya bahkan terdengar dalam dan mempesona. Baekhyun masih ternganga ketika lelaki itu memasukkan jeruk-jeruk di tangannya ke dalam kantong kertas di pelukan Baekhyun.

Ketika lelaki itu selesai, Baekhyun tersadar, dia tersenyum malu karena tidak bisa menahan diri ternganga menatap lelaki yang sangat tampan itu.

"Ah... iya, maafkan aku, aku juga melamun tadi dan tidak berhati-hati."

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, melirik ke arah jeruk di tangannya, "Mau membesuk?" posisi mereka sekarang memang berada di dekat rumah sakit, sehingga wajar saja lelaki itu mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Tiba saja tatapan intens dan dalam di wajah itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi gugup, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." gumamnya cepat.

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hati-hati." senyum tipis masih menghiasi bibirnya dan kemudian dia melangkah pergi berlalu melewati Baekhyun menuju arah yang berlawanan.

Baekhyun masih tertegun sambil menolehkan kepalanya, menatap punggung lelaki yang bertubuh tinggi semampai, dengan rambut hitam gelap yang dibiarkan menyentuh kerahnya, dan pakaian hitam dari ujung kemeja sampai ke sepatunya yang elegan.

Lelaki itu tampak memasuki sebuah mobil hitam berkilat yang seperti sudah menunggu di dekat trotoar, dan setelah lelaki itu masuk, mobil itupun melaju pergi.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan melangkah kembali menuju ke arah rumah sakit, lelaki setampan itu biasanya hanya ada di cerita-cerita novel, mungkin saja dia seorang artis atau model terkenal yang Baekhyun tidak tahu, yah... dia memang buta akan dunia mode.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya dan tiba-tiba merasa panik. Dia akan terlambat membesuk Sehun! Lelaki itu pasti sedang menunggunya.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari-lari menuju ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Sehun tahu. Bahkan sebelum Baekhyun mendekat, dia tahu. Itu langkah-langkah kekasihnya, berlari-lari kecil melalui koridor menuju ke kamarnya, bahkan dengan memejamkan matanya, Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas visualisasi Baekhyun berlari sambil memeluk kantong kertas berisi jeruk manis segar di tangannya.

Aroma jeruk yang segar itu bahkan sudah tercium olehnya, pun dengan aroma khas Baekhyun yang seperti bedak bayi.

Dan benarlah, beberapa menit kemudian, pintu terbuka. Baekhyun masuk dengan napas terengah, memeluk kantong kertas berisi jeruk di lengannya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, tadi jeruknya ketinggalan, jadi aku pulang lagi, aku..." Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan terperangah kaget.

"Sehun? Astaga! kau... kau bisa berdiri sendiri?"

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

안녕 !

고마워요 udah baca :) Jangan lupa **REVIEW** ya !

 **-ByunYeol-**


	3. 제 02 화 : A Man Who Can't Love

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 02 화**

" _A Man Who Can't Love_ "

.

.

Sehun menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan terkejut di pintu. Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, perempuan itu benar-benar cemas. Baekhyun segera meletakkan jeruknya di meja terdekat dan menghambur menghampiri Sehun,

"Sehun! Astaga! Kau bisa berdiri?" jemarinya menyentuh lengan Sehun, mencoba menopangnya. Tetapi entah kenapa lengan Sehun yang biasanya kuyu dan rapuh kini terasa begitu kuat dan kokoh. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia mendongak dan menatap wajah Sehun, lelaki ini terasa berbeda. Bahkan pancaran wajahnya pun berbeda.

Sehun sama sekali tidak tampak seperti orang sakit. Yah sebelumnya Baekhyun maklum karena pengobatan terus menerus telah mempengaruhi kondisi Sehun, kulitnya menjadi kuyu dan kering, rambutnyapun menipis. Tetapi sekarang, lelaki di depannya ini tampak seperti Sehun yang dulu, Sehun sebelum sakitnya semakin parah.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, menatap Baekhyun, kemudian meraih jemari mungil perempuan itu dan mengecupnya,

"Jangan kuatirkan aku sayang, aku sudah sembuh."

Sudah sembuh? Bagaimana mungkin? Baekhyun menatap Sehun bingung, tetapi kemudian bergumam tegas,

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadamu Sehun, tetapi baiknya kau tidur demi kesehatanmu. Jangan mencoba berdiri sendiri lagi tanpa pengawasan suster atau aku, mengerti?"

Sehun hanya terkekeh, tampak geli melihat sikap tegas Baekhyun. Tetapi dia tidak membantah. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan kuat, sama sekali tidak ada rasa sakit, sama sekali tidak ada rasa nyeri. Pendengarannya sempurna, pengelihatannya luar biasa tajam, seluruh inderanya seakan-akan dilahirkan kembali, dengan kualitas yang beratus-ratus kali lebih baik.

"Oke-oke." Sehun setengah melompat menaiki ranjangnya, membuat Baekhyun memekik kaget, dia kemudian berbaring masih tersenyum lebar, tidak mempedulikan tatapan cemas Baekhyun, "Jangan cemberut lagi dong. Aku sudah berbaring bukan?"

Lama Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bingung bercampur tanda tanya. Tetapi perempuan itu kemudian menghela napas panjang dan mendesah. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh protes kalau Sehun tampak sehat dan seceria ini, seharusnya dia bersyukur atas kesempatan ini. Mungkin efek obatnya pada akhirnya berfungsi baik pada Sehun sehingga bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Sehun yang tersenyum lebar menatapnya dan hatinya dipenuhi rasa syukur, diserapnya senyum itu dan disimpannya dalam ingatannya yang terdalam. Dia akan membutuhkan semua kenangan manis itu nanti, ketika yang terburuk yang paling ditakutkannya terjadi. Tetapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak akan memikirkannya dulu. Sekarang, di saat yang terbaik ini, dimana Sehun tampak begitu sehat dan ceria, Baekhyun akan berbahagia bersamanya,

Sementara itu Sehun mengamati seluruh perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun dengan seksama. Dia tahu, Baekhyun pasti sedang kebingungan. Tetapi tentu saja Sehun tidak akan bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada Baekhyun bukan? Baekhyun pasti tidak akan percaya kalau dia bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan lelaki tua itu, dan kemudian kemungkinan fungsi otaknya diaktifkan sampai 95% yang membuat tubuhnya bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia belum punya bukti medis karena hasil labnya belum keluar, jadi kemungkinan besar Baekhyun akan menuduhnya berhalusinasi. Nanti, mungkin setelah hasil lab-nya keluar, Sehun mungkin bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada Baekhyun. Senyumnya melebar, lalu mengambil lagi kantong jeruk di tangannya, dia melangkah mendekati ranjang Sehun dan duduk di samping ranjang,

"Aku membawakan jeruk." gumamnya dalam senyum lembutnya yang biasa. Senyum lembutnya yang bisa meneduhkan hati Sehun seketika.

"Aku mau." Sehun berbisik serak. Mengamatl wajah Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta. Ah. Betapa rasa Cintanya kepada perempuan ini sama kuatnya seperti ketika dia menyadari perasaannya. Selama ini dia tumbuh bersama Baekhyun, meskipun Baekhyun adalah anak pelayan di rumahnya, tetapi mereka dekat dan Sehun selalu menganggap Baekhyun adik kesayangannya, melindungi dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

Dan kemudian ketika mereka dewasa, Sehun menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah mengambil hatinya dan tak bisa diminta kembali. Cintanya kepada Baekhyun begitu besar, apalagi setelah Baekhyun menunjukkan betapa besar cinta dan setianya, menjaga dan merawat Baekhyun bahkan di kondisi sakitnya yang paling buruk sekalipun.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengupas jeruk itu, dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengulurkan jemarinya, menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dan mendongakkannya, "Terimakasih karena telah mendampingiku sampai sejauh ini." Suara Sehun serak menahan perasaan, "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun dan jika Tuhan memberiku kesempatan, akan kulakukan apapun untuk membahagiakanmu."

Mata Baekhyun sendiri berkaca-kaca mendengar kalimat Sehun yang diucapkan dengan sepenuh hati itu. Sebutir air mata menetes di pipinya ketika dia berkata,

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun. Sungguh-sunguh, sepenuh hatiku." gumamnya dengan bibir bergetar.

Jemari Sehun lalu meraih kepala Baekhyun mendekat, dan bibir mereka bertemu, berpadu dengan penuh cinta di ruangan rumah sakit yang sunyi dan bernuansa putih.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menemukannya." Chanyeol duduk di ruang kerjanya, menatap tajam ke arah pelayan pribadinya yang setia. "Karena dia sudah memberikan kekuatannya kepada Sehun, dia tidak punya pelindung lagi. Dan dia tidak bisa sembunyi lebih lama dariku."

Jongdae berdiri di sana, menatap gugup kepada tuannya yang dingin dan kejam, "Bukankah menurut aturan semesta, kita tidak bisa mengejar mantan pemegang kekuatan? Karena orang itu sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk melindungi diri dari anda. Sudah berabad-abad aturan itu dipegang oleh para pemegang kekuatan. Mereka tidak boleh membunuh siapapun yang sudah menyerahkan kekuatannya."

Mata Chanyeol tampak dingin dan tajam, "Apakah kau ingin mengguruiku? Apakah kau pikir aku tidak tahu semua aturan bodoh tentang alam semesta itu? Ya. Aku tahu bahwa aku dilarang mengejar mantan pemegang kekuatan karena dia sekarang sudah menjadi manusia yang lemah sama seperti yang lain. Tetapi lelaki tua itu telah begitu lama menyulitkanku dan mengganggu seluruh rencanaku, dan dia bahkan memberikan kekuatan itu kepada Sehun, seorang lelaki yang sudah mempunyai cinta sejatinya, membuatku kalah satu langkah." Mata Chanyeol menyipit kejam, "Aku tahu lelaki tua itu sudah merencanakan semuanya, untuk menghancurkanku. Dia adalah duri dalam daging dan dia harus dilenyapkan." Senyum jahat muncul di bibirnya, "Dan aku akan mengunjunginya malam ini."

Jongdae hanya menunduk dan diam, gemetar karena aura keji yang dipancarkan oleh Chanyeol. Tetapi jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dia ketakutan. Dengan membunuh Sooman, lelaki tua pemegang kekuatan sebelum diserahkan kepada Sehun, maka Chanyeol akan melanggar hukum semesta. Semua keseimbangan yang sudah dijaga baik-baik akan kacau. Bumi ini akan terancam.

Tetapi siapa pula yang berani menentang keinginan tuannya ini? Chanyeol adalah manusia yang diberkahi kekuatan dahsyat itu, kekuatan untuk mengaktifkan 95% dari kemampuan otaknya. Dan kalau Sehun ada di sisi putih sebagai kekuatan baik. Maka Chanyeol ada di sisi hitam, sebagai penyeimbangnya. Sebagai kekuatan Jahatnya.

.

.

Sooman tahu, entah kenapa. Dia memang sudah kehilangan kekuatannya setelah dia menyerahkannya secara sukarela kepada Sehun. Seharusnya dia memang bisa hidup lama, orang yang memegang kekuatan itu akan memiliki umur panjang, dan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

Tetapi Sooman merasa lelah. Dia lelah bertarung dengan Chanyeol yang begitu berambisi untuk menghancurkan dunia. Dia lelah sendirian di dunia, menua sendiri sementara orang-orang yang dicintainya tumbang satu persatu. Dia hanya ingin beristirahat, menyusul mantan isterinya yang telah lama pergi,jauh sebelum dia menerima anugerah kekuatannya itu.

Entah kekuatan itu bisa dinyatakan sebagai anugerah atau kutukan. Seperti pepatah yang selalu didengarnya, Kekuatan yang besar hampir pasti akan selalu disertai oleh tanggungjawab yang tak kalah besarnya.

Dia adalah penyeimbang mewakili terang dan kebaikan. Hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Lawannya,juga satu-satunya di dunia ini adalah penyeimbang mewakili kegelapan dan kejahatan.

Chanyeol memang sesuai dengan kekuatannya, dia begitu kejam dan jahat, hasrat satu-satunya mungkin adalah menghancurkan dunia ini. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga pada dasarnya Chanyeol memang harus ada. Karena tidak akan ada terang kalau tidak ada kegelapan, tidak ada kebaikan kalau tidak ada kejahatan. Semua harus saling menyeimbangkan.

Sayangnya hasrat kelam Chanyeol pada akhirnya membuatnya semakin berambisi untuk menghancurkan Sooman. Chanyeol rupanya tidak menginginkan keseimbangan seperti aturan yang sudah dibuat semesta untuk mengikat mereka. Dia ingin seluruh dunia dikuasai kegelapan tanpa ada terang, sehingga dia ingin melenyapkan Sooman.

Tetapi tentu saja dia tidak akan pernah bisa melenyapkan Sooman, di masa lalu, Chanyeol berkali-kali menyerang Sooman, mencoba membunuhnya, sayangnya sudah aturan semesta bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa membunuh satu sama lain, karena kekuatan mereka sama persis.

Mereka sama-sama bisa mengaktifkan kekuatan otaknya sampai 95%. Itu artinya jika yang satu menyerang, mereka akan mengeluarkan kekuatan dengan intensitas sama, dan bisa menyembuhkan diri dengan intensitas yang sama pula, yang berarti perang imbang yang kosong tanpa pemenang. Rahasia dari kemenangan itu ada di cinta sejati. Cinta sejati itu adalah pasangan, yang bisa membuat sang pemegang kekuatan bisa mencintai sepenuh hati, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Ya. Jikalau sang pemegang kekuatan bisa menemukan cinta sejati, dan pada titik akhirnya, sang cinta sejati bersedia mengorbankan diri, maka Sang pemegang kekuatan akan mendapatkan 5% kekuatan yang tersisa, menjadikan otaknya teraktifkan sampai 100%. Dengan keunggulan itu maka sang pemilik cinta sejati, bisa mengalahkan lawannya.

Sayangnya Sooman tidak pernah bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia sadar bahwa cinta sejatinya sudah pergi, terkubur bersama jasad isterinya yang telah meninggal begitu lama. Sejak saat itu, meskipun Sooman berusaha, dia tahu bahwa dia menipu hatinya sendiri. Dia sudah tidak bisa mencintai lagi, yang berarti hal itu akan menutup kemungkinan bagi dirinya untuk mengalahkan Chanyeol.

Untunglah demikian juga halnya dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu sampai sekarang masih belum bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya. Karena hatinya yang kelam dan gelap itu sepertinya tidak akan bisa mencintai. Chanyeol terlalu kejam dan jahat untukjatuh cinta. Hingga dia tidak bisa mendapatkan keunggulan yang dia mau, kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan tambahan sebesar 5% itupun tertutup untuknya.

Jadi begitulah yang terjadi, selama bertahun-tahun Chanyeol dan Sooman bertarung tanpa bisa menemukan satupun pemenangnya. Pertarungan itu ternyata membuat Chanyeol frustrasi dan dia melampiaskannya kepada manusia yang tidak berdosa. Semua bencana yang terjadi beruntun di seluruh penjuru dunia itu, angin ribut, gempa bumi, dan semua kekacauan alam yang tidak terencana, yang tidak terdeteksi dan merenggut beribu-ribu nyawa mahluk hidup, semua itu adalah hasil dari kekuatan Chanyeol ketika dia marah dan memanggil angin serta gempa bumi.

Chanyeol sangat kejam, nyawa manusia baginya sepadan dengan nyawa semut, mahluk kecil yang dianggapnya tidak berguna dan bisa dibunuh kapan saja. Dan ketika semua bencana itu semakin sering terjadi, Sooman tahu dia tidak boleh berdiam diri. Chanyeol harus dihentikan.

Jadi Sooman lalu berkelana, mencari manusia terbaik. Manusia yang berhati suci, yang berhak menerima kekuatannya. Dan yang terpenting, manusia itu harus punya kekasih yang merupakan cinta sejatinya. Cinta sejatinya itu haruslah teguh dan kuat, dan mau berkorban pada akhirnya.

Kemudian Sooman menemukan semua hal itu pada pasangan Sehun dan Baekhyun. Dia menyerahkan kekuatannya kepada Sehun, dengan harapan nanti ketika tiba waktunya, Sehun bisa mendapatkan tambahan kekuatan 5% dari cinta sejatinya, dari Baekhyun, dan kemudian mengalahkan Chanyeol, menghentikan semua kekacauan alam yang begitu banyak memakan korban di dunia ini. Semua itu memang ada konsekuensinya.

Dengan menyerahkan kekuatannya, Sooman sekarang menjadi manusia lemah, manusia biasa yang tidak punya perlindungan dan kekuatan apa-apa. Tetapi hal itu tidak masalah untuknya, dia rela asalkan kejahatan Chanyeol bisa dihentikan. Sekarang, setelah kehilangan kekuatannya, seharusnya dia bisa hidup tenang, karena aturan semesta melarang Chanyeol untuk membunuhnya, membunuh mantan pemegang kekuatan yang sudah lemah.

Tetapi dia tahu, Chanyeol tidak pernah mematuhi aturan semesta. Sooman tahu Chanyeol sudah ada di dalam dan menunggunya, meskipun sudah tidak punya kekuatan, tetapi dia bisa tahu aura kejam yang disebarkan oleh Chanyeol dari tubuhnya. Rasanya sama seperti menjemput kematian yang sudah pasti akan menghadangnya. Tetapi Sooman tidak mau lari, dia sudah lelah.

Sooman membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat apa yang sudah diantisipasinya, Chanyeol duduk di sana, dengan nyaman di kursi besarnya, dan tersenyum ketika melihat Sooman masuk.

"Selamat datang Sooman, maafkan aku masuk ke rumahmu tanpa permisi."

Sooman menatap Chanyeol dengan jijik, "Sudah kuduga, kau akan melanggar aturan semesta dan mengejarku." Tanggapan Chanyeol atas hinaan itu hanyalah kekehan pelan, lelaki itu menatap Sooman tajam.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan mengira bahwa aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja kan? Kau sudah menggangguku begitu lama, dan aturan semesta sama sekali tidak berpengaruh untukku. Akulah semesta itu, dan aku akan menguasai semuanya." Suaranya merendah, dia menggerakkan sedikit ujung jarinya dan dalam sekejap, tubuh Sooman rubuh, berlutut di depannya. Sebesar itulah kekuatan Chanyeol, hanya dengan menggerakkan ujung jarinya, dia bisa menggerakkan semua benda sesukanya.

Chanyeol menyilangkan kakinya dengan pongah, menatap Sooman yang terperangkap di tubuhnya sendiri, berlutut di depan Chanyeol dan tak bisa bergerak,

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sooman? berlutut di depan musuhmu yang sangat kau benci?" lelaki itu tertawa kejam, "Pasti rasanya sangat menyakitkan."

Sooman mengangkat matanya meskipun lehernya terasa amat kaku dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan, terkunci di sana. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh kebencian.

"Tubuhku berlutut tapi hatiku tidak. Kau akan musnah, Chanyeol. Penggantiku, dia memiliki cinta sejatinya. Kau tinggal menunggu saat-saat kekalahanmu."

Chanyeol tergelak.

"Penggantimu itu hanyalah pesakitan bodoh yang tidak bisa apa-apa, dan kau menyuruhnya menghadapiku?" Tawa Chanyeol makin keras, "Tidak kusangka kau begitu bodoh Sooman, aku memang mungkin tidak akan bisa mendapatkan cinta sejatiku. Tetapi aku bisa membuat penggantimu kehilangan cinta sejatinya juga."

Mata Sooman membelalak, "Apakah kau akan mengincar perempuan tidak berdosa itu?"

"Semua ini kesalahanmu, Sooman. Mereka dulunya hanyalah pasangan yang berbahagia dan tak berdosa, tetapi sekarang kau telah menempatkan mereka sebagai musuhku. Aku akan menghancurkan mereka." Chanyeol berdiri, tepat di depan Sooman yang masih berlutut, matanya melirik ke bawah dengan sinar yang kejam, luar biasa. "Dan sebagai penghormatan kepadamu, aku akan mencabut nyawamu dengan cepat, kau tidak akan tersakiti."

Dari ujung jemari Chanyeol keluarlah api berwarna biru, lelaki itu mengarahkannya ke tubuh Sooman yang masih berlutut. Api biru itu menyelubungi tubuh Sooman, hanya sekejap, bahkan Sooman tidak sempat merasakan apa-apa. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, api itu mati, menyisakan tubuh Sooman yang sekarang hanya berupa buliran abu yang berserakan di lantai.

Chanyeol melihat melihat buliran abu itu, dan tersenyum puas. Dia lalu melangkah keluar dari apartemen Sooman, kakinya menginjak abu itu, membuatnya bertebaran dan berserakan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan sore yang menyenangkan bersama Sehun, Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya,

"Sudah jam delapan malam, aku harus pulang."

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Sehun yang tiba-tiba berekspresi sedih, diraihnya jemari Sehun dan diremasnya, "Kau tahu aku sebenarnya sangat ingin tidur di sini setiap malam, menungguimu, tetapi pihak rumah sakit tidak mengizinkannya demi kebijakan kesehatan mereka. Kita seharusnya bersyukur karena ada dispensasi dari pihak rumah sakit sehingga aku bisa menginap di sini setiap akhir pekan."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, menghapus ekspresi sedih di wajahnya, dia mengerti. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya merasa tidak suka ketika harus jauh darimu." Meskipun hal ini mungkin hanya perlu ditahankannya sebentar lagi. Dia yakin ketika hasil lab sudah keluar, para dokter akan mengetahui bahwa dia sembuh total. Segera, Sehun akan keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan dia bisa memiliki waktu bersama Baekhyun sebebas-bebasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup dahi Sehun, "Jaga diri ya, aku akan kembali besok." bisiknya tak kalah lembut. Ketika Baekhyun sudah melangkah hampir di pintu, Sehun kembali memanggilnya,

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Hasil pemeriksaanku tadi pagi akan keluar besok, kau mau menemaniku ketika dokter membicarakannya?"

Sehun akan memastikan Baekhyun ada di sana ketika dokter memberitahukan kesembuhannya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja aku mau." Perempuan itu meniupkan cium jauh kepada Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit dan melangkah ke ujung jalan yang sama untuk mencari Taksi. Beberapa lama dia berdiri di sana, dan tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya, tanpa peringatan menimpanya begitu saja. Baekhyun mendesah kesal karena bajunya langsung basah, dan dia berlari-lari kecil menembus hujan, mencari tempat berteduh.

Ini bisa gawat. Baekhyun mendesah dalam hatinya. Dia tidak membawa payung dan kalau tidak tidak berdiri di pinggir jalan dia tidak akan mendapatkan angkot yang berarti dia tidak bisa pulang. Kalau hujan turun begini derasnya sampai larut malam, Baekhyun akan kesulitan menemukan kendaraan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Dengan bingung Baekhyun melangkah menuju emperan toko, yang tidak jauh dari jalan raya, dia berdiri di sana sendirian, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang setengah basah melawan angin dingin yang menghembusnya.

"Apakah kau membutuhkan payung?"

Suara yang familiar itu terdengar di sebelahnya. Baekhyun mendongak dan membelalakkan matanya, yang berdiri di sebelahnya adalah lelaki misterius yang ditabraknya tadi! Kenapa tadi dia tidak merasakan kedatangan laki-laki itu? sejak kapan lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahnya?

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, dan mengulurkan payung besar berwarna hitam, "Kau bisa memakai payungku."

Mata Baekhyun melirik ke arah payung yang diulurkan kepadanya, kemudian beralih lagi menatap wajah Chanyeol yang luar biasa tampan, dia bingung.

"Eh... tapi nanti anda tidak akan punya payung."

Senyum lelaki itu melebar, "Mobilku akan datang sebentar lagi menjemputku, dan aku tidak butuh payung. Aku senang bisa menolongmu, terimalah payung ini." Jemarinya terulur lagi mendekatkan payung itu kepada Baekhyun, dan mau tak mau Baekhyun menerimanya, matanya menatap lelaki itu penuh terimakasih.

"Terimakasih... terimakasih... kalau ada lain kesempatan saya akan mengembalikan payung ini."

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Aku yakin akan ada lain kesempatan" lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Chanyeol."

Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan itu, matanya menatap ke arah Chanyeol, "Saya... Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baekhyun, mobilku sudah datang. Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan." Lelaki itu setengah membungkuk, kemudian melangkah tenang menembus hujan, masuk ke mobil hitam yang datang dan berhenti di pinggir jalan, kemudian lelaki itu memasuki mobil itu.

Mobil hitam legam dan besar itupun membelah hujan, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku sambil memeluk payung hitam besar di tangannya.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Huwaahh... responnya gak terlalu bagus ya ㅠ.ㅠ tapi ngapapa deh, bakal tetap aku update kok :) Makasih ya buat yg udah review :)

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak dengan cara REVIEW. **Don't be siders !**

 **-ByunYeol-**


	4. 제 03 화 : Evil Plan

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 03 화**

" _Evil Plan_ "

.

.

"Tolong cek ulang hasil rekonsiliasi bank ini Baekhyun, di sini dilaporkan ada transaksi debit di rekening koran yang belum dibukukan di General Ledger, tapi kulihat angka itu barusan sudah dimasukkan ke General Ledger tanggal 3 mei, mungkin kita bisa menyesuaikan rekonsiliasi ini sebelum tutup buku."

Mrs. Kim Min Jung, atasan langsung Baekhyun di bagian akunting kantor mendatanginya sambil menunjukkan berkas laporan Baekhyun, Bakehyun menerima berkas itu dan membacanya.

"Saya akan melakukan koreksi angka, saya cek di General Ledger dulu." gumamnya sopan.

Mrs. Kim menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke nanti kirimkan softcopy nya saja melalui email. Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan akhir sebelum report itu dicetak." Perempuan itu lalu melangkah pergi dan masuk kembali ke ruangannya. Sementara itu Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, melakukan koreksi, kemudian mengirim report emailnya.

Inilah pekerjaan Baekhyun setiap harinya, sebagai seorang akunting di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bagian retail.

Matanya melirik ke arah jam di tembok tengah ruangan. Hari ini dia tidak boleh terlambat, Sehun memintanya untuk menemaninya mendengarkan hasil lab terakhirnya. Entah kenapa ini tampaknya begitu penting bagi Sehun. Lelaki itu bahkan sebelumnya sempat menolak mendengarkan hasil lab-nya karena semua mengarah pada hasil yang sama. Bahwa Sehun semakin parah.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, mungkinkah sekarang kekasihnya itu mempunyai harapan baru? Baekhyun membayangkan wajah ceria Sehun kemarin dan entah kenapa dia merasakan secercah harapan itu ada. Harapannya bersama Sehun...

.

.

.

.

Ketika jam kantor berlalu, Baekhyun langsung mengemasi tas-nya dan bergegas melangkah pergi, biasanya dia masih sempat pulang ke rumah dan mandi sebelum berangkat membesuk Sehun, tapi karena begitu banyaknya pekerjaan menjelang report tutup buku, Baekhyun sepertinya harus langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan Baekhyun hendak melangkah masuk, tetapi seseorang keluar dari lift itu, mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan dan Baekhyun ternganga.

ltu... itu lelaki yang sama yang ditabraknya kemarin, yang meminjaminya payung! Ya ampun! sungguh suatu kebetulan mereka bertemu terus menerus. siapa namanya? Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat, tetapi dia lupa.

"Chanyeol... namaku Chanyeol, Baekhyun." lelaki itu tersenyum, bergumam dengan suaranya yang dalam. Membuat Baekhyun ternganga kaget. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya? apakah ekspresi wajahnya seterbuka itu? Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa malu, pipinya merona merah karenanya. Tetapi kemudian dia teringat,

"Payung... oh ya payungnya ada di ruangan saya, sebentar saya ambilkan..." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh, hendak mengambil payung hitam besar yang ada di ruangannya, tetapi jemari yang kuat itu tiba-tiba meraih lengannya, menahannya. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan menatap kaget ke arah ekspresi Chanyeol yang tenang dengan senyum tipisnya,

"Nanti saja Baekhyun, kau bisa mengembalikan payung itu kapan saja." Suaranya tenang, "Sudah kubilang kita akan punya banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu nanti."

Banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu? Apa maksudnya?

Mata Baekhyun menatap ke jemari panjang tetapi kuat milik Chanyeol yang masih mencekal lengannya, dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangannya,

"Ah maaf." Lelaki itu melepaskan pegangannya, "Sungguh tidak sopan mencekal perempuan seperti itu." senyumnya lembut, "Sepertinya kau terburu-buru?"

Ah ya. Sehun! Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat bahwa dia hampir terlambat.

"Saya harus segera pergi ada janji. Payung itu... payung itu nanti akan saya kembalikan." Baekhyun setengah membungkuk dengan sopan, kemudian melangkah memasuki lift meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dia masih sempat melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol sebelum pintu lift itu ditutup. Lelaki itu tersenyum, tapi senyumnya tampak sedikit kejam...

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol langsung melangkah melalui lorong perusahaan itu, menuju ruangan paling ujung, ruangan milik owner perusahaan retail lokal kecil yang bergerak di bidang alat-alat rumah tangga dan kebutuhan rumah tangga tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

Salah satu cara yang paling mudah untuk mendekati Baekhyun adalah dengan menguasai tempatnya bekerja. Baekhyun berada di sini delapan jam sehari dan kemudian menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit.

Baekhyun adalah cinta sejati sang pembawa kekuatan baru, Sehun, perwakilan dari kekuatan baik yang sekarang menjadi batu sandungan baginya. Aturan alam semesta yang konyol itu membuatnya tidak dapat membunuh cinta sejati lawannya. Jadi Chanyeol tidak bisa membunuh Baekhyun begitu saja. Bahkan ada beberapa kekuatannya yang tidak mempan digunakan kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol tadi sudah mencoba menguasai tubuh Baekhyun dengan kekuatannya, tetapi perempuan itu tampaknya tidak merasakan apapun.

Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Sehun kehilangan cinta sejatinya dan tidak bisa melawannya, adalah dengan membuat Baekhyun tidak mencintai Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sebelum membuka pintu ruangan owner perusahaan. Dan dengan seluruh pesonanya, dia akan membuat Baekhyun mencintainya, meninggalkan Sehun dan membuat lelaki itu lemah. Chanyeol mungkin saja tidak bisa jatuh cinta karena kutukan hatinya yang pekat dan kejam, tetapi dia tidak keberatan bermain-main dulu dengan Baekhyun...

Owner perusahaan itu, Mr. Han, tampak masih sibuk di depan komputernya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat pintu ruangannya dibuka tanpa permisi, dan kemudian mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat bahwa dia tidak mengenali tamunya.

"Apa-apaan? Siapa kau?" Mr. Han setengah berdiri, hendak memanggil keamanan. Tetapi dalam sekejap Chanyeol menggerakkan ujung jarinya hingga Mr. Han terduduk lagi, tidak bisa bergerak.

Lelaki itu pucat pasi, wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan ketika Chanyeol semakin mendekatinya dan berdiri dekat di depannya. Chanyeol menunduk dan tersenyum melihat ketakutan di wajah Mr. Han.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Telunjuknya terulur dan menyentuh dahi Mr. Han, "Segera setelah ini, kau akan menjadi budakku."

Mr. Han mengernyit merasakan rasa yang panas di dahinya, di tempat yang disentuh oleh Chanyeol. Dan kemudian semuanya gelap, semuanya kosong. Bahkan cahaya di matanya yang semula menyiratkan emosi, menjadi kosong dan hampa.

"Berdiri." gumam Chanyeol dingin, dan Mr. Han bergerak seperti robot, langsung berdiri dan memberi tempat untuk Chanyeol. Dengan angkuh, Chanyeol duduk di kursi owner perusahaan itu.

"Mulai sekarang aku adalah pemilik perusahaan ini. Kau menjualnya kepadaku karena kau membutuhkan uang. Mulai sekarang jabatanmu hanyalah CEO perusahaan ini, tetapi bukan pemiliknya lagi. Besok kau akan mengurus surat-surat pemindahan kepemilikan perusahaan ini. Aku akan memberikan uang yang banyak untukmu, senilai perusahaan ini."

Chanyeol memang kaya. Meskipun dia bisa saja membuat Mr. Han menyerahkan perusahaannya secara cuma-cuma, tetapi Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan hal itu karena akan menyinggung harga dirinya jikalau menerima sesuatu secara cuma-cuma. Lagipula dia sangat kaya karena bahkan kalau dia mau, dia bisa merubah batu menjadi emas dan berlian, membeli perusahaan kecil ini tak akan berarti baginya.

Pandangan Mr. Han tetap kosong, dan lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, menurut.

"Saya akan siapkan semuanya, Tuan." gumamnya dengan nada datar dan kosong seperti robot.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Menatap sinis ke arah Mr. Han yang begitu lemah, begitu mudah jatuh ke dalam kuasanya. Para manusia ini memang mahluk yang paling mudah dikuasai.

Dan sebentar Iagi, Chanyeol akan menguasai Baekhyun. Dengan caranya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Sembuh?" Baekhyun hampir berteriak keras di ruang dokter Jung itu. Dia menatap sang dokter yang tampak bingung dan takjub, lalu beralih lagi menatap Sehun yang tampak tenang-tenang saja mendengarkan kabar itu, "Maksud anda? Sel-sel kankernya? Sudah tidak ada lagi? tapi bagaimana mungkin?"

"Kami juga terkejut, tetapi hasil pemeriksaan kemarin menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada kanker di jaringan otak Tuan Sehun, semua bersih. Tuan Sehun benar-benar sehat. Tapi tentu saja untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada kesalahan prosedur, kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan ulang..."

"Itu tidak perlu dilakukan, aku tahu kondisi badanku sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sehun!" Baekhyun berseru tidak setuju, "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, kita harus benar-benar memastikan kondisi badanmu... aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa..."

"Kau bisa tenang Baekhyun, sudah kukatakan aku baik-baik saja, sangat baik malahan." Sehun tersenyum lebar, "lni memang suatu mukjizat, tetapi aku sendiri tidak bisa terkejut, aku sudah merasakannya dari kemarin, semua rasa sakitku hilang."

Sehun memang tampak sangat baik kemarin... Baekhyun merenung. Tetapi jantungnya masih berdebar antara penuh harapan dan ketidak percayaan... benarkah ini? benarkah semua ini? Mungkinkah ada keajaiban sehingga Sehun bisa sembuh total? Apakah ini sungguh-sungguh ataukah cuma mimpi?

"Aku mohon Sehun... lakukan pemeriksaan sekali lagi untuk memastikan semuanya." bibir Baekhyun begetar, "Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya demi dirimu... lakukan demi aku."

Sehun mengernyit, menatap Baekhyun dan dokter itu berganti-ganti. Merasa sedikit kesal karena mereka susah sekali percaya bahwa dia sudah sembuh total.

Tetapi kemudian dia melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang pucat pasi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dan hatinya luluh. Memang semua ini tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan nalar dan akal sehat. Apalagi bagi Baekhyun hal ini pasti benar-benar membuatnya shock,

"Oke. Baiklah, lalukan test apapun yang diperlukan kepadaku besok, dok." Matanya menatap dokternya sambil menganggukkan kepala, "Meskipun aku bisa menjamin bahwa hasilnya akan menunjukkan hal yang sama, bahwa aku sembuh total."

Setelah mereka keluar dari ruang dokter Jung, Baekhyun mengernyit mengetahui bahwa Sehun berjalan sendiri keluar. Tadi mereka ke ruang dokter dengan menggunakan kursi roda, dengan Baekhyun mendorong Sehun, tetapi sekarang Sehun menolak kursi rodanya dan melangkah dengan tenang keluar ruangan, membuat Baekhyun mengikutinya dengan panik.

"Sehun... kursi rodanya..."

Sehun menoleh, tersenyum lebar, lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggandengnya, meremasnya kuat penuh cinta,

"Aku sudah sembuh Baekhyun, aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Tidakkah kau lihat? Apakah begitu susah bagimu untuk menerima kenyataan itu?"

Ini seperti mimpi bagi Baekhyun, seperti keajaiban yang menjadi nyata, mimpi dimana Baekhyun membayangkan Sehun berdiri di depannya dengan sehat, tidak sakit lagi. Dan sekarang ini adalah kenyataan... benarkah Sehun benar-benar sembuh? bisakah dia mempercayai keajaiban ini?

Jemari Baekhyun bergetar, menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahankan perasaannya, air matanya membuncah dengan kuatnya dari matanya, mengalir deras di pipinya.

Seketika itu juga mata Sehun melembut, lelaki itu langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dadanya, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku sudah sembuh Baekhyun, setelah hasil test kedua mengatakannya besok, aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini, dan segera setelahnya, kita akan menikah, Oke?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata, hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan dada bidang Sehun yang hangat, menangis kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

Bahkan pagi ini di kantor, Baekhyun masih merasa seperti bermimpi. Sehun meneleponnya barusan dan mengatakan akan menjalani tes ulang. Di pagi hari ketika terbangun, Baekhyun didera ketakutan membayangkan bahwa kesembuhan Sehun ternyata bukan nyata, bahwa itu hanyalah kesalahan. Tetapi kemudian dia menerima telepon Sehun, dengan suara yang sehat dan ceria, lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjalani tes ulang, dan menggoda Baekhyun tentang hasilnya yang tak akan berubah.

Pagi itu Baekhyun dipenuhi dengan doa dari dalam hatinya, berdoa semoga mukjizat atas diri Sehun benar-benar nyata, berdoa semoga hasil tes ulang Sehun membuktikan bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar sembuh.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mendongak dari lamunannya, dan langsung bertatapan dengan Mrs. Kim yang tampak serius.

"lya Mrs. Kim?"

"Ikut saya ke ruangan direksi, ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan."

Dia? Ke ruangan direksi? untuk apa? Ruangan direksi hanya digunakan untuk meeting-meeting penting kelas atas. Bukan dalam kapasitas Baekhyun sebagai staff untuk berada di sana.

Tetapi Mrs. Kim sudah melangkah ke luar mendahuluinya tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun mau tak mau terbirit-birit melangkah mengikuti langkah Mrs. Kim.

Mereka melalui lorong yang panjang itu dan berhenti di sisi kiri lorong, tempat ruangan besar yang sering digunakan untuk meeting penting itu. Mrs. Kim membuka pintu, dan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun,

"Ayo masuklah."

Mau tak mau Baekhyun mengikuti Mrs. Kim, memasuki ruangan itu.

Yang ada di dalam ruangan itu tak terbayang olehnya, jajaran direksi duduk di sana, bahkan ada Mr. Han, owner perusahaan ini, tetapi yang membuatnya terkejut, yang duduk di kepala meja, menyiratkan posisi tertinggi di perusahaan ini bukanlah Mr. Han... tetapi lelaki itu... Chanyeol yang duduk di kepala meja dengan posisi angkuh dan elegan.

Mata lelaki itu datar tak terbaca ketika melihat Baekhyun,

"Duduklah nona Byun." suara Chanyeol dalam dan tenang, menggetarkan hati semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Suasana mendadak hening ketika Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun,

Semua mata memandang ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berdiri gugup di sana, sementara Chanyeol tampak tenang-tenang saja, ada seulas senyum di bibirnya

"Kemarilah, silahkan duduk nona Byun." Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya, meminta Baekhyun mendekat, ada senyum ramah di sana, senyum menenangkan yang membuat Baekhyun akhirnya berani maju dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang mengitari meja bundar yang besar itu. Mrs. Kim ikut duduk di sebelahnya, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Oke semua orang yang saya minta sudah hadir di sini. Sebagian dari kalian pasti masih bingung dan menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi, siapa saya dan apa hubungannya dengan Mr. Han." Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Mr. Han yang mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum, "Saya akan memperkenalkan diri saya secara langsung, saya adalah Park Chanyeol, saya mempunyai perusahaan di eropa dan amerika yang bergerak di bidang retail, penjelajahan saya atas ekspansi akhirnya berujung di negara yang indah ini, dan kemudian saya bertemu dengan Mr. Han yang menawarkan kerjasama bisnis. Jadi mulai sekarang, saya adalah pemilik resmi perusahaan ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap ekspresi seluruh orang yang ada di ruang meeting itu, ada yang tampak terkejut, ada yang tampak datar, "Perlu kalian semua tahu, dengan berpindahnya kepemilikan tidak akan mengubah apapun dalam arti yang krusial, bisnis tetap berjalan seperti biasanya, saya belum akan mengevaluasi ataupun melakukan penggantian sumber daya manusia. Dan Mr. Han tetap menjadi CEO di perusahaan ini, sementara saya akan mengawasi dari balik panggung. Saya harap kerjasama dari kalian semua."

Semua yang ada diruangan itu mengangguk-angguk, setuju akan perkenalan pemilik baru perusahaan mereka yang tampan dan karismatik. Lalu Mr. Han bersalaman dengan Chanyeol, sebagai simbol pemindahan kepemilikan mereka secara resmi.

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih duduk di ujung dan mengerutkan keningnya, ini jelas-jelas pembahasan kalangan atas dan direksi, apalagi semua yang hadir di sini minimal manager dan direktur... kenapa Baekhyun harus ada di sini? Untuk apa dia dipanggil di sini?

Pertanyaan Baekhyun rupanya segera terjawab ketika Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan satu lagi, saya membutuhkan asisten dari perusahaan ini yang bisa dipercaya. Seorang asisten pribadi yang bisa menyiapkan semua data perusahaan ini kapanpun saya minta." Mata Chanyeol melirik tajam ke arah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tergeragap gugup, "Dan saya sudah menentukan pilihan, Nona Byun Baekhyun saya sudah membaca seluruh report prestasimu di pekerjaan ini, dan saya ingin mempromosikan kamu menjadi asisten pribadi saya."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu, kecuali Mr. Han yang hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja dari tadi, tampak terkejut. Sekali lagi semua mata memandang ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dengan gugup dan bingung.

Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa! Kenapa Chanyeol... kenapa lelaki ini menjadi bos barunya? dan kenapa mempromosikan dirinya? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan pertemuan tidak sengaja mereka beberapa kali itu? Tetapi bagaimana mungkin?

"Saya harap semua bisa menerima keputusan saya, dan ke depannya kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik demi kemajuan perusahaan. Oke meeting hari ini saya tutup." Chanyeol bergumam, memberikan pengusiran halus hingga orang-orang mau tak mau beranjak berdiri meninggalkan ruangan, kemudian lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun yang masih duduk dan terpaku, "Nona Byun anda boleh tinggal di sini sebentar, ada yang ingin saya bahas dengan anda."

Mau tak mau Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Dirinya masih diselimuti oleh rasa terkejut yang luar biasa hingga bahkan kalaupun dia mau, dia tak bisa bergerak.

Setelah semua orang pergi dan hanya tinggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di ruangan itu, Chanyeol menopangkan kedua tangannya di meja dan mengaitkannya di bawah dagunya, ada senyum yang lembut dari bibirnya.

"Kau pasti terkejut." gumamnya memecahkan keheningan yang kaku itu.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langsung mata Chanyeol yang tajam itu, yang seolah-olah menembus ke dalam hatinya. Bibirnya bergetar, merasa kalau lelaki ini sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Ya. Mohon maaf. Saya... saya masih tidak mengerti kenapa anda memilih saya untuk menjadi asisten pribadi." setelah berdehem beberapa kali akhirnya Baekhyun bisa berkata-kata.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu bertopang dagu sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam,

"Mungkin memang semua hanya kebetulan dan aku memakai alasan klise yang aneh, kuharap kau mengerti Baekhyun. Aku adalah orang asing di negara ini, tidak ada yang kukenal, dan kemudian seperti sebuah petunjuk aku bertabrakan denganmu dijalan... lalu kita bertemu lagi di perusahaan ini."

Mata Chanyeol tampak berkilat, "Aku adalah orang yang percaya dengan intuisiku, jadi aku menganggap bahwa pertemuanku denganmu mungkin sebuah petunjuk. Aku percaya dengan kapabilitasmu sebagai pegawai, karena itu, dengan tidak ada maksud lain di baliknya, aku murni memintamu membantuku di perusahaan ini, menjadi asistenku. Apakah kau bersedia? Karena ini bukan paksaan, kalau kau tidak bersedia, aku akan mempertimbangkan orang lain."

Lelaki itu menjelaskan semua alasannya bahkan tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Baekhyun tercenung dan menghela napas panjang. Ini adalah promosi yang luar biasa, dirinya yang hanya staff akunting dalam sekejap bisa menjadi asisten orang nomor satu di perusahaan ini, lelaki itu tadi menyinggung tentang kapabilitasnya sebagai pegawai, dan Baekhyun merasa ini mungkin waktunya dia menunjukkan kemampuannya.

"Saya bersedia. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." jawab Baekhyun mantap kemudian, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bagus, terimakasih Baekhyun, kemasilah barang-barang di ruangan kantormu yang dulu. Kau akan pindah di ruangan besar bersamaku supaya kita lebih mudah berkomunikasi."

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun kembali ke ruangannya, staff-staff yang lain memandangnya dengan tatapan mata aneh, bahkan Mrs. Kim pun tampak aneh kepadanya.

Baekhyun segera mengetuk pintu ruangan Mrs. Kim, perempuan setengah baya berusia empat puluhan itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

Dengan gugup Baekhyun duduk, "Saya menerima promosi itu, Mrs. Kim." gumamnya pelan.

Ada kilat di mata Mrs. Kim, tetapi perempuan itu berhasil menyembunyikannya dalam sekejap.

"Bagus. Dan kurasa kau harus mengemasi barang-barangmu dan pindah ke ruangan besar?"

"Iya."

"Berpamitanlah dengan rekan-rekan kerjamu sebelum pindah, aku sudah menginformasikan promosi yang kau terima kepada mereka semua." dan setelah itu Mrs. Kim memalingkan muka ke arah kertas-kertas di tangannya, memberi isyarat pengusiran halus kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri dengan gugup, "Baik bu... terima kasih atas semua kebaikan ibu selama saya berada di divisi ini." Ketika Mrs. Kim hanya mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, Baekhyun akhirnya keluar dari ruangan atasannya itu.

Ketika Baekhyun keluar, Mrs. Kim menatap marah ke arah punggungnya dari belakang. Benaknya dipenuhi rasa iri yang menggelora.

Bagaimana bisa?? Bagaimana bisa anak ingusan itu tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan jabatan penting yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya?

Sudah sepuluh tahun dia bekerja di perusahaan ini, memberikan dedikasi yang terbaik yang bisa diberikannya, dia adalah pekerja yang hebat dan berpengalaman. Jadi kalau ada yang berhak diberikan promosi, seharusnya adalah dia! bukan pekerja ingusan yang tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa seperti Baekhyun!

Benaknya membayangkan owner baru mereka yang masih muda dan luar biasa tampan. Tiba-tiba dia bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah ada hubungan khusus antara Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun?

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun diberi ruangan khusus berada di sudut ruang besar. Ruang besar adalah ruangan paling besar di kantor itu, yang menjadi ruang khusus owner perusahaan mereka. Baekhyun mendapatkan meja besar di sudut ruangan lengkap dengan seluruh peralatan penunjang pekerjaannya. Sementara di tengah ruangan itu, ada meja gelap yang besar, tempat owner perusahaan mereka berkantor. Ruangan itu memiliki pintu sambungan khusus ke ruang sebelah yang nyaman dan berisi sofa dan rak buku, tempat owner perusahaan menerima tamunya.

Mungkin pekerjaan Baekhyun akan lebih seperti sekertaris pribadi, batinnya dalam hati waktu mengatur barang-barangnya di mejanya yang baru, menyadari bahwa dia menempati meja bekas sekertaris pribadi owner yang lama. Kalau begitu, kemana sekertaris pribadi owner yang lama sekarang?

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, berkesimpulan bahwa sekertaris pribadi owner yang lama pastilah sudah diberikan posisi lain yang bagus, bukankah Chanyeol di meeting tadi bilang bahwa dia tidak akan mengevaluasi ataupun mengganti pegawai di sini?

Bicara tentang Chanyeol... dimana lelaki itu? Baekhyun memandang ke arah meja besar yang kosong, lalu termenung, kalau tidak ada lelaki itu, dia tentu saja tidak ada pekerjaan. Lama kemudian Baekhyun duduk di ruangannya, merasa bingung, sampai kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Sudah merasa nyaman dengan tempat barumu?" Chanyeol tersenyum di sana menyapa.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gugup, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

Chanyeol sendiri tampak membawa berkas-berkas dan laptop di tangan kirinya, dia meletakkannya di meja besarnya, lalu berdiri di sana dan menatap Baekhyun,

"Aku masih mempelajari perusahaan ini, bagaimana penjualannya, seperti apa konsumennya, barang apa yang kita jual, dengan supplier mana kita bekerjasama dan sebagainya." Matanya mengernyit tampak tidak senang, "Sayangnya data yang ada masih berantakan, maukah kau merapikannya untukku? buatlah susunan data yang teratur dan terperinci menyangkut seluruh informasi tentang perusahaan ini, kau pasti tahu caranya bukan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dia harus menghubungi banyak divisi untuk meminta semua data sebelum merangkumnya menjadi laporan Iengkap.

"Bagus." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, tampak senang." Dan perlu kau tahu Baekhyun kau adalah asisten pribadiku, dan bukan hanya di perusahaan ini tetapi di perusahaanku yang lainnya, jadi sebisa mungkin aku akan membawamu kemana-mana." Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya, tidak mempedulikan eskpresi Baekhyun yang terperangah.

"Sekarang aku ada janji, jam tujuh malam aku akan kembali di sini, kuharap seluruh laporan itu selesai, kalau kau pulang duluan, letakkan saja di meja ini."

Dan kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang benar-benar panik. Astaga! Chanyeol menginginkan seluruh laporan yang rumit itu dikerjakan sekarang? Biasanya laporan seperti itu membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari!

Baekhyun duduk dan menekan telepon untuk meminta data kepada semua divisi. Dia harus bergegas mengumpulkan semua data, kalau tidak dia bisa terlambat untuk bertemu dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, sudah beberapa kali dia mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun tapi teleponnya tidak diangkat, Baekhyun tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, perempuan itu selalu siap sedia kapanpun Sehun menghubunginya, tiba-tiba saja benak Sehun merasa cemas, perasaan itu menyeruak di dalam dirinya seakan ada kekuatan jahat yang sedang mengancam Baekhyun.

Setelah percobaan yang kesekian kalinya, akhirnya teleponnya di angkat, Sehun menghela napas, merasa sangat lega,

"Baekhyun! Astaga, kenapa tidak kau angkat teleponmu?"

Suara Baekhyun di seberang sana tampak gugup dan lelah, "Sehun... ya ampun maafkan aku Sehun, aku sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku hingga meninggalkan ponselku di tas, aku tidak mendengar kau menelepon, maafkan aku."

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, melirik jam tangannya, sebentar lagi ada pertemuan dengan dokter untuk membicarakan hasil tes, karena itulah Sehun menunggununggu Baekhyun,

"Kau masih di kantor?" tanyanya gusar. Kenapa Baekhyun masih di kantor? bukankah butuh waktu hampir satu jam dari kantor Baekhyun ke rumah sakit?

"Iya Sehun, maafkan aku. Aku... aku menerima promosi, sekarang aku menjadi asisten pribadi pemilik baru perusahaan ini, dan pekerjaan pertamaku adalah mengumpulkan seluruh data perusahaan, aku berusaha mengerjakan secepat mungkin... maafkan aku, tapi ini benar-benar banyak... mungkin dua puluh menit lagi aku baru bisa ke rumah sakit, Sehun."

Tiba-tiba kegusaran di benak Sehun menghilang ketika mendengarkan bahwa Baekhyun sudah hampir menangis. Ah. Ya Ampun, Sehun sama sekali tidak berhak memarahi Baekhyun, pun Baekhyun tidak seharusnya meminta maaf sampai seperti itu kepadanya.

Selama ini Baekhyun sudah memberikan seluruh waktunya tanpa pamrih dengan tulus kepada Sehun. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya Sehun yang mendukung Baekhyun,

"Jangan terburu-buru sayang, ini cuma pertemuan dengan dokter kok. Lakukan pekerjaanmu sebaik-baiknya yah, aku tidak apa-apa sayang."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Terimakasih Sehun, aku akan segera ke rumah sakit setelah beres." janjinya sungguh sungguh, membuat Sehun tersenyum dan memberikan cium jauh sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, dia lupa memberi selamat kepada Baekhyun atas promosi yang diterimanya, tapi nanti pasti ada kesempatannya bersama Baekhyun... nanti... Sehun tersenyum tahu bahwa besok dia pasti sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit ini yang selama beberapa tahun telah menjadi tempat tinggal keduanya.

Dan setelah itu waktunya bersama Baekhyun akan sangat panjang, mereka akan bebas menikmati waktu bersama-sama... Begitu keluar dari rumah sakit, Sehun akan mengunjungi toko cincin. Ya, dia akan langsung melamar Baekhyun, menunjukkan kesungguhan hatinya dengan menikahi cinta sejatinya itu.

.

.

Sehun berjalan di lorong, hendak menemui dokter. Yah pada akhirnya dia akan menemui dokter itu sendiri, meskipun dia sudah tahu hasilnya, tidak akan ada yang berubah dari hasil pemeriksaan yang kedua ini,

Dirinya sudah sembuh total... dan selain itu ada kekuatan besar didalam dirinya yang terasa meluap-luap, seakan meminta untuk dipergunakan.

Sambil bersenandung Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu, dan kemudian mengeryit ketika melihat ke depan.

Di depannya ada seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan gaun kuning cerah berbunga-bunga, dia berjalan sendirian sambil berpegangan pada tepi lorong rumah sakit. Dan kemudian mulai terhuyung-huyung seakan hendak pingsan.

Secepat kilat Sehun langsung melompat dan menangkap tubuh kecil yang oleng ke belakang itu, tubuh itu terasa begitu ringan.

Sehun menatap perempuan yang masih lunglai dengan mata terpejam di pelukannya itu, dan menyadari betapa cantiknya perempuan yang ada di tangannya, tapi... perempuan itu pucat... sangat pucat hingga tubuh dan wajahnya seputih kertas... apakah perempuan ini sakit?

Perempuan itu menghela napas panjang, lalu membuka matanya, mata hijau besar yang sangat bening, bibirnya tampak pucat dan bergetar ketika berkata-kata,

"Maafkan aku...namaku Luhan." suaranya kecil dan lemah, "Seharusnya aku tidak boleh berjalan-jalan, tapi aku mencari perawatku... dia tidak ada."

"Anda pasien di sini?" Sehun makin cemas ketika melihat wajah perempuan itu semakin pucat, "Katakan di mana kamar anda, saya akan mengantarkan..."

Perempuan itu mengangguk, dan kemudian bibirnya membuka lalu menutup lagi, seakan kesulitan berbicara, setelah menghela napas panjang, dia berkata,

"Te... terimakasih... aku, aku ada di bagian pasien kanker...maafkan aku.. sepertinya pandanganku berkunang-kunang" perempuan itu memejamkan mata, tubuhnya lunglai.

"Saya akan mengantar anda ke sana." Dengan sigap, Sehun mengangkat tubuh ringkih perempuan cantik itu ke dalam gendongannya, "Seharusnya anda tidak berjalan-jalan sendirian seperti ini." Luhan, begitu tadi nama perempuan ini, dan ternyata Luhan juga mengidap kanker. Sehun sendirilah yang paling tahu bagaimana lemahnya tubuhnya ketika digerogoti oleh penyakit itu. Dia pernah mengalaminya dan mengerti bagaimana rasanya.

Jauh di belakang lorong, Chanyeol bersandar di dinding. Dari tadi dia mengamati semua kejadian itu, dan kemudian setelah Sehun menghilang di ujung lorong bersama Luhan, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Ternyata mudah sekali Luhan akan memuluskan rencananya yang berikutnya...

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Huwaaah.. capek banget ㅠ.ㅠ tapi masih nyempetin buat update ni chapter. ㅠㅠ btw, ceritanya aku panjangin loh.

Buat **Veraparkhyun** , coba kamu follow ulang profile aku atau story aku biar bisa dapat notifikasi saat aku update. :)

Ok jangan lupita buat **REVIEW** shay :)

See you next chapter ***Ketjup***

 **-ByunYeol-**


	5. MINTA SARAN !

**Author's Note :**

Annyeong :) bisa minta luangin waktunya sebentar gak? Di akhir Chapter 3, muncul karakter baru yang namanya **Krystal**. Aku pake nama itu karena sempet bingung gak tau mau pake nama siapa ㅠ.ㅠ

Kalau boleh, aku mau minta saran **nama** untuk karakter **Krystal** ini. Fanficnya bakal aku lanjutin saat udah dapat saran **nama** dari kalian :)

Terima kasih,

 **-ByunYeol-**


	6. 제 04 화 : The Sacrifice of True Love

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 04 화**

" _The Sacrifice Of The True Love_ "

.

.

Sehun menggendong Luhan yang lunglai dan berjalan menuju sayap rumah sakit tempat penderita kanker di rawat intensif.

Suster yang berjaga di sana. Suster yang sangat dikenalnya karena Sehun juga lama di sini langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Menyongsong mereka dengan panik,

"Astaga. Tuan Oh. Bagaimana... Kenapa bisa nona Luhan??" Lalu suster itu menyadari bahwa Sehun tampak begitu sehat dan kuat, "Anda tidak apa-apa Tuan Oh? Anda menggendong Luhan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sehun tersenyum penuh keyakinan, "Aku baik-baik saja suster, jangan cemaskan aku, dimana kamar Luhan? Aku akan menidurkannya di sana."

"Di lorong itu lurus. Kamar sebelah kanan yang paling ujung di seberang kamar anda... Astaga dia tampak pucat sekali, seharusnya dia tidak boleh berjalan-jalan keluar, dia pasti menyelinap tadi." Wajah suster itu memucat," saya akan memanggil dokter."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan membawa Luhan yang lunglai digendongannya ke kamar yang ditunjukkan suster itu.

Kamar itu berada jauh di ujung. Lokasinya berseberangan dengan kamar Sehun yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bekas kamarnya. Selama sakit Sehun hampir tidak pernah keluar kamar, kecuali saat dia harus melakukan pemeriksaan di luar. Pantas saja dia tidak pernah melihat Luhan sebelumnya meskipun sebenarnya kamar mereka hanya berseberangan.

Kamar Luhan lengang seperti kamarnya di rumah sakit, tetapi terkesan feminim karena sprei dan bed covernya berwarna pink, sepertinya dibawa sendiri dari rumah.

Dengan lembut dan hati-hati, Sehun membaringkan Luhan ke atas ranjang. Dia memperhatikan betapa pucatnya perempuan ini. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa sedih membayangkan betapa perempuan semuda dan serapuh ini mengalami kesakitan sama seperti yang pernah dirasakannya dulu. Seandainya Luhan tidak sakit, dia pasti akan menjadi perempuan yang ceria.

Bulu mata Luhan yang panjang dan tebal bergerak-gerak, laiu mata hijau bening itu terbuka, tampak bingung dan menatap ke sekeliling. Luhan mencoba bangun dan duduk, tapi Sehun segera mencegahnya,

"Jangan bangun dulu, kau baru saja pingsan, kau pasti pusing."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun seakan baru menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ah...kau... Kau yang menolongku di lorong tadi." Perempuan itu mengernyit seakan kesakitan.

"Dokter akan segera datang, apakah kau pusing?" Sehun tahu bagaimana rasanya, bagaimana sakitnya kepalanya dulu...

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum lemah. "Aku selalu merasa pusing dan mual setiap saat... Lama-lama aku terbiasa." Luhan menatap Sehun lagi, "apakah kau sedang membesuk seseorang di sini?"

Sehun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan. Aku pasien di sayap rumah sakit ini, kamarku ada di ujung sebelah sana."

"Pasien di sayap Rumah sakit ini?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau tampak terlalu sehat untuk seorang penderita kanker."

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku sudah sembuh."

"Sembuh?" Mata hijau Luhan yang indah membelalak lebar, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku sembuh begitu saja." Sehun tersenyum, mengangkat bahunya.

Luhan membuka mulutnya tampak hendak berbicara. Tapi kemudian dokter Jung masuk. Dia tersenyum menatap Sehun yang juga ada di ruangan itu,

"Di sini anda rupanya Tuan Oh, saya menunggu anda di ruangan saya untuk membicarakan hasil test anda."

Sehun tersenyum meminta maaf,

"Maafkan saya, saya sudah dalam perjalanan ke sana ketika saya menemukan Luhan hampir pingsan di lorong."

"Ah ya, Luhan." Dokter Jung menoleh ke arah Luhan yang setengah duduk di ranjang dengan pipi memerah, "Kau rupanya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan lagi sendirian. Untung tadi ada Sehun menolongmu, kalau tidak kau akan terbaring di lorong sana beberapa lama sampai ada orang lain lewat. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau hendak jalan-jalan kau bisa memanggil suster perawat untuk menemanimu?"

Pipi Luhan semakin merah, memberikan rona di kulitnya yang putih pucat.

"Maafkan saya dokter." Gumamnya lemah, penuh penyesalan, "Saya sungguh tidak bermaksud keluar sendirian. Tadi saya memanggil suster. Tetapi tidak ada yang datang. Jadi saya mencoba berjalan ke luar dan ternyata di pos perawat tidak ada orang. Akhirnya saya keluar menuju lorong mencari perawat..."

Dokter Jung menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nanti jangan diulang lagi ya." Gumamnya. Lalu mulai memeriksa Luhan, "Kepalamu pusing?"

"Berdentam-dentam seperti biasa." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum lemah.

Dokter Jung mengangguk, "Nanti akan reda setelah minum obat. Oke, saya akan mengontrol pasien yang lain dulu." Dia menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum, "Mengenai hasil test..."

"Saya sebenarnya tidak perlu tahu apa hasilnya. Saya yakin hasilnya sama seperti yang kemarin." Sela Sehun yakin.

Dokter Jung tertegun. Lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Well memang hasilnya sama, sungguh suatu keajaiban." Matanya menatap Sehun sungguh-sungguh, "Bagaimanapun juga kami memerlukan anda untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Kami harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum lebar, "aku akan berusaha membantu sebisanya dokter."

Setelah dokter Jung pergi. Tinggalah Sehun bersama Luhan yang menatapnya malu-malu.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih atas bantuannya tadi, aku benar-benar ceroboh dan jadi merepotkanmu." gumam Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sama-sama, senang bisa membantu." Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita malahan belum berkenalan secara resmi, kenaikan aku Sehun."

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun, tersenyum hangat.

"Aku Luhan."

.

.

.

Selesai!

Baekhyun menutup berkas laporannya dengan puas dan menghela napas panjang. Lebih lama dari waktu yang dijanjikannya kepada Sehun, ternyata Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu lebih dari empat puluh lima menit untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Semoga Sehun tidak marah kepadanya, semoga Sehun mau mengerti keadaannya.

Dia sudah benar-benar terlambat, jadi dia memutuskan untuk naik taxi demi menghemat waktu.

Baekhyun lalu berdiri, meletakkan berkas setumpuk yang tebal itu di meja besar Chanyeol, lalu setengah berlari keluar.

Dia harus bergegas!

Seketika itu dia bertubrukan dengan tubuh besar yang kokoh, beraroma parfum cendana. Tubrukan itu sangat keras hingga Baekhyun hampir saja terlontar jatuh seandainya saja Chanyeol tidak menahannya dengan kedua tangannya yang ramping dan kuat di pundaknya.

"Hei..hei.. Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol meluruskan Baekhyun yang terhuyung, lalu melepaskan pegangannya, "Mau kemana terburu-buru?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah mengenakan pakaian santai dan tampak luar biasa tampan, sepertinya lelaki itu sempat pulang ke rumah tadi dan berganti pakaian, atau bahkan mungkin sudah mandi mengingat wanginya yang begitu segar.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun membandingkannya dengan kondisinya sendiri, dia belum mandi dan akan segera bertemu Sehun, Baekhyun langsung bertekad menyemprotkan parfum ke sekujur pakaiannya nanti di taxi agar dia tetap harum dan segar ketika bertemu Sehun.

"Maafkan saya. Saya harus segera ke rumah sakit..."

"Rumah sakit lagi? kemarin kita pertama kali bertemu di dekat rumah sakit." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Apakah ada saudaramu yang sakit?"

"Bukan saudara." Baekhyun menggumam cepat, "Dia calon suami saya."

"Oh." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut, "Aku ikut prihatin Baekhyun, semoga calon suamimu lekas sembuh ya." Lelaki itu melirik ke berkas yang diletakkan Baekhyun di mejanya, "Pekerjaannya sudah selesai?"

"Sudah." Jawab Baekhyun bersemangat, "Saya sudah membuat laporan se-informatif mungkin. Semoga anda puas dengan semua informasi yang dimuat di sana."

"Oke." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pergilah. Maafkan aku karena menahanmu... Hati-hatilah."

"Baik, terimakasih Tuan." Baekhyun membungkukkan badan hormat, lalu buru-buru melangkah setengah berlari menuju lift,

"Oh, Baekhyun?" Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memanggil, membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti dan menoleh lagi.

"Ya Tuan?"

"Kau bisa memakai supirku, dia ada di bawah di depan lift. Dia akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit..."

"Tidak Tuan! Tidak perlu! Saya bisa naik taxi..." dengan segera Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Di luar hujan dan menunggu taxi membutuhkan waktu lama, kasihan calon suamimu menunggu di sana. Pakai saja supirku, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku karena membuatmu kerja lembur dan terlambat menemui calon suamimu." Chanyeol bergumam dengan tenang, matanya menatap Baekhyun tajam, tak terbantahkan.

Sejenak Baekhyun terpana, tapi kemudian dia sadarkan diri, mungkin Chanyeol benar, akan lebih praktis kalau diantar aleh supir Chanyeol, dan tadi katanya di luar hujan pula.

"Terimakasih Tuan." Gumamnya bersemangat dan pintu lift-pun terbuka.

Sebelum Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lift dia sempat melirik ke arah Chanyeol berdiri tadi, tetapi lelaki itu sudah tidak ada, dan pintu ruang besar tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil besar berwarna hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan rumah sakit, setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada supir Chanyeol yang dari tadi hanya diam saja, hanya mengangguk dan tak bersuara sedikitpun, Baekhyun lalu keluar dari mobil dan setengah berlari memasuki lobby rumah sakit itu.

Dia benar-benar terlambat! Meski supir Chanyeol berusaha melaju secepat mungkin, tetapi kemacetan jalan raya menghalangi mereka untuk segera sampai. Sehun pasti sudah menemui dokter Jung sendirian.

Dengan rasa menyesal, Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruangan dokter Jung, tempat mereka sering berkonsultasi mengenai kesehatan Sehun. Tetapi lorong itu lengang, dan pintu ruangan tertutup rapat.

Yah dia memang benar-benar terlambat, Sehun pasti sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Baekhyun menuju sayap rumah sakit tempat pasien kanker ditempatkan, menganggukkan kepala pada suster jaga yang sudah sangat mengenalnya, lalu setengah berlari menuju kamar Sehun.

Kamar itu kosong... Dimana Sehun?

Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar, kebingungan. Apakah Sehun menjalani pemeriksaan lagi? Atau Sehun menjalani perawatan intensif di tempat lain? tetapi bukankah Sehun sudah sembuh? Atau jangan-jangan... hasil test kemarin salah?

Pikiran-pikiran buruk memenuhi benak Baekhyun membuatnya semakin cemas. Dia hendak berjalan ke tempat suster jaga untuk menanyakan tentang Sehun ketika suara tawa itu terdengar. Suara tawa yang amat sangat dikenalnya.

ltu suara tawa Sehun!

Dan datangnya dari kamar seberang. Dengan hati-hati, takut salah dengar, Baekhyun mengintip ke pintu di kamar seberang yang terbuka.

Di sana Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang, sedang menjelaskan sesuatu dengan bersemangat pada seorang pasien lain yang terbaring setengah duduk di tempat tidur, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mendorong pintu itu, menimbulkan bunyi geseran pintu dan membuat Sehun menoleh. Mata Sehun langsung melebar, begitu juga senyumnya ketika melihat Baekhyun,

"Ah, Baekhyun, Sayang, akhirnya kau datang juga." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, "Sini, kemari kukenalkan dengan Luhan, dia pasien di sini juga sejak lama."

Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya, dan kemudian, pasien itu... pasien bernama Luhan yang tadi tertutup punggung Sehun terlihat jelas di mata Baekhyun,

Oh astaga... cantiknya... sungguh kecantikan yang sangat rapuh, kulit Luhan begitu pucatnya tetapi matanya hijau dan besar, terlihat begitu mencolok dengan bulu mata yang indah dan panjang. Kecantikan yang rapuh, kecantikan yang bagaikan dewi peri hutan yang transparan ketika disentuh.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Sehun, dan Luhan yang berada di atas ranjang tersenyum kepadanya, sambil mengulurkan tangan,

"Hai, aku Luhan, Sehun menolongku ketika pingsan di lorong tadi." Mata hijaunya bercahaya dan tampak cantik, "Kau pasti Baekhyun, Sehun banyak bercerita tentangmu tadi."

Baekhyun menyambut uluran tangan Luhan, merasakan jemari itu dingin dan rapuh dalam genggamannya,

"Hai juga, aku Baekhyun."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, "Bayangkan Baekhyun, aku dan Luhan hanya berseberangan kamar dan kami ada di rumah sakit ini sangat lama, tetapi tidak pernah bertemu Sebelumnya." Sehun lalu berdiri dan menatap Luhan lembut, "Baiklah, aku tidak mau mengganggu istirahatmu Luhan, kau pasti lelah, jadi kami akan pergi." dengan posesif, lelaki itu merangkul pinggang Baekhyun.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terimakasih Sehun, menyenangkan sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang." Luhan lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut, "Kau sungguh beruntung memiliki seseorang yang bersedia menemani dan mengisi hari-harimu ketika kau sakit, sedangkan aku, aku selalu di sini sendirian. keluargaku hanya papaku, dan dia sangat sibuk dengan bisnisnya..." mata Luhan tampak sedih, berkaca-kaca.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa iba melihatnya, gadis ini sakit, tampak begitu rapuh dan kesepian, mengingatkannya pada Sehun di masa-masa sakit parahnya dahulu,

"Jangan kuatir Luhan, aku dan Sehun pasti akan sering kemari untuk menemanimu ngobrol." gumamnya impulsif seketika.

Mata Luhan langsung melebar, kesedihan di sana lenyap berganti dengan harapan,

"Benarkah?" dia tersenyum Iebar dan tampak cantik sekali, "Terimakasih. terimakasih.. itu amat sangat berarti bagiku." gumamnya ceria.

.

.

Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan dan menuju ke seberang, ke arah kamar Sehun,

"Maafkan aku, aku terlambat datang karena pekerjaanku." Baekhyun bergumam penuh penyesalan ke arah Sehun.

Kekasihnya itu menoleh, menatap Baekhyun dan kemudian memeluknya erat, mengecup dahinya lembut,

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku mengerti kok. Lagipula aku juga tidak melihat hasil test itu." gumam Sehun riang, menagap Baekhyun di pelukannya.

Mata Baekhyun melebar, "Tidak melihat hasil testnya? jadi...?"

"Tadi aku sempat bertemu dokter Jung ketika dia memeriksa Luhan, katanya hasil testnya sama, aku sudah sembuh."

"Sudah sembuh?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun, melihat senyum Sehun yang lebar. Sehun bersungguh-sungguh, mukjizat ini benar adanya!

Air mata mengalir di sudut mata Baekhyun, mengalir ke pipinya, membuatnya sesenggukan,

"Ya Tuhan Sehun... aku amat sangat bersyukur... amat sangat bersyukur..." Baekhyun menangis, perasaannya meluap-luap, antara rasa syukur dan bahagia, terharu dan semua perasaan indah itu bercampur aduk di benaknya, membuatnya sesenggukan.

Sehun mengecup air mata di pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, kemudian menenggelamkan tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil di pelukannya, memeluknya kuat-kuat,

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, amat sangat mencintaimu. Sekarang kau bisa memilikiku, diriku yang sehat, seutuhnya."

.

.

.

Luhan sedang termenung sambil menatap ke arah jendela, memantulkan sinar senja yang menggelap. Ketika dia merasakan aura itu,

"Kau selalu datang tanpa permisi." gumamnya dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sana, bersandar malas di dekat jendela, berdiri di bawah bayang-bayang senja sehingga wajahnya tertutup siluet gelap.

"Perempuan jahat." Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, "Kau menggunakan penampilan rapuhmu untuk memanipulasi hati manusia yang lemah."

Luhan membalas senyuman Chanyeol, "Bukankah kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepadaku, Chanyeol? Secara tidak langsung aku membantumu bukan?"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan." Mata Chanyeol menggelap, "Apa sebenarnya rencanamu, Luhan? Kenapa kau mendekati Sehun?"

Luhan menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang tajam, berusaha membentengi diri. Dia tahu bahwa kalau mau, Chanyeol bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membaca pikiran, karena itulah dia berusaha membentengi dirinya kuat-kuat. Dia sudah terbiasa melakukan itu kalau berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu rencanaku, Chanyeol... yang perlu kau tahu, aku tidak akan mengganggu apapun rencanamu."

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya, berdiri di tepi ranjang dan kemudian mengulurkan telunjuknya untuk mengangkat dagu Luhan yang pucat dan rapuh, "Jangan main-main denganku Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan tadi memang memuluskan rencanaku, tetapi bukan berarti aku menyetujuinya. Aku punya rencanaku sendiri yang sudah kususun dengan baik, dan aku tidak mau siapapun ikut campur, bahkan kau sekalipun." Chanyeol tidak main-main, ekspresi kejam muncul di wajahnya, "Apakah kau mengerti, Luhan?"

Tubuh Luhan terasa panas, membakar. Oh Astaga! Chanyeol menaikkan suhu ruangan ini, lelaki itu benar-benar marah, dan sekarang seluruh ruangan terasa panas membakar. Peluh Luhan bercucuran sedangkan Chanyeol tampaknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan suhu ruangan ini yang begitu membakar.

"Chanyeol! Panas! Panas!" Luhan menjerit, keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya dan rambutnya basah kuyup.

Mata Chanyeol tetap dingin, "Jawab aku Luhan, apakah kau mengerti? Dan kemudian katakan apa rencanamu."

"Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti!" Luhan memekik, tidak tahan dengan suhu ruangan yang panas dan juga rasa panas yang membakar tubuhnya, "Chanyeol. Kumohon, kumohon kakak! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu!"

Seketika itu juga panas yang membakar ruangan itu menghilang. Chanyeol mundur dan menatap Luhan dengan dingin,

"Jelaskan."

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, menatap Chanyeol, kakak tirinya yang sangat dicintainya, tetapi tidak pernah bisa membalas cintanya. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa sekejam ini kepadanya? Tidak adakah sedikitpun rasa sayang Chanyeol kepadanya? dia adik Chanyeol bukan?

"Aku... aku sudah tahu semuanya, bahwa Sehun bisa mengancam keselamatanmu... bahwa mungkin saja kau terbunuh kalau Sehun bisa mendapatkan pengorbanan dari Baekhyun dan mendapatkan 5% tambahan kekuatannya..." air mata Luhan menetes, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati..."

"Jadi kemudian kau menyamar dan mencoba merebut Sehun dari Baekhyun demi menyelamatkanku?" Chanyeol mendesis dingin, " Aku tidak akan kalah dari Sehun apapun yang terjadi, dia hanya anak ingusan yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatannya." Mata Chanyeol menyala, "Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan Luhan, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi jangan sampai kau ikut campur lagi tanpa seizinku."

Dan kemudian Chanyeol menghilang ditelan bayang-bayang gelap yang menyambut malam.

Luhan menangis di atas ranjang, terisak-isak perih akan sikap dingin Chanyeol. Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa mencintainya! Kalau saja Chanyeol bisa mencintainya, maka lelaki itu akan memiliki cinta sejati dan tidak perlu cemas akan dikalahkan oleh Sehun!

Chanyeol adalah cinta sejati Luhan, dan Luhan tidak akan pernah menyerah sampai Chanyeol mencintainya. Dan alasan sebenarnya berusaha mendekati Sehun bukan hanya demi menyelamatkan Chanyeol, tetapi lebih karena Luhan tidak rela Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan menebarkan pesonanya kepada perempuan itu!

Luhan tidak akan berhenti. Sebab jika Sehun sudah benar-benar terpesona kepadanya, maka Chanyeol tidak akan perlu repot-repot mendekati Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu sunyi, hanya ada Chanyeol di sana, dahinya berkerut, Apa yang dilakukan Luhan mungkin akan memberikan keuntungan kepadanya. Dengan merayu Sehun, mungkin saja hal itu akan membuat pekerjaan Chanyeol lebih mudah.

Walaupun begitu ada rasa tidak suka di benak Chanyeol, dia tidak suka Luhan selalu berusaha mencampuri apapun rencananya. Luhan adalah adik tirinya, mereka berhubungan darah, berbeda ayah tetapi satu ibu. Luhan sangat mirip dengan ibu mereka yang rapuh dan sakit-sakitan sepanjang hidupnya. Dan Sayangnya adiknya itu menyimpan obsesi terpendam yang tidak pernah dimengertinya.

Tidakkah Luhan mengerti bahwa mereka berhubungan darah? selain itu apapun yang terjadi Chanyeol tidak akan bisa membuka hatinya kepada perempuan manapun. Jiwanya terlalu kelam dan gelap untuk dirasuki penyakit bernama 'cinta'.

"Jongdae!" lelaki itu memanggil pelayan setianya yang langsung muncul seketika.

"Ya Tuan."

"Kau sudah membawa apa yang aku minta?"

Jongdae mengangguk tanpa kata, menyerahkan sebuah buku yang berat dan tebal dan meletakkannya di meja Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap buku kuno yang usianya mungkin sudah ratusan tahun itu, dia bahkan tidak mau menyentuhnya. Buku itu penuh dengan aturan-aturan semesta yang mengikat sang pemegang kekuatan, diwariskan oleh pemilik kekuatan terdahulu turun temurun kepadanya. Sooman pasti juga mewariskan buku yang sama untuk Sehun entah bagaimana caranya nanti, meskipun Chanyeol bisa memastikan bahwa sampai detik ini Sehun belum menerima buku itu.

Chanyeol sangat jarang membaca buku itu, bahkan hampir tidak pernah menyentuhnya, dia muak dengan segala aturan semesta yang mengikat sang pembawa kekuatan yang tercantum begitu banyak di dalam buku itu. Chanyeol biasanya menyuruh Jongdae mempelajarinya dan menjelaskan kepadanya.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan bagian itu? bagian mengenai 'pengorbanan sang cinta sejati'?"

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya menemukan petunjuk tentang hal itu Tuan, meskipun bagian itu disamarkan dengan barisan puisi kuno yang penuh teka-teki."

"Disamarkan?" Kali ini Chanyeol tertarik, "Tunjukkan padaku."

Jongdae melangkah mendekat dan membuka buku itu dihadapan Chanyeol dengan hati-hati,

"Buku ini hampir tidak pernah membahas tentang pengorbanan cinta sejati, sepertinya hal itu memang dihindarkan untuk terjadi di antara kedua pembawa kekuatan." Jongdae menjelaskan, "Yang dijelaskan secara gamblang hanyalah, ketika kedua pembawa kekuatan memutuskan saling bertarung, maka yang menjadi pemenang adalah yang mempunyai cinta sejati, yang akan memberikan pengorbanan sehingga bisa membangkitkan 5% kekuatan otak yang tersisa dan memang untuk pemegang kekuatan kegelapan, diberikan benteng penghalang khusus supaya tidak bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar kekuatan kegelapan tidak tergoda untuk membunuh kekuatan cahaya."

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, "Jadi kekuatan semesta mengatur bahwa bagaimanapun juga, kekuatan kegelapan tidak akan pernah bisa memenangkan pertarungan? Hatiku dibentengi dengan kegelapan yang pekat sehingga tidak bisa jatuh cinta. Pada akhirnya selalu digariskan bahwa kekuatan terang yang menang."

Jongdae menatap Chanyeol hati~hati, "ltu semua diatur mengingat kekuatan terang adalah pecinta damai, meskipun dia menemukan cinta sejatinya, dia tidak akan mengobarkan perang karena tahu bahwa keseimbanganlah yang paling utama. Sedangkan kekuatan gelap, hampir bisa dipastikan merupakan pemicu terjadinya perang kekuatan..."

Mata Chanyeol menggelap, "Ya. Kami para pemegang kekuatan kegelapan memang memiliki hati yang jahat dan hasrat untuk menghancurkan dunia, karena itulah kami dikutuk untuk tidak bisa jatuh cinta, supaya kami tidak bisa menemukan cinta sejati kami, dan supaya kami tidak bisa mengalahkan pemegang kekuatan terang." Mata Chanyeol tampak muram, "Tetapi aku harus mengalahkan Sehun bagaimanapun juga, Sooman mencurangiku dengan memilih Sehun yang sudah memiliki cinta sejatinya. Dan karena sekarang sepertinya Sehun masih belum mendapatkan lima persen kekuatan itu bahkan meskipun dia sudah memiliki Baekhyun di sampingnya itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah ada ritual khusus dari Sehun untuk mendapatkan tambahan kekuatan lima persen itu."

"Semua ritualnya tersirat di puisi ini." Jemari Jongdae menunjuk bagian di lembaran buku itu.

Mata Chanyeol langsung mengarah kesana, membaca barisan puisi di buku kuno dengan kertas yang sudah menguning dan tua itu.

.

 _Ketika dua memecah belah semesta_

 _Maka sang takdir akan memberikan sang pemenang_

 _Hanya satu yang bisa meraihnya_

 _Satu yang terpilih sang pembuka hati_

 _Satu terpilih yang bisa merasakan cinta sejati_

 _Darah dan air mata akan tertumpah_

 _Pilihan akan diajukan_

 _Darah yang tercinta ataukah keseimbangan semesta?_

 _Semua pilihan akan memberi makna_

 _Yang kalah dan yang menang muncul setelah pilihan diambil_

 _Pengorbanan cinta sejati akan menentukan segalanya._

.

Mata Chanyeol menggelap, dia menatap ke arah Jongdae dan lelaki itu membalas tatapannya penuh makna, menyiratkan bahwa dia memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Ya... pengorbanan cinta sejati itu melibatkan pengorbanan nyawa... demi memberikan kekuatan kepada Sehun sebesar lima persen, Baekhyun harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Entah bagaimana caranya, tetapi itulah yang tersirat di puisi kuno ini.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Waahh.. makin seru ya ceritanya !! Kalian team mana nih? #TeamChanyeol atau #TeamSehun ? :D

Karakter **Krystal** udah aku ubah jadi **Luhan** sesuai dengan saran dari _Chinggudeul_ :)

Ok, jangan lupa **REVIEW** say.. See you next Chapter !

 **-ByunYeol-**


	7. 제 05 화 : A Cruel Gossip

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 05 화**

" _A Cruel Gossip_ "

.

.

Hari ini Sehun sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah.

Baekhyun sangat bersemangat menunggu sore hari tiba. Baekhyun sudah berjanji akan menjemput Sehun nanti sore sepulang kerja, mereka akan pulang ke rumah Sehun yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah dikunjunginya sejak sakit. Rumah itu tentu saja masih terawat baik karena para pelayan yang setia selalu menjaganya, kedua orang tua Baekhyun dulu juga tinggal di sana, tetapi mereka pada akhirnya memutuskan pindah ke rumah kecil di dekat sana dan menjalani masa pensiunnya dengan bahagia.

Sehun sudah tidak sakit lagi, tidak akan ada lagi kecemasan dan kesedihan menggigit di hati Baekhyun seperti di masa lalu, ketika melihat Sehun kesakitan karena penyakitnya.

Sekarang Sehun sudah sehat... ah betapa Baekhyun masih tidak mempercayainya, meskipun hatinya tetap saja dipenuhi rasa syukur yang luar biasa.

"Baekhyun." suara dingin Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terlontar dari lamunannya, dia mengangkat matanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah duduk di meja besarnya sambil mengangkat alisnya menatap Baekhyun,

"Ya Tuan?" Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa malu, Chanyeol mungkin saja sudah mengawasinya sejak tadi, semoga saja Baekhyun tidak membuat ekspresi bodoh ketika melamun tadi.

"Kau tersenyum sendirian, ada apa?" Suara Chanyeol terdengar serius, tetapi entah kenapa Baekhyun bisa mendengar nada geli di sana. Pipi Baekhyun merona merah, Ya Ampun, dia benar-benar harus membiasakan diri seruangan dengan Chanyeol, tidak ada pembatas di ruangan mereka yang berarti Chanyeol bisa mengawasi Baekhyun kapan saja. Lain kali Baekhyun pasti akan berusaha lebih berhati-hati.

"Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa." Baekhyun menjawab tergeragap, sedikit gugup menerima tatapan mata Chanyeol yang tajam.

"Ada hal yang menyenangkan?" Chanyeol bertanya datar, tidak mau menyerah.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur,

"Calon suami saya, yang dirawat di rumah sakit... dia, dia akhirnya sembuh dan diperbolehkan pulang."

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya lagi, "ltu sungguh kabar yang menggembirakan. Hari ini dia boleh pulang?"

"lya Tuan. Saya akan menjemputnya sepulang kantor."

"Tidak perlu menunggu pulang kantor, pergilah sekarang." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak, seakan tidak percaya, "Apa?" Baekhyun butuh mendengar ulang kata-kata Chanyeol tadi.

"Pulanglah sekarang, aku memberimu izin. Lagipula aku masih mempelajari berkas laporan yang kau buat kemarin dan belum ada tugas baru untukmu, jemputlah calon suamimu."

Baekhyun ternganga, lalu akhirnya sadar untuk mengatupkan kembali bibirnya.

"Ah... ya... te.. terimakasih Tuan."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala, lalu mengalihkan tatapan matanya lagi ke berkas-berkasnya, sementara itu Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa mengemasi barang-barangnya. Wah, sungguh tidak disangka atasannya ini berbaik hati kepadanya. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa syukur, senang karena dia bisa berjumpa dengan Sehun lebih cepat.

Setelah barang-barangnya beres, Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Sa... saya pergi sekarang Tuan, terimakasih sekali lagi." pamitnya cepat dan mendapat anggukan datar dari Chanyeol.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Chanyeol meninggalkan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya dan merenung. Dia masih memikirkan arti puisi kuno kemarin. Apakah benar yang diduganya? Bahwa 'pengorbanan cinta sejati' itu menyangkut pengorbanan nyawa?

Kalau memang benar begitu, berarti Chanyeol tidak perlu mencemaskan Sehun karena lelaki itu pasti tidak akan mau mengorbankan Baekhyun hanya untuk kemenangan.

ltu berarti Chanyeol bisa menantang Sehun kapanpun dia mau dan tak perlu mencemaskan 'cinta sejati' Sehun.

.

.

.

Ketika keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berpapasan dengan rekan-rekan seruangannya dulu di bagian akunting, ada sekitar tujuh orang rombongan yang sepertinya hendak keluar makan siang,

Baekhyun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyapa ramah,

"Hai, mau kemana?"

Wendy yang dulunya duduk di seberang Baekhyun yang menyahut, "Kami mau makan siang, kau sendiri mau kemana?"

"Aku... eh aku mau izin pulang, ada keperluan."

Kali ini Seulgi yang mengangkat alisnya, "Pulang, sesiang ini? apakah bos mengizinkannya?" Bos yang dimaksud itu tentunya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya sudah diizinkan." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu aku pamit duluan ya." Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tidak enak, pandangan teman-temannya kepadanya terasa berbeda. Pandangan mereka tanpa ada lagi tatapan bersahabat seperti dulu.

Baekhyun lalu menganggukkan kepalanya dan dengan langkah lebar mendahului semuanya yang masih bergerombol dan mengobrol di koridor, lalu masuk ke lift, ketika sampai di lobby bawah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ke kemar mandi dulu.

Ketika dia selesai, Baekhyun hendak keluar dari bilik kamar mandi kantor, ketika langkah-langkah kaki beberapa orang masuk.

"Kau lihat Baekhyun tadi? sombong sekali mentang-mentang dia sudah menjadi asisten pribadi owner yang baru."

Suara Seulgi yang terdengar begitu saja dari luar membuat tangan Baekhyun yang sudah memegang handel pintu kamar mandi tertegun. Itu teman-temannya yang tadi... mereka semua sepertinya masuk ke kamar mandi di lobby ini... Mereka semua membicarakannya... astaga akan tampak sangat canggung kalau Baekhyun keluar dari bilik kamar mandi sekarang. Baekhyun lalu menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dulu.

Suara keran pancuran berbunyi, sepertinya ada yang mencuci tangan dan beberapa pasti sedang memperbaiki riasannya di kaca.

"Kau tahu, semua orang curiga kenapa Baekhyun dipilih, padahal dia hanya staff biasa tanpa kemampuan apa-apa. Bahkan kemarin Mrs. Kim juga mengungkapkan hal yang sama kepadaku, dia mencurigai sesuatu." ltu suara Wendy.

"Mencurigai apa?" Teman-temannya yang lain saling berbisik penuh ingin tahu, bagaikan semut yang mengerubuti gosip yang manis.

"Bahwa Baekhyun punya hubungan dengan Owner baru kita Park Chanyeol." jawab Wendy bersemangat.

Beberapa teman Baekhyun yang lain tampak saling bergumam dan berbisik, lalu Joy, yang ada di rombongan teman-teman Baekhyun menyahut,

"Kau sudah Iihat wajah Chanyeol, dia luar biasa tampannya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa punya hubungan dengan Baekhyun? pacar-pacarnya pasti dari kalangan atas dan luar biasa cantik."

"Yah, kalau pacar yang di depan umum sih mungkin saja dari kalangan atas, kan mereka buat dipamerkan... kalau simpanan kan berbeda." sela Wendy mencemooh,

"Maksudmu?" suara yang lain kembali bertanya.

Wendy terkekeh, "Kau kan tahu orang kaya seperti Chanyeol pasti punya selera yang tinggi, bisa saja Baekhyun itu sebenarnya pelacur yang menjual diri dan menjadi simpanan Chanyeol."

"Tapi bukankah Baekhyun punya pacar? yang selalu dikunjunginya di rumah sakit itu?" kali ini Seulgi yang bertanya.

"Ah, dengar-dengar pacarnya itu kan sekarat karena kanker, mungkin saja Baekhyun mencari kesenangan lain di luar, lagipula pacarnya juga tak berdaya." Suara Wendy merendah, "Hanya itu satu-satunya kesimpulan kenapa Chanyeol memilih Baekhyun sebagai asisten pribadinya, kalau memang Chanyeol mencari yang kompeten, kenapa dia tidak memilih Mrs. Kim saja misalnya... pasti ada apa-apa... apa kalian tidak curiga akan apa yang mereka lakukan di ruangan tertutup itu seharian?"

Sampai di situ, Baekhyun sudah tidah tahan lagi mendengarkan tuduhan kejam dan tidak berdasar itu. Oh astaga... sekejam itukah prasangka teman-temannya kepada dirinya? pantas saja tadi tatapan mata mereka tampak berbeda. Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca... dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, sama sekali tidak menyangka...

Setelah berbisik-bisik ramai, rombongan teman-teman Baekhyun itupun keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun menunggu lama masih tetap di dalam bilik kamar mandi, menunggu dalam keheningan. Setelah yakin semua temannya sudah jauh, Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan keluar. Dia kemudian berdiri di depan kaca yang berjajar, menatap wajahnya sendiri yang sembab. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya tanpa bisa ditahankan.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, lalu mencuci mukanya, mencoba menghentikan tangis dan menyamarkan bekas air matanya. Setelah melap wajahnya dengan tissue, Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Hatinya terasa sakit. Setiap patah kata yang diucapkan oleh teman-temannya tadi terngiang di benaknya... terasa semakin perih ketika dia mengulangnya kembali.

Pelacur... bahkan teman-temannya tega menyebutnya dengan kata-kata kasar seperti itu..

Baekhyun berjalan sambil merenung, dan kemudian tanpa sadar tubuhnya menabrak tubuh kokoh yang kuat itu, dengan aroma parfum cendana yang khas,

"Wah, sepertinya kau punya kecenderungan untuk menabrakku." ltu suara Chanyeol, yang dingin dan tenang, lelaki itu berdiri di dekat Baekhyun tampak menahan senyumnya.

Baekhyun langsung gugup dan setengah meloncat menjauh satu langkah dari Chanyeol, wajahnya merah padam karena malu.

"Oh ya ampun.." Kenapa Chanyeol ada di lobby? "Maafkan saya Tuan... saya sungguh tidak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol berdiri di sana, mengangkat keningnya, "Kenapa kau masih di sini? bukankah kau seharusnya pergi beberapa waktu yang lalu?"

"lya... saya eh... tadi ke kamar mandi dulu." jawab Baekhyun gugup, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Tuan." Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman, karena beberapa orang di lobby mulai menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan penuh spekulasi. Segera setelah membungkukkan badannya sopan, Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh dan menjauh, tetapi seketika itu juga jemari ramping Chanyeol mencengkeram lengannya, membuat gerakannya terhenti.

Baekhyun menoleh kembali, dan kali ini bertatapan dengan mata cokelat Chanyeol yang sangat dingin.

"Kau menangis." ltu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya bingung, beberapa orang di lobby sudah memandangi mereka, tetapi Chanyeol tampaknya tidak peduli.

"Saya tidak menangis." gumam Baekhyun cepat. Dia sudah mencuci mukanya bukan? Seharusnya Chanyeol atau siapapun tidak menyadarinya.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol dingin dan mengintimidasi.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung pucat pasi, "Tidak ada apa-apa Tuan. Saya bersungguh-sungguh. Maafkan saya saya harus segera pergi." dengan nekad Baekhyun menghentakkan pegangan Chanyeol di lengannya, dan tanpa di duga, Chanyeol melepaskannya begitu saja dengan mudah.

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk tidak nyaman, berusaha untuk sopan, lalu berbalik dan melangkah terburu-buru meninggalkan lobby itu, dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sana, menatap tajam.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun harus menelepon Sehun. Dia menghela napas panjang, berdiri di ujung jalan sambil menunggu angkutan umum. Dia harus melupakan dulu insiden di kamar mandi tadi, hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari bahagia, Baekhyun akan menjemput Sehun dan mereka akan merayakan kesembuhan Sehun bersama-sama. Dengan tegas Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan kesedihan yang menggayuti benaknya. Dia harus ceria dan bahagia. Hari ini hari yang sangat penting untuk Sehun.

Ditekannya nomor telepon Sehun,

"Halo?" suara Sehun terdengar di seberang sana, terdengar ceria, membuat hati Baekhyun yang sedih seakan diguyur dengan obat yang menyembuhkan. Bibir Baekhyun mau tak mau tersenyum,

"Sehun. Aku akan datang lebih cepat, aku dapat izin dari bosku." gumam Baekhyun ceria, "Tunggu aku ya, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."

"Oke sayang." Sehun menyahut tenang, "Aku sedang membesuk Luhan di kamarnya, kalau aku tidak ada di kamarku, kau langsung ke kamar Luhan saja ya, dan jangan buru-buru sayang, santai saja." gumam Sehun ceria, lalu meniupkan cium jauh kepada Baekhyun sebelum mengakhiri percakapan telepon mereka.

Baekhyun berdiri di sana dan termenung menatap ponselnya. Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh merayapi hatinya.

Sehun menengok Luhan lagi?

Tiba-tiba terbayang di benaknya kecantikan Luhan yang luar biasa, dengan wajah rapuhnya dan kulit yang seputih kapas tampak kontras dengan mata hijaunya yang lebar dan bening.

Ya ampun.. apakah Baekhyun cemburu? Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa malu kepada dirinya sendiri, seharusnya dia tidak boleh merasa cemburu kepada Luhan. Luhan sakit dan lemah, dia sendirian dan kesepian, Sehun pasti juga yang paling mengetahui perasaan Luhan karena dia dulu pernah ada di posisi itu. Yang dilakukan Sehun pasti hanyalah bentuk empati terhadap penderitaan Luhan.

Dan Baekhyun tidak boleh berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang Luhan dan Sehun...

Bus yang ditunggunya sudah datang, Baekhyun menghentikannya dan bergegas masuk ke dalamnya. Hari ini adalah hari bahagia. Baekhyun bergumam dalam hati. Dia dan Sehun pada akhirnya akan bersama-sama lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana, merasa frustrasi luar biasa. Ya, dia tidak terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang tidak mempan terhadap kekuatannya. Semua orang tunduk kepadanya, semua orang lemah di hadapannya.

Tetapi Baekhyun satu-satunya karena dia adalah cinta sejati Sehun, Baekhyun menjadi satu-satunya manusia di dunia ini yang kebal terhadap semua kekuatan Chanyeol. Tadi Chanyeol berusaha membaca pikiran Baekhyun, tetapi tidak berhasil, sama seperti kekuatan lainnya yang pernah Chanyeol coba terhadap Baekhyun dan kesemuanya gagal.

Kenapa perempuan itu menangis ketika keluar dari kamar mandi?

Chanyeol melangkah ke dekat kamar mandi. Lalu menyentuhkan tangan di temboknya, memerintahkan semua benda di sana untuk menyalurkan kembali memori mereka atas kejadian sebelumnya.

Dan pemandangan itu muncul di pikiran Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang berada di kamar mandi, dan teman-temannya yang membicarakannya dengan kata-kata kasar dan penuh tiduhan.

Chanyeol melepaskan jemarinya dari tembok, matanya membara.

Oke. Jadi itu alasannya...

.

.

.

"Baekhyun yang menelepon?" Luhan tersenyum lembut ketika Sehun menutup teleponnya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya. Baekhyun dapat izin dari bos-nya dia bisa datang lebih cepat untuk menjemputku."

Ekspresi Luhan tampak sedih, hingga Sehun mengerutkan keningnya,

"Ada apa Luhan?"

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan menangis, air matanya mengalir bening di pipinya yang pucat, "Tidak apa-apa... maafkan aku.. aku hanya merasa baru saja mendapatkan teman, dan tiba-tiba saja kau sudah harus pergi..."

"Hei... jangan berpikiran seperti itu." Sehun tersenyum, menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Luhan, "Aku pulang bukan berarti aku tidak akan mengengokmu lagi, aku masih akan sering ke rumah sakit ini untuk berkonsultasi dengan dokter Jung, dan juga aku pasti akan selalu mampir untuk menengokmu dan menemanimu mengobrol."

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengusap air matanya, matanya tampak bercahaya, "Apakah kau berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan melupakanku, meski kau sudah pulang dan sembuh?"

"Aku berjanji Luhan." Sehun bertekad akan memenuhi janjinya, Dirinya sudah diberikan anugerah oleh Tuhan, disembuhkan karena suatu mukjizat, dan sekarang gilirannya untuk membantu orang-orang yang menderita sama seperti dirinya yang dulu.

Mata Luhan meredup, menatap Sehun penuh terimakasih, "Terimakasih, Sehun."

.

.

Pintu ruangan Chanyeol diketuk, lelaki itu menyilangkan kakinya dengan tenang dan bergumam,

"Masuk."

Pintupun terbuka dan Mrs. Kim melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu dengan gugup.

"Anda memanggil saya?"

Chanyeol berada di tengah ruangan, di tempat yang luas itu, tetapi entah kenapa auranya begitu mengintimidasi, membuat Mrs. Kim merasa sangat gelisah sekaligus gugup... perasaan ini, sama seperti perasaan tikus yang dimasukkan hidup-hidup ke dalam kandang ular buas yang siap memangsanya.

"Ya, Miss Sandra." Chanyeol tersenyum, senyum yang kejam dan menakutkan, "Saya sudah menunggu anda, silahkan masuk."

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Lagi malas ngenote :'D Kalau ada saran atau pertanyaan sampaikan saja di kolom review, bakal aku baca kok :)

 **veraparkhyun :** Just wait and see :D

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA :) See you next chapter!

 **-ByunYeol-**


	8. 제 06 화 : Jealous?

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 06 화**

" _Jealous?_ "

.

.

Senyum Chanyeol tampak aneh dan menakutkan ketika menatap Mrs. Kim dan mempersilahkannya duduk. Dengan gugup, Mrs. Kim duduk di kursi di depan meja besar Chanyeol, sedikit salah tingkah karena lelaki itu menatapnya dengan begitu intens,

"Saya mendengar beberapa rumor akhir-akhir ini..." Chanyeol sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, membuat wajah Mrs. Kim pucat pasi,

"Rumor?" Mrs. Kim bertanya, pura-pura tidak mengerti, meskipun jantungnya berdebar menduga... apakah dia begitu sial sehingga rumor yang dia sebarkan tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa sampai ke telinga Chanyeol?

"Ya, rumor." Chanyeol tersenyum. Meski senyum itu tidak sampai ke matanya. "Rumor negatif, gosip tidak menyenangkan yang tersebar di kalangan karyawan, bahwa aku menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Baekhyun."

Kali ini ketakutan muncul di ekspresi Mrs. Kim,

"Eh... saya... saya belum mendengarnya... benarkah?" dia mencoba berkelit.

"Pembohong." Chanyeol mendesis, "Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau aku bisa membaca pikiranmu? bahwa aku bisa mendengar sekarang jantungmu berdebar lebih kencang? aliran darahmu lebih deras dan kau mulai berkeringat... itu adalah tanda fisik seorang pembohong."

Mrs. Kim menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut dan bingung, Benarkah laki-laki ini bisa melakukan apa yang dikatakannya tadi? ataukah dia hanya menggertak?

Dan sebelum sempat Mrs. Kim mengatakan apapun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekat, tanpa peringatan dengan tatapan mata tajam, membuat Mrs. Kim bagaikan hewan yang terpojok, terpaku di tempat duduknya.

"Aku sudah punya rencana besar, dan kau mengganggu dengan rumor yang kau sebarkan itu." Tiba-tiba Saja Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan Mrs. Kim, dan entah kenapa meskipun berusaha, Mrs. Kim tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Perempuan itu panik, dan nyala ketakutan semakin terlihat di matanya,

"Tolong... to...long." suara Mrs. Kim terhenti ketika Chanyeol menyentuhkan telunjuknya tepat di atas dahi Mrs. Kim, membuatnya mengernyit karena rasa panas yang teramat sangat di sana. Lalu rasa panas itu seolah-olah membakar pikirannya, menyedot jiwanya. Mrs. Kim masih berusaha mempertahankan diri, tetapi kekuatan itu sangat kuat dan memaksa, hingga akhirnya jiwanya yang lemah menyerah, lalu tersedot habis... dan semuanya gelap.

Chanyeol menatap sosok Mrs. Kim yang sekarang duduk dengan mata kosong. Dia melepaskan jarinya dari dahi Mrs. Kim dan bersedekap puas,

"Sekarang kau kembali ke sana, dan kau harus membersihkan namaku dan Baekhyun. Kau yang menyebarkan rumor itu, dan kau yang harus menariknya kembali."

"Ya Tuan." Mrs. Kim menganggukkan kepalanya, patuh seperti budak.

Chanyeol menatap sosok itu dengan sinis dan mengernyit tidak suka, "Oke. Pergilah."

Sama seperti tadi, dengan sikap patuh seperti robot, Mrs. Kim pun pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

.

.

Setelah ruangan itu sepi, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Jongdae. Pelayannya itu berdiri di sudut yang gelap, dalam bayang-bayang, mengamati semuanya.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu, Jongdae?"

Jongdae tergeragap, berpikir untuk menutupi apa yang ada di benaknya, tetapi seketika merasa percuma karena dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam hatinya kalau lelaki itu mau.

"Saya hanya heran anda tidak membunuh perempuan itu." Chanyeol terasa berbeda. Chanyeol yang dikenalnya selama ini pasti sudah menghancurkan perempuan itu menjadi abu karena menganggapnya seperti pembantu. Tetapi alih-alih membunuhnya, Chanyeol malahan menjadikan perempuan itu sebagai salah satu budaknya.

Apakah memang ada belas kasihan di hati Chanyeol? ataukah lelaki itu punya rencana lain yang lebih kejam?

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi perkataan Jongdae, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada berkas-berkas di depannya.

"Semula aku berniat membunuhnya karena itulah aku menyuruhmu menunggu di sini, agar kau bisa membersihkan abu sisa tubuhnya setelahnya. Tetapi kemudian aku berpikir bahwa perempuan itu lebih bermanfaat untukku kalau hidup dari pada mati, jadi aku mempertahankannya." Chanyeol menatap Jongdae lagi, "Kau boleh pergi, Jongdae."

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya. Menghela napas panjang dan membatin dalam hati. Tuannya ini memang menakutkan, dan tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menyimpan ketakutannya, lalu mengabdi dengan setia.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tiba di lorong khusus itu, dan kemudian terkejut ketika melihat para suster dan dokter berlarian dengan panik ke arah ujung ruangan.

Jantung Baekhyun langsung berdebar... itu arah kamar Sehun!

Baekhyun pun setengah berlari menuju ujung ruangan, benaknya terasa lega ketika melihat para dokter dan suster itu tidak masuk ke kamar Sehun tetapi mereka masuk ke kamar Luhan.

 _Astaga, apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan Luhan?_

Baekhyun mengintip dengan gelisah ke ujung pintu, dan melihat apa yang terjadi dari balik kaca.

ltu Luhan, dokter sedang menanganinya, ada oksigen di pasang di wajahnya, dan dia tampak luar biasa pucat, ada Sehun di sebelah ranjang tampak panik dan menggenggam jemari Luhan.

"Tadi dia tidak apa-apa." Sehun bergumam pada dokter Jung yang memeriksa Luhan yang tadi tiba-tiba saja merasakan pusing yang hebat.

Dokter Jung menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian meminta Sehun sedikit menjauh karena dia akan menangani Luhan. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian dia berdiri hendak menjauh, ketika itulah dia melihat Baekhyun yang masih mengintip di pintu.

"Baekhyun." Sehun bergumam, lalu tergesa keluar dari kamar dan kemudian memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat,

"Oh astaga... tadi aku bersama Luhan, dan tiba-tiba dia mengalami serangan... dia mengeluh pusing dan kesakitan lalu kejang..."

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Sehun erat-erat, dia mengerti, dia sungguh mengerti, hal ini pasti sangat mempengaruhi Sehun. Dulu ketika masih sakit, Sehun juga sering mengalami serangan kesakitan yang parah, saat itu yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun hanyalah menangis dan berdoa, merasakan jantungnya diremas ketika menyadari bahwa kekasihnya sedang menahankan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

"Semoga Luhan baik-baik saja ya." Baekhyun menepuk punggung Sehun yang masih memeluknya erat, membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit menjauhkan pelukannya, lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Terimakasih sayang, kau sungguh menenangkanku, kejadian ini..." Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih ditangani dokter, sepertinya kondisi perempuan itu sudah stabil,

"Kejadian ini sungguh sangat mempengaruhiku, aku pernah mengalami sakit separah itu..."

"Tapi kau sudah sembuh." Baekhyun memeluk Sehun erat-erat, mencoba membuat Sehun tidak mengenang kembali kepahitan dulu ketika dia sakit keras, "Dan yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantu Luhan adalah mendoakannya dan menemaninya...membuatnya ceria dan penuh harapan." Dia menatap Sehun penuh pengertian, "Kau mau menunggu sampai Luhan sadar bukan? supaya kita bisa berpamitan padanya dan berjanji untuk sering-sering menengoknya?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengecup jemari Baekhyun dengan sayang, "Terimakasih atas pengertianmu, Baek."

.

.

.

Luhan sadar beberapa jam kemudian, dia membuka matanya pelan, bulu matanya yang tebal terangkat dengan indahnya dan menampakkan mata hijaunya yang memukau.

Perempuan itu langsung tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun ada di samping ranjangnya.

"Sehun." Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Kau di sini..." "Aku menunggumu sampai sadar. Kau kesakitan tadi."

Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Aku... pusing sekali tadi, kepalaku sakit." perempuan itu mengalihkan matanya dan bertatapan dengan Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum, "Baekhyun, kau di sini."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Syukurlah sekarang kondisimu sudah stabil, Luhan."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terimakasih... terimakasih..." bisiknya lemah, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini." Sehun bergumam, membuat Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, "Aku ingin berpamitan denganmu Luhan."

Ekspresi Luhan tampak luar biasa sedih, matanya berkaca-kaca, "Apakah kau akan sering-sering menengokku?" bibirnya bergetar ketika berkata.

Sehun tersenyum, "Tentu saja, aku sudah berjanji bukan?" lelaki itu merangkul Baekhyun dengan sayang, "Aku dan Baekhyun akan sering-sering datang dan menengokmu." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum lembut pada Luhan, "Kami pamit dulu ya, besok aku akan datang kemari dan menengokmu."

Luhan mengangguk, tetapi ketika Sehun hendak membalikkan badan bersama Baekhyun, Luhan meraih jemari Sehun, dan matanya penuh air mata,

"Berjanjilah sekali lagi kepadaku Sehun, bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan aku kesepian sendirian di sini." suaranya lemah di sela isak tangisnya.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun, melangkah kembali ke tepi ranjang, dan kemudian membungkuk, lalu mengecup dahi Luhan yang dingin dan pucat,

"Aku berjanji Luhan." bisiknya lembut.

.

.

.

"Kenapa sayang. " Sehun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak merenung di dalam taxi yang mereka tumpangi dalam perjalanan menuju rumah.

Baekhyun tergeragap dari lamunannya, dia menatap Sehun dan menghela napas panjang, "Tidak apa-apa."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Oh ayolah, katakan padaku, sepertinya banyak yang kau pikirkan."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Aku... aku memikirkan Luhan, tampaknya dia sangat terikat kepadamu.. dan kau... kau begitu lembut padanya."

Sehun langsung terkekeh, meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan menunduk untuk mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut,

"Kau cemburu?" gumamnya senang.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Sehun pelan, "Sehun! itu bukan untuk ditertawai." gumamnya cemberut, "Aku.. aku merasa malu kepada diriku sendiri karena menyimpan kecemburuan kepada Luhan yang sedang sakit... tapi kau begitu lembut kepadanya, dan Luhan sangat cantik... jadi aku..."

"Baekhyun." kata-kata Sehun berubah serius, "Bagiku kau yang paling cantik. Hanya kau satu-satunya perempuan yang kucintai. Aku bersikap lembut kepada Luhan hanya karena empatiku kepadanya, karena aku pernah mengalami apa nyang dia rasakan. Percayalah padaku ya. Dan jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan dada Sehun yang bidang. Sehun benar, tidak seharusnya dia membebani kebahagiaan mereka ini dengan pikiran yang aneh-aneh.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol muncul begitu saja di kamar Luhan, menatap adiknya dengan dingin.

"Serangan sakit lagi?" Gumamnya sinis, "Kenapa kau tidak menyerah saja Luhan?"

Luhan terbaring lemah, lalu menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Kau seharusnya bisa menyembuhkanku dengan kekuatanmu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tidak cukupkah aku memberikan darahku untuk memperpanjang umurmu? Dan tidak, aku tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu, Luhan, karena kau seharusnya sudah mati sejak lama, hanya darahku lah yang bisa membuatmu tetap bertahan hidup selama ini. Tetapi darahku bukanlah untuk menyembuhkan penyakit, dia hanya untuk memperpanjang umur."

Air mata meleleh di pipi Luhan, "Tetapi eomma dulu selalu membuatku tidak merasakan sakit. Sedangkan kau.. kau membiarkanku menahan kesakitan ini. Aku tahu kau punya kekuatan itu, kekuatan untuk menyembuhkanku dari sakitku."

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, "Ya, aku punya kekuatan itu dan bisa menggunakannya kalau aku mau. Kau kesakitan karena kau keras kepala dan tidak mau menyerah. Kau harusnya sadar Luhan, kau melanggar takdirmu sendiri, kau seharusnya sudah mati sejak lama, tetapi kau menggunakan eomma untuk membuatku bersumpah akan memberikan darahku kepadamu terus menerus agar kau bisa bertahan hidup, Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Chanyeol menatap ke arah infus Luhan, dan kemudian, dengan kekuatannya, infus itu berwarna merah, bercampur darah Chanyeol, mengalir masuk ke dalam pembuluh darah Luhan.

"Aku tetap memberikan darah untukmu, hanya demi sumpahku kepada eomma kita. Dan hanya itu yang diminta eomma, dia tidak pernah memintaku menyembuhkanmu, jadi jangan harap aku mau melakukannya." gumamnya dingin lalu menghilang kembali di telan kegelapan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merenung. Semua ingatan itu kembali kepadanya, ingatan yang menyakitkan. Ibunya dulu adalah sang pemegang kekuatan kegelapan sebelum pada akhirnya kekuatan itu diserahkan kepada Chanyeol...

Dengan kekuatan itu, ibunya berumur panjang, menjaga kehamonisan dunia dengan keseimbangan kekuatannya masing-masing. Bahkan ibunya itu mampu menekan kekuatan jahat yang mendorongnya untuk merusak dan menguasai dunia, karena itulah ketika kekuatan kegelapan itu dipegang oleh ibunya, dunia seakan-akan damai dan seimbang.

Tetapi kemudian entah kenapa, ibunya lalu memindahkan kekuatannya kepada Chanyeol, memberikan seluruh beban itu di pundak Chanyeol, menyatakan dirinya sudah lelah menahan bebannya sendiri dan memilih untuk menyerah. Ibunya merasa hidupnya hampa, terus hidup dan kuat sementara orang-orang disekitarnya menjalani kehidupan dengan normal, lahir hidup dan kemudian mati sesuai takdirnya. Ibunya merasa muak dengan umur panjang dan kekuatannya.

Segera setelah kekuatan itu diserahkan kepada Chanyeol, ibunya melemah oleh penyakit kanker yang menggerogotinya. Penyakit yang sama, yang menyerang Luhan adik tirinya, hasil pernikahan ibunya dengan suami keduanya. Suami keduanya adalah lelaki yang sangat kaya, dan begitu sibuknya sehingga jarang sekali bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan.

Chanyeol bahkan tak habis pikir kenapa waktu itu Ibunya menikahi lelaki itu. Dia curiga bahwa ibunya hanya ingin memiliki seorang anak lagi untuk disayangi. Chanyeol yakin bahwa ibunya tidak pernah mencintai suami keduanya ini, karena ibunya pernah bilang bahwa satu-satunya cinta sejatinya, adalah suaminya, ayah Chanyeol yang meninggal sejak lama, jauh sebelum ibunya diwariskan kekuatan kegelapan ini.

Dan dia tahu, ketika mendapatkan kekuatan kegelapan ini, ibunya kehilangan kemampuan untuk mencintai laki-laki, sama seperti Chanyeol sekarang yang tidak punya cinta di hatinya.

Sebelum meninggal, ibunya mengungkapkan bahwa dia memberikan darahnya kepada Luhan terus menerus, untuk mempertahankan hidup anak perempuannya itu, dan kemudian memaksa Chanyeol bersumpah untuk memberikan darahnya kepada Luhan... seterusnya dan mempertahankan Luhan untuk bisa berumur panjang.

Luhan seharusnya sudah mati bertahun lalu. Tetapi darah Chanyeol mempertahankan kehidupannya. Chanyeol memang jahat. Tetapi dia tidak akan pernah melanggar sumpah yang pernah dibuatnya.

.

.

.

"Aku akan menjemputmu sepulang kantor nanti ya." Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun, mereka ada di depan kantor Baekhyun, Sehun sendiri yang menyetir dan mengantarkan Baekhyun, dia benar-benar merasa sehat luar biasa.

Dan ada yang menggelitik di benaknya, dorongan untuk memakai kekuatan tubuhnya sampai ke tingkat yang lebih jauh. Hanya saja Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya, jadi dia masih menahan kekuatan itu di tubuhnya.

"Terimakasih Sehun." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut menatap kekasihnya itu, menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari mobil. Dia lalu melambai ke arah Sehun sampai mobil kekasihnya itu berlalu.

Setelah itu Baekhyun melangkah memasuki lobby kantornya dan menuju lift dan memasukinya menuju lantai paling atas, dia menghela napas panjang ketika ingatan akan perkataan dan tuduhan teman-temannya kemarin menyerang ingatannya. Rasa sakit dan terhina itu muncul kembali di benaknya, menyadari bahwa teman-temannya berpandangan negatif kepadanya. Memberinya tuduhan keji... amat sangat keji.

Baekhyun lalu keluar dari lit melangkah hati-hati menuju lorong di ruangan besar di lokasi paling ujung. Dia harus melewati ruang kantornya yang dulu untuk menuju kantor itu. Langkahnya melambat melihat pintu ruangan accounting yang berlapis kaca bening.

Semua orang di sana mungkin berpandangan negatif kepadanya...

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Gosip memang sangat kejam, bahkan kalaupun dia mengklarifikasi semuanya, dugaan negatif tetap saja menyerangnya...

Tetapi kemudian pintu ruangan accounting terbuka dan Mrs. Kim keluar dari sana, mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

.

.

.

Sehun sampai ke rumah ketika seorang pelayannya menyambutnya di pintu,

"Ada paket untuk anda Tuan." pelayan itu menatap ke arah sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi dan diletakkan di meja ruang tamu.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan menatap pelayannya bingung, "Paket? siapa yang mengantar?" Siapa yang mengirim paket kepadanya?

"Diantar menggunakan jasa pengantar paket biasa, Tuan." jawab pelayan itu sopan.

"Oke." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terimakasih."

Setelah membungkukkan badannya hormat, pelayan itupun berlalu, sementara Sehun melangkah duduk di kursi ruang tamu dan mengamati paket yang terbungkus rapi itu di meja.

Dia mengangkat kotak yang sedikit berat itu dan melihat nama pengirimnya. Sooman... dan sebuah nomor ponsel. Hanya ada itu. Siapa Sooman? dia tidak pernah punya teman bernama Sooman sebelumnya...

Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu Sehun membuka paket itu. Isinya sebuah kotak kulit yang terlihat sangat tua, tetapi terawat rapi. Dan kemudian Sehun membuka kotak kulit itu, lalu mengerutkan keningnya.

Itu sudah jelas sebuah buku. Buku yang besar, tebal dan amat sangat tua.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Maaf kalau mungkin ada beberapa typo. Jangan lupa REVIEW ya :)

See you next Chapter !

 **-ByunYeol-**


	9. 제 07 화 : Jealous Again?

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 07 화**

" _Jealous... Again?_ "

.

.

 **BackSong :**

 **'Fine - Jang Jae In, Cho Hyung Woo'**

.

.

Sebuah buku...

Sehun menatap dengan tertarik sekaligus ingin tahu. Dia melirik lagi ke arah kotak paketnya dan membaca ulang nama pengirimnya. Ditatapnya nomor ponsel yang tertera di sana dengan penuh ingin tahu. Kemudian setelah berpikir sejenak, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon. Ada nada sambungnya... Deringan ke satu, deringan kedua, dan pada deringan ketiga. Sebuah suara yang berat menyahutdi sana.

"Akhirnya anda menelepon." Suara itu tenang, seakan sudah menunggu lama Sehun meneleponnya.

"Siapa kau?" Sehun bertanya, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Saya adalah pelayan setia Tuan Sooman. Kalau anda benar-benar ingin tahu. Temui saya." Orang itu menyebut alamat sebuah cafe di pinggiran kota, "Dan jangan lupa, bawa buku yang sekarang ada di tangan anda."

.

.

.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, Baekhyun dan Mrs. Kim. Yang ada di benak Baekhyun adalah kata-kata teman-temannya kemarin yang tidak sengaja didengarnya, bahwa Mrs. Kim adalah orang yang menyebarkan rumor jelek tentang dia dan Chanyeol. Memang Mrs. Kim sangat ketus ketika Baekhyun berpamitan untuk pindah ruangan kemarin, tetapi Baekhyun sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Mrs. Kim akan menuduhnya seperti itu.

"Pagi bu." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mencoba bersikap sopan dan ingin segera pergi dari situ.

"Pagi Baekhyun, apakah ada waktu? Saya ingin bicara sebentar..."

Bicara? Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa enggan dan menahankan dorongan untuk segera melarikan diri dari situ. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Baik bu."

"Ayo masuk dulu ke dalam." Mrs. Kim membuka pintu ruangan accointing dan mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya ke dalam.

Baekhyun masuk ke sana dan langsung berhadapan dengan teman-temannya. Seperti biasa di pagi hari, sebelum jam kerja, suasana kantor adalah suasana santai, beberapa sibuk sarapan dan membuat kopi sambil mengobrol di meja khusus dekat dispenser di ruangan itu, beberapa berkumpul di meja yang lain sedang mengomentari artikel yang terpampang di komputer.

Semua yang ada di sana langsung mendongakkan kepala dan terpaku ketika melihat Baekhyun muncul di belakang Mrs. Kim.

Baekhyun sendiri berdiri salah tingkah ketika menerima tatapan-tatapan penuh spekulasi dari seluruh mantan rekan kerjanya di sana, beberapa bahkan memberikan tatapan mencemooh terang-terangan kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdebar, pikiran buruk terlintas di benaknya, apakah Mrs. Kim memintanya kemari untuk mempermalukannya di depan semua orang?

"Saya mengajak Baekhyun kemari untuk meminta maaf." Kalimat Mrs. Kim yang pertama itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Begitupun wajah-wajah rekannya di sana.

Tetapi Mrs. Kim tampaknya tak peduli, dia terus melanjutkan.

"Saya tahu Baekhyun menjadi asisten Tuan Park karena kemampuannya, bahkan saya sendiri yang merekomendasikannya." Mrs. Kim tersenyum lebar dan kata-katanya makin membuat Baekhyun terkejut, jadi Mrs. Kim lah yang merekomendasikannya menjadi asisten Chanyeol?

Mrs. Kim lalu berbalik menghadap Baekhyun menatap penuh permintaan maaf,

"Tetapi kemudian saya iri kepadamu Baekhyun jadi saya menyebarkan rumor tak sedap antara kau dan Tuan Park dan itu hal yang sangat salah, lama-lama saya menyadarinya. Saya sungguh yakin bahwa hubunganmu dengan Tuan Park adalah hubungan yang profesional, semua gosip dan rumor yang beredar itu adalah kesalahan saya, jadi sekarang, di hadapan semua orang, saya ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, Baekhyun." Mrs. Kim mengulurkan tangannya, tampak sungguh-sungguh serius.

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih ternganga bingung. Wajah-wajah di ruangan itu juga sama terkejutnya.

Dan Baekhyun menatap ke arah tangan Mrs. Kim yang terulur, lalu ke wajah Mrs. Kim yang tampak menyesal.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun selain membalas uluran tangan perempuan itu.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat mengejutkan.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan accounting itu dengan langkah ringan, setidaknya hatinya tenang. Setelah menerima permintaan maaf dari Mrs. Kim tadi, teman-temannya ikut menyalaminya dan meminta maaf, lalu suasana menjadi cair, beberapa bersikap baik penuh canda seperti biasa. Beberapa masih sedikit kaku, mungkin karena masih merasa menyesal telah menuduh Baekhyun yang tidak-tidak.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun masuk ke ruang besar, diliriknya jam tangannya, masih jam delapan pagi. Kemarin-kemarin jam sepuluh siang Chanyeol baru datang.

Tetapi rupanya hari ini Chanyeol datang di pagi hari, lelaki itu sudah duduk dikursi besar di belakang mejanya, sedang mempelajari berkas-berkas. Dengan gerakan tak kentara, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri canggung di pintu,

"Selamat pagi, masuklah Baekhyun kalau kau sudah siap ada beberapa hal tentang berkas ini yang perlu kudiskusikan." Chanyeol menyapa santai lalu sibuk menekuri berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Baekhyun membalas ucapan selamat pagi Chanyeol dengan canggung, lalu berjalan menuju mejanya, meletakkan tas dan jaketnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat betapa tidak sopannya dirinya kemarin, melepaskan cekalan Chanyeol dari tangannya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan meninggalkan bosnya begitu saja. Apakah Chanyeol mengingat itu dan akan memarahinya?

"Kau tampak senang pagi ini, ada yang menyenangkan?" Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu akan kejadian tadi, dimana Mrs. Kim dan seluruh mantan rekan sekerja Baekhyun meminta maaf, dia sendiri tersenyum puas di dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun tergeragap dari lamunannya dan langsung menjawab gugup,

"Ah iya... Tadi saya berkunjung ke bekas ruangan saya di bagian accounting. "

"Reuni eh? Sepertinya berjalan bagus karena kau tidak bisa menahan senyummu." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Bagaimana calon suamimu? Sudah di rumah dengan sehat?"

"Ya, dia sudah sehat. Dan kondisinya baik. " Baekhyun tersenyum membayangkan Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap ekspresi Baekhyun dan matanya berubah serius,

"Hati-hati Baekhyun, lelaki yang sehat biasanya mempunyai banyak penggemar." Gumamnya penuh arti, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung.

Apa maksud Chanyeol dengan kata-katanya?

.

.

.

Sehun memarkir mobilnya dan berjalan di sepanjang trotoar yang ramai dan melirik ke arah papan nama cafe itu. Cafe yang dibangun dengan gaya ala Italia, dengan dinding putih yang tebal dan khas, Sehun memasuki cafe itu dan terpaku di depan pintu, matanya mencari ditengah keramaian pengunjung cafe yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Lalu dia melihatnya, seorang lelaki yang duduk sendirian di sudut terlindung dan sedikit gelap, dan entah kenapa Sehun langsung tahu.

"Kau yang mengirimkan paket ini?" Sehun berdiri di dekat lelaki itu, meletakkan buku kuno itu di meja.

Lelaki tua itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum,

"Anda datang." Gumamnya puas.

"Tentu saja." Tanpa permisi Sehun duduk di depan lelaki itu, "Sekarang jelaskan karena aku bingung. Siapa Sooman itu? Kenapa mengirimkan aku buku ini? Untuk apa?"

Lelaki tua itu menatap Sehun penuh arti, dan tersenyum.

"Sabar, ceritanya sangat panjang dan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, anda harus menahan kesabaran anda supaya anda mengerti."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang serius mengerjakan tugasnya di meja, dia lalu melirik jam tangannya,

"Kau tidak istirahat makan, Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mendongak dan tampak terkejut,

"Ah ya, sudah jam duabelas." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Hampir saja saya lupa waktu."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Istirahatlah."

"Baik Tuan." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, merapikan kertas-kertas di mejanya dan berdiri sambil membawa kotak bekalnya.

"Kau tidak beli makan di luar?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Matanya melirik ke arah kotak bekal yang dibawa Baekhyun.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, "Eh tidak, saya memasak bekal sendiri Tuan. Selain bisa menghemat, kesehataannya juga lebih menjamin." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa malu, Chanyeol pasti tidak butuh penjelasan sepanjang itu.

Ekspresi Chanyeol tidak terbaca, "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun masih tidak yakin akan apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku ingin melihat bekalmu, bolehkah?" Chanyeol membeli isyarat Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih berdiri bingung, terpaku di tempatnya. Untuk apa Chanyeol melihat bekalnya?

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Kau dengar aku?"

"Oh lya Tuan." Baekhyun melangkah mendekat ke meja Chanyeol, meletakkan kotak bekalnya di meja, "Anda ingin melihat ini?"

"Ya bukalah kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dan sadar kalau lelaki ini serius dengan perkataannya. Dengan gugup, Baekhyun membuka kotak makanan itu, dan tiba-tiba merasa malu karena menu makanannya yang sederhana.

Di dalamnya ada nasi, dengan ayam goreng yang dibuatnya tadi pagi, dan wortel serta buncis yang ditumis dengan bawang. Hanya itu.

Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol yang terpaku menatap lelaki itu. Tetapi Chanyeol malah mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan serius,

"Maukah kau memberikan makanan ini untukku? Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya."

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar shock. Apakah dia sedang berhalusinasi? Benarkah bosnya yang sangat kaya dan elegan ini baru saja meminta bekal makanannya yang sederhana itu?

"Kau bisa membeli sendiri makan siangmu. Aku akan memberimu uang untuk menggantikan makan siangmu." Chanyeol bergumam ketika Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dan kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya hendak mengeluarkan uang.

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun tersadar dan melangkah mundur dengan gugup,

"Tidak...tidak perlu diganti, makanan itu untuk anda saja. Saya akan membeli makanan sendiri untuk saya." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sopan, lalu tergesa dia melangkah keluar dari ruangan besar itu sebelum Chanyeol sempat memanggilnya.

Ketika menutup pintu di belakangnya, Baekhyun tertegun di sana, benaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan dan kebingungan. Kenapa Chanyeol meminta makanannya? Apakah lelaki itu kebetulan hanya iseng. Atau memang benar-benar ingin tahu tentang masakannya?

.

.

"Pemegang kekuatan?"

Sehun menatap tidak percaya seolah lelaki yang memperkenalkan namanya sebagai Jinwoo ini gila.

Jinwoo sendiri sudah menduga akan ditatap seperti itu, dia membalas tatapan Sehun dengan pandangan tajam dan menantang,

"Anda seharusnya sudah merasakannya, kekuatan yang sangat besar tersimpan di tubuh anda, kekuatan dari Sooman, tuan saya yang sebelumnya."

Sehun tahu dia tidak bisa membantahnya. Lelaki tua itu. Lelaki tua misterius yang mengajaknya berbicara di rumah sakit, di saat-saat sekaratnya... Ternyata bernama Sooman, dan menurut keterangan Jinwoo, dia adalah pemegang kekuatan kebaikan yang berkuasa, kekuatan yang tersimpan di dalam tubuh Sehun, menunggu untuk digunakan.

"Kenapa Sooman memberikan kekuatan itu padaku? Untuk apa?" Sehun tetap bertanya biarpun sebenarnya Sehun masih belum bisa percaya seratus persen dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jinwoo.

Jinwoo sendiri menghela napas panjang, matanya tampak sedih.

"Tuan Lee punya alasan sendiri memberikan kekuatan ini kepada anda, dia tentu saja menganggap anda yang terbaik... Sayangnya Tuan Lee sekarang sudah tiada..."

"Sudah tiada?" Apakah maksud Jinwoo, Ielaki tua itu sudah meninggal?

"Ya." Kepedihan yang pekat tampak di mata Jinwoo, "Saya sudah begitu lama mengabdi untuk Tuan Lee, anda tahu kami yang ditakdirkan menjadi pelayan sang pemegang kekuatan akan berumur panjang, tetapi sebagai gantinya kami tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari tuan kami, harus tetap setia. Tuan Lee adalah tuan saya yang terbaik, sayangnya, pada akhirnya beliau dibunuh oleh Chanyeol, lelaki jahat yang sama sekali tidak menghormati aturan semesta..."

"Chanyeol?" Sehun menyela, nama itu membuat wajah Jinwoo memucat, ada ketakutan di sana meskipun hanya dengan menyebut nama 'Chanyeol'.

"Ya. Chanyeol adalah pemegang kekuatan kegelapan. Berseberangan dengan kekuatan kebaikan, dia adalah penyeimbang semesta."

Sehun tampak mulai bisa memahami, "Baik dan buruk, terang dan gelap, hitam dan putih...?" Gumamnya sinis.

Jinwoo mengangguk, "Betul Tuan Oh, di dunia ini, dalam ajaran apapun, anda pasti akan mendengar tentang keseimbangan. Ada Yin dan Yang dalam budha, dilambangkan dengan lingkaran yang terbelah hitam dan putih dengan seimbang. Ada dewa wisnu sang pencipta, dan dewa siwa sang perusak dalam hindu. Dan banyak lainnya yang menunjukkan hal yang sama, Tuhan menciptakan terang untuk keseimbangan berpadu dengan gelap, Tuhan menciptakan siang dan malam." Jinwoo menatap serius, "Dan pemegang kekuatan gelap dan terang ini, diciptakan untuk keseimbangan."

Sehun mundur dari duduknya, menatap Jinwoo dengan serius,

"Kalau memang beban ini begitu besar, kenapa Sooman melimpahkannya ke pundakku? Dan kalau memang dunia ini harus seimbang, kenapa kita mengkhawatirkan pemegang kekuatan gelap bernama Chanyeol ini?"

"Karena Chanyeol berbahaya. Amat sangat berbahaya." Mata Jinwoo tampak serius, ada ketakutan di sana. "Lelaki itu tidak seperti ibunya, pemegang kekuatan terdahulu yang dengan teguh berusaha mematuhi keseimbangan semesta, Chanyeol ingin menguasai dunia dan menghancurkannya. Dan dia sangat mampu melakukannya." Jinwoo menunjuk buku kuno yang terletak di meja di antara mereka itu.

"Buku ini berisi peraturan semesta. Diwariskan turun temurun kepada pemegang kekuatan. Saya akan menuntun anda untuk mendalami dan memahami setiap kata yang ada di sini, sesuai tugas saya." Jinwoo menatap Sehun tajam, "Karena sekarang tuan Lee sudah tiada, saya akan mengabdi kepada anda. Saya akan menjelaskan kepada anda nanti, betapa berbahayanya Chanyeol... dan anda harus benar-benar bersiap ketika dia memutuskan untuk menyerang anda? "

.

.

.

Chanyeol termenung di ruangannya, menatap kotak kecil bekal sederhana di mejanya. Dia hanya tercenung menatap makanan di depannya.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa secara impulsif dia meminta bekal itu dari Baekhyun. Tetapi melihat kotak bekal itu... Mengingatkannya kepada ibunya di masa lalu, ibunya selalu membuatkannya kotak bekal kecil semacam ini ketika Chanyeol berangkat ke sekolah.

Mungkin semua ini hanyalah karena dorongan otaknya untuk mengulang kembali kenangan itu, ke masa-masa hidupnya yang tidak rumit, sebagai bocah kecil yang punya banyak impian... Yang kemudian dihancurkan oleh beban kekuatan kegelapan yang menggerogoti hatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak pelan mengambil sendok dan mencicipi makanan buatan Baekhyun. Dia lalu memejamkan matanya, mengenang...

"Anda memakan masakan perempuan itu?"

Chanyeol tersentak, membuka matanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Jongdae yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di pintu. Chanyeol tidak pernah terkejut sebelumnya karena kedatangan siapapun, tetapi kali ini dia benar-benar terkejut. Pikirannya tenggelam di masa lalu sehingga tidak waspada.

"Seharusnya kau permisi dulu sebelum masuk, Jongdae." Gumam Chanyeol tak kalah tajam.

Jongdae beringsut, sedikit takut. "Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar penting, tuan."

"Kabar apa?"

"Buku itu sudah sampai ke tangan Sehun, dan Jinwoo sudah menemuinya."

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum mendengar kabar itu, senyuman puas yang tampak buas.

"Bagus, berarti waktunya sebentar lagi. Biarkan bocah ingusan itu bermain-main dan berlatih dengan kekuatannya dulu, dan setelah itu dia harus menghadapiku."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ingin merayakan di mana?" Sehun tersenyum, menarik pinggang Baekhyun supaya mendekat dan mengecup dahinya.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar,

"Aku tidak percaya kita akhirnya merayakan ulang tahunku di luar." Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun, selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini ulang tahun mereka, baik Baekhyun maupun Sehun selalu mereka rayakan dengan sederhana di rumah sakit. Baekhyun akan membawa kue sederhana dan mereka akan meniup lilin bersama, perayaan yang sedikit membawa kesedihan karena pada waktu itu hari ulang tahun seperti memperingatkan dengan sinis bahwa masa mereka bersama semakin sedikit.

Tetapi sekarang tidak begitu lagi, Sehun sudah sembuh, sehat dan bahagia dan mereka akan bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan sepenuh hati, merayakan kebersamaan mereka.

"Ya, dan kita akan membuatnya istimewa. Semuanya. Aku akan memesan makan malam romantis dan kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Terimakasih Sehun." Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Membuat Sehun mengecup pipinya dan mengusap air matanya dengan lembut,

"Hei kenapa menangis. Ayo tersenyum, aku berjanji kita akan banyak tertawa nanti."

Sehun mungkin harus mencemaskan bagaimana melatih kekuatannya sebelum sang pemegang kekuatan kegelapan menyerangnya. Tetapi itu bisa dipikirkannya nanti, sekarang waktunya memikirkan untuk membahagiakan Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol termenung di ruangannya, dia mengingat lagi puisi tentang pengorban sang cinta sejati, dan bertanya-tanya. Benarkah nyawa yang diminta untuk menggantikan 5% kekuatan itu? Jadi bagaimanapun Sehun tidak akan mungkin mengorbankan kekasihnya bukan?

Chanyeol yakin Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun kehilangan nyawanya. Tetapi bagaimana kalau di saat mendesak nanti, Baekhyun mengorbankan nyawanya dengan kemauan sendiri tanpa seizin dan tanpa sebisa ditahan oleh Sehun? Hal itu mungkin saja terjadi bukan?

Kalau begitu semuanya tergantung pada Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" Baekhyun menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam rangkulan Sehun.

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun, tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan mengajakmu ke restoran tempat pertama kita berkencan dulu, kau masih ingat?"

Tentu saja Baekhyun ingat. Restoran itu bernama "Spring Season." terletak di pinggiran kota yang sejuk, dulu ketika Sehun masih sehat, dia membawa Baekhyun makan malam di sana di kencan pertama mereka, dan di tempat yang sama itulah, Sehun menyatakan cintanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku ingat." Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. Dia sudah lama sekali tidak ke restoran itu, sejak lama setelah Sehun sakit, otomatis Baekhyun tidak pernah kemana-mana, seluruh waktunya dipakai untuk menjenguk dan menunggui Sehun di rumah sakit, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menyesali seluruh waktu yang terlewatkan itu, karena dia menghabiskannya bersama Sehun, lelaki yang sangat dia cintai.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, besok malam kita makan malam di sana ya, kenakan gaunmu yang paling bagus, dan berdandanlah secantik mungkin." Sehun menunduk, menatap mata Baekhyun yang bercahaya dan penuh cinta, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengecup bibir ranum kekasihnya itu, memujanya dengan penuh sayang.

.

.

.

"Kau tampak bahagia." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum, "Berbinar-binar."

Pipi Baekhyun langsung merah padam. "Benarkah?" jemarinya menyentuh pipinya yang panas dengan gugup, Ya ampun, dia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu makan malam romantis perayaan ulang tahunnya bersama Sehun nanti malam, dan mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Baekhyun berbinar-binar.

"Ya. Dan aku tahu hari ini hari bahagiamu." Chanyeol benar-benar tersenyum sekarang, "Selamat ulang tahun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol takjub, tidak menyangka bahwa bosnya itu mengetahui hari ulang tahunnya,

"Anda mengetahuinya?" dia mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menjawab tenang, "Ada di data karyawan bukan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, ah iya, betapa bodohnya dia. "Terimakasih, Tuan." Baekhyun bergumam cepat, dan dia sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih atas perhatian bosnya itu kepadanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jadi, adakah acara perayaan ulang tahun yang meriah?'

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, hanya perayaan sederhana bersama calon suami saya." mata Baekhyun berbinar penuh cinta ketika membayangkan Sehun, "Yah, anda tahu ini adalah saat bersama kami setelah sekian lama, ketika kondisi badan calon suami saya benar-benar sehat."

Ekspresi Chanyeol tidak terbaca setelahnya, "Selamat." gumamnya datar, "Semoga malammu nanti menyenangkan."

.

.

.

Sehun menatap dirinya di cermin dan memasang jasnya. Dia menatap bayangan dirinya yang sehat dan tampak hidup serta penuh vitalitas, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang dulu.

Kata-kata Jinwoo terngiang di benaknya, dan mau tak mau, melihat keadaannya sekarang ini, Sehun mempercayai Jinwoo... sesiangan tadi lelaki itu membuatnya mempelajari buku aturan semesta itu, dan besok... Jinwoo akan membimbingnya berlatih menggunakan kekuatannya dengan benar, untuk menghadapi Chanyeol yang sangat berbahaya itu...

Tapi itu akan dipikirkannya besok. Sehun menatap kotak beludru kecil yang ada di dalam genggamannya, lalu memasukkannya ke saku dengan bersemangat.

Malam ini dia akan melamar Baekhyun.

Sebuah lamaran yang pasti indah di hari ulang tahun kekasihnya itu, di restoran tempat mereka pertama berkencan dan saling menyatakan cinta. Dan mereka akan terikat dalam ikatan suci, hidup bahagia selamanya.

Sehun akan merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dulu, memilikinya. Baru setelah itu dia akan berpikir untuk menghadapi Chanyeol yang jahat.

Sambil menahan debaran di dadanya, Sehun memasukkan cincin itu ke dalam saku jas-nya

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, ponselnya berbunyi, Sehun mengangkatnya dan mengerutkan keningnya,

Teleoon dari rumah sakit?

Sehun mengangkatnya, dan suara dokter Jung yang sudah sangat dikenalnya langsung menyahut dengan panik,

"Sehun? Datanglah ke rumah sakit segera! Luham... Luhan kritis, kondisinya parah, dan dia memanggil-manggil namamu!"

.

.

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin, dia tersenyum dan pipinya merona. Ah ya, semoga saja Sehun memuji kecantikannya ini, dengan gaun warna peach yang baru dibelinya, khusus untuk acara makan malam bersama Sehun...

Tadi dia pulang cepat dari kantor untunglah sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan dan kemudian langsung pulang, berdandan dan mempercantik diri. Baekhyun ingin tampil sempurna malam ini, khusus untuk Sehun.

Jantungnya berdebar sambil melirik jam di dinding kamarnya, sebentar lagi Sehun pasti akan datang menjemputnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba ponsel di mejanya berbunyi, Baekhyun mengambilnya dan melihat nama Sehun di sana, dia tersenyum lebar dan mengangkatnya,

"Sehun? apakah kau sudah di depan? aku sudah siap..."

"Baekhyun..." Suara Sehun tampak tegang, dari backsound suara di belakangnya, sepertinya lelaki itu sedang di jalan, "Kau... bisakah kau berangkat sendiri ke restoran? aku sudah melakukan reservasi untuk pukul tujuh. Kita bertemu di sana ya?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, dia tidak keberatan datang ke restoran sendiri, tetapi kenapa Sehun merubah rencana mereka mendadak, "Tapi... kenapa Sehun? Ada apa?" pikiran buruk menyeruak di benaknya, apakah terjadi sesuatu? apakah Sehun sakit?

"Bukan apa-apa... aku akan mampir ke rumah sakit dulu sebelum ke restoran..."

"Apakah kau sakit Sehun?" Baekhyun setengah berteriak panik.

"Bukan, bukan aku, tapi Luhan." suara Sehun putus-putus karena sedang di jalan, lalu Klik. Percakapan mereka terputus begitu saja.

Baekhyun masih terpaku dengan ponsel di telinganya, jantungnya berdebar kencang, tetapi kali ini dengan perasaan berbeda.

Luhan...?

Rasa cemburu dan cemas yang sama menyeruak di benaknya. Tetapi Baekhyun berusaha menyingkirkannya dengan segera, menyalahkan dirinya karena begitu tega mencemburui Luhan yang sakit keras. Sehun sendiri sudah mengatakan kepadanya bukan bahwa dia mencemaskan Luhan lebih karena empati karena pernah mengidap penyakit yang sama?

Dan Baekhyun percaya kepada Sehun. Lelaki itu hanya mampir ke rumah sakit untuk menengok Luhan, setelah itu dia pasti datang ke restoran dan memenuhi janji makan malam dan merayakan ulang tahun Baekhyun bersama. Baekhyun percaya bahwa Sehun akan menepati janjinya. Karena Sehun mencintainya.

Baekhyun meraih tas tangannya, lalu menelepon taxi untuk menjemputnya ke rumah dan mengantarnya ke restoran tersebut.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Maaf telat update.. Nanti diusahain gak telat lagi. Maaf kalau ada _typo_ bertebaran.

Jangan lupa REVIEW ya :) See you next Chapter !

 **-ByunYeol-**


	10. 제 08 화 : Waiting

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 08 화**

" _Waiting_ "

.

.

Jalanan cukup Iancar, meskipun gerimis mulai deras di luar. Baekhyun turun dari taxi dan membayar kepada supirnya, begitu keluar dari taxi Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil menuju teras restoran yang terlindung dari gerimis. Rambutnya sedikit basah, tetapi tidak apa-apa, yang dicemaskan Baekhyun adalah restoran mewah ini. Kalau Sehun tidak segera datang, Baekhyun terpaksa harus menunggu sendirian di lobby sampai Sehun datang.

Diliriknya jam tangannya, Baekhyun datang tepat waktu, jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Mungkin memang Baekhyun harus menunggu sebentar, dia yakin begitu Sehun sampai di rumah sakit, lelaki itu pasti akan menghubunginya.

"Apakah anda ingin masuk?"

Sapaan itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh, dan langsung bertatapan dengan pegawai restoran yang bertugas di depan. Pipi Baekhyun memerah,

"Eh.. iya, saya sedang menunggu seseorang dulu." jawabnya cepat.

"Kalau anda sudah reservasi, anda bisa menunggu di dalam." pegawai restoran itu tersenyum ramah, "Apakah anda sudah melakukan reservasi?"

Baekhyun ingat perkataan Sehun di telepon tadi bahwa dia sudah melakukan reservasi untuk makan malam pukul tujuh, "Saya... pasangan saya bernama Oh Sehun"

"Silahkan masuk dulu, sepertinya hujan akan turun deras di luar, saya akan memeriksa di daftar reservasi." Pegawai Restoran itu membuka pintu kaca besar yang berkilauan itu dan tersenyum ramah kepada Baekhyun yang gugup.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah langit, yang berkerjapan dengan cahaya-cahaya petir berkilauan. Benar kata lelaki petugas restoran itu, sepertinya hujan akan turun deras sebentar lagi dan mau tak mau, Baekhyun harus berlindung ke dalam.

Dia masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu di lobby restoran yang hangat dibandingkan dengan di luar, dan menunggu. Tak lama kemudian, petugas restoran itu datang kepadanya bersama seorang pelayan,

"Mari nona, meja atas nama Oh Sehun sudah kami siapkan. Pelayan kamu akan mengantarkan anda."

Kemudian pelayan itu menghela Baekhyun memasuki ruang utama restoran, membiarkan Baekhyun mengikuti langkahnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang duduk dengan tenang di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya sambil membaca sebuah buku ketika Jongdae memasuki ruangan.

"Ada apa Jongdae?" Chanyeol bergumam, tidak mengangkat matanya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Saya ingin memberikan informasi baru tentang nona Baekhyun dan Sehun, tuan."

"lnformasi apa?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. Bukankah seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun tadi, saat ini dia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk makan malam istimewa bersama kekasihnya? Sebenarnya sempat terbersit keinginan Chanyeol untuk mengganggu keduanya, tetapi dia kemudian berpikir ulang dan membiarkannya, karena mungkin ini akan menjadi makan malam terakhir antara Baekhyun dengan Sehun yang diliputi kebahagiaan, jadi biarkanlah mereka berdua menikmati kesempatan satu-satunya itu.

"Mereka sepertinya gagal untuk makan malam romantis malam ini."

Kata-kata Jongdae menarik perhatian Chanyeol, dia meletakkan bukunya di pangkuannya, "Kenapa?"

"Anda tahu, anda menugaskan saya untuk mengawasi nona Luhan, malam ini dia mengalami serangan."

"Dan apa hubungannya dengan makan malam Baekhyun bersama Sehun?"

"Saya tidak tahu nona Luhan mempunyai rencana apa, tetapi dia mengalami serangan saat ini, kondisinya menurun drastis. Tetapi alih-alih memanggil-manggil nama anda seperti biasanya dan memohon dihilangkan kesakitannya, nona Luhan memanggil-manggil nama tuan Sehun... sepertinya nona Luhan tahu hari ini hari istimewa dan ingin mengacaukannya dengan caranya sendiri."

Bibir Chanyeol menipis. Luhan... adiknya itu benar-benar keras kepala dan tidak mempedulikan peringatan Chanyeol untuk menjauh dari semua rencananya. Matanya bersinar kejam.

"Jadi Sehun datang ke rumah sakit?"

"Dan meninggalkan nona Baekhyun menunggu di sebuah restoran."

"Hmm." Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, keberuntungan ternyata berpihak kepadanya, kesempatannya datang begitu saja, dan itu semua bukan karenanya bukan? Sehun sendiri yang begitu bodoh dan mudah terpengaruh dengan semua rencana Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan darahku untuk Luhan malam ini." Mata Chanyeol masih bersinar kejam, "Biar dia tahu, bahwa hukuman karena mencampuri urusanku adalah tidak mendapatkan darahku untuk menahan sel kankernya semakin ganas." Lelaki itu kemudian berdiri dan tersenyum kepada Jongdae, "Siapkan mobil dan pakaianku, kurasa aku akan menghadiri makan malam, malam ini."

.

.

.

Sehun berlari melewati koridor rumah sakit, menuju ke ujung lorong tempat Luhan dirawat, dan saking tergesanya, dia bertabrakan dengan dokter Jung yang melangkah keluar ruangan diikuti perawat-perawatnya.

"Sehun." dokter Jung menyapa, menoleh sedikit ke arah kamar Luhan di belakangnya.

"Dokter? bagaimana kondisi Luhan?"

"Dia sudah melewati fase kritis serangannya, tadi dia kejang-kejang hebat dan kehilangan kesadarannya, tetapi kami berhasil mengembalikannya. Luhan kelelahan." dokter Jung tampak sedih, "Kau pasti tahu Sehun bagaimana rasanya. Dan dia memanggil namamu tadi."

"Bolehkah saya masuk dok?" Sehun tahu pasti rasanya, rasanya sakit sekali, dan setelah kejang usai, rasanya lebih sakit lagi, kelelahan luar biasa yang diikuti dengan rasa sakit disekujur tubuh. Dia sungguh beruntung karena terpilih untuk disembuhkan, sedangkan Luhan rupanya tak seberuntung itu.

"Silahkan, tetapi jaga supaya pasien tetap tenang, jangan sampai dia lebih kelelahan lagi."

"Terimakasih dok." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati ke dalam ruangan Luhan.

Ruangan itu harum oleh aroma vanila yang manis, dan begitu sepi... Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang terbaring lemah dengan mata terpejam di atas ranjang.

Perempuan ini mungkin tertidur karena kelelahan...

Dengan pelan, Sehun meraih kursi dan duduk di dekat ranjang Luhan, mengamatinya. Luhan benar-benar pucat seputih kapas, dan sangat kurus, meskipun kecantikan masih tersirat di sana. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun teringat akan dirinya sendiri beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan tahu pasti bahwa dulu kondisinya sama persis seperti Luhan.

Bulu mata tebal Luhan bergerak-gerak seolah mengetahui kehadirannya, perempuan itu lalu membuka matanya pelan-pelan, dan bibirnya tersenyum lemah ketika melihat Sehun sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan mengamatinya.

"Sehun...?" Luhan mendesah lemah, "Kau datang." Jemari lemah Luhan terulur, seolah-olah ingin meraih Sehun.

Dengan lembut Sehun meraih jemari Luhan, menggenggamnya, "Aku ada di sini, Luhan."

Wajah Luhan tampak sedih, "Tahukah kau bahwa penyakit ini sudah menyerang seluruh inderaku? Aku.. aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat segala sesuatunya dengan jelas, semuanya tampak samar-samar... dan aku takut..." air mata Luhan menetes bening di pipinya, membuat Sehun tersentuh. Dia pernah mengalami rasa takut yang sama seperti Luhan, ketika dia hampir kehilangan pendengaran dan pengelihatannya karena kanker otaknya, tidak mampu berjalan lagi karena tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, Sehun pernah merasakan ketakutan yang sama, bahkan ketika malam menjelang dan dia hendak tidur, dia sangat ketakutan, takut kalau-kalau ternyata esok hari dia sudah tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi.

"Jangan menangis Luhan, kau kelelahan dan bingung, istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu."

Luhan meremas tangan Sehun dengan lemah, "Kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku bukan?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap, "Aku akan di sini Luhan." Hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar, sepertinya malam ini akan badai, karena suara guntur sudah menggemuruh, membuat jendela kaca ruangan itu bergetar beberapa kali karena begitu kerasnya suaranya.

Sehun mengamati Luhan, dan sedikit merasa tenang karena Luhan sudah tidur pulas, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat pada Baekhyun dan melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam delapan malam lebih, tadi dia minta Baekhyun menunggu di restoran sejak pukul tujuh. Kekasihnya itu pasti cemas. Sehun harus segera ke sana..

Dengan hati-hati Sehun mencoba melepaskan pelan-pelan pegangan tangan Luhan di jemarinya, dia akan meninggalkan Luhan diam-diam, karena dia yakin perempuan itu akan tertidur pulas sampai esok pagi, apalagi setelah tubuhnya menyerap pengaruh obat yang diberikan dokter kepadanya.

Tetapi mata Luhan terbuka kembali, berkaca-kaca dan penuh air mata dalam proses Sehun melepaskan jemarinya, perempuan itu terisak-isak histeris.

"Kau bohong Sehun, kau akan pergi...Kau akan meninggalkanku..." Luhan setengah menjerit di tengah isakannya. Sementara itu Sehun teringat pesan dokter untuk selalu membuat Luhan tenang. Luhan sudah kelelahan karena serangan kejangnya dan dia bisa kehilangan kesadaran kalau terlalu lelah.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjang, dan menghapus air mata Luhan, "Maafkan aku, aku cuma ingin ke toilet." Isakan Luhan sedikit mereda, "Jadi kau bukannya akan meninggalkanku?"

"Bukan." Sehun meringis karena harus berbohong, tetapi dia harus melakukannya bukan? di depannya terbaring seorang perempuan lemah yang sepertinya sangat bergantung kepada kehadirannya, dan Sehun yang pernah mengalami kesakitan yang sama, tidak akan tega menyia-nyiakan perempuan ini. "Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."

Jemari lemah Luhan meraih jemari Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, "Terimakasih Sehun." bisiknya lembut, lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

Sehun sendiri duduk dan mengamati jemarinya yang digenggam dengan begitu erat oleh Luhan, lalu dia menghela napas panjang, diraihnya ponselnya sambil melirik cemas ke arah hujan deras yang menghujan diiringi gempuran petir di luas. Dia tidak bisa menelepon Baekhyun di sini karena akan mengganggu istirahat Luhan, akhirnya dia mengirimkan pesan sms singkat kepada kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Sudah jam delapan malam lebih.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan memandang cemas ke sekeliling, sudah satu jam dia menunggu Sehun dan kekasihnya itu tidak datang juga. Pelayan sudah bolak balik datang dan menanyakan mejanya. Ya... meja di restoran ini selalu tereservasi penuh, banyak sekali pasangan atau keluarga yang mengantri untuk makan malam di restoran yang elegan ini. Dan Baekhyun yang hanya menunggu di meja, tanpa memesan hidangan dan hanya meminum air putih tentu saja merupakan sebuah in-efesiensi bagi pelayanan meja restoran itu.

Baekhyun tahu kalau pasangannya diharapkan segera datang, kalau tidak Baekhyun harus membatalkan reservasi dan meninggalkan restoran itu, karena meja yang dia duduki sekarang bisa digunakan oleh pasangan lain yang mengantri.

Tetapi bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun harus menunggu Sehun bukan? Sehun menyuruhnya menunggu, dan Baekhyun yakin kalau Sehun akan datang...

Seorang pelayan datang lagi menghampirinya untuk ketiga kalinya,

"Mohon maaf nona, apakah nona sudah mulai akan memesan?" ltu adalah pertanyaan sopan bernada pengusiran halus, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan pelayan itu karena dia hanya melaksanakan tugasnya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi dan dia membelalakkan matanya penuh harap ketika mengetahui bahwa pesan itu berasal dari Sehun, segera dia membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

 _Sayang, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan, kondisinya parah. Kita ganti makan malam ini esok hari ya? Aku mencintaimu._

Seketika itu juga dada Baekhyun seakan dihantam oleh godam yang sangat kuat, membuatnya merasakan rasa nyeri yang menyiksa di sana. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, hari ulang tahun pertama mereka bisa merayakan bersama-sama tanpa Sehun menderita sakit... dan Sehun malahan menghabiskannya bersama perempuan lain...

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, dia tahu bahwa dia seharusnya tidak boleh sedih ataupun marah kepada Sehun. Sehun melakukan ini semua pasti ada alasannya, dan dia percaya kepada Sehun, pasti kondisi Luhan benar-benar buruk di sana, dan dia membutuhkan Sehun, lebih daripada Baekhyun membutuhkannya.

"Nona? Bagaimana? Apakah anda akan mulai memesan, ataukah anda masih akan menunggu?" pelayan itu bergumam, menarik Baekhyun dari kesedihan di dalam benaknya.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap pelayan itu dengan mata sedih, hendak mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang karena pasangannya tidak jadi datang.

"Saya... saya akan pulang. Maafkan saya, pasangan saya tidak jadi datang."

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun menerima tatapan iba dari pelayan itu, yang membuat hatinya bagaikan diiris sembilu. Pelayan itu pasti tahu betapa Baekhyun datang dan menunggu lebih dari satu jam lalu dengan harapan berbinar-binar hanya untuk kemudian dipupuskan begitu saja setelah menunggu sekian lama. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun malu bukan kepalang,

"Baekhyun?" sebuah suara familiar tiba-tiba terdengar di belakang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata cokelat Chanyeol yang dalam. Penampilan lelaki itu luar biasa, dengan setelan yang sepertinya dijahit khusus untuknya, rambutnya agak basah, mungkin karena menembus badai di luar dalam perjalanannya memasuki restoran.

Bahkan pelayan itu ternganga kagum akan penampilan Chanyeol, untunglah dia segera menguasai diri, pelayan itu tersenyum lebar kepada Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian,

"Saya rasa pasangan yang anda tunggu pada akhirnya datang." Senyum pelayan itu tampak tulus, "Sebentar, saya akan mengambilkan menu untuk kalian berdua." dan kemudian pelayan itu bergegas pergi, tidak mendengarkan Baekhyun yang berusaha memanggilnya.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan malu,

"Maafkan saya Tuan Park. Pelayan itu mengira anda sebagai pasangan makan malam saya. Tetapi sebenarnya calon suami saya membatalkan acara makan malam ini, jadi saya akan pulang... saya rasa anda juga sedang menunggu pasangan anda, jadi saya akan ke sana dan menjelaskan kepada kepala pelayan restoran..." dengan gugup Baekhyun hendak berdiri, tetapi jemari Chanyeol menahan lengannya dengan lembut,

"Duduklah dulu Baekhyun, aku tidak sedang menunggu seseorang jadi kau bisa jelaskan pelan-pelan." Dengan santai Chanyeol duduk di kursi di depan Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun dari seberang di bawah bayang-bayang lilin di antara mereka. "Jadi calon suamimu membatalkan makan malam kalian? kenapa? dari yang aku dengar darimu tadi siang, kalian sudah merencanakan makan malam ini..."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya, "Dia.. dia ada kepentingan mendadak di rumah sakit."

"Apakah calon suamimu sakit Iagi?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, dan Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat,

"Tidak, bukan begitu, ada seorang temannya yang menderita sakit parah sama sepertinya mengalami serangan malam ini, dan dia membutuhkan calon suami saya untuk menemani."

"Lebih daripada kau membutuhkan kehadiran calon suamimu untuk menemanimu di hari ulang tahunmu, eh? Bukankah itu berarti calon suamimu lebih memilih temannya daripada dirimu?" kata-kata Chanyeol terdengar tenang, tetapi langsung menusuk ke dasar jiwa Baekhyun membuatnya mengernyit.

"Saya tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu terhadap calon suami saya. Saya tahu dia melakukan apa yang menurutnya terbaik dan saya mendukungnya."

"Dengan membiarkanmu menunggu sendirian di restoran? berapa jam, Baekhyun? satu jam? dua jam?"

"Jangan mencoba membuat saya berpikiran buruk pada suami saya." Baekhyun menyela, suaranya terdengar tegas hingga membuat Chanyeol terdiam, "Mohon maafkan saya..." Baekhyun bergumam kemudian, menyadari kalau dia telah membentak bosnya sendiri, "Saya.. saya rasa sebaiknya saya pergi."

"Makan malamlah denganku, Baekhyun. Aku kebetulan tidak ada teman dan kebetulan pula bertemu denganmu di sini, lagipula kau belum makan bukan? dan di luar hujan deras serta tidak ada taxi kau harus menunggu lama di depan dan pasti kebasahan." Tatapan Chanyeol tampak tak terbantahkan, "Kita bisa menunggu badai reda sambil makan malam bersama."

Baekhyun terpaku di tempat duduknya, meragu.

Apakah dia akan tinggal, ataukah dia akan pergi?

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Maaf kalau ada _typo_... Jangan lupa Review.

 **-ByunYeol-**


	11. 제 09 화 : Birthday Memory

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 09 화**

" _Birthday Memory_ "

.

.

Baekhyun masih termenung di sana menatap bosnya yang hanya memandanginya dengan datar. Mata Baekhyun melirik gelisah ke arah luar, dari pintu kaca yang mengarah keluar, bisa dilihat bahwa badai hujan sedang hebat-hebatnya, hembusan angin membawa dedaunan bergulung-gulung dan pepohonan bergoyang-goyang menakutkan, belum lagi suara guntur yang terus menerus bersusul-susulan dengan kilat yang menyilaukan.

Ya. Mungkin benar kata Chanyeol, diluar sana kemungkinan besar tidak ada taxi karena hujan deras ini. Yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun hanyalah duduk di dalam ruangan itu dan menunggu, yang berarti menerima ajakan makan malam Chanyeol.

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat memutuskan, seorang pelayan datang mendekati mereka dan menyerahkan menu,

"Apakah anda sudah ingin memesan?" gumamnya sambil menunduk sopan.

Chanyeol menerima menu itu dan memesan makan malam lengkap dari hidangan pembuka sampai penutup kepada Baekhyun, setelah itu dia menatap Baekhyun sambil mengangkat alisnya,

"Apakah kau keberatan dengan menu yang kupesan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah, dia lapar. Ya. Tanpa sadar perutnya terasa perih, "Tidak."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, dan pelayan itupun pergi.

Lama mereka berdua hanya duduk dan saling berpandangan.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol duduk dengan tenang, bersandar di kursinya.

"Untuk apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Karena menghakimi calon suamimu. Yah bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mengenalnya dan tentu saja tidak berhak menilainya." mata lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan ramah, "Kita lupakan saja itu dulu ya, dan menikmati makan malam ini."

Mau tak mau Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya,

"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan pelayan." Tanpa permisi lagi Chanyeol berdiri meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Pandangan mata Baekhyun mengikuti arah perginya Chanyeol, lelaki itu mendatangi kepala pelayan dan kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu. Penampilannya yang elegan mungkin telah mendapatkan perhatian si kepala pelayan karena dia mendengarkan perkataan Chanyeol dengan serius sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali lagi ke meja Baekhyun dengan wajah misteriusnya, lelaki itu menyadari Baekhyun bersikap canggung, karena itu dia tidak banyak berbicara. Ketika makanan pembuka mereka datang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyantapnya dalam keheningan. Ketika menu makanan utama datang, Chanyeol sedikit mengajak Baekhyun bercakap-cakap mengenai pekerjaan juga membahas rasa masakan, suasanya sudah agak cair di antara mereka hingga kemudian mereka selesai menyantap makanan utama.

"Siap untuk makanan penutup?" Chanyeol tersenyum misterius, lalu dia melirik ke arah kepala pelayan dan memberikan kode.

Koki utama keluar dari dapur, membawakan sebuh roti tart mungil berwarna putih dengan lilin-lilin warna-warni di atasnya. Seorang pemain musik mengikuti mereka, membawa biola dipundaknya dan memainkan nada "Happy Birthday To You" dengan indahnya.

Baekhyun ternganga, tidak menyangka. Beberapa pengunjung menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman, mungkin berpikir bahwa Baekhyun begitu beruntung karena pasangan makan malamnya begitu perhatian di hari ulang tahunnya.

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol, terperangah, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum. Kepala koki meletakkan kue ulang tahun itu di meja mereka, lalu membungkuk sambil mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Baekhyun, dan kemudian berpamitan. Sang pemain biola masih memainkan nada musik ulang tahun untuk Baekhyun sampai selesai, setelah itu dia juga mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, masih terperangah dan bingung akan kejutan yang tidak disangkanya itu.

Setelah mereka hanya berdua, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum manis,

"Happy Birthday Baekhyun, ayo ucapkan permohonanmu dan tiup Iilinmu."

Baekhyun melakukannya, dia seolah terbawa sihir, terkejut dan masih bingung, ditiupnya lilin itu sampai padam, matanya terpejam, mengucapkan permohonan indah untuk dirinya dan Sehun, berharap mereka mempunyai masa depan yang bahagia. Ya.. tidak ada lagi yang perlu dimohonkannya bukan? Tuhan sudah begitu baik kepadanya, menyembuhkan Sehun dari penyakitnya, dan yang Baekhyun inginkan hanyalah dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersama Sehun di masa depan mereka yang panjang.

Setelah itu dia membuka matanya, dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata cokelat yang penuh perhatian itu. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa terharu. Tadinya dia berpikir akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan menangis, karena apa yang telah direncanakannya dengan begitu bahagia dari pagi berakhir dengan kekecewaan. Tetapi kemudian bosnya ini muncul dan dengan penuh perhatian membuatkan perayaan ulang tahun kecil untuknya. Hanyalah sebuah roti berhias lilin dan musik ulang tahun, tetapi itu sangat mengena di hati Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun berbisik Iirih, sungguh-sungguh. Matanya berkaca-kaca, penuh dengan rasa haru.

Chanyeol masih tersenyum, dan menganggukkan kepala, "Sama-sama Baekhyun. Wish you all the best ."

.

.

Sehun menatap jam dinding yang berdetak pelan mengisi kesunyian ruangan. Dia merasa sangat tidak enak dan sedih. Memikirkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tampak begitu bahagia sampai menangis ketika mereka merencanakan makan malam bersama di hari ulang tahunnya, dan sekarang Sehun menggagalkannya begitu saja. Baekhyun pasti amat sangat kecewa...

Perasaan bersalah menusuk diri Sehun. Tetapi apa yang harus dia perbuat? Luhan yang pucat dan sakit, sama menderitanya seperti dirinya yang dulu sepertinya amat sangat membutuhkan dukungannya, dan Sehun sudah berjanji untuk menemani Luhan.

Suara hujan dan gemuruh petir memenuhi penjuru ruangan, membuat Sehun menghela napas panjang, berharap Baekhyun sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Dia ingin menelepon Baekhyun tetapi baterai ponselnya habis, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain duduk diam di sini, menunggu dalam keheningan.

Matanya menatap ke arah jemari pucat Luhan yang masih menggenggam tangannya dengan begitu erat seolah takut ditinggalkan. Sehun menghela napas, menahankan dilemanya.

.

.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya. Chanyeol mengantarkannya pulang setelah makan malam dan sekarang supir Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan bangunan yang didalamnya ada flat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, menyorongkan kotak berisi sisa roti tart ulang tahun Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Jangan lupa membawanya." Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa besok di kantor, Baekhyun."

"lya. Sampai jumpa besok." Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya juga, tersenyum tulus, benar-benar penuh terimakasih, lalu supir Chanyeol turun dan membawakannya payung, ketika Baekhyun keluar dari mobil, lelaki itu mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai ke teras, lalu membungkuk hormat dan melangkah pergi menembus hujan.

Baekhyun masih termenung di sana, menatap ke arah mobil Chanyeol yang melaju pergi.

.

.

.

Perayaan ulang tahun, roti berwarna putih dengan lilin warna warni di atasnya.

Mata Chanyeol mengeras ketika hentakan kenangan itu menusuk kedalam jantungnya, kenangan akan ibu yang sangat disayanginya...

 **[Seoul 15 tahun yang lalu...]**

"Kenapa mama memberikan kekuatan ini kepadaku?" Chanyeol yang masih berusia lima belas tahun menatap mamanya dengan bingung, beban kekuatan itu begitu berat, membuatnya gemetar. Dunia tidak sama lagi baginya, dunia yang sekarang begitu berisik penuh dengan suara-suara yang membuatnya pusing, dan kadang dia berteriak-teriak sendiri, menangis ketika semuanya tidak bisa tertahankan oleh tubuh mungilnya yang polos.

Sang mama yang masih nampak amat muda, karena kekuatan itu membuat umurnya berhenti di usia tigapuluh tahun, tetapi nampak begitu pucat dan kurus menatapnya penuh sayang, jemarinya menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dan mengusap rambut anak lelakinya itu dengan sayang,

"Maafkan mama karena melimpahkan kekuatan ini sayang... hanya saja mama sudah tidak kuat lagi menanggung beban kekuatan ini, mama begitu menderita, hidup sekian lama hanya untuk melihat orang-orang yang mama sayangi meninggal... begitupun ayahmu yang meninggal setelah kau dilahirkan."

Ayah Chanyeol meninggal ketika mama Chanyeol belum mendapatkan kekuatan kegelapan itu, pada saat yang sama, nenek Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah pemegang kekuatan kegelapan selama beratus-ratus tahun mewariskan kekuatan itu kepada sang mama, membuatnya menanggung beban menjaga keseimbangan dunia di pundaknya... sama seperti yang dilakukan mamanya kepada Chanyeol.

Mama Chanyeol, Ji Hyun, menatap Chanyeol dengan pedih, yah dia mungkin bersalah, Chanyeol masih terlalu kecil untuk menanggung semua kekuatan ini, kadang dia menangis ketika mendengar Chanyeol menjerit-jerit kelelahan karena kekuatan ini masih begitu sulit untuk ditampung oleh badannya yang masih kecil dan lemah.

Tetapi kemudian dia teringat akan almarhum suaminya, ayah kandung Chanyeol yang meninggal jauh sejak lama. Dia merasa lelah dan tak mampu, kekuatan itu memang membuat umurnya berhenti di usia tigapuluh tahun, tidak bisa menua dan tidak bisa mati, tetapi hatinya sendiri perlahan-lahan sudah mati rasa. Ji Hyun hanya ingin beristirahat dan meninggal seperti manusia biasa, yah ternyata dia tidak sekuat neneknya yang bisa menanggung kekuatan ini begitu lamanya.

Karena itulah di malam puncak keputusasaannya, Ji Hyun menyerahkan kekuatan itu kepada Chanyeol, lupa akan segala konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung oleh anak lelakinya itu ketika harus memegang kekuatan yang begitu besar.

Dan sekarang tubuhnya melemah, tanpa kekuatan kegelapan yang menopangnya, penyakit yang dulu tak bisa menyerangnya mulai berdatangan, fisik luarnya tampak muda, tetapi bagian dalam tubuhnya menua beratus-ratus kali lebih cepat dan dia langsung tak berdaya karena kanker yang menyerangnya,

Kanker yang sama yang sekarang ada di tubuh puteri tunggalnya, Luhan. Semasa dia masih memegang kekuatan, Ji Hyun menyerap kesakitan Luhan dengan kekuatannya, sesuatu yang tak boleh dilakukannya. Sebagai pemegang kekuatan, ada buku aturan semesta yang membatasi sang pemegang kekuatan agar tidak bertindak semena-mena.

Dan salah satu aturan di situ adalah mengenai menyembuhkan penyakit. Sang pemegang kekuatan hanya boleh menyembuhkan penyakit yang tidak berujung kepada kematian. Untuk penyakit yang berujung pada takdir kematian, Sang Pemegang kekuatan dilarang menyembuhkannya, karena hal itu melawan apa yang disuratkan oleh takdir Tuhan, karena meskipun memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, sang pemegang kekuatan bukanlah Tuhan yang berhak mengatur hidup dan mati seseorang. Masalah hidup dan mati sudah diatur oleh kekuatan yang jauh di atas mereka, dan mereka tidak boleh mengubahnya.

Sang pemegang kekuatan diperbolehkan meringankan dan menghambat beberapa penyakit ganas dengan mencampurkan darahnya ke aliran darah si penderita penyakit, tetapi dilarang untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang diderita oleh si penderita penyakit. Konsekuensinya sangat berat ketika dilanggar, sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Ji Hyun sekarang,

Jika sang pemegang kekuatan nekad menghilangkan rasa sakit penderita yang disumbangkan oleh darahnya, maka penyakit ganas yang diidap oleh si penderita penyakit akan mengendap di dalam tubuh sang pemegang kekuatan, berhibernasi, menunggu untuk menggeliat bangkit ketika kekuatan kegelapan sudah tidak ada lagi di tubuh sang pemegang kekuatan.

Ji Hyun sudah jelas tahu konsekuensinya, jika dia nekad menyembuhkan Luhan, maka dia akan melanggar aturan semesta yang berujung pada kutukan mengerikan berupa kutukan hidup abadi dalam kesakitan, serta kematian seluruh keturunan dan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya, karena dia sangat mencintai anak-anaknya.

Jadi yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menyumbangkan darahnya kepada Luhan, puterinya yang menderita... dan melanggar aturan semesta dengan menghilangkan rasa sakit Luhan, dia adalah seorang ibu, mana ada ibu yang tega melihat anak perempuan kecilnya mengerang-erang karena rasa sakit yang diderita. Sekarang Ji Hyun menanggung konsekuensinya karena setelah kekuatan kegelapan tidak menopangnya lagi, sel-sel kanker yang diserapnya dari tubuh Luhan menyerang dan menggerogoti tubuhnya...

Seharusnya jalan termudah adalah memberikan kekuatan kegelapan itu kepada Luhan, karena itu akan langsung menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Sayangnya, Luhan masih terlalu kecil sehingga tidak bisa diwarisi kekuatannya.. selain itu, Ji Hyun sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia memang egois dan sekarang keegoisannya yang tanpa pikir panjang itu, membuat anak lelakinya menanggung beban yang begitu berat di pundaknya, membuatnya menyesal setengah mati.

"Jongdae." Ji Hyun memanggil pelayan setianya yang sekarang sudah menjadi pelayan Chanyeol. Jongdae bukan manusia, dia adalah mahluk berwujud manusia abadi, yang dikutuk untuk mengabdi kepada sang pemegang kekuatan, tugasnya adalah melayani sang pemegang kekuatan dan menjaga buku kuno yang berisi aturan semesta. Jongdae sendiri memiliki saudara bernama Jinwoo, sama-sama manusia abadi sepertinya tetapi mengabdi kepada kekuatan terang. Ji Hyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu sampai-sampai Jongdae dan Jinwoo ditakdirkan berseberangan seperti itu. Yang dia tahu bahwa dia bisa mempercayai Jongdae untuk menjaga dan mengajari Chanyeol.

Jongdae langsung muncul dari bayang-bayang kegelapan. Ji Hyun memang bukan tuannya lagi, karena dia telah memindahkan kekuatannya kepada Chanyeol, anaknya yang masih kecil yang sekarang mau tidak mau menjadi tuan tempat Jongdae mengabdi.

"Kumohon jagalah Chanyeol, ajari dia menggunakan kekuatannya..." Bahkan kata-kata sederhana seperti itupun sudah bisa membuat napas Ji Hyun melemah, kondisinya sudah benar-benar memburuk.

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang, dia menatap mamanya dengan cemas, berlinangan air mata, "Mama mau kemana?" digenggamnya jemari rapuh Ji Hyun, "Jangan tinggalkan Chanyeol, mama... Chanyeol tidak akan bisa tanpa mama.."

Ji Hyun mencoba tersenyum meskipun seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan lembut,

"Kau pasti bisa, sayang. Kau adalah anak yang kuat... kau pasti bisa bertahan..."

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Ji Hyun, dan Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan kue ulang tahun berwarna putih, warna kesukaan mamanya, dengan lilin berwarna-warni di atasnya, sebuah usaha yang menyedihkan untuk menceriakan suasana.

Chanyeol menatap kue tart yang diletakkan di meja dapur itu, dan matanya melirik ke arah Jongdae dengan muram.

"Dia... dia akan segera meninggalkan dunia ini bukan?" Chanyeol berusaha tenang ketika membicarakan mamanya, tetapi tetap saja suaranya bergetar.

Jongdae menghela napas panjang, menyadari bahwa tuan barunya hanyalah seorang anak kecil, anak kecil yang dipaksa menanggung beban kekuatan yang besar, dan dipaksa menghadapi kematian mamanya yang begitu cepat prosesnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, tuan Chanyeol...Anda memang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh, tetapi butuh waktu lama untuk menguasainya, dan karena anda masih kecil, waktu yang dibutuhkan bahkan lebih lama lagi... anda masih belum bisa menyumbangkan darah anda untuk menghambat penyakit mama anda makin ganas..."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sedih. "Tapi kita harus melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mama meninggal begitu saja."

"Yang harus anda lakukan adalah melaksanakan amanat mama anda, belajar menguasai kekuatan kegelapan dengan sempurna lalu melaksanakan tugas anda untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia ini..." sahut Jongdae hati-hati.

"Tidak!" Chanyeol menyela keras kepala, matanya bersinar penuh tekad ketika menatap Jongdae, "Katamu ada pemegang kekuatan terang yang menjadi sisi terbalik kekuatan kegelapan... apakah diajuga bisa menguasai kekuatan penyembuh?"

"Ya, namanya Sooman dan saudara saya, Jinwoo mengabdi kepadanya." nada suara Jongdae berubah suram, "Tetapi kalau anda punya pikiran untuk meminta pertolongan kepadanya, maka akan percuma... penyakit mama anda sudah mengarah kepada kematian, dan saya yakin, bagi Sooman yang sangat memegang teguh aturan semesta, menyelamatkan mama anda merupakan sebuah pelanggaran bagi aturan semesta."

"Tetapi dia tidak perlu menyelamatkan mamaku..." Chanyeol bersikeras, "Dia bisa saja memberikan darahnya kepada mamaku untuk mempertahankan hidupnya, dan sambil menunggu aku menguasai ilmu penyembuhan, setelah aku menguasai ilmu penyembuhan... akulah yang akan memberikan darahku untuk mama..." Mata Chanyeol begitu penuh harap, "Lagipula dia pemegang kekuatan terang bukan? bukankah kekuatan terang adalah kekuatan kebaikan yang berarti dia adalah seorang penolong?"

Jongdae menghela napas panjang, sepertinya tuan barunya ini amat sangat keras kepala, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengantarkan Chanyeol menemui Sooman, meskipun sebenarnya, dia sudah tahu hasilnya. Sooman sudah pasti akan menolak Chanyeol mentah-mentah.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu." Sooman menatap anak kecil di depannya tanpa ekspresi. "Aku memang menghormati mamamu, tetapi kematiannya sudah dekat, semua upaya sudah terlambat, mencoba menolongnya hanya akan mendorong ke arah pelanggaran aturan semesta."

"Aku mohon kepadamu." Mata Chanyeol berurai air mata, "Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan dia begitu menderita, aku mohon dengan sangat berikan darahmu untuk mamaku, itu akan meringankan penyakitnya... setidaknya dia bisa menlkmati hari ulangtahunnya." Chanyeol berusaha tegar ketika memohon, meskipun matanya terasa panas ingin menangis membayangkan keadaan mamanya di rumah. Sooman adalah satu-satunya harapannya, dan penolakan lelaki itu menghancurkan hati kanak-kanakknya.

Sooman menatap ke arah Chanyeol, menyadari bahwa anak kecil di depannya ini adalah penerus kekuatan kegelapan, tetapi kemudian dia tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Takdir Ji Hyun sudah kelihatan, dia akan meninggal hari ini, sudah tidak ada cara apapun untuk menyelamatkannya... seandainya saja Chanyeol datang beberapa waktu yang lalu, mungkin saja Sooman masih bisa menyumbangkan darahnya untuk Ji Hyun, sayangnya semua sudah terlambat sekarang.

"Pulanglah." Sooman memalingkan muka, "Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, ajal Ji Hyun sudah dekat dan lebih baik kau menghabiskan waktu mendampinginya di saat-saat terakhirnya daripada di sini dan memohon tanpa hasil."

"Aku mohon padamu!" Chanyeol setengah menjerit, air matanya sudah mengalir dengan begitu deras di tengah keputus asaan yang menderanya, "Selamatkanlah mamaku, aku mohon!" Lalu tanpa di duga, Chanyeol berlutut dan bersujud di depan Sooman.

Sooman terkejut sampai berjingkat mundur, begitupun Jongdae, dia langsung mendekat dan menyentuh bahu kurus tuan mudanya yang keras kepala, berusaha mencegah tuannya merendahkan diri sedemikian rupa.

"Bangun Tuan... anda tidak boleh berbuat seperti ini." Jongdae berusaha membujuk tuannya bangkit, tetapi dengan keras kepala, Chanyeol tetap bersujud dan memohon.

Sooman sendiri malah membalikkan badannya.

"Maafkan aku. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Pulanglah!" kali ini suaranya sangat tegas, lalu Sooman melangkah pergi dan membanting pintu di belakangnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa pada detik itu, dia telah mengubah anak kecil berhati polos menjadi musuh kuat yang menakutkan.

Chanyeol terbangun dari posisi sujudnya, masih berlutut, matanya menatap nanar ke arah pintu yang tertutup di depan mukanya... rasa kecewa dan putus asa membuatnya remuk redam.

 _Ternyata kekuatan terang bukan berarti kekuatan kebaikan. Kekuatan terang ternyata tak punya hati dan belas kasihan sama sekali!_

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan kue putih dengan lilin warna-warni itu dengan hati-hati di atas meja di samping ranjang Ji Hyun,

"Selamat ulang tahun mama." suaranya serak, menahankan perasaannya.

Ji Hyun membuka matanya pelan-pelan, tersenyum haru melihat kue yang disiapkan putera tunggalnya itu dengan susah payah.

"Terimakasih sayang." gumamnya dengan napas tersengal, "Maukah kau meniupkan lilin itu untuk mama?"

Dengan patuh, Chanyeol meniup lilin itu sampai padam, air matanya mengalir lagi ketika menatap mamanya yang begitu rapuh dan lemah, "Mama ingin mengucapkan Permohonan?"

Ji Hyun tersenyum, lalu mengerang sedikit ketika merasakan kesakitan menderanya. Ya, dia tahu bahwa waktunya sudah dekat.

"Mama mohon... ketika kau sudah menguasai kekuatan penyembuhanmu nanti, kau memang dilarang menyembuhkan penyakit adikmu karena itu melawan takdir Tuhan, tetapi mama mohon, berikanlah darahmu untuk adikmu Luhan... darahmu akan memperlambat sel-sel kankernya menyebar... setidaknya dia bisa hidup lebih lama, karena mama ingin adikmu hidup sampai remaja, menikmati indahnya dunia ini.." air mata Ji Hyun mengalir, "Meskipun Luhan harus hidup dalam kesakitan, tetapi dia tetap berhak hidup..." dengan gemetar Ji Hyun meletakkan jemarinya di atas jemari Chanyeol, "Jangan kau mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya, seperti yang mama lakukan kepada Luhan selama ini, itu akan membuat kita menyerap penyakitnya, dan ketika kekuatan kegelapan tidak menopang kita, penyakit itu akan langsung membunuh kita... mama tidak mau nasibmu berakhir seperti mama..."

Chanyeol mengangguk, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup dahi Ji Hyun dengan lembut, dia bisa merasakannya, merasakan kulit Ji Hyun yang semakin lama semakin dingin, menandakan bahwa kekuatannya semakin lama semakin surut.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukannya, kau bisa tenang, mama..."

Ji Hyun memejamkan matanya, setetes air mata bergulir di sana. "Kuasailah kekuatanmu dengan sempurna, jadilah pemegang kekuatan yang terbaik seperti nenekmu... menjaga keseimbangan dunia ini..." suara Ji Hyun hilang tertelan napasnya yang tersendat, "Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol... anakku, maafkan aku karena memberikan beban ini kepadamu..."

Lalu suara Ji Hyun melemah, napasnya tersendat-sendat dan Chanyeol bisa merasakannya, merasakan bagaimana kehidupan meninggalkan tubuh sang mama pelan-pelan, hingga akhirnya tidak ada sama sekali.

Ditatapnya tubuh mamanya yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dengan penuh air mata, suaranya bergetar ketika memanggil pelayan setianya.

"Jongdae."

Jongdae langsung muncul dari bayang-bayang kegelapan, "Saya turut berduka, tuan."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, ada api di matanya, "Aku akan belajar menguasai kekuatan kegelapan itu dengan sempurna...dan setelah itu, aku akan membunuh Sooman."

Pada detik itu Chanyeol sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menghancurkan kekuatan terang. Kekuatan terang adalah musuhnya. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah memaafkan Sooman dan semua kekuatannya. Dia akan menghancurkannya.

 **[Flashback End]**

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan." suara supirnya yang ragu-ragu itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya tentang masa lalu. Chanyeol mengerjap dan menatap ke luar jendela mobilnya, mereka ternyata sudah sampai di lobby mansion tempat tinggalnya. Mereka sepertinya sudah berhenti lama di sini, dan karena Chanyeol tampaknya terlalu larut dalam lamunannya, supirnya pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menegurnya.

"Terimakasih." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit kepada supirnya, lalu membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah menuju lobby mansionnya. Hujan masih turun deras, seperti tirai kelabu yang basah dan dingin di luar sana.

Kue tart dan semua perayaan ulang tahun tadi telah membawa Chanyeol kepada kenangan lama yang sekian lama ingin dilupakan, kenangan akan hari kematian mamanya...

Ya... Kekuatan terang akan selalu menjadi musuh besarnya, Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti sebelum bisa memusnahkan kekuatan terang yang munafik itu. Sooman memang sudah dibunuhnya, tetapi itu belum membuatnya puas, Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti sampai semuanya habis.

Dan sekarang ada Sehun yang pasti sedang menyiapkan diri di bawah arahan Jinwoo...

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, hatinya memang jahat, tetapi dia adalah seorang petarung yang adil, akan ditunggunya sampai Sehun menguasai kekuatannya, baru setelah itu akan ditantangnya lelaki itu. Selain demi keadilan, Chanyeol akan kehilangan kenikmatan bertarung kalau harus menghadapi musuh yang terlalu lemah.

Yah... perang antara dirinya dan Sehun akan segera tiba, hanya saja, dia masih belum tahu bagaimana nantinya peran Baekhyun di antara mereka. Mungkin memang akan ada pengorbanan nyawa, mungkin juga tidak.

Apapun itu, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu Sehun siap untuk melawannya...

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Mulai Chapter berikutnya, judulnya bakal aku ubah jadi **Darkness's Love** ya..

 _Jangan lupa review!_


	12. 제 10 화 : A Ring

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 10 화**

" _A Ring_ "

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di ranjangnya, di kegelapan malam sambil memegang ponselnya. Berkali-kali dia berusaha menghubungi Sehun, tetapi nomor hp kekasihnya itu tetap tidak aktif.

Apakah Sehun masih di rumah sakit? Bersama Luhan? kenapa Sehun tidak menghubunginya?

Perasaan Baekhyun terasa sedih, bergayut dengan rasa kecewa yang mendalam, diliriknya jam dinding di kamarnya, sebentar lagi lewat dari jam dua belas malam. Ulang tahunnya akan berakhir, dan Sehun bahkan belum memberikan satupun ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya.

Setetes air mata bergulir dari sudut mata Baekhyun ketika dia membaringkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, meringkuk miring dan memejamkan matanya.

Ketukan di pintu flatnya membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ketukan itu terdengar bersemangat dan semakin lama semakin kencang, hingga sampai ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun terduduk, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah terbangun dari tidurnya, dan kemudian mengernyitkan kening, kembali melirik ke arah jam dinding.

Masih pukul empat dini hari, siapa gerangan yang bertamu sepagi ini?

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun meraih sweater yang tersampir di kursi di sebelah ranjangnya dan memakainya untuk melapisi gaun tidurnya, Dia kemudian melangkah ke luar kamarnya, sambil menyalakan lampu-lampu ruangan karena keadaan masih gelap.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu, Baekhyun tertegun ketika mendengarkan suara itu.

"Baekhyun, sayang, bukakan pintu, ini aku Sehun..."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintunya, jemarinya sedikit gemetar ketika melakukannya.

Sehun datang!

Pintupun terbuka, dan diambang pintu berdiri Sehun dengan wajah sedih dan menyesal. Lelaki itu tampak kusut, seperti tidak tidur semalaman.

"Maafkan aku sayang..." Suara Sehun begitu serak, Lelaki itu melangkah maju, tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian karena tidak ada penolakan dari Baekhyun, dia langsung bergerak dan merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, erat-erat sampai napas Baekhyun terasa sesak.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk termenung di kegelapan, di ruang kerjanya yang luas dan dingin. Matanya hanya tertuju kepada satu titik.

Sebuah foto... foto mamanya, senyumnya lebar dan ceria... ketika itu penyakitnya belum sampai merenggut senyum itu dari wajahnya.

Dahi Chanyeol mengerut.. kalau saja waktu itu Sooman memutuskan untuk menolong ibunya, apakah Chanyeol akan menjadi orang yang berbeda?

Seluruh dirinya dipenuhi oleh dendam, kebencian yang mendalam kepada kekuatan terang dan keinginan kuat untuk menghancurkannya. Mungkin kekuatan kegelapan telah mempengaruhinya, dan membuatnya begitu kejam, tetapi Chanyeol masih teringat rasa putus asanya ketika berlutut di depan Soomsn dan memohon kepadanya demi nyawa mamanya, hanya untuk diabaikan.

Kekuatan terang bukanlah kekuatan kebaikan, tidak jika Sooman bahkan tega menolak permohonan seorang anak kecil yang sangat mencintai mamanya dan putus asa.

Chanyeol mengernyit. Tiba-tiba merasa tekanan di dalam dirinya, tekanan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya. sebuah pertanyaan terus berkutat di benaknya,

Kenapa Sehun harus memiliki Baekhyun sebagai cinta sejatinya?

.

.

.

"Sayangku, maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." Sehun mengucap kalimat itu berulang-ulang seolah-olah satu kalimat saja tak cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya, "Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku telah membuatmu kecewa." Lelaki itu memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat, mengecup rambut dan pelipisnya.

Baekhyun pada akhirnya tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun dengan lembut,

"Sudah.. tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Sehun menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dengan sayang, "Kau begitu baik dan aku begitu jahat telah membuatmu kecewa di hari ulang tahunmu."

Ulang tahunnya sudah lewat tentu saja. Tetapi tidak apalah. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, setidaknya sekarang Sehun hadir di sini bersamanya, bukankah itu sudah cukup?

"Duduklah dulu, Sehun, kau tampak kusut dan lelah." Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun, "Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat untukmu."

Sehun menurut, melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukannya dan melangkah ke sofa di ruang tengah sederhana di dalam flat Baekhyun, beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun datang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh hangat dan sepiring kue-kue kecil.

Mereka duduk bersama di sofa, Sehun meneguk teh-nya dan menghela napas panjang, sementara Baekhyun menatapnya dengan prihatin,

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak sedih, "Buruk, kondisinya sama sekali tidak membaik, sungguh ajaib dia bisa bertahan selama ini, dokter bilang, tubuh Luhan memiliki pertahanan yang sangat baik sehingga bisa memperlambat perkembangan sel-sel kanker itu... "Tiba-tiba ekspresi Sehun berubah serius, "Tapi aku di sini bukan untuk membahas masalah Luhan, aku ingin minta maaf karena menghancurkan rencana makan malam kita di hari ulang tahunmu."

"Kau sudah minta maaf berkaIi-kali dari tadi." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Dan mungkin aku tidak termaafkan. Aku tahu betapa kau menginginkan makan malam romantis ini, di hari istimewa pula dan kau sungguh baik hati karena bahkan tidak marah kepadaku." Sehun sungguh-sungguh menyesal, dia benar-benar tidak menginginkan ini terjadi, padahal di makan malam romantis mereka itu, dia berencana untuk melamar Baekhyun... tiba-tiba jemarinya meraba ke saku celananya, mencari kotak cincin mungil itu... dan tidak menemukannya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan. Cincin itu tidak ada! Apakah... apakah jangan-jangan jatuh di rumah sakit? di kamar Luhan?

Baekhyun mengamati ekspresi Sehun yang berubah-ubah dan menatap cemas, "Kau tidak apa-apa Sehun? Ada apa?"

Sehun berdehem bingung, tidak mungkin bukan kalau dia mengatakan bahwa dia kehilangan cincin yang sedianya akan digunakan untuk melamar Baekhyun? Tidak, ini seharusnya menjadi kejutan untuk Baekhyun, jadi Sehun lebih baik mencari cincin itu dulu dan kemudian melamar Baekhyun di waktu lain yang tepat. Dia akan ke rumah sakit kembali untuk mencari cincinnya yang mungkin saja jatuh di kamar Luhan... itu nanti. Sekarang dia akan fokus kepada Baekhyun.

"Eh.. bukan, mungkin aku agak sedikit lelah."

Baekhyun tersenyum kembali dengan lembut, "Kau boleh istirahat di sofa ini kalau mau."

"Terimakasih Baekhyun." Sehun menatap kekasihnya itu dengan serius, matanya berbinar. "Selamat ulang tahun Baekhyun, bertahun kemarin ketika kita sakit, kita selalu merayakannya bersama di rumah sakit, di ruangan kamarku dalam kondisiku yang buruk. Sekarang ketika aku sehat, aku malahan mengacaukan segalanya." Jemari Sehun menyentuh pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Maafkan aku atas ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang terlambat ini." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan.

.

.

.

"Kudengar kau mengacaukan perayaan ulang tahun Sehun dengan kekasihnya." Chanyeol baru saja memasukkan darahnya ke infus Luhan, seperti biasanya. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Luhan melirik Chanyeol sedih, "Bukankah itu juga menguntungkanmu?"

Ekspresi Chanyeol tidak terbaca, "Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Luhan?" bibir Chanyeol hampir tak bergerak, tetapi kata-kata yang didesiskannya meluncur dengan dingin membuat Luhan merinding, itu adalah tanda bahaya, Luhan harus jujur kalau tidak mau menyulut kemarahan kakaknya.

"Aku ingin merayu Sehun, sehingga dia mau menyembuhkan penyakitku. Penyakit yang kau tidak mau menyembuhkannya."

"Sehun masih belum bisa melakukannya. Dia belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya secara maksimal, dan harus belajar banyak dari Jinwoo, pendampingnya." sela Chanyeol cepat.

"Aku tahu, dan itu malahan menguntungkanku, memberiku waktu untuk mengambil hatinya, dan nanti ketika dia punya kekuatan penyembuh itu, dia tidak akan bisa menolak permohonanku."

Permohonan. Chanyeol langsung teringat betapa dia memohon kepada Sooman, pemilik kekuatan terang sebelumnya, dan ditolak. Yah. Kalau Jinwoo berhasil membuat Sehun memahami buku peraturan alam semesta itu, dia yakin bahwa Sehun akan menolak Luhan. Semoga saja Sehun tidak sebodoh itu bisa takluk dalam pesona Luhan.

Chanyeol menatap sinis, "Kau sudah tahu bukan bahwa menyembuhkan penyakit seseorang yang sudah berada di takdir kematian adalah hal yang terlarang dan akan menyebabkan kutukan pada sang pemilik kekuatan?"

"Aku tahu." Luhan mengalihkan matanya, tak tahan ditatap Chanyeol seintens itu, "Aku hanya berpikir, kalau aku bisa merayu Sehun untuk menyembuhkanku, dia akan menerima kutukannya. Dan kau akan menang."

Langkah kaki Chanyeol yang mendekati ranjang Luhan tampak mengancam, "Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa apapun bantuanmu akan membuatku senang. Jangan ikut campur Luhan... Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa aku ingin menang dengan caraku sendiri." Jemari Chanyeol terulur, hendak menyentuh dahi Luhan, membuat Luhan beringsut ketakutan...

Tetapi kemudian langkah Chanyeol terhenti ketika dia menginjak sesuatu yang keras di kakinya. Dia menunduk dan mengerutkan kening ketika melihat sebuah kotak berwarna hitam mungil yang terinjak di bawah sepatunya.

Chanyeol membungkuk dan mengambil kotak itu dengan jemarinya. Sebuah kotak cincin.

"Apa itu?" Luhan mencoba melongok meskipun takut, Rasa ingin tahu mengalahkan ketakutannya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Chanyeol menatap Luhan tajam dan memasukkan benda itu ke sakunya, membuat Luhan tidak berani bertanya-tanya lagi, "Ingat, jangan macam-macam Luhan." gumamnya dingin sedetik sebelum bayangan gelap menelan tubuh Chanyeol dan membuatnya menghilang dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah cincin... cincin yang indah dengan inisial nama SB di bagian dalamnya...

Sehun ternyata berniat untuk melamar Baekhyun...

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, jemarinya memegang cincin mungil itu dan menatapnya dingin. Sayangnya Sehun begitu bodoh dan menjatuhkan cincin itu, membuatnya yakin bahwa Sehun mengurungkan lamarnannya kepada Baekhyun.

Dia harus memisahkan dua anak manusia itu... bagaimanapun caranya, karena ikatan antara Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak boleh menjadi kuat.

Cincin itu tampak memuai di tangan Chanyeol, ditempa oleh panas yang tak terlihat, lalu dalam hidungan detik, Cincin itu lebur menjadi abu berwarna keemasan yang bertebaran di udara, hancur tak bersisa.

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan tiga potongan kue tart berlapis gula putih yang baru dipotongnya dari kue tart pemberian Chanyeol kemarin di meja yang bisa dijangkau dan seteko kopi dalam termos yang akan selalu hangat. Makanan itu disiapkannya untuk Sehun ketika lelaki itu bangun nanti. Dia kemudian melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih tidur meringkuk di balik selimut di sofa ruang tengahnya. Sehun memang menginap di rumahnya, dan tentu saja tidur di sofa,

Sehun tampak kelelahan, dan Baekhyun tidak tega membangunkannya. Dia sendiri sudah berpakaian resmi hendak ke kantor dan sebentar lagi akan berangkat naik kendaraan umum.

Diteguknya kopinya sendiri, lalu dia meraih tasnya, dengan hati-hati dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun yang masih terlelap. Dibungkukkannya badannya dan dikecupnya dahi Sehun dengan lembut,

"Aku pergi dulu sayang." bisiknya pelan, penuh cinta, lalu melangkah meninggalkan flatnya

.

.

Bertemu dengan Chanyeol mungkin akan terasa canggung setelah peristiwa semalam. Baekhyun membatin dalam hati ketika membuka pintu ruangan kantornya, dan kemudian menghela napas panjang karena Chanyeol ternyata belum datang. Biasanya Chanyeol akan duduk di balik meja besarnya itu dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan di depannya.

Baekhyun teringat akan kebaikan Chanyeol semalam, dan mau tak mau rasa terimakasih membanjiri benaknya oleh karena kebaikan dan perhatian yang diberikan oleh atasannya itu.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, di balik ekspresi dingin dan misterius atasannya, tersimpan kebaikan hati yang tulus.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan lelaki yang sedang dibatin oleh Baekhyun masuk. Chanyeol seperti biasa tampak elegan dengan penampilannya yang rapi dan berkarisma, lelaki itu tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk di balik mejanya,

"Selamat pagi." sapanya ramah, "Apa kabar?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baik, terimakasih Tuan, dan selamat pagi juga."

Chanyeol melangkah duduk di kursi besarnya dan bertanya sambil lalu, "Apakah kau dan calon suamimu sudah menyelesaikan masalah kalian berdua?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Semua baik-baik saja." Dia melemparkan senyum terimakasih kepada Chanyeol, "Dan terimakasih untuk anda, Tuan. Anda benar-benar menyelamatkan hari ulang tahun saya."

Senyum Chanyeol melebar. Ekspresi yang sangat jarang ditampilkannya, garis-garis wajahnya ketika tersenyum lebar membuat Baekhyun terpesona karena aura ketampanannya yang langsung memancar jauh, dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar.

"Sama-sama Baekhyun, aku senang melakukannya." jawab Chanyeol dengan nada misterius, lalu mengalihkan matanya ke pekerjaannya dan mengabaikan Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Baekhyun merenung, meskipun matanya berusaha memfokuskan diri pada berkas-berkas di mejanya, benaknya bertanya-tanya, pertanyaan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

Kenapa jantungnya berdebar?

.

.

.

Beberapa jam mungkin telah berlalu, dan sinar matahari yang menyelip dari gorden jendela mengenai matanya, membuat Sehun tesadarkan dari tidur pulasnya, dia menggeliat, kemudian membuka matanya sedikit, pada mulanya bingung dengan kondisi sekelilingnya, lalu ingatannya kembali dan sadar bahwa dia berada di flat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" Sehun memanggil dengan suara serak. Tetapi suasana hening, lelaki itu lalu melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah jam sepuluh pagi, pantas saja, Baekhyun pasti sudah berangkat kerja.

Sehun menggeliat, dan matanya menangkap potongan kue berlapir krim putih di piring dan termos minuman di sebelahnya,. bibirnya tersenyum. Baekhyun begitu perhatian kepadanya, perempuan itu pasti akan menjadi isteri yang terbaik. Tetapi bibirnya mengerucut ketika melihat potongan kue di piring itu. ltu seperti potongan dari kue tart yang indah. Apakah Baekhyun membeli kue tart untuk dirinya sendiri semalam? Mungkin dengan harapan dia bisa meniup lilinnya bersama Sehun? Ah... perasaan bersalah menyeruak kembali ke benak Sehun, menyadari bahwa dia telah membiarkan Baekhyun menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya sendirian.

Sehun membuka termos itu dan aroma kopi yang harum menguar di udara, memenuhi ruangan. Sebuah mug diletakkan terbalik di nampan, Sehun meraihnya, dan menuang kopi itu, lalu meneguknya untuk memberikan kesegaran kepada tubuhnya. Dia berpikir untuk segera mandi dan menengok Luhan ke rumah sakit, selain untuk mencari cincinnya, Sehun ingin dia ada di rumah sakit ketika Luhan sadar, apalagi karena dini hari tadi, dia meninggalkan Luhan tanpa pamit di saat Luhan masih tidur pulas. Sehun tidak mau Luhan mencari-carinya atau kecewa kepadanya yang akan berimbas kepada kondisi kesehatan. Luhan begitu lemah, begitu menderita, dan Sehun akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu Luhan.

Tepat setelah tegukan ketiganya, sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu flat Baekhyun, membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

Siapa yang bertamu ke flat Baekhyun siang-siang? Orang-orang yang mengenal Baekhyun pasti tahu kalau Baekhyun sedang bekerja di jam-jam begini.

Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, Sehun meletakkan cangkir kopinya, lalu melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya.

Ternyata Jinwoo yang berdiri di depannya. Sehun mengangkat alisnya,

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

Jinwoo mengangkat bahunya, "Saya punya kemampuan khusus untuk melacak sang pemegang kekuatan." Lelaki itu menunjukkan buku tebal berisi aturan semesta kepada Sehun, "Mari tuan, kita harus bergegas, anda harus belajar banyak dan mencoba menguasai seluruh kekuatan itu dengan sempurna. Waktu kita menipis, sebab saya sudah mulai merasakan kekuatan kegelapan yang semakin mengancam."

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Fanfict ini yang responnya paling sedikit ya :( :( Padahal ceritanya lumayan.

Jangan lupa review ya :) see you

 **-뷴열-**


	13. 제 11 화 : Shower In My Heart

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 11 화**

" _Shower In My Heart_ "

.

.

Jinwoo membawanya ke sebuah lapangan yang luas dan sepi. Entah darimana lelaki itu bisa menemukan tempat ini. Jinwoo tampak misterius, tetapi entah kenapa Sehun merasa bisa mempercayainya.

Lelaki ini sepertinya memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk membantunya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke lapangan luas seperti ini?"

"Karena saya akan membantu anda membangkitkan kekuatan anda. Kekuatan otak yang saat ini ada di dalam tubuh anda, yang dilimpahkan oleh tuan Sooman kepada anda, belum terbangkitkan sepenuhnya, sifat alaminya memang akan membuat tubuh anda sembuh dan memperbaiki dirinya sendiri dengan cepat..." Dan kemudian, tanpa diduga, dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Jinwoo menghujamkan pisau yang entah diambilnya darimana ke dada kiri Sehun.

Sehun terbelalak, pucat menatap Jinwoo, merasakan nyeri yang menghujam ke jantungnya. Dia menunduk dan melihat ke arah pisau yang menancap di dadanya, membuat darah segar langsung merembes ke kemejanya. "Apa yang kau..."

Sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, Jinwoo mencabut pisau itu dari dada Sehun, sebuah gerakan yang cepat dan menyakitkan. Sehun mengerang ketika darahnya menyembur dari jantungnya, keluar dari lubang menganga yang ditinggalkan oleh bekas tusukan pisau itu.

Kenapa Jinwoo menusuknya? dan kenapa sekarang lelaki itu hanya berdiam diri saja dan mengamatinya? dan kenapa... Sehun tidak merasa sakit?

Sehun menunduk, menyentuh dadanya, kemejanya basah dan lengket oleh darah yang bebau anyir, tetapi dadanya tidak sakit. Dengan penasaran Sehun membuka kemejanya, memeriksa lukanya... dan dia terpana.

Di balik darah yang membasahi dadanya, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. tidak ada bekas luka setitikpun. Padahal jelas-jelas dia merasakan pisau itu menembus dadanya dan darahnya menyembur keluar... tetapi di balik darah itu, tidak ada apapun di kulit dadanya, tidak ada luka apapun, seakan tubuhnya menyembuhkan diri dengan begitu cepatnya.

Sehun masih ternganga sambil menatap ke arah Jinwoo, sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Jinwoo menusuk dadanya tiba-tiba, lelaki ini ingin menunjukkan secara langsung betapa kuatnya tubuh Sehun sekarang.

"Inilah kekuatan anda tuan Sehun, karena itulah anda sembuh dari penyakit anda. Tuan Sooman tidak melanggar aturan semesta dengan membuat anda sembuh, karena kesembuhan anda bukan berasal dari kekuatan tuan Sooman, kesembuhan anda dikarenakan tubuh anda memperbaiki diri sendiri setelah kemapuan otak anda diaktifkan hingga maksimal 95%. Anda tidak bisa terluka, anda tidak bisa sakit... bahkan anda tidak bisa mati, umur anda akan berhenti di usia tigapuluh tahun.."

Berhenti di usia tiga puluh tahun...? Tunggu dulu! Jadi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apakah beberapa tahun nanti, Baekhyun akan menua, sementara dia berhenti di usia tiga puluh tahun?

Jinwoo sepertinya tahu apa yang ada di benak Sehun, "Itu mungkin bisa disebut takdir sang pemegang kekuatan. Sebagai ganti kekuatan yang sangat besar, sang pemegang kekuatan harus rela menanggung hidup sendiri, tetap muda dan melihat orang-orang yang dikenalnya menua, lalu mati satu persatu." Mata Sehun menajam, "Aku tidak mau mengalami itu, Jinwoo."

Jinwoo membalas tatapan Sehun, sama sekali tidak mundur, "Anda harus menanggungnya tuan Sehun, karena anda sudah menerima kekuatan itu dari Tuan Sooman. Apakah anda tidak pernah berpikir? Kalau saja otak anda tidak diaktifkan hingga 95% oleh Tuan Sooman, mungkin anda sudah mati duluan dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang anda cintai?"

Dua pilihan. Sehun tertegun. Selalu ada dua pilihan ketika kita mencintai seseorang, dua pilihan yang muncul karena semua manusia pasti mati. Pilihan itu adalah meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan, Seorang kekasih yang mencinta, pasti akan lebih memilih meninggalkan lebih dulu jika menyangkut kematian, sehingga dia tidak akan menanggung kepedihan karena ditinggalkan oleh yang tercinta.

Tetapi meskipun begitu, tidak bisakah Sehun menjalani kehidupan normal bersama Baekhyun? Bersatu dalam pernikahan, lalu menua dan mati bersama?

"Anda bisa memikirkan tentang hal itu nanti." Sekali lagi, Jinwoo tampaknya bisa membaca pikiran Sehun, "Mari, saya akan ajarkan anda cara membuka kekuatan ini, pertama-tama akan terasa sedikit menyakitkan, tapi saya akan membimbing anda untuk menguasainya"

.

.

Angin itu berhembus kencang dari arah utara, menggoyangkan pepohonan di sekitamya...

Chanyeol yang sedang berada di lantai paling atas gedung tinggi itu membuka matanya, tersenyum setelah mendapatkan pengelihatannya.

"Dia sudah membuka kekuatannya." gumam Chanyeol pada Jongdae yang berdiri tenang di sebelahnya.

"Saatnya akan segera tiba."

"Anda belum bisa menantangnya sekarang Tuan Park, apakah anda lupa, Tuan Oh memiliki Baekhyun sebagai cinta sejatinya, itu berarti kemungkinan dia lebih kuat daripada anda." Chanyeol tersenyum dingin, "Kita lihat saja nanti.."

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa badannya sedikit meriang, kepalanya pusing dan tenggorokannya sakit untuk menelan. Tetapi tadi dia sudah meminum vitamin c untuk daya tahan tubuhnya. Mungkin ini karena semalam dia terlambat tidur, dan terbangun di pagi buta.

Yang diinginkan Baekhyun adalah segera tidur, dan berharap ketika bangun nanti, kondisinya sudah lebih baik.

Sayangnya, ini masih jam kantor dan Baekhyun harus bertahan kira-kira empat jam lagi. Chanyeol saat ini sedang tidak ada di ruangannya, katanya sedang mengurus pekerjaannya di cabangnya yang lain, jadi Baekhyun bisa sedikit bersantai dan menenangkan tubuhnya yang bergolak karena sakit.

Dia menuju ke dispenser dan menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir, dan menyeduh teh ke dalamnya. Kemudian Baekhyun duduk dan menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, dari Sehun.

"Sayang?" Sehun berseru dari seberang, suaranya tampak ceria, "Mau kah kau makan malam denganku nanti malam untuk menggantikan malam kemarin?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah, dikondisinya yang tidak enak ini, mendengarkan suara Sehun bagaikan obat untuknya. Tentu saja dia mau. "Kapan?"

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu di kantor sepulangmu dari kantor, kita langsung berangkat dari sana saja, tunggu aku ya."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengangguk, meski kemudian dia sadar bahwa Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya, "Oke Sehun, aku tidak sabar menantinya. Terimakasih sayang."

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku akan menebus semuanya, kau akan sangat bahagia nanti."

Setelah itu pembicaraan terputus, dan Baekhyun memeluk ponselnya sambil tersenyum. Semua kekecewaan, semua kesedihannya semalam seolah pupus begitu saja dengan tebusan makan malam Sehun untuknya ini.

Bahkan senyum lebarnya itu tetap ada ketika Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dan mengangkat alisnya, "Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang baik." sapa Chanyeol lembut.

Senyum Baekhyun melebar, tetapi dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan, tidak membantah perkataan Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol penasaran. Tetapi dia menahan diri. Diam-diam dia berusaha menggunakan kekuatannya kepada Baekhyun, mencoba membaca pikirannya.

Tetapi yang muncul dalam pengelihatannya hanya gelap dan kosong. Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya.

Kenapa kekuatannya tidak mempan kepada Baekhyun? Apakah benar itu disebabkan oleh karena Baekhyun adalah cinta sejati musuhnya? Cinta sejati Sehun?

"Pasti kau punya rencana bagus malam ini, kencan dengan calon suamimu?" Chanyeol menebak pada akhimya, menyerah karena dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

Pipi Baekhyun yang merona sudah cukup untuk menjawab penanyaan Chanyeol, "Dia akan menjemput saya nanti sepulang kerja, kami berencana menebus malam yang gagal kemarin."

Ekspresi Chanyeol tidak terbaca, "Bagus untukmu." gumamnya sambil lalu, dan kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun kembali ke mejanya.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang aku bisa membaca pikiran orang, bahkan jika aku melakukannya dari jarak jauh, aku tinggal membayangkan orang tersebut dan tahu." Sehun menutup ponselnya, menatap Jinwoo sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "'Tetapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya pada Baekhyun?" Sehun tadi iseng mempraktekkan kekuatannya kepada Baekhyun, dan ternyata dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, dia temyata tidak bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

Mereka masih ada di tengah lapangan itu, dan kemeja Sehun yang penuh darah sudah disingkirkan, Jinwoo sepertinya sudah merencanakan semuanya karena dia sudah membawakan kemeja pengganti yang masih baru, yang sekarang dikenakan oleh Sehun.

Jinwoo telah membuka kekuatannya. Dunia sekarang tidak sama lagi bagi Sehun, dia bisa mendengar suara-suara dari jarak yang begitu jauh, bahkan bisa mengetahui suara-suara tergelap dari benak seseorang. Tangannya bisa mengeluarkan api dan es, menggerakkan benda-benda, berpindah secepat kilat, dia bisa melakukan segala yang dia mau. Luar biasa pengaktifan 95% kekuatan otak ini benar-benar membuatnya nya sangat kuat dan nyaris bisa melakukan segalanya.

Jinwoo mengatakan bahwa ada aturan semesta yang harus disepakati, bahwa sang pemegang kekuatan harus dibatasi, karena kalau tidak mereka akan berbuat semena-mena. Kekuatan dan kekuasaan yang besar biasanya membuat manusia lupa diri. Bagi sang pemegang kekuatan, hal itu sudah diantisipasi dengan adanya buku aturan semesta, yang memuat kutukan-kutukan mengerikan bagi yang melanggar aturan, dan tugas sang pendampinglah, seperti Jinwoo untuk menjaga tuannya agar selalu ada di jalan yang benar.

Jinwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah datar mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, "Memang. Saya pernah mendampingi para pemegang kekuatan yang lain selama beberapa periode yang lalu."

Ya. Jinwoo adalah manusia abadi, mungkin bisa dikatakan dia bukan lah manusia, dia hanyalah mahluk Tuhan yang ditakdirkan untuk mendampingi sang pembawa kekuatan, sama seperti saudara kembarnya. "Sayangnya, dari mereka semua, hanya sedikit yang beruntung bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya."

Jinwoo berdehem, "Setahu saya, sang pemegang kekuatan tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatannya kepada cinta sejatinya. Sang cinta sejati adalah satu-satunya manusia yang kebal atas kekuatan anda, di alam semesta ini."

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan mengitari lorong rumah sakit, dia hendak menengok Luhan dan mencari cincinnya yang hilang, pelajarannya dengan Jinwoo tadi sedikit mengubah rencananya. Untunglah setelah latihan

yang melelahkan untuk mengendalikan kemampuannya mendengar dan mengatur seluruh inderanya yang menjadi amat sangat tajam, Jinwoo mengatakan bahwa latihan mereka cukup untuk hari ini dan akan dilanjutkan besok.

Hari itu Sehun mencoba kemampuannya berpindah tempat secepat kilat, dia memejamkan mata, memusatkan pikirannya pada tempat yang ingin ditujunya. Dan... hanya dalam beberapa detik, dia muncul kembali, seperti sihir, di bekas kamarnya di rumah sakit yang masih kosong.

Setelah melihat sekeliling, Sehun menyadari bahwa tidak bijaksana dia memilih tempat ini sebagai tujuannya, untung saja kamar ini masih kosong, bayangkan kalau sudah ada pasien di sini, dia pasti akan terkejut setengah mati melihat Sehun yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Besok-besok dia harus muncul di tempat yang benar-benar sepi untuk menghindari adanya saksi mata. Sehun menghela napas panjang berusaha bersikap biasa, lalu dengan hati-hati melangkah keluar dari bekas kamarnya itu. untunglah suasana sepi sehingga dia tidak perlu memberi penjelasan kepada orang lain kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamar itu.

Ya. Sehun hendak menengok Luhan dulu, memastikan kondisi perempuan itu baik-baik saja. Tadi pagi, dia meninggalkan Luhan tanpa pamit karena tidak tahan memikirkan Baekhyun, dan sekarang dia merasa tidak enak. Sehun sudah berjanji kepada Luhan, dan dia mengingkarinya.

Selain itu ada cincin yang perlu dia tanyakan pada Luhan, karena dia yakin cincin itu jatuh di kamar Luhan. Setelah semua urusan beres, Sehun akan menjemput Baekhyun, mengajaknya makan malam mewah untuk meneebus kesalahannya kemarin, dan kemudian menutup malam mereka dengan lamaran romantis.

Bibir Sehun masih tersenyum ketika memasuki kamar Luhan, tetapi dahinya langsung berkerut melihat Luhan sedang duduk dengan wajah muram, dengan tatapan mata menerawang dan wajah pucat pasi,

"Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh pelan, tetapi ekspresinya sedikit sedih ketika melihat Sehun. perempuan itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tampak lesu. Sehun duduk di sebelah ranjang, menatap Luhan dengan menyesal. "Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu tadi pagi tanpa pamit, tidurmu pulas sekali, jadi aku memutuskan pergi."

Mata Luhan tampak berkaca-kaca, "Kenapa kau pergi Sehun? Kau bilang kau tak akan pergi? aku terbangun sendirian dan mencarimu." air mata bergulir dari pipi Luhan, membuat Sehun sangat menyesal, disentuhnya jemari Luhan dan digenggamnya lembut. "Maafkan aku... tetapi aku harus menemui Baekhyun tadi pagi..."

"Baekhyun?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya." Sehun tersenyum menyesal, "Kemarin itu sebenarnya adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun, dan aku membatalkannya karena menungguimu di rumah sakit. Jadi tadi pagi aku ke sana untuk meminta maaf kepadanya."

"Oh... Astaga..." jemari kurus Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kaget, wajahnya tampak sangat terkejut, tatapannya benar-benar menyesal, "Ya Ampun, Sehun... maafkan aku.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu... astaga.. astaga.. maafkan aku, aku telah merusak ulang tahun Baekhyun." air mata mulai menetes di pipinya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Baekhyun tidak apa-apa kok, dia mengerti, dia wanita yang baik dan dia berharap kondisimu semakin baik... lagipula aku akan menebusnya malam ini."

"Malam ini?" mata Luhan melebar.

"Ya... aku akan melamar Baekhyun sebagai kejutan." Senyum Sehun tampak bercahaya, "Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang melamar, aku sepertinya kehilangan cincinku di sini, apakah kau tahu?"

"Cincin?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. Cincin, dalam kotak kecil berwama hitam sepertinya aku menjatuhkannya di sini."

"Tidak ada cincin."

Sekelebat ingatan muncul di benak Luhan, tentang Chanyeol yang menunduk mengambil sesuatu yang misterius di kamarnya. Apakah cincin itu yang diambil oleh Chanyeol, "Maafkan aku Sehun, tetapi aku seharian di sini dan tidak turun dari ranjang, tetapi setahuku kalaupun ada cincin jatuh di sini, pasti perawat menemukannya."

"Ah. Ya benar juga." Sehun menggosok rambutnya dengan kecewa.

Jadi besar kemungkinan cincin itu hilang, atau mungkin ditemukan

orang, dan tidak dikembalikan... kalau begitu Sehun harus ke toko perhiasan dulu untuk mencari cincin pengganti sebelum melamar Baekhyun nanti malam. "Kalau begitu aku harus mencari cincin untuk melamar Baekhyun nanti malam, tidak apa-apa kan aku meninggalkanmu dulu Luhan? Aku janji aku akan menengokmu lagi bersama Baekhyun besok."

Luhan tersenyum meskipun senyumnya tampak lemah, "Tidak apaapa... pergilah Sehun, semangat ya, semoga sukses... cepat sana pergi." Dengan lembut Luhan melambaikan tangannya tanda pengusiran karena Sehun masih tampak ragu meninggalkan Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lebar, membayangkan betapa indahnya malamnya nanti bersama Baekhyun. Dengan impulsif, didorong oleh rasa bahagianya, dia membungkuk dan mengecup dahi Luhan dengan lembut.

Seketika itu juga, Luhan terbatuk-batuk parah. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan terkejut, ketika Luhan terbatuk makin parah, dan memuntahkan darah segar yang begitu banyak dari mulutnya, membasahi kemeja Sehun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar, dan kondisi badannya makin menurun, dia memegang dahinya sendiri dan terasa panas, tenggorokannya juga terasa semakin sakit. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di tempat duduk bagian depan di lobby kantor.

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, karyawan terakhir

tampak meninggalkan kantor, membuat suasana cukup sunyi, hanya ditemani oleh seorang satpam yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk.

"Menunggu seseorang?" Satpam itu menyapa, mungkin karena melihat bahwa Baekhyun sudah duduk menunggu sejak jam lima sore tadi dan tidak beranjak dari sana meski semua karyawan sudah pulang.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum malu, "Ya... saya menunggu jemputan."

"Hujan diluar sangat deras, mungkin yang menjemput terjebak macet," gumam si satpam sambil menatap keluar.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan menatap cemas ke arah hujan yang cukup deras, satpam itupun kembali lagi ke mejanya di dekat pintu, meninggalkan Baekhyun termenung sendirian.

Dengan bingung, Baekhyun memencet kembali nomor Sehun, hal yang sudah dilakukannya berkali-kali selama dua jam terakhir ini, tetapi tetap sama, nomor itu tidak aktif. Kemanakah Sehun? Kenapa dia tak muncul juga? Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa pusingnya semakin menyakitkan.

Hujan turun semakin deras di luar, begitupun dengan hujan di hati Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Anda tidak bisa ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Jongdae bergumam ketika Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya basah dan masih memakai jubah mandinya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada apa? bukankah aku harus memberikan darahku untuk Luhan? Aku sengaja menghukumnya tadi dengan memberikan setengah dari yang seharusnya, malam ini dia pasti sudah cukup merasakan kesakitan dan kemudian sadar untuk tidak ikut campur lagi dengan urusanku."

"Luhan mengalami serangan, dan si pemegang kekuatan terang ada bersamanya." Jawab Jongdae datar.

Ekspresi Chanyeol mengeras seketika, dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, memastikan kata-kata Jongdae.

Dan setelah dia melihat visualisasi di rumah sakit, Chanyeol langsung memberikan instruksi kepada Jongdae, "Siapkan pakaianku, aku akan kembali ke kantor."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras.

Sekali lagi, dengan bodohnya, Sehun membiarkan Baekhyun menunggunya sampai lama.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

 **Veraparkhyun** : kamu buka fanfictnya pake web ya? kenapa gak pake aplikasi resmi fanfiction aja? bacanya lebih mudah dan notifikasi langsung masuk tanpa lewat email. kalau pengen download, kamu bisa cari aplikasi androidnya di google atau playstore nama aplikasinya :) :)

Ok, jangan lupa review ya! see you next chapter :D

 **-ByunYeol-**


	14. 제 12 화 : I'm Here

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 12 화**

" _I'm here..._ "

.

.

Kecemasan Baekhyun sampai pada puncaknya ketika ponselnya akhirnya berbunyi. Sehun.

"Baekhyun sayangku? Maafkan aku! Kau ada di mana? Kumohon katakan kau sudah ada di rumah."

Tidakkah Sehun ingat bahwa dia menyuruh Baekhyun menunggu? Bahwa dia berjanji akan menjemput Baekhyun sepulang kantor dan itu sudah dua jam yang lalu? "Sehun aku..."

Baekhyun hendak berkata-kata ketika Sehun menyela, "Maafkan aku tadi aku tidak bisa datang, aku menengok Luhan sebelum berencana menjemputmu... Tetapi kemudian Luhan mengalami serangan, dia muntah darah, Baekhyun, kondisinya kritis, sejak tadi aku berusaha menghubungimu tapi ponselku kehilangan sinyal, mungkin karena hujan deras... Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku, tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan, tidak di kondisinya sekarang... Kau tahu aku pernah mengalami serangan seperti ini, aku tahu rasanya Baekhyun... Luhan, dia butuh seseorang..." Sehun menelan ludahnya, "Maafkan aku Baekhyun, kau sudah di rumah bukan? Jangan katakan kau sedang menungguku."

Kepala Baekhyun terasa sakit ketika mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun, semburan rasa kecewa langsung menyakiti hatinya, membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Tetapi dia berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar ceria.

Dia kemudian berbohong, "Aku sudah di rumah, Sehun."

"Syukurlah." Suara Sehun terdengar lega, "Hujan di luar sangat deras dan angin begitu kencang. Aku mencemaskanmu setengah mati, syukurlah kau sudah di rumah. Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memandang ke pintu kaca di luar lobby kantornya, hujan turun dengan deras di luar sehingga menutupi malam, angin dan petir bertiup kencang, membuat pohon-pohon bergetar. Jemari Baekhyun yang memegang ponsel bergetar menahan perasaan.

"Kau tenang saja Sehun. Semoga Luhan baik-baik saja ya. Aku sedang menyeduh teh hangat di sini."

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun maafkan aku.. Sungguh ini bukan rencanaku,"

"Sehun, tidak apa-apa, sungguh, aku mengerti." Setelah itu Baekhyun hanya bergumam menanggapi perkataan Sehun sebelum lelaki itu mengatakan mencintainya dan menutup pembicaraan.

Baekhyun masih duduk di sana beberapa menit setelah percakapan itu berlalu. Air mata berlinang mengaliri pipinya, dan kepalanya terasa berdentam-dentam.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai di kantor hanya sepersekian detik setelah dia berpakaian. Dia muncul di ruangan kantornya, dan bergegas turun melalui lift, bersikap sebiasa mungkin karena dia tahu ada satpam berjaga di depan, dan mungkin juga Baekhyun di sana yang pasti kaget meihatnya muncul tiba-tiba dari dalam, padahal Chanyeol sudah pulang sejak tadi.

Begitu Chanyeol keluar dari lift, satpam yang berada di pintu langsung berdiri karena kaget. Dia mengira semua orang sudah pulang.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat kepada satpam itu, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Dimana Baekhyun?

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, merasa marah karena kekuatannya tidak mempan terhadap Baekhyun, hal itu menyebabkannya tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Saya pikir anda sudah pulang, Tua." Satpam itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan hormat.

Chanyeol menatap satpam itu dengan tatapan mata tajam. Apakah Sehun sudah menjemput Baekhyun pada akhirnya? Tidak. Pengelihatannya jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa Sehun masih ada di rumah sakit. Dan tidak ada Baekhyun di sana. Jadi dimanakah Baekhyun? Apakah dia pulang? Chanyeol sedikit banyak tahu sifat Baekhyun, perempuan itu begitu percaya pada kekasihnya dan pasti akan menunggu selama dia bisa.

Perempuan bodoh! Dan astaga kenapa Chanyeol harus repot-repot mengurusi Baekhyun? Sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, Chanyeol bertanya kepada satpam itu,

"Kau melihat asistenku. Baekhyun? Dia menunggu seseorang di sini dalam waktu lama."

Satpam itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya Tuan. Nona Byun yang anda maksud menunggu di sini sampai lebih dari dua jam. Lalu dia menerima telepon dan pergi. Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu."

"Pergi?" Baekhyun menerima telepon dari siapa? Apakah dari Sehun? Chanyeol melirik ke luar. Malam ini sama seperti kemarin, hujan turun dengan derasnya disertai angin yang kencang. "Dia naik kendaraan? Ada yang menjemputnya?"

"Tidak Tuan. Nona Byun menembus hujan, berjalan kaki, saya sudah mencegahnya dan memintanya menunggu hujan reda. Tetapi nona Byun bilang dia harus segera pulang. Dia memakai payung berwama hijau."

Ekspresi Chanyeol mengeras. Berjalan menembus badai seperti ini adalah keputusan bodoh! Apakah Baekhyun sudah kehilangan akal sehat? Sambil mendecakkan lidahnya, Chanyeol mengangguk ke arah satpam itu. "Oke, aku akan menyusulnya."

Satpam itu mengernyit ketika melihat Chanyeol hendak melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun, hanya saja Chanyeol tidak memakai payung. "Anda ingin menembus hujan badai ini? Anda tidak memakai payung?" Satpam itu mempertanyakan apa yang ada di benaknya.

Chanyeol menoleh, tersenyum misterius kepada Satpam itu, "Aku tidak butuh payung." Dan kemudian Chanyeol melangkah menembus hujan badai itu, menembus kegelapan.

.

.

.

Setetes air mengenai Jasnya, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Minggir hujan." Gumamnya gusar, membuat tetesan air itu menguap begitu saja dari jasnya. Lelaki itu berjalan menembus hujan tanpa basah, seolah-olah air menghindari mengenai tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mencoba mencari jejak Baekhyun, tetapi masih kesulitan menemukannya. Dimana kau Baekhyun? Jemari Chanyeol menyentuh pepohonan di trotoar itu, dia menggertakkan giginya setelah membaca memori dari benda itu, tidak. Baekhyun tidak pernah lewat sini. Dengan sigap Chanyeol membalikkan badan, bergegas menuju arah yang berlawanan. Dia terus menyentuh benda-benda yang ada, membaca memori benda itu untuk mengetahui apakah Baekhyun pernah melewatinya atau tidak. Sial!

Sambil berjalan, Chanyeol mengumpat-umpat dalam hati.

Chanyeol benar-benar gusar sekarang. Seandainya saja kekuatannya bisa dipakai kepada Baekhyun, pasti dia akan dengan mudah menemukan perempuan itu. Tetapi sekarang dia hanya bisa mengandalkan memori dari benda-benda, sayangnya hujan badai sedikit mengaburkan memori benda-benda itu.

Chanyeol menyentuh tembok sebuah pagar yang ada ditepi trotoar, memejamkan mata dan menemukan penglihatan itu.

Perempuan berpayung hijau. Badannya sedikit membungkuk, menahankan angin kencang dan hujan deras yang menerpanya... Baekhyun baru saja lewat sini. Ingatan dari pagar itu masih jelas.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya, menembus jalanan yang sepi dan badai hujan yang begitu kencang tanpa kesulitan. Bahkan angin dan hujan pun tak mau melawannya, mereka melewatinya begitu saja membuatnya tetap kering.

Lalu Chanyeol tertegun ketika melihat tubuh itu, tubuh yang terbaring tak bergerak di trotoar seratus meter di depannya. Sebuah payung hijau berputar-putar jauh di jalanan beraspal, dipermainkan oleh angin.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya dan langsung berjongkok, mengangkat tubuh itu, tubuh Baekhyun yang lunglai ke pangkuannya. Baekhyun basah kuyup, tetapi tubuhnya panas membara seperti terbakar, perempuan ini demam tinggi! Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya dan seketika hujan menghindari tubuh Baekhyun.

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol berdiri, mengangkat Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya, lalu tubuh mereka berdua tertelan oleh bayangan kegelapan dan menghilang.

.

.

.

Dalam sekejap mereka berada di dalam flat Baekhyun yang hangat dan nyaman.

Chanyeol menunduk, menatap Baekhyun yang demam dan masih pingsan di dalam gendongannya. Perempuan ini basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Entah berapa lama Baekhyun sudah berbaring pingsan di trotoar tadi sebelum Chanyeol menemukannya.

Dasar perempuan bodoh! Menembus hujan seperti itu dalam kondisi sakit...

Kenapa Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sakit? Perempuan ini pasti sudah demam sejak siang, tetapi rupanya dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

Padahal, Chanyeol memiliki kemampuan mengukur suhu badan seseorang, membaca detak jantungnya, aliran napasnya, bahkan aliran darah yang mengalir di pembuluh darah manusia kalau dia mau, tetapi di Baekhyun semua kekuatannya itu tidak ada gunanya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dan kemudian membuatnya setengah berdiri, membuat tubuh Baekhyun yang basah kuyup bersandar pada tubuhnya, air masih menetes-netes dari sana membasahi sebagian besar jas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun harus berganti pakaian yang kering dan hangat...

Lalu pelan-pelan Chanyeol melolosi kemeja Baekhyun dan membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruangan iccu dan menunggu.

Dokter Jung dan teamnya sedang menangani Luhan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, berusaha menstabilkan kondisinya yang kritis. Ini kondisi Luhan yang paling parah, sebelumnya Luhan tidak pernah muntah darah sampai sebanyak ini. Biasanya pendarahan yang di alaminya hanyalah mimisan.

Tak berapa lama dokter Jung keluar dari ruangan itu, tampak lelah, Sehun langsung menyambutnya,

"Bagaimana kondisi Luhan, dokter?"

Dokter Jung menghela napas panjang, "Kondisinya sudah stabil. Masa kritisnya sudah lewat, tetapi keadannya menurun drastis, seolah-olah kemampuan tubuhnya memperlambat sel kanker itu menghilang begitu saja."

"Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?" Suara Sehun bergetar karena cemas, apalagi ketika melihat mata dokter Jung yang tampak suram.

"Kita lihat saja Sehun. Meskipun tidak ekstrim dan langsung sembuh seperti dirimu, Luhan merupakan keajaiban tersendiri dalam dunia medis, setahuku dalam kondisinya dulu, dia diramalkan meninggal ketika masih kecil, tetapi ternyata sel-sel kankernya berkembang sangat lambat seolah tubuhnya punya kemampuan memperlambatnya, hal itulah yang membuat Luhan bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, dan saat ini, mari kita berharap keajaiban itu masih ada."

.

.

.

Chanyeol selesai mengancingkan kancing piyama Baekhyun yang terbaring di atas ranjang, masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Napas perempuan itu terengah dan berkali-kali mengerang. mungkin karena demamnya yang tinggi. Chanyeol mengernyit, kalau dia menghadapi orang lain, dengan mudah dia bisa menyembuhkan penyakit ringan ini. Tetapi sekarang kekuatannya tidak mempan.

Dengan gusar Chanyeol menyelimuti Baekhyun dengan selimut yang tebal, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, mengamati perempuan itu. Baekhyun terlihat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Mungkin bermimpi buruk, atau mungkin juga demam ini membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Chanyeol menyentuhkan telapak tangannya yang sejuk ke dahi Baekhyun yang panas membara, mencoba membuat Baekhyun tenang.

Sepertinya sentuhannya menenangkan Baekhyun, perempuan itu berhenti mengerang. Tetapi kemudian setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Sehun..." Baekhyun berbisik lemah memanggil nama kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, jemarinya yang masih ada di dahi Baekhyun turun, dan mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang menetes melalui sudut matanya dengan hati-hati. Kemudian Chanyeol menunduk, mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut, dan kemudian berbisik menenangkan,

"Aku ada di sini, sayang. Jangan menangis lagi." suara Chanyeol serak, penuh janji...

.

.

Rasanya panas, tubuhnya seperti terbakar, dan seluruh sendinya terasa nyeri. Baekhyun terus menerus mengerang dibalik kesadarannya yang semakin hilang, panas ini tak tertahankan hingga membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

Lalu terasa sebuah telapak tangan yang sejuk menyentuh dahinya, membuatnya merasa nyaman, meredakan kesakitannya.

Di balik bawah sadarnya, Baekhyun langsung teringat akan Sehun... dan kemudian kekecewaan itu menyeruak di benaknya, membuatnya meneteskan air mata. "Sehun...?" Baekhyun memanggil nama kekasihnya, menyuarakan kepedihannya.

Lalu jemari yang menyentuh dahinya itu mengusap air matanya, sentuhannya begitu lembut, seakan ingin menyerap semua kepedihan Baekhyun. Bibir yang tak kalah lembut mengecup bibirnya dan menenangkan, "Aku ada di sini sayang, jangan menangis lagi..."

Bisikan itu terasa nyaman, seolah-olah dia dijaga dan tak akan dibiarkan kesakitan. Hati Baekhyun langsung dipenuhi oleh rasa hangat, Tetapi kemudian dalam sekejap, sentuhan itu menghilang, tak terasa lagi.

Dengan putus asa Baekhyun memanggil-manggil nama Sehun, dan tidak menemukan jawaban, kemudian sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mencoba menguakkan kesadarannya, memanggil nama Sehun sekali lagi dan membuka matanya...

.

.

.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Luhan tidak akan sadarkan diri hingga esok pagi, Sehun langsung melangkah tergesa menuju area toilet pria.

Dia memastikan dulu bahwa tidak ada orang di area itu. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya, memfokuskan diri pada pintu flat Baekhyun. Dia harus menemui Baekhyun, astaga, dua kali dia membuat Baekhyun kecewa, Sehun tahu bahwa di balik senyuman dan kelembutannya, perempuan itu menyembunyikan luka. Dan bahkan Sehun tidak sempat membeli cincin untuk menggantikan cincin lamarannya yang hilang. Ya ampun, Sehun pantas dicaci maki habis-habisan kalau begini.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, Sehun sudah berada di depan pintu flat Baekhyun, lorong pintu itu sepi karena sudah larut malam. Pelan-pelan, Sehun mengeluarkan kunci cadangan flat Baekhyun yang dimilikinya.

Pada keadaan normal, dia akan mengetuk pintu meskipun memiliki kunci cadangan flat Baekhyun, tapi sekarang dia tidak mau membangunkan Baekhyun yang pasti sudah tertidur pulas. Dia bisa menunggu di sofa ruang tamu sampai Baekhyun terbangun esok pagi...

Pelan-pelan dibukanya pintu flat itu, dan masuk, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Flat itu sepi, dan ruang tamunya gelap. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya temaram kekuningan dari kamar Baekhyun, berarti Baekhyun memang sudah tidur. Dengan pelan, Sehun melangkah ke arah kamar, hati-hati agar tidak bersuara dan membangunkan Baekhyun, kemudian membuka pintu itu sedikit. Baekhyun sedang tertidur pulas, tubuhnya tertutup selimut.

"Sehun...?" Baekhyun menggumam dalam tidurnya, mata perempuan itu masih terpejam, mungkin sedang memimpikannya. Hal itu membuat Sehun memberanikan diri melangkah memasuki kamar itu, lalu berdiri dengan ragu di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka dan menemukan Sehun yang berdiri disisi ranjangnya, dia memfokuskan pandangan matanya lagi, tak percaya.

Tetapi Sehun benar-benar ada di depannya, di kamar ini! "Sehun?"

Sehun langsung duduk, dan menggenggam jemari tangan Baekhyun, "Aku di sini sayang." dia mengerutkan dahinya dan menyentuh dahi Baekhyun, "Astaga kau demam tinggi."

Tetapi Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sakitnya, semua kekecewaannya hilang begitu saja. Temyata semua itu bukan mimpi, bukan halusinasi, sentuhan telapak tangan yang sejuk di dahinya... kecupan lembut di bibirnya... ucapan penuh janji bahwa sang kekasih selalu di sini untuknya...

Semua itu nyata. Ternyata Sehun benar-benar ada di sini, di kamar ini. Kekasihnya itu menjaganya!

Hanya itu yang terpenting untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Fanfict baru aku yang judulnya **Heart Contract** udah di update chapter 01 nya. Dibaca ya! :)

Maafkan jika terdapat _typo._

Jangan lupa Review ya.. See you :D

 **-ByunYeol-**


	15. 제 13 화 : You Came For Me

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 13 화**

" _You came for me, you didn't forget me..._ "

.

.

Sehun menyentuh dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut, ekspresinya tampak cemas, "Kau demam tinggi sayang, ya ampun." Jemarinya membelai-belai dahi Baekhyun seolah mencoba menyerap demamnya. "Tidurlah... semoga besok demamnya sudah turun."

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan penuh cinta, ada senyum terkembang di bibirnya meskipun kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, "Kau datang untukku, kau tidak melupakanku..." gumam Baekhyun lemah.

Bibir Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman sayang, "Bicara apa kau Baekhyun, tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakanmu, aku di sini untukmu, Oke? Sekarang tidurlah."

Baekhyun menurut. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia. Kalimat Sehun itu sama seperti janji menyenangkan yang dibisikkan di bawah kesadarannya tadi...

 _Aku ada di sini untukmu sayang.. jangan menangis..._

Kalimat itu terus menggema di benak Baekhyun, membuat tidurnya terasa nyaman.

.

.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, dia masih ada di situ. Berdiri di lorong depan pintu flat Baekhyun dalam keheningan. Bibirnya tersenyum sinis mendengarkan kelembutan Sehun untuk Baekhyun.

Tadi dia langsung menghilang begitu mendengar Sehun datang. Tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol bukannya pulang, malahan masih menunggu di lorong flat Baekhyun seperti orang bodoh.

Dia hanya mencibir ketika pandangannya bisa menembus sampai ke kamar Baekhyun. Perempuan itu mungkin sekarang sudah tenang karena bisa bersama cinta sejatinya... sambil menggertakkan giginya, Chanyeol memejamkan mata, dan dalam sekejap bayangannya sudah ditelan kegelapan.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, aroma sup yang harum dan menggugah selera membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya, demamnya sudah agak turun meskipun kepalanya masih sedikit pening. Baekhyun menyingkapkan selimut yang menutup rapat tubuhnya dan mencoba duduk, dia mengernyitkan kepalanya akibat dentuman rasa nyeri yang langsung menyerangnya.

"Kau belum boleh bangun dulu." Sehun masuk, membawa nampan besar di tangannya berisi sup yang mengepul panas dan segelas besar jus jeruk, "Berbaringlah lagi." Gumamnya tegas.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap kekasihnya itu, dia menurut dan berbaring lagi, mengganjal bantal dipunggungnya hingga dia setengah terduduk. Sementara itu, Sehun meletakkan baki itu di meja dan duduk di tepi ranjang, lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya dengan lembut di dahi Baekhyun,

"Demamnya sudah sedikit turun." Lelaki itu lalu meraih mangkuk sup dari atas baki,

"Mau makan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lidahnya terasa pahit, tetapi entah kenapa aroma sup yang sangat harum itu menggugah seleranya, "Kau memasaknya sendiri?"

Pipi Sehun memerah, "Aku tidak bisa masak, ini aku beli dari kedai di seberang."

Mau tak mau Baekhyun tertawa melihat pipi Sehun yang memerah, dia tersenyum, menatap kekasihnya dengan sayang, "Terimakasih Sehun, sudah mau merawatku."

"Tentu saja sayang." Sehun menggenggam jemari Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya, "Karena aku mencintaimu." Dikecupnya jari Baekhyun dan kemudian dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Ayo makan sup mu, setelah itu minum obat turun panas."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian dia mengerutkan keningnya ketika teringat sesuatu,

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam enam pagi, kenapa?"

Baekhyun tampak cemas, "Aku... aku harus ke kantor."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju, "Baekhyun, kau demam, kau butuh istirahat, perusahaan pasti mengerti kalau kau sedang sakit dan tidak bisa bekerja, nanti siang kita ke dokter dan meminta surat dokter untukmu, oke?"

Baekhyun merenung, "Tapi aku harus menelepon bosku untuk meminta izin..."

"Teleponlah. Nanti, habis makan sup ya, sekarang makanlah dulu."

.

.

.

Ponsel Chanyeol berkedip-kedip, dan nama Baekhyun tertera di sana.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol langsung menyebut nama Baekhyun dengan suara tenang.

"Pak? Mohon izin... saya, saya eh sakit jadi tidak bisa masuk hari ini."

"Apakah demammu sudah turun?" Chanyeol langsung bertanya, suaranya terdengar tanpa emosi. Dia bisa membayangkan Baekhyun yang mengerutkan keningnya di seberang sana, tetapi kemudian Baekhyun menjawab juga. "Sudah mendingan, Pak. Terimakasih."

"Bagus." Chanyeol menyahut, "Istirahatlah selama yang kau mau, kau mendapatkan izinku." Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menutup percakapan mereka.

.

.

"Kenapa?" Sehun yang sedang membereskan piring dan gelas kosong di baki menoleh dan bertanya ketika melihat Baekhyun memeluk ponselnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Sehun, meski kebingungan tertera di wajahnya, "Tidak... itu bosku... dia, dia tadi bertanya apakah demamku sudah mendingan, padahal aku belum mengatakan kalau aku sakit demam..."

Jemari Sehun mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Mungkin kau sudah kelihatan demam waktu kau berkantor kemarin dan dia melihatnya."

"Mungkin juga ya." Baekhyun masih tetap mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tetapi sepertinya kemarin siang Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada kondisi Baekhyun? Setahunya Baekhyun berhasil menyembunyikan kalau dia demam dengan topeng ceria dan senyumannya. Tadi... Chanyeol tampaknya sangat yakin dengan kata-katanya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, berusaha melupakan kebingungannya. Dia mungkin terlalu sering menganalisa hal yang tidak perlu dan malahan membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Mungkin memang alasannya sesederhana itu seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sehun tadi.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap ke arah Sehun, benar-benar tidak disangkanya lelaki ini kemarin ada dan menolongnya, padahal Baekhyun kemarin berpikir bahwa Sehun sedang sibuk mengurus Luhan dan melupakannya. Karena itulah dia pergi dengan berurai air mata, tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang sakit, dan malah menantang hujan. Ingatan terakhimya adalah ketika dia merasa pening dan pandangannya berputar, lalu dia merasa takut karena tahu bahwa dia akan pingsan...

Untunglah ada Sehun yang menolongnya, kalau tidak entah bagaimana nasibnya. Baekhyun kemudian bergumam, "Terimakasih ya kau semalam menolongku... kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah terbaring sendirian di tengah hujan tanpa ada yang membantu..."

"Terbaring sendirian di tengah hujan?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, lalu tersenyum, "Ada-ada saja kau Baekhyun, tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sampai terbaring sendirian di tengah hujan. Sudahlah, tidurlah ya, dan minum obatmu." Sehun melirik gelas air putih dan obat yang sudah disiapkannya di meja samping ranjang, lalu mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba rasa cemas melanda diri Baekhyun, dia meraih jemari Sehun,

"Kau akan pergi ke mana?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Aku akan mencuci piring dan gelas kotor ini, dan aku akan kembali kemari, oke?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menurut untuk meminum obatnya, setelah itu dia menarik selimutnya hingga ke dada dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi Luhan dokter?" Sehun bergumam pelan melalui ponselnya, membanting tubuhnya ke sofa ruang tamu Baekhyun.

"Dia belum sadarkan diri, kondisinya benar-benar menurun." Suara dokter Jung di seberang tampak cemas.

Dan hal itu membuat Sehun cemas juga, "Belum sadarkan diri?" Sehun teringat bahwa dia harus mengantar Baekhyun ke rumah sakit nanti, mungkin bisa sekalian sambil menjenguk Luhan bersama Baekhyun,

"Saya akan ke sana untuk menengoknya nanti, dokter."

Setelah menutup pembicaraan, Sehun termenung, menatap layar ponsel di tangannya. Kondisi Luhan makin menurun, Sehun teringat kata-kata dokter Jung kemarin bahwa Luhan mempunyai kemampuan aneh di tubuhnya untuk memperlambat penyebaran sel-sel kanker di tubuhnya... dan sekarang kemampuan itu menghilang, membuat kondisi Luhan makin kritis. Luhan bisa makin parah... apakah ada yang bisa dilakukan Sehun untuk Luhan?

Dia memejamkan matanya, seperti yang diajarkan oleh Jinwoo kepadanya, bahwa dia bisa memanggil Jinwoo kapan saja dan Jinwoo punya kemampuan mendengamya kemudian datang dengan segera. Seketika itu juga ada ketukan di pintu, dan ketika Sehun membuka pintu, Jinwoo sudah berdiri di sana.

.

.

.

"Tuan tidak memberikan darah tuan kepada nona Luhan? Saya baru saja melihat kondisinya di rumah sakit, kondisinya menurun dan semakin parah, tuan. Ketika tidak ada darah anda untuk memperlambat sel-sel kankernya, sel kankernya menyebar dengan pesat, membuat kondisinya makin lama makin parah, saya takut nona Luhan tidak akan terselamatkan lagi."

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Jongdae, dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Berapa lama lagi dia bisa bertahan tanpa darahku?"

"Kalau anda tidak segera menolongnya, dia mungkin akan berakhir hanya dalam beberapa hari lagi... dan kalau dia tidak segera mendapatkan darah anda malam ini, kondisinya tidak akan bisa mundur lagi, dia akan lebih sakit karena sel kanker sudah menyebar pesat. Darah anda akan memperlambat lagi sel kankernya, tetapi kondisinya menjadi lebih parah."

Chanyeol memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Aku berencana untuk menghukumnya, dia terlalu banyak ikut campur, terlalu sering menggangguku, mungkin aku akan membiarkan kondisinya lebih parah dulu, baru aku akan memberikan darahku."

Mata Jongdae menatap Chanyeol, takut-takut untuk mengutarakan pertanyaannya, "Apakah anda akan melupakan janji anda kepada mama anda? Beliau meminta anda untuk menjaga nona Luhan, bukan?"

Chanyeol hanya diam. Haruskah dia menyelamatkan Luhan?

.

.

.

"Tidak, anda tidak bisa melakukannya." Jinwoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, setelah Sehun selesai mengutarakan permasalahannya dan keinginan untuk menyembuhkan Luhan.

"Kenapa Jinwoo? Bukankah aku mempunyai kekuatan penyembuh? Bukankah aku bisa menyembuhkan penyakit apapun?"

Mata Jinwoo bersinar tajam, "Apakah anda tidak ingat ketika saya menyinggung tentang buku aturan semesta dan larangan untuk menyembuhkan penyakit yang sudah tertulis pada takdir kematian?"

"Aku juga sudah hampir mati saat itu." Sehun tetap bergumam keras kepala, "Tetapi Sooman menyembuhkanku dan menyelamatkanku dari kematian."

Jinwoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Tidak tuan Sehun, tuan Sooman tidak menyembuhkan anda, dia memberikan kekuatannya kepada anda, kekuatan yang membangkitkan kemampuan otak hingga mencapai 95% kapasitasnya. Otak anda yang berkembang hampir sempurna, membuat tubuh anda menyembuhkan diri sendiri dari penyakitnya. Jadi tuan Sooman sama sekali tidak melanggar aturan semesta." Jinwoo menghela napas panjang, "Berbeda ketika anda berusaha menyembuhkan perempuan sakit yang anda ceritakan itu, anda melanggar takdir semesta karena penyakit perempuan itu sudah terikat pada takdir kematian, penyakit yang seharusnya tidak tersembuhkan."

"Tapi dia begitu kesakitan, dan menderita, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongnya? Meringankan penderitaannya? Aku merasa bodoh dan curang, mempunyai kekuatan sebesar ini tapi tidak bisa menolong perempuan yang aku mau."

Jinwoo menghela napas panjang, "Aturan semesta harus dipegang teguh, kadang memang harus melawan hati nurani anda. Apakah anda tahu, betapa tuan Sooman harus menekan dorongan nuraninya sendiri ketika harus menolak permohonan orang-orang yang menginginkan dia menyelamatkan orang-orang yang mereka sayangi?"

Benak Jinwoo langsung mengingat kenangan itu, kenangan masa lampau, penyulut semua masalah ini, ketika Sooman yang kala itu masih menjadi tuannya, menolak permohonan Chanyeol kecil yg berlutut dan tak berdaya.

"Ada kutukan yang luar biasa menakutkan kalau anda melanggar aturan semesta. Anda tidak boleh menyembuhkan penyakit perempuan yang sakit kanker itu... tapi, kalau anda ingin meringankan penderitaannya, ada sebuah cara."

Sehun langsung tertarik, "Cara apa?"

Jinwoo menghela napas panjang, "Cara ini sebenamya tidak dianjurkan, ada dua cara meringankan penderitaan Luhan, cara pertama, anda bisa meringankan penyakitnya dengan menyerapnya, perempuan yang sakit kanker itu akan tetap sakit, tetapi setidaknya dia tidak merasa sakit." Mata Jinwoo menyipit, "Konsekuensinya, ketika anda entah karena sesuatu hal kehilangan kekuatan anda, rasa sakit yang anda serap itu akan menumpuk dan menyerang anda, dalam kasus ini, kalau anda menyerap rasa sakitnya dan kemudian anda kehilangan kekuatan anda, kanker otak ganas akan langsung menyerang anda."

Sehun menelan ludah, meski kemungkinan dia kehilangan kekuatannya sangat jauh sekarang, tetap saya kata-kata Jinwoo membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia pernah menderita kanker otak yang parah, dan sepertinya dia tidak akan mampu untuk menanggungnya lagi, meskipun seharusnya dia tidak perlu cemas bukan, Jinwoo pernah bilang bahwa sang pemegang kekuatan hanya bisa kehilangan kekuatannya kalau dia melepaskannya secara sukarela, dan memberikannya kepada penerusnya. Dan sementara ini, Sehun tidak berencana melepaskan kekuatannya kepada siapapun.

"Bagaimana dengan cara yang kedua?"

Jinwoo menatap Sehun dalam-dalam, "Anda bisa memberikan darah anda kepada perempuan yang sakit kanker itu secara berkala."

"Memberikan darahku?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Darah anda bisa memberikan efek memperlambat penyakit ganas yang sedang tersebar, kalau anda memberikan darah anda kepada perempuan yang sakit kanker itu, anda bisa memperlambat penyebaran sel kankernya dan menyelamatkannya dari kondisi kritis."

Sehun tampak tertarik, "Jadi aku tinggal memberikan darahku kepadanya?" cara kedua tampaknya lebih aman, dan dari kata-kata Jinwoo, sepertinya tidak akan ada konsekuensi apapun.

Jinwoo mengamati ekspresi Sehun dan kemudian mengangkat alisnya, "Perempuan yang sakit kanker ini, entah siapapun dia tampaknya sangat penting bagi anda." Jinwoo melirik kamar tempat dia tahu Baekhyun sedang terbaring sakit, "Saya cemas ini akan menggangu hubungan anda dengan cinta sejati anda. Bukankah saya sudah bilang, cinta sejati anda sangat penting karena dia satu-satunya jalan kemungkinan anda bisa memenangkan pertarungan..."

"Baekhyun tidak akan terlibat dalam penarungan apapun, Jinwoo, aku tidak mau mendengarnya. Kalaupun aku harus menghadapi si pemegang kekuatan gelap, aku tidak mau sampai Baekhyun ikut terlibat."

Jinwoo hanya diam, dan memilih tidak membantah. Sehun masih harus disadarkan, bahwa Baekhyun memegang peranan penting dalam pertarungan yang akan datang, sampai dengan saat ini, Sehun tidak tahu secara spesifik bahwa Baekhyun, cinta sejatinya mungkin adalah pemegang kartu As dengan tambahan kekuatan 5% yang bisa membuat Sehun menghancurkan Chanyeol dengan mudah.

Sayangnya, bahkan Jinwoo sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk Baekhyun memberikan kekuatan 5% itu... dia membaca puisi di buku kuno berisi aturan semesta itu, tentu saja, yang dia tahu, hal itu melibatkan pengorbanan. Dan sekarang, Sehun tampaknya lebih peduli kepada perempuan lainnya...

Jinwoo menjadi cemas kalau-kalau hal ini menyebabkan Sehun kehilangan cinta sejatinya.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening ketika Jongdae melapor, "Apakah kau yakin?"

"Yakin tuan, saya memata-matai Jinwoo saudara saya, dan saya tahu bahwa Sehun berencana memberikan darahnya untuk memperlambat sel-sel kanker itu menyerang Luhan."

Chanyeol memasang wajah sinis, "Kalau sampai dia melakukannya, dengan kemauannya sendiri hanya karena Luhan, berarti dia tidak pantas untuk menjadi cinta sejati Baekhyun."

"Apa maksud anda, tuan?"

Pandangan Chanyeol tampak kejam, "Mungkin hatiku begitu kelam hingga terkutuk dan tidak bisa merasakan cinta sejati, tetapi dulu mamaku pernah berkata, kalau kita menemukan cinta sejati, maka benak dan pikiran kita akan penuh, tidak ada tempat untuk memikirkan orang lain di atas cinta sejati kita."

Chanyeol tampak dingin dan muram seperti biasanya, tetapi Jongdae melihat ada yang berbeda dari tuannya itu. Lelaki itu seolah-olah sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri...

Tetapi apakah itu mungkin? Bukankah sang pemegang kekuatan kegelapan dikutuk untuk tidak bisa merasakan cinta sejati?

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Fastup karena besok aku mau nerjemahin subtitle. Jangan lupa Review ya ! :)


	16. 베 14 화 : Please, Give Him To Me

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 14 화**

" _Please, Give him to me_ "

.

.

"Kalau sampai tuan Sehun memberikan darahnya kepada nona Luhan, maka anda harus berhenti memberikan darah anda padanya." Chanyeol menoleh, mengernyit mendengar perkataan Jongdae.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena belum pernah ada dalam sejarah, dua orang pemegang kekuatan yang berlawan memberikan darahnya untuk satu orang manusia. Hal ini memang tidak tercatat di buku aturan alam semesta, dan tidak dilarang, tetapi saya mengkhawatirkan efeknya kepada nona Luhan. Saya takut akan terjadi hal ekstrim." Jongdae menyambung dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Seperti Luhan bisa langsung mati?" Chanyeol menyela, ada nada sinis dalam suaranya.

Tatapan Jongdae tampak penuh spekulasi, "Atau malah sebaliknya, nona Luhan bisa sembuh total."

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka, "Aku tidak suka kemungkinan itu. Aku lebih suka Luhan dalam kondisinya yang sekarang, sakit dan tidak berdaya. Dalam kondisi sakit, dia sudah begitu mengganggu, apalagi kalau sembuh." Dengan takut-takut Jongdae bergumam, "Tetapi dia adik sedarah anda."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Lalu kenapa?" Tatapannya berubah menjadi tajam dan kelam, "Karena dialah aku kehilangan ibuku, kalau mama tidak menyerap rasa sakit Luhan dia tidak akan meninggal secepat itu karena kanker ganas yang diserapnya dari Luhan."

Seketika itu juga Jongdae memilih mundur. Chanyeol selalu berubah menjadi begitu menakutkan ketika membahas ibunya. Jihyun adalah perempuan yang kuat, sebagai pengabdi pada sang pemegang kekuatan, Jongdae pernah mengabdi kepada Jihyun, juga pada nenek Jihyun.. dan dia memang sangat menyayangkan kematian Jihyun.

Karena kematian Jihyun mengubah segalanya. Mengubah Chanyeol dari anak kecil lemah yang dipaksa menerima kekuatan besar, menjadi sosok yang penuh dendam... dendam yang membuatnya ingin menghancurkan kekuatan terang.

Chanyeol masih merenung, kemudian dia menatap Jongdae tajam, "Sehun sudah dibuka kekuatannya oleh Jinwoo bukan? Seharusnya dia bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, kenapa dia bisa tertipu begitu dalam oleh tampilan lemah Luhan hingga rela memberikan darahnya?"

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin karena alasan sentimentil yang menutupi kekuatannya, anda tahu, tuan Sehun masih baru menggunakan kekuatannya, dia masih belajar... dan kadang-kadang emosinya masih menutupi kekuatannya. Lagipula Luhan sudah berpengalaman."

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, tampak tertarik.

"Bukankah kadang-kadang nona Luhan bisa menutupi pikirannya? Seperti yang dipelajarinya dari ibu anda bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Kadang-kadang dia bisa menutupi pikirannya dari anda bukan? sehingga anda harus memaksanya?"

Chanyeol teringat ketika dia harus memaksa Luhan berbicara dengan membakar dahi Luhan menggunakan kekuatan panasnya melalui telunjuk tangannya. Ya. Luhan kadang-kadang bisa menutupi pikirannya hingga tak terbaca, bukan tak terbaca sepenuhnya, hanya tertutup kabut.

Pada Akhirnya Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Sebenarnya aku berencana menyingkirkan Luhan karena menggangguku, tetapi aku berubah pikiran. Biarlah Luhan menjadi ujian bagi si pemegang kekuatan terang. Ujian bagi cinta sejatinya, karena kalau dia bisa dengan mudahnya tergoda oleh tipuan Luhan, berarti cintanya kepada Baekhyun tidak sedalam itu."

.

.

.

"Sudah siap?" Sehun menunggu di pintu, menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang tampak cantik dengan sweater hijau muda dan rok panjang warna cokelat.

Dengan lembut Sehun menyentuh dahi Baekhyun, "Masih hangat, nanti kita periksakan ke dokter rumah sakit ya sebelum menengok Luhan, semoga saja hanya demam biasa."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tubuhnya sudah lebih enakan karena obat turun panas yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Hanya saja tenggorokannya terasa gatal dan hidungnya panas. Mungkin dia terserang virus flu, dan karena daya tahan tubuhnya turun, dia menjadi lemah dan mudah terserang.

Dibiarkannya Sehun membimbing tangannya dan mereka berjalan bersisian keluar dari flat Baekhyun, menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

"Untung hanya flu biasa."

Sehun dan Baekhyun keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dokter, mereka sekarang berjalan ke area untuk perawatan penyakit kanker, tempat Luhan di rawat. Tadi Sehun menyempatkan diri menelepon dokter Jung ketika Baekhyun diperiksa di bagian rawat jalan rumah sakit, dan kata dokter Jung, Luhan sudah sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum lemah. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdesir pelan ketika mereka semakin mendekati ruangan Luhan. Entah kenapa dia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, seperti rasa tidak nyaman dan penuh di dada... seperti sebuah firasat...

Tetapi flrasat akan apa? Apakah ini semua hanya karena Baekhyun merasa sedikit cemburu kepada Luhan yang telah mengambil waktu Sehun dua kali, waktu yang seharusnya diberikan untuknya? Tetapi Baekhyun tidak seharusnya merasa cemburu bukan? akan sangat kejam kalau dia cemburu kepada Luhan yang sedang bertarung melawan penyakitnya? Seharusnya Baekhyun sehati dengan Sehun, mendukung Luhan, merasakan empati karena Luhan menderita penyakit yang sama dengan penyakit yang hampir merenggut Sehun darinya dulu.

Meskipun begitu, perasaannya sebagai perempuan biasa membuat hatinya memberontak. Dia cemburu, karena dulu sebelum Sehun pulang dari rumah sakit, dia sudah mempunyai impian tinggi akan kebersamaan mereka... dan kemudian yang dilakukan Sehun adalah memberikan sebagian besar waktunya untuk Luhan. Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir perasaan tidak enak di dadanya.

Tidak! dia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, apalagi kepada Sehun.. bukankah Sehun selalu datang kepadanya setelahnya? Bukankah Sehun yang menolongnya dari bawah hujan deras itu, menyelamatkannya dan merawatnya ketika sakit?

Baekhyun masih ingat sentuhan jemari yang sejuk dan kecupan lembut di bibirnya ketika demamnya sedang tinggi-tingginya itu. Sentuhan dan ciuman itu... membuatnya yakin bahwa dia dicintai.

"Luhan sedang bangun." Sehun setengah berbisik di depan pintu perawatan Luhan, membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Mau tak mau dia mengikuti Sehun masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan.

"Sehun." Luhan bergumam dalam suara lemahnya, meskipun begitu, suaranya terdengar sumringah penuh kegembiraan, "Kau datang."

"Tentu saja aku datang." Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Aku datang bersama Baekhyun."

Luhan menoleh, menatap Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum lembut seolah baru menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, "Oh Baekhyun, kau ikut juga. Apa kabarmu?"

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum, melihat Luhan yang tampak lemah dan rapuh, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa bersalah karena merasa cemburu kepada Luhan. Astaga, dia sehat dan beruntung... sungguh tidak pantas dia merasa cemburu kepada Luhan yang sakit, lemah dan harus menghabiskan hampir sepanjang waktunya di ranjang rumah sakit. "Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana keadaanmu Luhan, kata Sehun kau mengalami serangan kemarin?"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, matanya tampak sedih, "Ya... tubuhku melemah akhir-akhir ini." Tatapannya menerawang, seolah memikirkan seseorang, tetapi kemudian ketika dia menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun, perempuan itu tampak mencoba tersenyum, "Tetapi tidak apa-apa, aku senang karena kalian menengokku, terimakasih ya..." Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Luhan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun. "Sehun... maukah kau memanggilkan suster untukku? Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oke, tunggu ya..." lelaki itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun berduaan.

Sejenak suasana hening, Luhan tampak merenung sanbil menatap jendela di luar, lalu dia menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang duduk diam di kursi samping ranjang, "Sehun sangat baik..."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Ya, dia memang baik."

"Kau beruntung memilikinya."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Luhan "Memang. Aku sungguh beruntung."

Tiba-tiba air mata menetes di pipi Luhan, membuat Baekhyun bingung.

Dia menatap Luhan dengan cemas.

"Luhan? Kenapa? Apakah kau sakit?" Baekhyun hampir beranjak dari duduknya hendak memanggil suster, tetapi jemari kurus dan rapuh Luhan menahannya.

"Jangan. Aku tidak apa-apa." Luhan mengusap air matanya, tetapi air matanya tampaknya malahan mengalir semakin deras, jemarinya yang memegang tangan Baekhyun meremasnya makin erat, "Aku... aku membutuhkan Sehun di sisiku... kumohon Baekhyun..." gumamnya di sela isakannya.

Baekhyun tertegun, menatap Luhan dengan terkejut, "Apa Luhan?"

"Aku mohon padamu, berikan Sehun kepadaku." Isakannya semakin keras dan suaranya bergetar menahan emosi, "Kau... kau perempuan sehat dan cantik pasti ada banyak orang di dunia ini yang mau mencintaimu... tetapi aku... aku kondisiku seperti ini, umurku tidak lama lagi, dan aku hanya punya Sehun, satu-satunya lelaki yang mau memperhatikanku, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

Tangisan Luhan makin keras, "Sehun sangat memperhatikanku, aku tahu dia punya perasaan lebih kepadaku, dia... dia selalu mengecup dahiku dengan lembut, mengantarku tertidur, dia bilang ingin menghabiskan banyak waktunya bersamaku, tetapi di sisi lain dia tidak enak kepadamu, karena itu dia terpaksa membagi waktunya untuk kita... Kumohon berikan Sehun untukku, biarkan kami bersama Baekhyun... setidaknya sampai aku mati... umurku tidak lama lagi... sedangkan kau, hidupmu masih terbentang panjang di depanmu..."

Lalu Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu, begitu kerasnya, Membuat Baekhyun kebingungan. Kata-kata Luhan sungguh mengejutkan Baekhyun, dia tidak menyangka Luhan akan berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Dan benarkah apa yang dikatakan Luhan kepadanya? bahwa Sehun sebenarnya ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Luhan tetapi dibatasi oleh rasa bersalah kepadanya...? benarkah itu?

"Suster akan segera da..." Sehun membuka pintu, masih dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya, tetapi dia tertegun dan bergegas ke tepi ranjang ketika melihat Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu,

"Ada apa Luhan? Kenapa menangis? Kau sakit?"

Luhan malahan semakin tersedu, "Aku pusing Sehun... kepalaku sakit..." Lalu Luhan merangkulkan lengannya yang mungil ke tubuh Sehun, memeluk lelaki itu. "Aku merasa kematian akan menjemputku sebentar lagi... aku takut."

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu." Sehun berbisik lembut di atas kepala Luhan, "Jangan berpikir seperti itu Luhan, kau akan baik-baik saja." Lengannya mengelus rambut Luhan penuh kasih.

Di saat yang sama, Baekhyun masih termangu menatap pemandangan di depannya. Kekasihnya sedang memeluk perempuan lain yang tampak begitu rapuh dan bergantung kepadanya...

Pemandangan ini menyakiti hatinya dan membuatnya remuk redam... apakah Sehun tidak sadar kalau dia melakukan hal itu di depannya sama saja dengan menyakiti hatinya? Bagaimanapun... sesabar apa pun dia, dia tetaplah perempuan biasa bukan?

Suaranya bergetar ketika bergumam, "Aku... kurasa aku harus pulang Sehun, kepalaku pusing."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Luhan yang masih tersedu-sedu di pelukannya, "Tunggu sebentar ya?" gumamnya memberi isyarat supaya Baekhyun bersabar.

Baekhyun merasakan panas di dadanya, dia menghela napas panjang, "Aku... kurasa aku akan pulang duluan saja naik taxi, kau bisa menunggui Luhan di sini."

"Aku akan pulang bersamamu." Sehun bergumam lembut kepada Baekhyun, lalu melepaskan Luhan dari pelukannya, "Luhan, aku harus mengantar Baekhyun pulang."

Tetapi kemudian, tiba-tiba saja Luhan lunglai dan dia kejang... membuat Sehun panik dan menekan tombol panggilan darurat. Dokter dan suster langsung berdatangan dan berusaha menangani Luhan, sementara Sehun dan Baekhyun dihela ke luar.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri Baekhyun, mungkin kau harus menunggu Luhan di sini, kasihan kalau dia sadar..." mata Baekhyun menatap mata Sehun, berusaha mencari-cari kebenaran di sana. Apakah benar yang dikatakan Luhan tadi? bahwa keinginan Sehun sebenarnya adalah berada di sini dan menunggui Luhan? beranikah dia menantang Sehun untuk memilih? Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya membantah perkataan Baekhyun ketika pintu ruang perawatan terbuka dan seorang suster keluar.

Suster itu tentu saja sudah mengenal Sehun karena Sehun pernah lama dirawat di sini. "Sehun... Luhan sudah sadar, dia memanggil-manggil namamu..."

Sehun tertegun, bingung. Baekhyun melihat keraguan di mata Sehun dan jantungnya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan. Pada akhirnya, dialah yang mengambil keputusan untuk Sehun dan dirinya.

"Tinggallah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan naik taxi, minum obat dan tidur begitu sampai di rumah." Apa yang diucapkannya berbeda dengan benaknya yang berteriak. Baekhyun ingin memohon kepada Sehun, memaksanya, melakukan apa saja agar Sehun mau ikut pulang dengannya dan meninggalkan Luhan. Tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya, dia harus melihat sendiri bagaimana pilihan Sehun.

Sehun menggenggam jemari Baekhyun, mengecupnya lembut penuh sayang. "Kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri, Baekhyun?" tanyanya kemudian, ada nada ragu di suaranya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." _Pulanglah bersamaku! Pulanglah bersamaku!_

Benak Baekhyun berteriak-teriak melawan kata-katanya sendiri. Berharap Sehun menyadari bahwa kata-kata kuatnya adalah palsu...

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku Baekhyun, aku harus menunggui Luhan, kau tahu sendiri aku dulu pernah mengalami serangan yang sama, dan ketika itu aku membutuhkanmu untuk menggenggam tanganku... aku... memilikimu saat itu. Sementara sekarang Luhan tidak punya siapa-siapa, hanya aku yang bisa membantunya, kuharap kau mengerti..."

 _Aku hanya punya Sehun, satu-satunya lelaki yang mau memperhatikanku, aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi... Kumohon berikan Sehun untukku, biarkan kami bersama Baekhyun..._

Kata-kata Luhan tadi langsung terngiang di benak Baekhyun, menikam hatinya hingga terasa perih.

"Aku mengerti... aku pulang dulu ya." Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Sehun dengan lembut, dan lelaki itu mengecup telapak tangan Baekhyun dengan sayang, lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang, aku akan segera ke tempatmu nanti setelah selesai dengan Luhan ya."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup lagi menatap mata Sehun karena dorongan untuk menangis terasa sangat kuat. Dia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah menuju lift sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Dia masih berharap dan menunggu... menunggu Sehun memanggilnya, atau berubah pikiran dan memilih pulang bersamanya. Tetapi yang didengarnya adalah pintu tertutup.

Sehun sudah masuk ke tempat Luhan di rawat...

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan air mata bergulir ke pipinya. Rasanya sakit sekali... sakit sekali, seakan jantungmu direnggut paksa dan kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa...

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan kepala pening di pagi harinya, matanya sembab dan terasa perih karena dia menangis semalaman tanpa henti.

Bahkan malam kemarin, Sehun tidak meneleponnya. Sedang apa Sehun pagi ini? apa dia sedang berada di rumah sakit dan menunggui Luhan? Berdua bersama perempuan itu dan menikmati waktu mereka berduaan...?

Lagi. Rasa sakit itu berdenyut di jantungnya. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang dan turun dari tempat tidurnya, melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Dia mengernyit ketika melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin...

Astaga matanya benar-benar sembab dan menghitam di sekelilingnya, perlu riasan tebal untuk menutupi seluruh bekas air mata dan kepedihan itu...

.

.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi bekerja meskipun dia merasa belum sehat benar. Ketika turun dari angkot dan kemudian memasuki lobby perusahaan, seorang satpam menyapanya.

"Nona Baekhyun."

Satpam itu tersenyum ramah, "Bagaimana malam yang dulu itu? Apakah akhirnya tuan Chanyeol menemukan anda? Sungguh hujan badai yang mengerikan waktu itu ya."

Baekhyun termenung dan mengernyit, dia menatap Satpam itu dan menyadari bahwa ini adalah satpam yang sama yang menyapanya ketika dia menunggui Sehun datang menjemputnya di sore yang berhujan deras waktu itu. Dan apa kata Satpam itu tadi?

"Tuan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menyuarakan kebingungannya? apa hubungannya Chanyeol dengan dia di malam itu? bukankah Chanyeol sudah pulang jauh sebelumnya?

"Ya Tuan Chanyeol." Satpam itu sepertinya tak menyadari kebingungan Baekhyun, "Ketika anda memutuskan untuk menembus hujan badai itu. Tuan Chanyeol muncul dari dalam, sepertinya dia belum pulang... kemudian dia menanyakan anda, saya bilang anda baru saja keluar menembus hujan... lalu tuan Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia akan menyusul anda, saya pikir anda akhirnya..."

Tidak... dia tidak bertemu Chanyeol... benar bukan? Kalau dia bertemu Chanyeol dia pasti ingat. Ingatan terakhir adalah kehilangan kesadarannya di tengah hujan deras di pinggir jalan, berpikir dia akan terbaring saja di sana celaka tanpa ada orang yang menolongnya. Tetapi kenapa satpam itu mengatakan seperti itu?

Baekhyun mencoba hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap satpam yang masih tersenyum lebar itu, lalu dia bergegas berlalu, dipenuhi kebingungan dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

"Sayang." Sehun bergumam ketika Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya, saat itu dia sedang berada di lift menuju ke atas ke ruangannya.

"Ya Sehun?" Baekhyun menyahut, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedih di hatinya. "Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Cuma semalam dia menangis ketika aku hendak meninggalkannya, membuatku serba salah, maafkan aku... sekarang dia tertidur, jadi aku bisa meneleponmu."

Kenapa sekarang seolah-olah posisinya dan Luhan dibalik? Baekhyun bertanya dalam hatinya. Kenapa sekarang seolah-olah Luhan yang memiliki Sehun dan Baekhyun yang harus menunggu Sehun mencuri waktu bersamanya?

"Apa... apakah kau akan menemuiku nanti sore?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri bertanya, suaranya terdengar bergetar, tetapi dia berhasil menyamarkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, tapi aku akan mengusahakannya. Kau pasti tahu bahwa bersamamu adalah apa yang paling kuinginkan, Baekhyun. Sabar ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja kata-kata Sehun menyejukkan hati Baekhyun... Bersamamu adalah apa yang paling kuinginkan... mungkin Baekhyun harus selalu percaya kepada Sehun dan melupakan kata-kata Luhan kemarin, "Aku akan bersabar, hubungi aku lagi ya nanti?"

"Pasti sayang, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun." Dan kemudian percakapan mereka berakhir, membuat Baekhyun merasakan perasaan kosong yang menyayat di hatinya.

Tetapi Baekhyun menjadi yakin bahwa dia seharusnya mempercayai Sehun, mempercayai cinta mereka. Apa yang dikatakan Luhan kemarin mungkin hanyalah bentuk keputusasaan seorang perempuan yang sakit dan kesepian... Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak meragukan Sehun. Cinta Baekhyun begitu dalam kepada Sehun, dan dia yakin, Sehun pun demikian adanya kepadanya.

Ketika dia memasuki ruangan, Baekhyun hampir bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol yang hendak menuju keluar, dia hampir jatuh terbentur tubuh kokoh Chanyeol, untunglah lelaki itu kemudian menahannya dengan kedua tangannya di pundak Baekhyun. "Kau sudah masuk kerja? apakah kondisimu sudah membaik?" Chanyeol langsung benanya, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, merasa gugup ditatap setajam itu, "Saya... sudah baikan tuan."

Lalu dengan tidak disangka, Chanyeol mengangkat jemarinya, dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Baekhyun. "Oke. Demammu sudah turun rupanya." Lelaki itu melangkah mundur, dan kemudian berjalan ke samping Baekhyun, keluar dari pintu itu. "Jangan memaksakan diri." gumamnya sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih termenung di ambang pintu.

Baekhyun termenung bukan karena kata-kata Chanyeol. Tetapi lebih karena sentuhannya...

Kenapa sentuhan telapak tangan Chanyeol di dahinya itu terasa begitu familiar?

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Just wanna say that I'll upload **Dating With The Dark** soon, JWS :) :)

Tinggalkan review ya ! see you :)


	17. 제 15 화 : If You Love Him, Fight For It

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 15 화**

" _If you love him, you should fight for it_ "

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya, dan melihat Sehun duduk membelakanginya sambil menyuntikkan jarum besar ke lengannya untuk mengambil darahnya. Dengan segera Luhan kembali memejamkan matanya, supaya Sehun tidak tahu bahwa dia sudah sadar.

Kenapa Sehun mengambil darahnya? Apakah lelaki itu akhirnya takluk ke dalam tipuannya dan hendak memberikan darahnya kepada Luhan secara sukarela? Cara yang digunakan Sehun berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ketika memberikan darahnya, Chanyeol tidak repot-repot menggunakan jarum suntik, dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memindah darahnya hingga dalam sekejap, infus Luhan berwarna merah dan darah Chanyeol mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Tetapi bagaimanapun caranya, bukankah ujungnya sama saja?

Pada akhirnya Luhan mendapatkan darah sang pemegang kekuatan yang bisa memperlambat efek menyebarnya sel kankernya. Membuatnya baik-baik saja. Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di sudut bibirnya ketika akhirnya Sehun menyuntikkan darahnya ke dalam infusnya. Dia langsung merasakan efeknya, darah itu memasuki tubuhnya, menghentikan sel-sel kanker yang menyebar.

Membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Mungkin Luhan akan bisa terus memanfaatkan Sehun ke depannya. Chanyeol tidak bisa dipercaya, bahkan sekarang kakaknya itu tega menghukum Luhan karena ikut campur urusannya dengan tidak memberikan darahnya dan membuat Luhan kesakitan. Sekarang Luhan punya Sehun. Jadi Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menghukumnya dengan cara yang sama. Sehun tentu saja lebih mudah dimanipulasi dan dibodohi dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol, karena Sehun berjiwa putih dan baik.

Luhan tertawa dalam hati dengan sinis, menertawakan orang-orang baik yang sangat mudah dibodohi. Dia berencana akan memanfaatkan Sehun, bahkan jika bisa dia akan membuat Sehun menyembuhkannya.

Dan sementara itu, Luhan akan memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan Baekhyun secepatnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan menggertakkan giginya, dia melihat semuanya, melihat bagaimana dengan nekat Sehun memberikan darahnya untuk membantu Luhan memperlambat sel-sel kankernya.

Lelaki itu benar-benar sudah tertipu oleh penampilan lemah Luhan.

Kasihan Baekhyun... Chanyeol mengeryit ketika rasa iba itu menyeruak ke dadanya. Dia tidak pernah merasa iba, tidak setelah dia mendapatkan kekuatan itu. Hatinya dingin dan gelap sehingga tidak bisa dimasuki oleh perasaan manusiawi seperti rasa iba.

Tapi ini rasa iba. Chanyeol memikirkan Baekhyun dan merasakan sensasi rasa itu. Perasaan kasihan yang begitu dalam, memikirkan Baekhyun harus menghadapi semua ini.

"Dia memberikan darahnya bukan?" Jongdae bergumam tenang, mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, hampir tak kentara. "Ya. Lelaki bodoh itu takluk di kaki Luhan dan memberikan darahnya."

 _Bodoh sekali !_

Jongdae mengamati Chanyeol dalam-dalam, "Bukankah itu yang tuan inginkan? Dengan begitu ikatan cinta sejati antara Baekhyun dengan Sehun akan semakin rapuh."

Chanyeol memang menginginkan ikatan cinta sejati antara Sehun dan Baekhyun terputus, tetapi rencananya bukan seperti ini. Rencananya adalah merayu Baekhyun ke dalam pesonanya sehingga perempuan itu meninggalkan Sehun, setelah itu Baekhyun akan membuat Sehun terperosok dalam jurang patah hati yang dalam. Sekarang yang terjadi, Sehun lah yang akan menceburkan Baekhyun ke dalam jurang patah hati itu.

"Kurasa waktunya sudah dekat, Jongdae, aku akan menantang Sehun."

"Anda belum tahu pasti apakah ikatan cinta sejati antara Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah putus. Akan berbahaya ketika anda menantang Sehun dan ternyata dia masih memiliki Baekhyun sebagai cinta sejatinya. Bukankah itu tujuan anda? Menjauhkan Baekhyun sehingga tidak bisa menjadi tambahan 5% kekuatan bagi Sehun?"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. "Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu. Aku akan menantang Sehun segera. Aku muak hanya mengamati dia berbuat kebodohan demi kebodohan."

Dan kemudian, tanpa kata lelaki itu menghilang dari hadapan Jongdae, ditelan oleh bayangan hitam.

Jongdae masih merenung sendiri di ruangan itu, menatap bayangan hitam yang semakin memudar di tempat tuannya tadi berdiri. Dia merasa ada yang berubah dari diri Chanyeol, bahkan pada malam itu ketika Chanyeol buru-buru pergi untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun yang dicampakkan Sehun begitu saja di tengah hujan badai, Jongdae merasa itu bukan watak Chanyeol yang dikenalnya. Tuan Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang bersedia repot-repot untuk menolong manusia biasa. Apalagi seorang perempuan lemah yang notabene adalah cinta sejati musuhnya.

Atau... apakah memang Chanyeol sudah berubah? Jongdae sendiri curiga bahwa alasan Chanyeol ingin memutuskan ikatan cinta sejati antara Sehun dengan Baekhyun bukan karena dia takut kalah, tetapi lebih karena ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Karena buku kuno aturan semesta menyebutkan bahwa sang cinta sejati harus berkorban demi memberikan 5% tambahan kekuatan bagi sang pemegang kekuatan... Mungkin saja hal itu berarti pengorbanan nyawa bagi Baekhyun. Apakah jangan-jangan... Chanyeol ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari kematian karena pengorbanan?

.

.

.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol yang tadi entah berada di mana sudah kembali ke ruangan kerja mereka, dan sekarang berdiri di depan Baekhyun, mengamatinya. Diamati seperti itu Baekhyun langsung merasa gugup. "Saya baik-baik saja."

"Kau tampak sedih." Lelaki itu tetap menelusuri seluruh wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam seolah ingin menembus ke dalam jiwanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Saya baik-baik saja" Meskipun begitu Baekhyun tampak tidak yakin, dia mengusap pipinya bertanya-tanya apakah matanya yang sembab dan menghitam karena menangis semalaman tidak berhasil ditutupi oleh riasannya.

"Ada apa dengan calon suamimu?" Chanyeol tampaknya tidak mempercayai jawaban Baekhyun, lelaki itu mengambil kursi dan duduk di depan meja Baekhyun, bersikap santai seolah dia bukan seorang bos.

"Masalah lagi?"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Tidak tuan, sebenarnya hubungan kami baik-baik saja, mungkin hanya perasaan saya yang tidak enak."

"Kenapa perasaanmu tidak enak?" Chanyeol berdiri di sana, bagaikan banteng yang tidak mau menyerah sebelum mendapatkan informasi, "Baekhyun aku memang bosmu, kita bekerja secara profesional di sini, tetapi bukan berarti kau tidak boleh kadangkala menceritakan permasalahanmu, kalau sampai permasalahan itu berimbas kepada pekerjaanmu, bukankah itu juga akan berimbas kepadaku juga?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, tampak agak tersinggung, "Saya jamin permasalahan saya tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaan saya tuan."

Tanpa diduga Chanyeol tesenyum lebar. "Memang, aku yakin kau orang yang kompeten. Tetapi tidak bisakah kau berbagi denganku, mungkin sebagai teman?"

Sebagai teman? Baekhyun hampir-hampir tidak mengenal Chanyeol selain di kantor dan beberapa insiden yang membuat mereka bertemu di luar kantor. Apakah dia bisa menganggap Chanyeol sebagai teman?

Tetapi bisa dikatakan Baekhyun tidak mempunyai teman, pekerjaannya sebagai asisten pribadi Chanyeol membuatnya jauh dari teman-teman sekerjanya, hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya rekan kerjanya sekarang, lagipula insiden di malam ulang tahun itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit banyak mengetahui permasalahan Baekhyun dengan Sehun, mungkin Baekhyun bisa sedikit berbagi dengan Chanyeol.

"Calon suami saya... namanya Sehun." Baekhyun tidak ingat apakah dia pernah menyebut nama Sehun kepada Chanyeol atau belum, "Seperti yang saya ceritakan, Sehun pernah menderita penyakit kanker otak dan dia sembuh dengan mukjizat... tetapi ada seorang perempuan, dia pasien kanker otak juga... akhir-akhir ini, Sehun memperioritaskannya... dan itu membuat perasaan saya tidak enak." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Mungkin memang perasaan saya yang salah, tidak seharusnya saya merasakan kecemburuan kepada perempuan lemah seperti Luhan..."

"Apakah Luhan ini perempuan yang sama yang membuat Sehun tidak datang di janji makan malam kalian di hari ulang tahunmu itu?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum meski tatapannya tampak serius, "Baekhyun. Sebagai seorang perempuan, kau tidak boleh diam dan menyerah. Kalau kau memang mencintai calon suamimu, maka kau harus memperjuangkannya. Sikap diam dan memendam sendiri tidak akan membawa jalan keluar, yang ada kau akan terlambat dan kehilangan semuanya."

Dan kemudian, tanpa menunggu reaksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi ke mejanya sendiri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari toilet dan sedikit tersentak ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dia mengeluarkannya dari sakunya dan melihat nomor Sehun di sana.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun langsung mengangkat ponselnya dengan semangat, berharap Sehun memberi kabar baik dan mereka bisa bertemu sore ini.

"Baekhyun?" Itu bukan suara Sehun, itu suara Luhan. Baekhyun bagaikan dihantam dengan keras ketika mendengar bahwa Luhan yang menyahut di sana. Kenapa Luhan meneleponnya dengan menggunakan ponsel Sehun? Apa yang dilakukan Luhan dengan ponsel Sehun? Kemana Sehun?

"Luhan?" Baekhyun tetap bertanya meski dia sudah tahu pasti, dia bisa merasakan senyum Luhan di seberang sana.

"Baekhyun, Sehun memintaku meneleponmu, katanya dia tidak bisa menemuimu, dia harus menemaniku menjalani pemeriksaan malam ini. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Baekhyun membeku. Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Luhan itu? kalau memang begitu, kenapa Sehun tidak meneleponnya sendiri?

Kenapa dia menyuruh Luhan menyampaikannya? "Dimana Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya, curiga.

Ada senyum di nada suara Luhan, "Sehun sedang berkonsultasi dengan dokter tentang proses pemeriksaanku." Luhan menghela napas, terdengar bahagia, "Aku senang sekali. Baekhyun, Sehun baru saja membuktikan kepadaku, bahwa dia rela berkorban apa saja... rela melakukan apa saja agar aku tidak sakit lagi."

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku. Sudah ya." Tiba-tiba saja Luhan memutus pembicaraan, membuat Baekhyun masih ternganga dengan gagang ponsel di telinganya.

Jemarinya bergetar ketika menurunkan ponsel itu dan menatapnya. Dia tidak bermimpi bukan? Tadi benar-benar Luhan bukan yang menelepon menggunakan ponsel Sehun? Mata Baekhyun masih nanar menatap ponsel di depannya. Hatinya terasa sakit, penuh gemuruh dan prasangka.

Tetapi dia tidak bisa menuduh Sehun begitu saja, bisa saja Luhan yang sengaja melakukan kecurangan dengan mencuri pakai ponsel

Sehun bukan? Mungkin memang Luhan ingin menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Sehun, karena itulah dia memakai cara licik ini. Baekhyun tahu persis sifat Sehun. Tidak mungkin Sehun melakukan ini kepadanya.

Jantungnya berdebar penuh antisipasi. Dia langsung teringat kata-kata Baekhyun tadi, kalau dia mencintai Sehun dia tidak boleh diam saja, dia harus memperjuangkan Sehun sebelum terlambat.

Sore nanti, mengabaikan kata-kata Luhan, Baekhyun akan menyusul ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tampak buru-buru?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Baekhyun segera mengemasi tasnya ketika jam lima tepat ditunjukkan di jam dinding.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol yang mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Baekhyun ingin tahu. Tiba-tiba pipi Baekhyun memerah karena dia terdorong perasaannya akibat nasehat Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun memang berencana untuk bergegas menyusul ke rumah sakit dan menemui Sehun, memastikan apa yang dikatakan Luhan tadi kepadanya melalui ponsel dan mengkonfirmasinya langsung baik kepada Sehun maupun kepada Luhan. "Saya ingin ke rumah sakit."

Baekhyun bergumam pelan, "Saya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Ini tentang Sehun lagi?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, merasa malu karena permasalahannya dengan Sehun begitu pelik sehingga Chanyeol sampai terganggu karenanya.

"Iya..." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan ragu. "Ada telepon dari Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun... bahwa pada dasarnya Sehun ingin meninggalkan saya dan memilih Luhan." Dia menggigit bibirnya, merasakan dorongan menyesakkan untuk menangis, "Anda bilang saya harus berjuang dan memastikan, karena itu saya akan datang ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan semuanya."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Baekhyun yang menahan tangisnya, Dia menggertakkan giginya dan kemudian menggunakan kekuatannya, hanya beberapa detik hingga Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah sakit. Setelah mendapatkan pengelihatannya, matanya menyala.

"Kupikir lebih baik aku mengantarmu Baekhyun." Gumam Chanyeol tenang meskipun ada kemarahan di dalam suaranya, "Aku kebetulan berencana ke rumah sakit yang sama hari ini, untuk menengok salah seorang kolega bisnisku yang dirawat hari ini, kau bisa ikut mobilku dengan begitu kau bisa lebih cepat sampai dibandingkan naik kendaraan umum."

Sejenak Baekhyun merasa ragu. Tetapi bukankah dia beruntung karena Chanyeol ternyata sedang berencana untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit yang sama?

Baekhyun lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terimakasih tuan. Saya rasa saya akan menumpang mobil anda."

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore ketika Sehun memasuki ruangan Luhan lagi, dia barusan bertemu dengan dokter Jung dan berbicara mengenai kondisi kesehatan Luhan. Nanti malam mereka akan melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh kepada Luhan, dan Sehun yakin hasil pemeriksaan itu akan mengatakan bahwa Luhan sudah kembali baik-baik saja.

"Dokter sudah menjadwalkan pemeriksaan nanti sore, sepertinya kondisimu sudah membaik ya." Sehun mengamati wajah Luhan dan menyadari bahwa sudah ada rona di sana. Berarti darah yang diberikannya memang memberikan efek yang baik kepada Luhan, tadi dia memberikan darah itu pelan-pelan, masih menggunakan metode manual dengan jarum suntik untuk memindahkan darahnya kepada Luhan, karena dia masih belum bisa memindahkan darahnya dengan kekuatannya.

"Iya. Sepertinya... sepertinya rasa sakitku hilang begitu saja." Luhan bergumam lembut, menyentuh rona di pipinya dengan jemarinya yang kurus, "Terimakasih Sehun, karena kau menemaniku..." Perempuan itu lalu menghela napas dan tampak sedih.

"Kenapa Luhan?"

"Aku... aku merasa tak enak kepada Baekhyun... apakah kau tak menyadari tatapan Baekhyun kepadaku kemarin? Dia.. dia sepertinya marah padaku."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Benarkah? Baekhyun memang sedikit cemburu kepada Luhan, tetapi setelah Sehun menjelaskan, bukankah Baekhyun kemudian mengerti? Kemarinpun ketika mereka berpisah, Baekhyun tampak baik-baik saja.

"Baekhyun tak mungkin marah kepadamu Luhan, dia perempuan yang sangat pengertian. Lagipula dia pasti tahu bahwa aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri."

Luhan menghela napas, memalingkan muka dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Bagaimanapun aku harus meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun... dia begitu baik dan aku..." Setetes air mata bergulir di pipinya, "Dan aku telah mengkhianatinya."

"Mengkhianatinya?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan kata-kata Luhan, "Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menundukkan kepala, ketika dia mengangkat matanya dan menatap Sehun, wajahnya tampak bersemu merah, "Karena aku menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadamu." Suara Luhan tampak sedih, "Aku tidak tahu itu tidak boleh, tapi kau begitu baik kepadaku, tidak pernah ada yang begitu baik dan perhatian kepadaku, membuat perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja..."

"Luhan." Sehun mengerang, ekspresinya tampak serba salah. Dia menyayangi Luhan tentu saja, dan kebaikannya itu lebih karena didorong perasaan empati karena dia pernah merasakan sakit yang sama, tetapi tidak pernah ada di dalam benaknya untuk merasakan perasaan yang lebih kepada Luhan. Hatinya hanya untuk Baekhyun...

Sehun menatap Luhan yang begitu rapuh dan tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, salahnya sendiri. Dia terlalu baik dan perhatian kepada Luhan, lebih daripada yang seharusnya sehingga membuat Luhan berani menumbuhkan perasaan itu kepadanya. Salahnya membuat

Luhan patah hati... "Maafkan aku Luhan, kau tahu.. aku dan Baekhyun, perasaanku hanya kepada Baekhyun..."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya kembali, setetes bening turun mengalir di pipinya yang pucat. "Tapi kau tak perlu cemas Sehun, aku sendiri merasa bersalah dengan perasaan ini, aku merasa bersalah kepada Baekhyun, dia begitu baik..." Bibir Luhan bergetar ketika berkata,

"Aku.. aku akan menghapus perasaan ini segera... tetapi sebelumnya bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Apa Luhan?"

Kalau satu permintaan itu bisa menebus rasa bersalahnya kepada Luhan dan mengurangi sakit hati Luhan, dia akan melakukannya.

"Maukah kau menciumku, satu kali saja?" Luhan tampak begitu rapuh dan menderita, "Aku belum pernah dicium lelaki sebelumnya, sakitku ini membuatku tidak mengenal banyak lelaki. Dan seandainya aku bisa memilih lelaki pertama yang akan menciumku, aku ingin kau yang melakukannya Sehun, maukah kau menciumku satu kali saja? Dan setelah itu mungkin aku bisa melepas perasaanku dan belajar menekan cintaku kepadamu."

Sehun tertegun. Bingung antara keinginannya meredakan sakit hati Luhan, dan teriakan nuraninya yang menahannya karena dengan mencium perempuan lain, itu sama saja dengan mengkhianati Baekhyun.

Jadi apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

Jangan bosan review ya! see you next chapter :)


	18. 제 16 화 : I Give Him To You

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 16 화**

" _I give him to you_ "

.

.

Supir itu menjalankan mobilnya dengan tenang menembus kemacetan jalan raya, sementara Baekhyun duduk di bangku belakang mobil, merasa sedikit canggung duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri memilih terdiam dan menatap lurus ke depan. Lelaki itu tampak geram, entah kenapa.

"Baekhyun," Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun hampir saja terlonjak karena kaget.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap mata Chanyeol yang tajam, bertanya-tanya apa yang berkecemuk di benak atasannya itu sehingga lelaki itu tampak begitu marah. "Ya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, "Mengenai Sehun, calon suamimu itu. Kau sangat mencintainya bukan?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dia sudah lama sekali mencintai dan begitu setia kepada Sehun, hingga terbiasa. Dan ya, meskipun permasalahan dengan Luhan mengganggu benaknya, Baekhyun masih tetap mencintai Sehun. Dia kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya, saya mencintainya."

"Kan pasti bersedia berkorban apapun untuknya karena cintamu itu."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja. Baekhyun masih merasakan ketulusan yang sama, berkorban untuk Sehun pasti akan dilakukannya jika perlu.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Meskipun kalau dia mengkhianatimu?"

"Apa?" gantian Baekhyun yang mengerutkan keningnya, tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol akan menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu, "Apa maksud anda?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, kau sepertinya begitu mencintai calon suamimu itu. Kalau kemudian pada akhirnya kau menemukan bahwa Sehun berkhianat, akankah kau tetap setia mencintainya? Dan bersedia berkorban untuknya?"

Sehun? Mengkhianatinya?

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa takut. Telepon dari Luhan tadi langsung tengiang-ngiang di benaknya. Apakah mungkin Sehun benar-benar mengkhianatinya? Kalau ternyata hal itu terjadi... apakah yang akan Baekhyun lakukan? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Baekhyun?

"Saya tidak tahu." Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu, kemungkinan itu tidak pernah terpikirkan di benaknya sebelumnya.

Chanyeol memalingkan muka, menatap lurus ke depan. "Semoga pada waktunya nanti kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Baekhyun."

Kata-kata Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung. Apa sebenarnya maksud Chanyeol dengan kata-katanya itu? Baekhyun ingin bertanya, tetapi Chanyeol sudah memasang ekspresi keras dan tidak terbaca. Membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

.

Dalam beberapa waktu, mobil yang mereka naiki akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit. Supir berhenti di lobby depan dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan memasuki lobby rumah sakit, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan ragu.

"Saya... akan ke bagian pasien kanker." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa terimakasih. "Terimakasih atas tumpangannya."

Chanyeol berdiri di sana, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan misterius.

"Oke." Gumamnya tanpa emosi.

Tetapi ketika Baekhyun membalikkan badannya hendak pergi, Chanyeol tiba-tiba meraih jemari Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun menoleh kaget, menatap ke arah atasannya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Hati-hati." Chanyeol setengah berbisik, lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

Baekhyun mau tak mau menganggukkkan kepalanya, meskipun dia tidak tahu apa maksud kata-kata Chanyeol itu.

.

.

.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar ketika melalui koridor menuju ke arah ruangan Luhan di rawat, dan entah kenapa suasana begitu hening, tidak ada perawat satupun yang biasanya lalu lalang di lorong. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar Luhan, matanya mengintip dari kotak kaca yang cukup besar yang ada di bagian atas pintu.

Dan kemudian Baekhyun tertegun.

Dia melihat Sehun, sedang duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap Luhan yang setengah terduduk di atas ranjang. Luhan sedang menangis entah kenapa, dan kemudian dengan lembut Sehun mengusap air mata di pipi Luhan dengan jemarinya.

Pemandangan itu tentu saja membuat jantung Baekhyun berdenyut serasa diremas dengan menyakitkan. Jemari Sehun seharusnya hanya menyentuh lembut pipi Baekhyun bukan?

Dan kemudian terjadilah pemandangan yang sangat tidak diduganya. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, Luhan memejamkan matanya, dan kemudian... bibir Sehun menyentuh bibir Luhan, sebuah ciuman di bibir yang penuh dengan kasih sayang!

Jemari Baekhyun yang masih memegang handle pintu bergetar. Rasa sakit itu kian menyeruak ke dalam dadanya, membuat napasnya sesak dan matanya terasa panas. Baekhyun tidak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya itu, dia membalikkan badannya, bersandar ke pintu sambil berurai air mata. Ya ampun. Sehun mencium Luhan, dan dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Sehun melakukannya dengan lembut, sama seperti ketika Sehun menciumnya, tanpa ada paksaan sama sekali.

Sehun mencium Luhan dengan kemauannya sendiri!

Apakah itu berarti apa yang dikatakan Luhan di telepon tadi, mengenai Sehun, benar adanya? Bahwa kekasihnya itu sebenarnya sudah tidak ingin bersamanya lagi, bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah memindahkan hatinya kepada Luhan tetapi merasa tidak enak kepada Baekhyun... kenapa?

Kenapa Sehun bertahan dengan Baekhyun, bersikap baik kepadanya kalau dia sudah tidak ingin bersama Baekhyun lagi? Apa karena Sehun merasa berhutang budi, sebab Baekhyun-lah yang merawat Sehun ketika dia sakit? Apakah hanya hutang budi yang membuat Sehun masih bertahan bersama Baekhyun padahal hatinya sudah berpindah kepada Luhan?

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, tetapi sepertinya air matanya itu tak mau diatur, tetap deras mengalir tanpa mau berhenti. Dia menghela napas panjang, berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

Air matanya tetap mengalir, tetapi Baekhyun sudah mengambil keputusan tegas. Baiklah. Kalau memang yang diinginkan Sehun adalah bersama Luhan, maka Baekhyun tidak akan menahan Sehun lagi untuk bersamanya. Dia melangkah, meninggalkan pintu kamar Luhan, tanpa menoleh lagi, Keputusan sudah bulat di benaknya.

Dialah yang akan meninggalkan Sehun!

Baekhyun melangkah tergesa meninggalkan lorong bagian pasien kanker itu. Tetapi ketika sampai di ujung lorong, Baekhyun meragu. Beranikah dia meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja? Tanpa penjelasan? Beranikah dia melepaskan cinta sejatinya begitu saja? Nasehat Chanyeol kepadanya siang tadi langsung bergulir di benaknya. Dia harus memperjuangkan Sehun sebelum memutuskan untuk menyerah bukan?

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, membalikkkan badannya kembali dan melangkah balik menuju ke arah kamar Luhan lagi.

.

.

.

Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan yang pucat dan lembut, menemukan air mata masih mengalir di pipi Luhan. "Kenapa kau masih menangis? Aku sudah menciummu bukan?"

Luhan mengusap air matanya, bibirnya tersenyum malu, tetapi dia masih sesenggukan. "Maafkan aku." Gumamnya lemah, "Aku cuma terlalu bahagia."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku Luhan, karena tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Kau tahu, aku sudah mengikat janjiku kepada Baekhyun..."

Luhan buru-buru menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti kok. Aku hanyalah perempuan yang tidak tahu diri, berani-beraninya menumbuhkan perasaan kepadamu, mengkhianati Baekhyun yang sangat baik kepadaku."

"Jangan berkata begitu Luhan." Sehun langsung menyela, merasa tidak enak karena Luhan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Salahnya juga bukan kalau Luhan sampai menumbuhkan perasaan yang lebih kepadanya? Dia terlalu baik kepada Luhan dan seolah-olah memberikan harapan kepadanya...

Luhan tersenyum lembut, "Aku akan belajar memadamkan perasaan ini. Lagi pula Baekhyun perempuan yang sangat baik, kalian adalah pasangan serasi. Semoga kalian berbahagia ya..."

Baru saja Sehun hendak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Sehun menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di sana. Dia melirik jam tangannya. Astaga! Sehun lupa, dia tadi berjanji akan menjemput Baekhyun sepulang kerja dan mereka akan bersama sesudahnya, tetapi pernyataan cinta dari Luhan benar-benar membuatnya lupa! Baekhyun pasti menyusul kemari karena tidak ada kabar darinya.

Sehun langsung menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Sayangnya tatapan mata bersalah Sehun diartikan lain oleh Baekhyun, dia mengira Sehun merasa bersalah karena telah memindahkan hatinya kepada Luhan. Baekhyun lalu bergumam dengan bibir bergetar.

"Kau mencium Luhan, aku rasa itu sudah menunjukkan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, Sehun."

Wajah Sehun langsung pucat pasi. Baekhyun melihatnya mencium Luhan? Itu pasti adalah pemandangan yang membuat siapapun salah paham, terlebih bagi Baekhyun... Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya, menjelaskan semuanya tetapi Luhan dululah yang sudah berkata-kata.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Baekhyun, jangan marah..." Luhan memasang ekspresi sedih dan rapuh, membuat Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, mengeraskan hati dan tidak jatuh dalam rasa kasihan, dia menatap Luhan dan Sehun berganti-ganti. Rasa sakit menyeruak ke dadanya, membuatnya merasa getir.

"Sepertinya kalian memang seharusnya bersama." Matanya menatap Sehun, menahankan air matanya lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luhan, "Selamat Luhan kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, aku menyerahkan Sehun untukmu."

"Baekhyun!" suara Sehun sedikit meninggi, berusaha menarik perhatian Baekhyun, tapi yang didapatinya adalah tatapan kemarahan dan dikhianati dari Baekhyun. Sehun menghela napas panjang.

"Jangan berkata begitu kepada Luhan, dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan... kau salah paham Baekhyun, aku dan Luhan bisa menjelaskan kenapa ciuman itu bisa terjadi, aku..."

Baekhyun melangkah mundur dengan defensif menatap Sehun, "Jangan menjelaskan apapun, Sehun. Aku percaya dengan mataku, hatimu sudah berpindah dan tak ada gunanya aku mempertahankanku." Kali ini Baekhyun tidak mampu menahan air matanya, "Bahkan sekarang aku mulai mempertanyakan apakah aku masih mencintaimu atau tidak..."

Baekhyun tak tahan lagi berada di ruangan itu bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Dia sudah tidak mampu lagi. Semula dia ingin mempertanyakan perasaan Sehun baik-baik, tetapi kemudian hatinya sakit ketika Sehun bukannya membelanya, malahan menyuruh menjaga ucapannya kepada Luhan, Sehun membela Luhan! Itu sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya bukan? Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Baekhyun membalikkan badan dan menghambur keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Baekhyun!" Sehun berteriak, hendak mengejar. Tetapi di saat yang sama, Luhan sepertinya juga hendak mengejar Baekhyun, tetapi dia melupakan tubuhnya yang lemah. Tubuh Luhan langsung roboh jatuh ke lantai bersama selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya ketika dia mencoba beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Sehun langsung membalikkan badannya, tidak jadi mengejar Baekhyun dan menolong Luhan yang terbaring tak berdaya dilantai. Perempuan itu menangis penuh air mata penyesalan sampai terisak-isak kehabisan napas,

"Jangan pedulikan aku." Luhan terisak-isak, "Kesanalah, kejar Baekhyun dan jelaskan semuanya."

Sehun tampak pucat pasi dan kebingungan. Pada akhirnya, dia mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membaringkannya di atas ranjang, menyelimutinya kembali dengan lembut. "Aku... aku akan mengejar Baekhyun dulu ya." Bisiknya panik.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pergilah Sehun, semoga Baekhyun mau mengerti..." air mata membanjir deras di pipinya, "Aku... aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau sampai aku menjadi penyebab pertengkaran kalian."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan lembut mengecup kening Luhan ***eeww, masih sempet ya*** , lalu membalikkan badan keluar dari ruangan kamar Luhan, mengejar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal Sehun, Luhan mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum. Ternyata benar-benar sesuai yang direncanakannya. Luhan sebenarnya tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun akan muncul di kamarnya tepat setelah Sehun menciumnya, dia mengira Baekhyun sudah mundur dan menyerah akan Sehun, tetapi ternyata perempuan itu tak tahu malu dan masih berusaha mengejar Sehun.

Bukan salah Luhan kalau Baekhyun melihat pemandangan itu, pemandangan Sehun mencium Luhan dengan lembutnya. Dari ciuman itu saja, Luhan sudah tahu bahwa sebentar lagi, tidak perlu menunggu lama, Sehun akan menjadi miliknya. Dan dengan begitu Luhan tidak perlu mengharapkan belas kasihan dari Chanyeol lagi, Chanyeol yang dicintainya tetapi hatinya terlalu kelam untuk dilembutkan olehnya. Luhan akan bisa menguasai Sehun, dan dengan Sehun menjadi kekasihnya nanti, itu berarti Sehun akan terus mensupplay darahnya untuk membantu Luhan bertahan dari penyakitnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tepuk tangan pelan dari ujung ruangan, Luhan menoleh dengan waspada dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di sana, setengah melayang, diliputi oleh bayangan gelap, wajah Chanyeol tampak sinis luar biasa. "Sepertinya aku harus memuji kemampuan beraktingmu."

Luhan masih menatap Chanyeol dengan waspada, "Kau datang."

"Aku datang bukan untuk memberikan darahku." Chanyeol bergumam dengan tajam, "Kau sudah mendapatkan dari pemegang kekuatan terang yang bodoh itu bukan? Yang dengan mudahnya jatuh ke dalam rayuanmu?"

Luhan mendongakkan dagunya, mencoba menantang Chanyeol, "Aku merayunya karena kau tidak memberikan darahmu lagi, kau begitu kejam tega membuatku kesakitan!"

"Itu hukuman untukmu Luhan, karena selalu mencampuri urusanku" Mata Chanyeol menyipit. "Dan aku akan menghukummu sekali lagi karena bertindak sendiri dan mengganggu rencanaku. Seharusnya kau mati sejak dulu, aku yakin semesta akan mendukungku jika melenyapkanmu. Kau sebenarnya sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku memberikan darahku untuk mempertahankanmu hanya karena janjiku kepada mama. Tetapi kupikir sekarang saatnya mematuhi aturan semesta dan melenyapkanmu sesuai takdirmu."

Tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan, dari telapak tangan Chanyeol keluar api. Api itu membesar, membakar gorden di kamar Luhan, menjalar ke karpet, dan pada akhirnya membakar semuanya yang ada di kamar Luhan, membuat Luhan menjerit ketakutan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun setengah berlari meninggalkan kamar Luhan, tadi dia masih sempat mendengar Sehun memanggil namanya dan menoleh, sayangnya pemandangan yang dia dapat malahan lebih menyakitkan hati, Sehun sedang berjongkok, memeluk Luhan yang terjatuh dari ranjang dan menolongnya. Hal itu sudah jelas-jelas menunjukkan siapa yang dipilih Sehun bukan? Karena lelaki itu menunda untuk mengejarnya demi menolong Luhan...

Ketika keluar dari sayap rumah sakit bagian penyakit kanker, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengurangi langkahnya, dia ingin sekali meninggalkan rumah sakit ini dengan segera, rumah sakit yang penuh dengan kenangan manis baginya, tetapi ternyata pada akhirnya menyajikan kenangan buruk untuknya. Baekhyun ingin pergi sejauh mungkin, Baekhyun tidak mau melihat ataupun memikirkan Sehun lagi...

Baekhyun berlari keluar dari lobby rumah sakit, menghambur ke ujung jalan, dan menyetop taxi pertama yang dilihatnya. Dia lalu masuk ke dalam taxi itu, berurai air mata.

Di belakangnya ada Sehun yang mengejar, berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun sekuat tenaga dari ujung trotoar, sayangnya Taxi itu terus melaju kencang dan Baekhyun tidak mendengar.

Sehun menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat, lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah taxi yang dinaiki Baekhyun, berusaha membuat Taxi itu berhenti melaju dengan kekuatannya. Tetapi kemudian teriakan-teriakan panik di belakangnya membuatnya teralihkan, dia menoleh dan mendapati asap hitam membubung dari bagian belakang rumah sakit. Orang-orang berlarian dengan panik sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Kebakaran! Ada kebakaran!"

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sehun dilepas jugaaa... Good job uri Baekkie!!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya! :)


	19. 제 17 화 : I Just Lost My True Love

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 17 화**

" _I just lost my true love_ "

.

.

Sehun begitu terkejut melihat asap membumbung tinggi dan menghitam di bagian belakang rumah sakit. Perhatiannya langsung teralihkan. Dia teringat bahwa sayap untuk menampung pasien-pasien kanker berada di sisi belakang rumah sakit tersebut.

Dia membalikkan badan dan berlari menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit, menuju sisi belakang. Dan kemudian Sehun tertegun.

Seluruh bagian sayap rumah sakit itu sudah terbakar habis, asap hitam membumbung dari lorong, menciptakan hawa panas membakar yang menyesakkan dada. Orang-orang berkerumun di depan lorong rumah sakit itu dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kami tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ada api, ada delapan belas pasien yang dirawat intensif di bagian kanker ini dan entah kenapa mereka semua bisa terbaring di luar sayap yang terbakar ini, mereka tidak ingat apa yang terjadi seolah mereka dipindahkan dalam sekejap."

"Apakah kau tidak melihat? Api ini aneh. Api itu hanya membakar dan berhenti tepat di ujung lorong, lalu seolah-olah tidak menjalar lagi, seperti ada yang mengatur."

Sehun mengerutkan kening mendengar komentar-komentar panik di sekitarnya. Api ini ada yang mengatur? Pasien-pasien lain tiba-tiba dipindahkan dan begitu saja ada di luar lorong jauh dari kebakaran?

Ini terasa tidak benar... ini seperti ada yang menggerakkan, apakah jangan-jangan... Chanyeol? Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jinwoo, Chanyeol sedang mengincar untuk menantangnya. Apakah api ini peringatan dari Chanyeol bahwa perang akan segera dimulai?

Mata Sehun menelusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan tempat pasien-pasien yang terselamatkan secara ajaib itu dipindahkan dengan kursi roda dan beberapa dengan ranjang dorong ke tempat lain yang lebih aman. Pemadam kebakaran sedang dalam perjalanan, dan beberapa orang berusaha meredakan api dengan air dari selang seadanya sambil menunggu pemadam kebakaran tiba. Suasana tampak hiruk pikuk dan penuh kepanikan, sementara itu Sehun mencari Luhan. Dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya terasa berdebar ketika melihat bahwa Luhan tidak ada di antara pasien-pasien yang selamat itu.

Dia langsung menyentuh bahu salah satu suster yang dikenalnya, mulai panik. "Anda melihat Luhan suster?"

Suster itu mengerjap, tampak juga baru menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak ada di antara mereka, matanya langsung berlumur ketakutan.

"Aku dari tadi tidak melihat Luhan." Matanya memandang ke arah api yang membumbung tinggi dengan asap hitam menggumpal di lorong. "Apakah... apakah Luhan masih ada di dalam?"

Sehun seketika itu juga langsung melompat dan menerjang ke arah lorong yang terbakar itu. Suster dan beberapa orang berteriak memperingatinya, mengatakan bahwa api itu terlalu besar untuk ditembus.

Tetapi tentu saja, mereka tidak tahu bahwa Sehun punya kekuatan.

Begitu memasuki api dan asap yang membakar itu, langsung muncul selubung tebal seperti kabut putih yang melindungi Sehun supaya tidak panas dan terbakar, dia juga bisa menarik napas seperti biasa tanpa takut kehabisan oksigen. Sehun melesat seperti busur panas yang ditembakkan menuju ke ujung lorong tempat Luhan berada. Ada suara teriakan di sana... teriakan Luhan!

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan yang seluruhnya diselubungi api. Dari besarnya api yang membakar itu, tampak jelas kalau api itu berasal dari kamar Luhan.

Luhan masih berteriak-teriak di dalam sana, membuat Sehun tidak berlama-lama menunggu, dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya dan pintu itu langsung menghempas membuka. Sehun melesat masuk, dan melihat bahwa Luhan ada di sana, berteriak-teriak, api membakar sebagian lengannya dan rambutnya, perempuan itu histeris.

Sehun langsung menyentuhkan tangan ke tubuh Luhan, "Luhan!" dia berusaha menenangkan Luhan yang histeris dan meronta-ronta, berusaha menyingkirkan api dari kulitnya, rambut panjangnya sudah terbakar hampir sepertiganya, dan bekas api meninggalkan jejak luka bakar menyedihkan di kulitnya yang dulunya putih pucat.

Sehun langsung menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di dahi Luhan, menyerap kesadaran perempuan itu agar dia tidak meronta-ronta lagi. Seketika itu juga tubuh Luhan lunglai jatuh ke dalam lengan Sehun. Sambil mengernyit melihat luka bakar di lengan dan sisi kiri tubuh Luhan, Sehun mengangkat Luhan ke dalam gendongannya.

Bau gosong dan asap tebal makin menyengat, sementara itu api sendiri makin membesar seolah ingin menyerang mereka, meski tentu saja api itu tidak akan bisa menembus perisai putih Sehun.

Dan kemudian, tiba-tiba saja sosok itu muncul. Sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi berpakaian hitam-hitam dengan mata yang membara. Lelaki itu melayang dari atas tanah, dan api menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya, tidak membakarnya melainkan menjadi perisai yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

Menatap mata yang gelap dan penuh kebencian itu, Sehun langsung tahu bahwa dia sedang berhadapan dengan Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol sang pemegang kekuatan kegelapan yang memiliki niat jahat untuk menghancurkan pemegang kekuatan terang dan mengendalikan dunia di bawah kegelapan.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini?" Selubung perisai putih di sekeliling Sehun menebal, melingkupi dirinya dan Luhan yang ada dalam gendongannya, penanda bahwa dirinya semakin waspada.

Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Luhan yang berada di dalam gendongan Sehun lalu bibirnya membentuk cibiran sinis. "Kau menembus api untuk menyelamatkan perempuan yang bukan Cinta sejatimu." Suara Chanyeol dalam dan penuh kebencian. "Apakah kau tidak takut kehilangan Cinta sejatimu karenanya?"

Cinta sejatinya? Apakah yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun? Kenapa Chanyeol tampak begitu marah kepadanya? Apakah karena dia adalah sang pemegang kekuatan terang? Tetapi kenapa kebencian

Chanyeol sepertinya lebih diarahkan kepada dirinya dan Luhan yang berada dalam gendongan lengannya?

"Apakah kau tak tahu dia terluka?" Api di sekeliling Chanyeol tampak meluap dan membesar seiring dengan kemarahannya "Dia menangisimu dan kau lelaki bodoh, dibutakan oleh perempuan yang menggunakan kelemahannya sebagai kekuatan." Mata Chanyeol melirik lagi ke arah Luhan, "Cinta sejati yang begitu kuat dan setia ada di dalam genggaman tanganmu, siap menjadi milikmu, dan kau melepaskannya begitu saja hanya demi sampah kotor yang pandai bersandiwara."

Mata Sehun menyipit. Chanyeol membicarakan Baekhyun seolah-olah lelaki itu amat mengenalnya. Chanyeol tidak berhak menghakiminya seperti itu! Hanya dia dan Baekhyun yang tahu betapa dalamnya cinta mereka berdua. "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti Baekhyun, dia tetaplah cinta sejatiku, kami saling mencintai., memang ada beberapa salah paham, tetapi kami akan membereskannya." Mata Sehun menyala marah, "Kau membakar rumah sakit ini dan menimbulkan kepanikan, memang benar ternyata bahwa pemegang kegelapan cenderung menjadi perusak!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Jangan mencoba mengajariku bocah kecil. Aku telah sekian lama menggunakan kekuatanku ini hingga rasanya semudah seperti ketika aku bernafas, sedangkan kau hanyalah bocah ingusan yang kebetulan saja mendapatkan kekuatan besar dan baru belajar." Tatapan Chanyeol membara, dan dia mengarahkan jemarinya yang ramping ke arah Sehun. "Ada hal-hal kecil yang kadangkala terasa remeh, tetapi ternyata sangat berarti bagi seorang perempuan.

Jika kau lelaki sejati dan ingin memenangkan hati seorang perempuan, belajarlah untuk tidak merusak hal-hal kecil itu. Karena kalau kau merusaknya meskipun kau tidak sadar, kau akan kehilangan cinta sejatimu."

Dan kemudian bola api yang sangat cepat meluncur dari telapak tangan Chanyeol, begitu cepat dan begitu kuat hingga Sehun tidak bisa menghindar, ketika bola api itu menembus perisainya dengan mudah dan menghantam bahunya dengan keras, membakar di sana dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga mundur dan menabrak tembok.

Sehun langsung berdiri tegak kembali, waspada. Bola api itu sempat melukainya, tentu saja dan menimbulkan rasa pedih akibat panas yang menyengat, tetapi tentu saja kemampuan Sehun untuk menyembuhkan diri langsung membuat kulitnya pulih kembali seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau semarah itu dan kenapa kau mencampuri urusanku dengan Baekhyun. Tetapi seharusnya kau sadar, kalau kau bertarung denganku kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa, kekuatan kita sama. Yang ada kita hanya akan menghancurkan sekeliling kita, menyakiti orang-orang sementara kita sendiri tidak terluka! Kau harus sadar Chanyeol!"

"Aku tahu itu." Lagi, sebuah senyum sinis muncul di bibir Chanyeol, "Aku bukannya ingin memulai perang denganmu sekarang, aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu tentang apa yang akan kau hadapi nanti Sehun. Dan juga sedikit menghukummu, kau membicarakan cinta sejatimu, sementara kau memeluk perempuan lain dalam tanganmu. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa aku mungkin tidak bisa merasakan cinta sejati, bagiku itu bukan cinta sejati." Chanyeol mengarahkan jemarinya lagi ke arah Sehun, dan dengan kekuatannya, Sehun bisa membaca bahwa energi yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol untuk menyerangnya amat sangat besar dan merusak, dimaksudkan untuk menghancurkannya.

Lelaki di depannya ini dipenuhi amarah dan sifat buas serta keinginan untuk membunuh yang besar. Sehun tidak bisa bertarung dengan Chanyeol disini sekarang, tidak di saat dia menggendong Luhan dalam pelukannya dan perempuan itu terluka parah oleh luka-luka bakar yang mengerikan. Dia langsung mengambil keputusan untuk melarikan diri. Sehun memejamkan matanya, dan memikirkan rumahnya. Dalam beberapa detik dia sudah menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol, meninggalkan asap dan kebakaran yang begitu panas itu.

Chanyeol masih berdiri melayang di antara api itu, mencibir karena Sehun memilih melarikan diri dan menyelamatkan Luhan daripada menghadapinya. Dia menatap ke seluruh api yang sudah membakar sayap rumah sakit bagian kanker tersebut, dan mengernyit, dikibaskannya tangannya, dan seketika api itu padam. Sama sekali padam, bahkan bara yang panas pun tidak ada sama sekali. Lalu dirinya menghilang, ditelan oleh bayangan kegelapan yang menyatu dengan asap hitam sisa kebakaran.

Sementara itu di luar, para petugas pemadam kebakaran yang datang dan menyiapkan selang, ternganga kebingungan ketika api padam.

Begitu saja, seperti sebuah lilin rapuh yang ditiup dengan begitu mudah. Padam sepenuhnya.

Mereka tentu saja tidak pernah menemui hal seperti itu sebelumnya dan dipenuhi kebingungan yang nyata. Semua orang terperangah dan saling berpandangan, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

.

.

Jongdae langsung tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri ketika Chanyeol muncul di rumah.

"Anda membakar rumah sakit tempat nona Luhan di rawat? Anda hendak membunuh nona Luhan?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Ya. Perempuan culas itu mungkin sudah mati sekarang, kalau saja si pemegang kekuatan terang yang bodoh itu tidak menyelamatkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan pasien yang lain?" Membakar rumah sakit adalah tindakan yang riskan. Banyak pasien lain yang lemah dan tak berdaya di sana. Meskipun Jongdae tidak meragukan kekejaman Chanyeol, lelaki itu dulu sangat mampu menghabisi nyawa orang tidak bersalah demi mencapai tujuannya.

Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan yang susah ditebak kepada Jongdae, "Kau tidak usah cemas, aku sudah mengeluarkan mereka semua sebelum aku membakar tempat itu. Aku hanya mengincar Luhan."

Dan kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum seolah geli, "Lagipula rumah sakit itu adalah milikku, jadi tidak ada yang dirugikan di sini. Aku akan membangunnya kembali dalam sekejap."

Dan sebelum Jongdae dapat berkata-kata, Chanyeol melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sehun muncul di kamarnya, di dalam rumahnya. Dia langsung membaringkan Luhan di ranjang, memeriksa luka-luka bakarnya yang mengerikan. Disentuhkannya tangannya di setiap luka bakar itu, disembuhkannya luka itu, hingga kulit pucat Luhan kembali seperti semula. Setelah itu dia menghela napas panjang, menatap Luhan yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dan kemudian menarikkan selimutnya untuk Luhan.

Ketika dia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, dia tahu bahwa Jinwoo ada di sana, menunggunya. "Anda sudah berhadapan dengan tuan Chanyeol." Jinwoo menatapnya.

Sehun mengangguk. "Dia benar-benar kuat, dan dipenuhi nafsu membunuh yang sangat besar. Aku bisa membaca betapa kuatnya dia bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya. Dia tampak sangat marah padaku."

"Chanyeol memang selalu dipenuhi kemarahan." Jinwoo sendiri tampak bergidik ketika membayangkan tentang Chanyeol. "Anda mengambil keputusan tepat ketika anda memilih melarikan diri dari hadapannya.

Anda belum siap menghadapinya, saya belum selesai mengajari anda menggunakan kekuatan anda."

Sehun mengernyit. "Kau bilang satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan Chanyeol adalah dengan cinta sejatiku."

Jinwoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tegas. "Ya. Anda mempunyai poin lebih dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol, anda mempunyai Baekhyun, cinta sejati anda. Bagaimanapun juga, meskipun saya belum tahu caranya bagimana, sesuai dengan buku aturan semesta, Baekhyun bisa menjadi tambahan kekuatan 5% untuk anda, membuat anda mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Chanyeol."

Sehun mengernyit. "Aku tidak mau melibatkan Baekhyun dalam pertarunganku, aku ingin dia tetap aman. Lagipula Baekhyun... dia marah kepadaku, mungkin aku sudah kehilangannya."

Sehun mengingat tatapan mata Baekhyun yang terluka dan merasa dikhianati, dan benaknya langsung diliputi kepedihan yang amat dalam. Sungguh, tidak ada sama sekali maksud di benaknya untuk melukai Baekhyun. Ini salah paham dan seandainya bisa Sehun ingin mendatangi Baekhyun sekarang dan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini agar Baekhyun mengerti. Tetapi sekarang Sehun tidak bisa melakukannya, selain karena sekarang ada Luhan di rumahnya, dia takut menemui Baekhyun karena Chanyeol bisa saja melacaknya dan kemudian melukai Baekhyun.

Dia harus menjaga Baekhyun jauh dari ini semua.

Mata Jinwoo menyipit, "Maksud anda... anda kehilangan cinta sejati anda?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak kehilangan cinta sejatiku, aku yakin Baekhyun masih mencintai aku, demikian adanya dengan diriku. Ini semua hanya salah paham."

"Apakah ini karena perempuan yang menderita kanker otak itu? Yang sama seperti penyakit yang pernah diderita anda?"

"Ya. Baekhyun salah paham akan hubunganku dengan Luhan. Dia mengira aku berselingkuh dengan Luhan..."

"Luhan?" Jinwoo langsung menyela, matanya bersinar waspada.

"Ya. Luhan, aku menyelamatkannya dari kebakaran, sumber kebakaran itu ada dari kamar Luhan, sepertinya Chanyeol mengincar Luhan entah kenapa. Mungkin dia mengira Luhan cinta sejatiku dan ingin melenyapkannya atau mungkin karena alasan lain, aku tidak tahu. Tetapi dia berucap seolah-olah dia mengetahui tentang aku dan Baekhyun, jadi aku..."

"Anda menyelamatkannya dari kebakaran? Di mana sekarang perempuan yang bernama Luhan itu?"

"Dia ada di kamarku, aku sudah menyemhuhkan luka bakarnya dan dia masih tak sadarkan diri. Jinwoo? Hei! Kenapa?" Sehun membalikkan badan mengejar Jinwoo ketika lelaki itu setengah berlari menuju kamar Sehun tanpa mempedulikannya.

Jinwoo bergerak cepat, membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan menatap Luhan yang terbaring lunglai tak berdaya. Seketika itu juga wajahnya pucat pasi. Matanya membelalak. Dan ketika dia menatap Sehun yang menyusul di sebelahnya, ketakutan yang nyata tampak di mata itu. "Tuan Sehun... sepertinya anda telah dimanipulasi. Perempuan bernama Luhan ini... dia adalah adik tiri dari Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Baekhyun sampai di flatnya dan menghela napas panjang, matanya masih sembab karena menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi, tidak mempedulikan supir taksi yang meliriknya terus menerus dari kaca spion di atas dasbor mobil.

Dinyalakannya lampu-lampu di ruangan flatnya dan kemudian dia membanting tubuhnya di sofa, meringkuk disana dan menangis keras-keras sampai kepalanya terasa sakit.

Sehun... entah berapa lama dia menjadikan lelaki itu tumpuan hatinya. Entah berapa lama dia hidup dengan harapan indah bahwa dia dan Sehun akan berakhir bersama dengan bahagia. Bahkan disaat terburuk ketika penyakit Sehun sepertinya tidak ada harapan untuk sembuh lagi, Baekhyun masih tetap percaya akan ada kesempatan baginya dan Sehun untuk bahagia. Dia tetap percaya, dan kebahagiaannya memuncak ketika Sehun dinyatakan sembuh.

Tetapi ternyata kesembuhan Sehun bukannya semakin menyatukan mereka, malahan memisahkan mereka semakin jauh... semakin jauh hingga akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan Sehun. Air mata Baekhyun mengalir deras di pipinya seakan tak mau berhenti, dia sesenggukan dan napasnya terasa sesak, tetapi kepedihan di hatinya terasa begitu kuat hingga membuatnya ingin mati saja. Pada akhirnya, karena kelelahan menangis, Baekhyun jatuh tertidur, meringkuk di atas sofa.

.

.

Chanyeol muncul di ruangan itu begitu saja. Berdiri di sana, menatap Baekhyun yang meringkuk dan menangis di atas sofa. Dia membungkuk dan melihat bekas air mata yang mengering di pipi Baekhyun. Jemarinya terulur, menyentuh ujung mata Baekhyun dan merasakan bahwa bulu mata Baekhyun masih basah oleh air mata.

Chanyeol berdecak. Perempuan ini menangisi cinta sejatinya. Mungkin yang namanya patah hati memang terasa menyakitkan bagi seorang perempuan, Chanyeol tidak tahu. Tetapi tidak ada waktu bagi Baekhyun untuk menangis, Saatnya sudah tiba. Sehun pasti sekarang sudah waspada dan memulihkan kekuatannya.

Mereka cepat atau lambat pasti akan bertarung karena Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk menyerang Sehun. Tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, dia harus mengambil Baekhyun dan menjauhkannya dari pertarungan mereka.

Diangkatnya tubuh Baekhyun yang lunglai ke dalam gendongannya. Baekhyun yang masih tertidur langsung meringkuk nyaman di dadanya, tidak sadar siapa yang menggendongnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongannya, tatapan matanya tidak terbaca, tampak begitu muram.

Dan kemudian, dalam sekejap, tubuh Chanyeol yang sedang menggendong Baekhyun menghilang ditelan bayangan kegelapan.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Gaada Author's Note!! Sorry, I Just too mad to write this fuck*n Author's note =

Just write your review, ok! ㅅ_ㅅ


	20. 제 18 화 : If I Was Him,

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 18 화**

" _If I was him, I wouldn't do that..._ "

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya, dia berada di sebuah kamar. Kamar yang indah bernuansa cokelat lembut. Baekhyun tergeragap dan langsung terduduk dengan bingung. Dimanakah dia?

"Kau sudah bangun." Suara itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari ujung ruangan, membuat Baekhyun terperanjat dan tergeragap kebingungan. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri di sana, mengamatinya dengan tatapan intensnya yang tajam.

"Tuan?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, kebingungan meliputinya, berusaha mengumpulkan kenangan, kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba berada di dalam sebuah kamar bersama bosnya itu. Tetapi bagaimanapun Baekhyun mencoba, yang diingatnya hanyalah dia sedang menangis di sofa rumahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia berada di sini?

"Kau tak perlu bingung Baekhyun, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu." Chanyeol berdiri dan tersenyum kepadanya, tetapi entah kenapa aura Chanyeol terasa begitu mengerikan. "Karena Pada akhirnya, aku dan Sehun akan bertarung."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, terperangah kebingungan dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggunakan kata 'bertarung' bukan bertengkar atau adu pendapat. Kata bertarung mengisyaratkan diperlukannya kekuatan fisik dan merupakan bentuk kata untuk mengisyaratkan perkelahian dua orang yang sama-sama kuat. Tatapan Baekhyun tetap menyiratkan kewaspadaan kepada Chanyeol, dia mundur sejauh mungkin dari ranjang, bersiap melompat kalau-kalau Chanyeol mendekat, hal itu sepertinya malahan membuat lelaki itu geli karena dia hanya berdiri di sana dengan senyuman seperti mengejek.

"Di dunia ini, untuk menjaga keseimbangan maka diciptakanlah gelap dan terang. Ada yang mengendalikan kekuatan terang, dan ada yang mengendalikan kekuatan kegelapan. Sayangnya Baekhyun, kau dan aku berada di sisi yang berseberangan, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Kata-kata Chanyeol masih sulit dimengertinya. Lelaki ini tampak aneh dan berbeda, bukan seperti Chanyeol atasannya yang elegan dan selalu tenang. Lelaki ini sekarang tampak berbahaya, seperti pemangsa yang siap membunuh kapanpun dia menginginkannya. "Apa maksud anda Tuan?"

Chanyeol masih berdiri tegak di sana. "Aku adalah pemegang kekuatan kegelapan. Dan Sehun adalah pemegang kekuatan terang. Dan aku sudah bertekad untuk menghancurkan siapapun yang memegang kekuatan terang."

Sehun? Pemegang kekuatan terang? Apa maksudnya?

Chanyeol tampaknya bisa membaca kebingungan Baekhyun, dia melanjutkan. "Apakah kau tak pernah berpikir kenapa Sehun dengan penyakit separah itu bisa sembuh? Itu karena dia mendapatkan kekuatan terang dari Sooman, pemegang kekuatan sebelumnya. Kau mungkin masih bingung. Jadi akan kutunjukkan padamu." Jemari ramping Chanyeol terulur ke depan, lalu dari sana keluar api yang menyala begitu saja. "Kami sang pemegang kekuatan, memperoleh kekuatan karena sang pemegang kekuatan sebelumnya mewariskan kemampuannya kepada kami dengan mengaktivkan fungsi otak kami hingga 95% persen, kau tahu bukan bahwa manusia yang sekarang dengan kepandaiannya itu ternyata hanya menggunakan kemampuan otaknya sebanyak sepuluh persen? Kau pasti bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa kami lakukan dengan kemampuan otak 95%."

Api di tangan Chanyeol semakin membesar, tetapi secara ajaib, lelaki itu bisa mengendalikannya. "Kami mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa, hampir tak terbatas. Kami bisa menguasai semua elemen bumi, air, api, udara." Tiba-tiba api di tangan Chanyeol berubah menjadi es yang membeku, dan dalam sekerjap mata luruh menjadi abu yang menghilang di udara. "Kami bisa melakukan apa saja yang kami mau di dunia ini." Mata Chanyeol meredup. "Termasuk saling menghancurkan"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol antara bingung dan tidak percaya. Tapi Chanyeol telah menunjukkan kekuatannya di depan Baekhyun, yang meskipun mungkin itu kekuatannya yang paling sederhana, tetap saja menjadi bukti perkataannya. Orang tidak mungkin mengeluarkan api, es dan abu dari tangannya, dan Baekhyun tahu itu bukanlah trik seorang pesulap.

Tetapi logikanya masih terasa sulit menerima semua ini...

"Kenapa Sehun bisa menjadi pemegang kekuatan terang?" Dan kenapa Sehun tidak mengatakan kepadanya? Memang benar setelah sembuh dari penyakitnya, Sehun tampak berbeda, tampak lebih kuat...

Chanyeol bersedekap. "Mungkin karena kebetulan atau mungkin Sooman sudah merencanakannya. Aku dan Sooman sudah bertarung bertahun-tahun lamanya dan tidak ada satupun di antara kami yang bisa memenangkannya karena kekuatan kami sama hebatnya. Mungkin Sooman mulai menyerah, dan kemudian dia mencari orang yang bisa mengalahkan aku, dan Sehun lah orangnya."

"Tetapi kenapa Sehun?"

"Kenapa?" Mata Chanyeol menajam, lelaki itu tiba-tiba melangkah maju, membungkuk ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berada di atas ranjang, dan kemudian meraih dagu Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun bisa menghindar, dan mendongakkannya, "Sooman memilih Sehun karena kau Baekhyun." Mata Chanyeol seolah menembus kedalaman hati Baekhyun, "Karena kau adalah sang cinta sejati. Seorang pemegang kekuatan yang teguh memegang cinta sejatinya, dia akan memperoleh tambahan kekuatan sebesar 5%, kelebihan kekuatan sebesar 5% itulah yang akan membuatnya menjadi pihak yang lebih unggul."

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun mundur, menepiskan tangan Chanyeol dari dagunya. "Jadi kau mengincarku? Apakah kau akan membunuhku?"

Chanyeol berdiri di sana, seperti pangeran kegelapan yang tak punya hati, menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi muram yang dingin. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu Baekhyun. Tapi yang pasti aku akan membunuh Sehun, entah bagaimana caranya."

Baekhyun ketakutan. Dia memang sakit hati karena Sehun, tetapi membayangkan Sehun terbunuh membuatnya takut.

Ekspresinya tertangkap di Chanyeol yang langsung tampak marah.

"Kenapa kau masih begitu memikirkankan lelaki itu? Dia meninggalkanmu berkali-kali demi kecemasannya yang tidak beralasan kepada perempuan lain, dia menyakiti hatimu dan tanpa pikir panjang mencium perempuan lain."

Baekhyun mendongak, terkejut karena Chanyeol mengetahui insiden kemarin yang menghancurkan hatinya.

"Ya. Aku tahu." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. "Seorang lelaki yang memegang teguh cinta sejatinya, dia tidak akan mencium perempuan lain dengan mudahnya. Apakah kau tidak pernah memikirkan? Seandainya saja waktu itu kau tidak ada di sana, akankah Sehun berterus terang kepadamu bahwa dia sudah mencium perempuan lain? Tidak bukan? Selamanya mungkin dia akan membohongimu. Kalau aku..." Suara Chanyeol tertelan, "Kalau aku bisa mencintai seorang perempuan dan memutuskan bahwa dia adalah cinta sejatiku, aku tidak akan pernah mencium perempuan lain."

Dan kemudian, dalam sekejap, Chanyeol membungkuk, meraih Baekhyun ke dalam lengannya, bibirnya yang dingin mencari bibir Baekhyun dan kemudian memagutnya.

Ciuman itu dalam, dan lembut, bertolak belakang dengan lengan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram punggung Baekhyun, menahannya dengan kuat. Chanyeol mencecap bibir Baekhyun seolah ingin merasakan setiap sudutnya, menikmatinya. Sementara Baekhyun karena terlalu terkejut, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya terpaku kebingungan.

Lalu Chanyeol melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja, setengah mendorongnya ke tengah ranjang. Dan dalam sekejap mata, Chanyeol menghilang.

Tubuhnya hilang ditelan bayangan kegelapan. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih shock dan kebingungan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di sisi luar kamar, di depan pintu kamar tempat dia mengurung Baekhyun. Napasnya terengah dan matanya terpaku, penuh keterkejutan. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa panas, bekas ciumannya dengan Baekhyun. Kenapa dia mencium Baekhyun? Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya. Dia melakukannya begitu saja.

"Anda akan mengurungnya di sini?" Jongdae tiba-tiba muncul seperti biasa dan mengajukan pertanyaan.

Chanyeol langsung menyingkirkan jemarinya yang masih menyentuh bibirnya. "Dia tidak boleh sampai ada di pertarunganku dengan Sehun." Gumamnya tenang.

"Apakah itu untuk mencegah supaya Sehun tidak menang... ataukah itu demi tujuan lain?" Jongdae bertanya lagi, berusaha meredakan rasa ingin tahunya.

Tatapan Chanyeol langsung menajam, "Apa maksudmu, Jongdae?"

Pelayannya yang setia itu tampak gugup dan menelan ludahnya sebelum mengajukan kembali pertanyaannya. "Saya... saya berpikir anda ingin mencegah nona Baekhyun untuk berada di pertempuran itu karena anda ingin mencegahnya mengorbankan nyawa demi Sehun."

Chanyeol tertegun. Sedikit agak lama dari yang seharusnya. Tetapi ketika menatap Jongdae, ekspresinya kembali tenang. "Aku punya tujuan sendiri, Jongdae. Tugasmu adalah berada di sini dan menjaga Baekhyun supaya tidak keluar dari rumah ini, sampai pertarunganku dengan Sehun beres."

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya, "Bukankah ini adalah pertarungan yang sia-sia? Tanpa Baekhyun kalian berdua akan sama kuatnya, pertarungan itu tidak akan pernah selesai."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Biarpun begitu, aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghajar lelaki bodoh itu."

Chanyeol tampak begitu keras kepala, meskipun Jongdae sudah mengungkapkan bahwa pertarungan itu tidak akan berujung kalau salah satu dari mereka tidak punya cinta sejati untuk menambahkan kekuatan. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada Sehun. Carlos mengamati tuannya, dan tiba-tiba sebuah kesimpulan menyeruak di benaknya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun ternganga, menatap Jinwoo dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa katamu tadi? Luhan adalah..."

"Ya Tuan. Luhan adalah adik tiri dari Chanyeol sang pemegang kekuatan kegelapan. Ibu dari Chanyeol adalah sang pemegang kekuatan kegelapan yang sebelumnya. Beliau menyerahkan kekuatannya kepada Chanyeol anak lelakinya. Dan Luhan ini... dia menderita penyakit parah, dia bisa bertahan selama ini karena ibunya dulu memberikan darah untuknya... mungkin itu juga yang dilakukan Chanyeol selama ini kepada Luhan hingga perempuan itu bisa bertahan sampai sekarang."

Sehun terperangah. "Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan kepadaku?"

Jinwoo mengerutkan keningnya "Mungkin ini semua sudah direncanakan oleh Chanyeol, dia menggunakan Luhan untuk mengalihkan perhatian anda." Jinwoo menghela napas panjang, "Saya belum bercerita kepada anda, kenapa Chanyeol berambisi untuk melenyapkan kekuatan terang. Semua ini berpangkal dari Luhan. Ibunya yang juga ibu Chanyeol, ketika memegang kekuatan gelap melakukan pelanggaran pada aturan semesta demi anaknya, dia menyerap rasa sakit Luhan, seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan kepada anda, hal itu akan menimbulkan akibat yang fatal ketika sang pemegang kekuatan kehilangan kekuatannya, dia akan menderita akibat rasa sakit yang diserapnya."

Jinwoo menghela napas lagi. "Saat ibu Chanyeol dan Luhan menyerahkan kekuatannya, dia langsung menderita kanker ganas stadium akhir yang siap merenggut nyawanya... saya masih ingat ketika itu Chanyeol masih kecil, dia belum bisa menggunakan kekuatannya dengan sempurna, karena itu dia datang, memohon dan berlutut di depan tuan Sooman, meminta tuan Sooman menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sayangnya seperti yang kita tahu, pemegang kekuatan meskipun mampu, tidak boleh menyelamatkan atau menyembuhkan penyakit orang yang masih terikat takdir kematian. Karena itu tuan Sooman menolak Chanyeol."

"Dan kemudian ibu Chanyeol meninggal?" Sehun menyela, termangu.

Jinwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Ibu Chanyeol meninggal tak terselamatkan. Chanyeol ternyata kemudian menjadi pemegang kekuatan gelap yang sangat hebat dan tak terkalahkan, dia lalu berambisi untuk melenyapkan kekuatan terang, karena baginya, kekuatan terang ternyata tidak mewakili kebaikan."

"Jadi semua ini... semua permusuhan dan pertarungan tiada henti antara Chanyeol dan Sooman, karena Chanyeol kehilangan ibunya?"

"Beliau masih kecil waktu itu, dan menanggung kekuatan yang begitu dasyat di pundaknya." Jinwoo menghela napas panjang. "Kadang hal-hal yang remeh bisa berubah menjadi masalah besar di kemudian hari." Lelaki itu melirik ke arah Sehun, "Jadi apa yang akan anda lakukan kepada nona Luhan ini? Anda sudah memberikan darah anda kepadanya bukan? Saya kuatir, belum pernah ada manusia yang menerima darah baik dari sang pemegang kekuatan terang maupun pemegang kekuatan gelap... seandainya saya tahu bahwa perempuan yang akan anda tolong adalah nona Luhan, mungkin saya akan mencegah anda sejak awal."

Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, tampak begitu pucat dan rapuh. Luhan tidak mungkin jahat bukan?

Perempuan itu begitu lemah. Mungkin dia juga hanyalah korban, lagi pula dia sakit dan tidak berdaya. Sehun harus mendengarkan Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan menanyai Luhan begitu dia sadar." Sehun memutuskan.

.

.

.

"Nona Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh makan malamnya." Jongdae menghela napas panjang. menatap Chanyeol yang masih termenung di ruang kerjanya, "Makan malamnya utuh. Sama halnya dengan makan pagi dan makan siangnya. Dia bisa dibilang tidak memasukkan apa-apa ke perutnya seharian ini."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, "Apakah dia berencana untuk menyiksa dirinya dan bunuh diri?"

Jongdae menghela napas panjang. "Saya tidak tahu, tuan, yang pasti nona Baekhyun tidak mau dikurung, sepertinya dia akan mogok makan, sampai anda melepaskannya."

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. "Aku akan menemuinya sendiri dan memaksanya makan." Chanyeol benar-benar frustrasi kepada Baekhyun, biasanya kalau dengan orang lain, dia bisa menguasai pikirannya dan memaksa orang tersebut melakukan apa yang dia mau. Tetapi dengan Baekhyun berbeda, kekuatannya tidak mempan sama sekali kepada Baekhyun, dan hal itu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih sulit.

Dan kemudian tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Jongdae, Chanyeol menghilang dan muncul kembali ke kamar tempat Baekhyun dikurung.

"Kau harus makan." Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya melihat Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah.

Baekhyun mengangkat dagunya, keras kepala, "Aku tidak akan makan sampai kau melepaskanku dari tempat ini."

Mata Chanyeol menyala... "Makan Baekhyun, atau aku mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu menyesal."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol setengah takut. Pria ini tidak main-main, dia tampak kejam dan buas. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain bukan?

Dia harus menantang Chanyeol. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mata Chanyeol menyipit, "Jangan menantangku, Baekhyun. Kekuatanku memang tidak mempan kepadamu, tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melukai orang lain demi memaksakan kehendakku kepadamu." Chanyeol menunjukkan jemarinya, "dengan hanya mengibaskan tangan, aku bisa membakar satu gedung yang penuh dengan orang-orang tidak berdosa. Aku bisa memanggil angin topan untuk menghempas tempat tinggal yang penuh orang..."

Baekhyun gemetar, karena Chanyeol tampak benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan marah. "Kau jahat kalau sampai melakukannya!"

Chanyeol terkekeh "Jahat?" Lelaki itu memalingkan muka, "Aku adalah pemegang kekuatan kegelapan, sudah seharusnya aku jahat bukan?" Ketika menatap Baekhyun ada sepercik kesedihan di matanya, tapi cuma beberapa detik karena kemudian mata itu berubah kejam, "Jangan berpikir dengan mogok makan kau bisa mencapai keinginanmu. Kau harus makan, Baekhyun, pelayanku akan membawa makanan untukmu sebentar lagi, dan kau akan menghabiskannya. Jika kau tidak melakukannya, aku akan melakukan apa yang sudah kukatakan kepadamu tadi, dan secara tidak langsung kau akan bertanggung jawab terhadap kematian begitu banyak manusia yang tidak berdosa."

Baekhyun menggertakkan gigi, tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka, Chanyeol, atasannya yang begitu baik dan perhatian ternyata sangat jahat. Tetapi sikap lelaki itu begitu kontradiktif... Baekhyun teringat ketika Chanyeol menemaninya merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang menyedihkan karena Sehun membatalkan acara makan malam mereka, dan juga Chanyeol selalu bersikap baik kepadanya, memberikan nasehat dan semangat dalam kekalutannya, apakah itu semua hanyalah sandiwara? Apakah Chanyeol ternyata berpura-pura dan sudah merencanakan semuanya?

Seperti sudah direncanakan, pintu itu terbuka, dan Jongdae masuk membawa nampan makanan.

"Letakkan saja di meja, Jongdae. Sang Tuan Putri akan menghabiskan makanannya kali ini." seru Chanyeol.

Jongdae mengangguk dalam diam, dan meletakkan nampan yang penuh berisi makanan itu di meja sisi ranjang, kemudian setelah melemparkan tatapan tak terbaca ke arah Baekhyun, Jongdae melangkah pergi.

"Duduk. Makan." Chanyeol berdiri di sana, dengan arogan dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata tak terbantahkan.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dan tahu bahwa lelaki kejam itu tidak main-main dengan ancamannya. Dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menghasilkan api dari tangannya, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa menghilang sesukanya.

Sambil beringsut duduk, Baekhyun menahankan harga dirinya dan menyuap makanan dari atas piring di meja itu. Makanannya lezat tentu saja, tetapi kemarahan Baekhyun karena dipaksa di luar kehendaknya membuat makanan itu terasa seperti bubur kertas di mulutnya.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun, mengangkat alisnya ketika Baekhyun tampak enggan melakukan suapan keduanya. "Habiskan Baekhyun." Gumamnya tegas, menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia tak akan pergi dari sana sebelum Baekhyun melakukan apa yang dia mau.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun menyuapkan makanan itu, sampai dengan suapan terakhir. Ketika dia selesai melakukannya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang.

Chanyeol setengah tersenyum puas, dia mengambil gelas di atas meja, dan menyorongkannya ke depan Baekhyun. "Ini minum."

Lagi, dalam diam Baekhyun menuruti kearoganan lelaki itu. Dia menerima gelas itu dan meneguknya sampai habis.

Setelah gelas itu diletakkan, Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus." gumamnya, jemarinya terulur, menyentuh dagu Baekhyun, "Mulai sekarang kau harus menghabiskan makananmu. Pelayanku akan memeriksa piringmu dan melaporkannya kepadaku. Kalau kau tidak melakukan apa yang aku mau, aku akan datang kepadamu dan memaksamu. Apakah kau mengerti??"

Baekhyun diam saja dengan keras kepala. Merasa marah karena begitu tak berdaya di bawah ancaman lelaki jahat ini.

"Apakah kau mengerti, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengulangi ucapannya, kali ini nadanya lebih memaksa.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala, melemparkan tatapan mata menyala marah kepada Chanyeol, kata-katanya tidak sesuai dengan kebencian yang menyala di matanya. "Aku mengerti. tuan." Jawabnya ketus.

.

.

.

 _Perempuan keras kepala_. Chanyeol duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Membuka buku tebal tentang aturan alam semesta di depannya. Tetapi matanya tidak terarah ke buku itu. Benaknya melayang memikirkan Baekhyun.

Menahan Baekhyun di rumahnya seperti ini sebenarnya tidak memberikan keuntungan apa-apa baginya selain menambahkan kebencian Baekhyun kepadanya. Ya. Chanyeol bisa melihat mata Baekhyun dan mengetahui ada kemarahan dan kebencian yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Apakah perempuan itu masih membela dan memikirkan Sehun? Lelaki lemah yang gampang terpedaya oleh perempuan lain? Mata Chanyeol mengarah ke hamparan syair yang tertera di dalam buku alam semesta itu, di bagian yang membahas tentang 'pengorbanan cinta sejati'. Bait-bait puisi kuno itu yang selalu mengganggunya. Bait-bait puisi tersirat tentang pengorbanan cinta sejati. Chanyeol amat sangat yakin akan makna yang tersirat dari puisi itu:

.

 _Ketika dua memecah belah semesta,_

 _Maka sang takdir akan memberikan sang pemenang_

 _Hanya satu yang bisa meraihnya_

 _Satu yang terpilih sang pembuka hati_

 _Satu terpilih yang bisa merasakan cinta sejati_

 _Darah dan air mata akan terlumpah_

 _Pilihan akan diajukan_

 _Darah yang tercinta ataukah keseimbangan semesta?_

 _Semua pilihan akan memberi makna_

 _Yang kalah dan yang menang muncul setelah pilihan diambil_

 _Pengorbanan cinta sejati akan menentukan segalanya._

.

Itu berarti Baekhyun harus memberikan nyawanya demi memberikan kekuatan kepada Sehun sebesar 5%. Lelaki itu menatap bait puisi di depannya dengan marah. Menghancurkan sang pemegang kekuatan terang sudah menjadi tujuan hidupnya sejak mamanya meninggalkann dunia ini, Chanyeol telah siap, telah merencanakan semuanya, mengatur terjadinya perang kekuatan yang sangat besar.

Sampai kemudian Baekhyun hadir dan membuatnya ragu. Kalau pertarungan antara dia dan Sehun terjadi, kemungkinan besar Baekhyun akan mengorbankan nyawanya demi Sehun... Apakah itu sepadan? Kematian Baekhyun?

Sambil merangkum jari kedua tangannya di bawah dagunya, Chanyeol merenung. Baekhyun. Perempuan itu mengubah segalanya. Tidakkah perempuan itu menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah berniat menghentikan pertarungan dan dendamnya dengan pemegang kekuatan terang, demi menyelamatkan nyawanya?

.

.

.

Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap ke arah Luhan yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Perempuan itu belum sadarkan diri juga sejak tadi. Tetapi napasnya teratus dan tanda-tanda vital tubuhnya tampak baik-baik saja. Mungkin ketika menyerap kesadaran Luhan saat menyelamatkannya dari kebakaran, Sehun terlalu besar menggunakan kekuatannya hingga Luhan tidak sadarkan diri terlalu lama. Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Jinwoo masuk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan firasat buruk. Ekspresi cemas Jinwoo menular kepadanya.

Jinwoo menelan ludahnya, "Saya... mata-mata saya memberikan informasi. Nona Baekhyun sekarang berada di bawah kekuasaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menculik dan mengurung nona Baekhyun."

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

Akhirnya first kisseu... ㅍwㅍ

btw ada yang sudah atau pernah dengar lagu **f(x), D.O - Goodbye Summer**? Aku baru denger dan ternyata bagus banget, setelah aku searching liriknya ternyata bikin nyesek ㅠㅠ yang belum pernah denger, cuss buruan download dan rasakan sendiri sensasi :)

Jangan lupa review ya! :)


	21. 제 19 화 : I'll Stop The War, For You!

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

 **제 19 화**

" _I'll stop the war, for you_ "

.

.

"Apa?" Sehun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menatap Jinwoo dengan tatapan mata terkejut, "Baekhyun diculik oleh Chanyeol?"

Jinwoo menghela napas dengan cemas. "Saya mengkhawatirkan hal ini terjadi sejak dulu tuan Sehun. Nona Baekhyun adalah pemegang kunci kemenangan anda. Dan mungkin Chanyeol menculiknya untuk membunuhnya."

Wajah Sehun pucat pasi. Dia sudah bertemu dengan Chanyeol di tengah kebakaran itu. Sudah jelas bahwa Chanyeol adalah manusia yang kejam dan tidak punya belas kasihan. Lelaki itu mungkin sudah menyiksa dan membunuh Baekhyun. Sehun memejamkan matanya, berusaha melacak Baekhyun, tetapi tidak bisa. Dia menghela napas frustrasi dan menatap Jinwoo. "Kau tahu kemana Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun?"

Jinwoo bergidik, "Ke rumahnya, sebuah mansion besar di pinggiran kota" ditatapnya Sehun dengan ragu "Anda akan mendatangi Chanyeol?"

Mata Sehun menyala marah. "Dia menginginkan perang bukan? Dan karena dia telah menculik serta mungkin melukai Baekhyun, maka aku akan memberikan perang itu kepadanya."

.

.

.

"Anda seharusnya tidak menantang tuan Chanyeol."

Jongdae pada akhirnya membuka mulut di malam yang semakin gelap itu ketika dia datang ke kamar untuk memeriksa Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Jongdae dan mengernyit.

"Lelaki itu jahat, dan kalau semua yang dikatakannya benar, maka aku berhak membencinya."

Jongdae menghela napas dengan sedih, "Semua orang selalu menganggap tuan Chanyeol jahat, hanya karena dia adalah pemegang kekuatan kegelapan yang mewakili kejahatan. Ya. Memang hati tuan Chanyeol begitu kelam, tetapi semua dendam yang ditumbuhkannya, hal itu karena dia sangat mencintai ibunya yang meninggal dan menimbulkan sebentuk kekecewaan serta kebencian pada sang pemegang kekuatan terang." Jongdae tampak sedih. "Saya berpikir bahwa anda mungkin telah merubah tuan Chanyeol."

"Apa?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki misterius yang berdiri di depannya itu, "Apa maksudmu?"

Jongdae tampak serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "Saya mengikuti tuan Chanyeol sudah sejak awal beliau menerima kekuatan besar ini. Beliau bisa dikatakan tidak punya hati dan belas kasihan, apalagi sejak kematian ibunya, tidak ada apapun yang bisa memberikan setitik cahaya untuk hatinya yang pekat. Sampai dia bertemu dengan anda. Tuan Chanyeol memang mendekati anda demi menjauhkan anda dengan Sehun. Tetapi di tengah usahanya, saya bisa melihat bahwa tuan Chanyeol mulai melenceng dari apa yang sudah dia rencanakan sebelumnya."

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan penuh perhatian ketika lelaki itu melanjutkan.

"Beliau langsung datang menemani anda ke acara ulang tahun makan malam anda begitu beliau tahu bahwa anda sendirian dan menunggu di rumah sakit... itu semua dilakukannya tanpa rencana." Sambung Jongdae.

Baekhyun tentu saja ingat dengan kejadian itu. Malam yang berhujan dan kesedihannya karena Sehun membatalkan acara makan malam itu begitu saja. Demikian juga dengan rasa malunya karena menunggu sekian lama di restoran untuk kemudian batal memesan makan malam. Pada saat itu Chanyeol datang bagaikan malaikat penyelamat., memberikan kue ulang tahun berwarna putih yang indah untuknya, dan membuat malamnya tidak begitu buruk.

"Begitu juga pada saat berikutnya, ketika sekali lagi tuan Sehun membatalkan janji, membuat anda menunggu di tengah hujan deras. Tidak ada untungnya bagi tuan Chanyeol menolong anda, tetapi dia datang, mengejar anda menembus hujan deras dan menyelamatkan anda yang tergeletak pingsan di jalan."

Jongdae memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti Jinwoo, dia bisa melacak tuannya dimanapun dia berada. Karena itulah dia bisa tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun dan menyelamatkan serta merawatnya. Informasi itu membuat Baekhyun ternganga. Kebingungan. Jongdae bilang Chanyeol yang menyelamatkannya ketika pingsan di tengah jalan saat hujan badai itu? Tapi... ketika dia membuka matanya dan sudah terbaring nyaman di ranjang ketika itu.. bukankah Sehun yang ada di depannya?

Jongdae melihat keraguan Baekhyun, dan kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Anda boleh saja meragukan kata-kata saya, tapi hati anda sendiri pasti mengetahuinya. Tuan Chanyeol telah melakukan banyak hal di luar kebiasannnya untuk menyelamatkan anda. Dan sekarang, beliau mengurung anda di sini untuk menyelamatkan anda."

Baekhyun langsung membantah. "Dia mengurungku di sini karena aku adalah kunci kekuatan bagi Sehun. Untuk memenangkan pertarungan, tentu saja dia harus mengurung atau bahkan nanti membunuhku."

Jongdae menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata skeptis. "Anda benar-benar berpikir seperti itu?" lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah anda tidak tahu? Bahwa untuk memberikan kekuatan lima persen kepada cinta sejati anda, kemungkinan besar anda harus mati?"

Baekhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Jongdae. "Apa?"

"Ya. Kami memiliki buku aturan semesta: sebuah buku kuno pegangan bagi sang pemegang kekuatan, mengatur apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan oleh sang pemegang kekuatan. Di dalam buku itu juga tercantum berbagai kutukan atas pelanggaran, ataupun ramalan akan masa depan." Mata Jongdae menjadi muram. "Dalam buku itu ada ramalan, ketika dua kekuatan saling bertarung, maka pengorbanan cinta sejatilah yang akan menentukan siapa yang memenangkan pertarungan. Sayangnya pengorbanan itu kemungkinan besar adalah pengorbanan nyawa. Kalau tuan Chanyeol menantang tuan Sehun dan anda melakukan pengorbanan untuk kemenangan tuan Sehun. Maka kemungkinan besar anda akan mati."

Baekhyun tidak pernah menduga bahwa pengorbanan yang dimaksud adalah pengorbanan nyawa... dia... dia kebingungan.

"Itulah yang ingin dihindari oleh Tuan Chanyeol. Beliau meskipun sikapnya dingin dan kejam, beliau mengutamakan keselamatan anda. Karena itulah beliau mengurung anda di sini untuk menyelamatkan nyawa anda."

.

.

.

Kata-kata pelayan setia Chanyeol tadi masih terngiang di benak Baekhyun bahkan setelah lelaki itu pergi.

Benarkah apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongdae itu? Bahwa Chanyeol melakukan ini semua untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya?

Ingatannya melayang ke waktu itu, ketika dia pingsan di tengah hujan badai. Baekhyun tidak ingat apa-apa waktu itu, yang dia ingat hanyalah ketika dia dibaringkan di atas ranjang yang hangat dan nyaman. Saat itu, hatinya terasa sakit, sedih karena Sehun tidak datang.

Dan kemudian, seorang lelaki mengecup bibirnya, mengatakan dengan lembut bahwa dia akan selalu ada. Bukankah lelaki itu Sehun? Sehun ada ketika dia membuka matanya bukan? Tetapi... Jongdae bilang bahwa yang menolongnya adalah Chanyeol... Sehun sendiri kalau diingat-ingat membantah kalau dia menolong Baekhyun dari tengah hujan.

Dan satpam perusahaan itu... dia bilang waktu itu Chanyeol mengejarnya ke tengah badai... Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Kalau begitu... mungkinkah lelaki yang menciumnya dan membisikkan kata-kata penuh sayang kepadanya waktu itu adalah Chanyeol?

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya, dan langsung berhadapan dengan Sehun. Tetapi ekspresi wajah Sehun berbeda, lelaki itu tampak... marah.

"Sehun?"

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat akan kemarahan Chanyeol dan api yang membakar tubuhnya, terasa sangat panas dan menyakitkan. Dia beringsut terperanjat, dan kemudian melihat ke seluruh tubuhnya... tidak ada luka bakar di sana. Dipegangnya rambutnya dan menyadari bahwa rambutnya sudah dipotong pendek. Rambutnya pasti tidak bisa diselamatkan karena terbakar waktu itu.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun, lalu bergumam dengan suara lemah. "Kau menyelamatkanku." Suaranya bergetar,

"Terimakasih Sehun."

Sehun hanya berdiri di sana. menatap Luhan sambil menyipitkan matanya, "Aku menolongmu karena aku tulus, Luhan. Tapi sekarang aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah kau tulus selama ini, atau kau menyimpan rahasia keji di baliknya."

Luhan mengerutkan kening dan berusaha duduk, tubuhnya masih begitu lemah dan lemas. "Apa maksudmu Sehun? Aku tak mengerti.."

"Chanyeol." Sehun menyela, suaranya terdengar dingin, "Apakah itu berarti sesuatu bagimu?"

Seketika itu juga Luhan membeku, matanya menyala dengan panik tetapi ketika akhirnya berkata-kata, dia menangis sesenggukkan. "Kau akhirnya tahu..."

"Bahwa kau adalah adik tiri Chanyeol? Sang pemegang kekuatan gelap yang sedang mengincar nyawaku? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku, Luhan? Apakah kau bekerjasama dengan Chanyeol? Mempunyai niat jahat kepadaku dan Baekhyun?"

"Tidak!" Luhan hampir berteriak ketika membantah perkataan Sehun, "Bagaimana kau bisa menuduhku seperti itu Sehun? Setelah aku... setalah aku menyatakan cinta kepadamu." Suara Luhan menghilang di telan isakannya, "Aku tidak mengatakan kepadamu karena Chanyeol mengancamku, dia begitu jahat, dia memaksaku mendekatimu kalau tidak dia akan membunuhku... tapi sungguh Sehun, aku aku sama sekali tidak punya niat jahat kepadamu, kau begitu baik dan perasaan cintaku benar-benar tulus kepadamu..."

Luhan mengusap air matanya mengangkat dagunya dan menatap Sehun, "Sebelum kebakaran itu, aku mengatakan kepada Chanyeol bahwa aku akan jujur kepadamu tentang kebenarannya, aku juga bilang kepada Chanyeol bahwa aku tidak mau membantunya lagi, karena itulah dia marah... dan kemudian mencoba membunuhku dengan membakarku... Aku tahu semuanya Sehun, aku tahu bahwa kau adalah pemegang kekuatan terang dan kau adalah orang yang baik, karena itulah aku membelamu... kau begitu baik kepadaku... dan kaulah yang menyelamatkan nyawaku dari usaha pembunuhan Gabriel Chanyeol yang jahat..."

Sehun ternganga, menatap ke arah Luhan yang tampak mulai terisak-isak kembali. Astaga. Luhan tampak benar-benar ketakutan, dan dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol dengan kejamnya membiarkan adik tirinya ini berteriak-teriak kesakitan karena terbakar dikelilingi api. Chanyeol memang benar-benar jahat! Sehun tidak pernah mencari permusuhan, tetapi kejahatan Chanyeol harus segera dihentikan.

Dia duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mata bersalah. Dengan kekuatannya dia berusaha membaca pikiran Luhan mengetahui kejujurannya, meskipun dia sudah yakin bahwa Luhan tidak bersalah, tetapi Jinwoo berkata kepadanya tadi bahwa hal itu harus dicoba, sekedar untuk berhati-hati.

Sayangnya, yang terbaca di benaknya hanyalah bayangan berkabut... entah kekuatannya yang tidak mempan kepada Luhan, atau memang Luhan cukup ahli supaya pikirannya tidak bisa terbaca, bagaimana pun dia adik kandung Chanyeol bukan? Luhan pasti sudah terbiasa menutupi pikirannya dari Chanyeol yang jahat.

Sehun mengawasi Luhan yang tampak lemah dan pucat, dan dia memutuskan untuk mempercayai Luhan. "Maatkan aku Luhan, aku mencurigaimu... Jinwoo pelayanku mengatakan kau adalah adik tiri Chanyeol, jadi aku..."

Luhan mengusap air matanya, mencoba tersenyum kepada Sehun,

"Aku mengerti Sehun, semua pasti juga akan berpikir sama, aku sendiri tidak suka menjadi adik dari lelaki jahat seperti Chanyeol, dia sangat kejam dan menakutkan." Luhan bergidik, "Aku senang kau menolongku bebas darinya, terimakasih Sehun."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau aman di sini Luhan. Kau bebas beristirahat di sini sampai semuanya aman dan kau bisa kembali ke rumah sakit lagi." Sehun mengeryit. "Sementara itu aku akan membereskan Chanyeol."

"Membereskan Chanyeol?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Sehun itu.

"Ya. Aku akan mendatangi kediamannya dan menantangnya." Sehun berseru, menggertakkan giginya menahan marah, "Dia menculik Baekhyun, dan aku tidak bisa melacak Baekhyun dengan kekuatanku, aku takut Chanyeol melukai Baekhyun."

Mungkin Chanyeol bahkan sudah membunuh Baekhyun. Luhan bergumam dalam hati, merasa girang. Meskipun begitu, dengan pandai dia memasang wajah prihatin. "Chanyeol begitu kejam Sehun... dia.. dia mungkin sudah membunuh Baekhyun, kau harus segera kesana."

"Ya Luhan, tadi aku mencoba teleport ke sana, tetapi Chanyeol rupanya memasang perisai yang tak tertembus di sekeliling rumahnya. Saat ini Jinwoo sedang menyiapkan mobil, sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat."

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dan mengecupnya, "Hati-hati Sehun... semoga Baekhyun tidak apa-apa."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, mengawasi Luhan. Dia teringat kata-kata Jinwoo tadi bahwa selama ini belum pernah ada yang menerima darah dari dua pemegang kekuatan. Luhan telah menerima darah dari Chanyeol dan Sehun dan apapun bisa terjadi kepadanya. Tetapi sepertinya Luhan baik-baik saja, mungkin memang tidak apa-apa darah dari dua pemegang kekuatan bersatu...

Ketika Sehun membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba Luhan memanggil lelaki itu, "Sehun."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, ekspresinya tampak lembut, "Ada apa Luhan?"

Pipi Luhan memerah, "Aku... aku mencintaimu."

Senyum Sehun melembut, dia mengamati Luhan yang rapuh, dan kemudian dia tidak bisa memungkiri, bahwa ada sebagian kecil hatinya, sebagian dari hatinya yang mulai tersentuh dan jatuh hati kepada perempuan ini. Luhan tampak begitu bergantung kepadanya dan tulus mencintainya, memujanya, sedangkan Baekhyun... Sehun tidak tahu lagi apa yang berkecamuk di benaknya, dia tidak mau memikirkannya dulu. Sekarang dia harus menolong Baekhyun. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Luhan, Sehun beranjak, berangkat menuju rumah Chanyeol.

Luhan tersenyum lebar sepeninggal Sehun. Astaga, lelaki itu sama sekali tidak curiga dengan semua keterangan yang diberikan olehnya. Mungkin memang benar kata orang bahwa lelaki yang baik akan cenderung bodoh kepada orang yang lemah. Sehun terlalu baik hingga tidak menyadari betapa liciknya Luhan. Luhan tadi benar-benar terkejut dan tidak siap ketika Sehun menanyakannya tentang Chanyeol, untunglah dia bisa berpikir cepat dan mengarang cerita yang meyakinkan. Kebakaran yang melukainya itu ada untungnya juga bagi Luhan, dia jadi bisa meyakinkan Sehun bahwa dia berada di pihak Sehun dan melawan Chanyeol.

Luhan berpikir keras di benaknya... kenapa Chanyeol menculik Baekhyun? Apakah Chanyeol berniat membunuh Baekhyun? Bibir Luhan tersenyum simpul, kalau Chanyeol membunuh Baekhyun, maka semua akan lebih mudah baginya, dia akan bisa menguasai Sehun sepenuhnya untuk menyuplai darah baginya dan kalau perlu mengisap rasa sakitnya dan menyembuhkannya. Mungkin seharusnya dia juga berharap Sehun berhasil mengalahkan Chanyeol supaya Chanyeol mati... karena kalau Luhan tidak bisa memiliki Chanyeol, maka lebih baik Chanyeol mati saja.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan ada yang berdenyut di dadanya, semula pelan, tetapi kemudian menjadi begitu kencang dan menyakitinya. Rasa sakit itu menyeruak, menyakitkan di dadanya. Napasnya terasa sesak dan panas. Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya berusaha menahankan rasa sakit itu, tetapi kemudian terasa panas membakarnya, seluruh sarafnya terasa membara, penuh dengan kesakitan. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Apa yang terjadi kepadanya? Luhan terbatuk-batuk dan kemudian dia terkejut ketika ada darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya, wajahnya pucat pasi. Pada detik yang sama, sesosok manusia muncul di balik bayangan hitam. Itu Chanyeol.

Pandangan Luhan mulai kabur ketika mencoba memfokuskan diri pada kedatangan Chanyeol, "Apa... apa yang terjadi kepadaku?"

Chanyeol bersedekap, menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi. "Ini adalah akibat kelicikanmu sendiri, Luhan. Kau menipu Sehun supaya memberikan darahnya kepadamu. Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa tidak ada sebelumnya manusia yang menerima darah dari dua pemegang kekuatan yang bertolak belakang secara bersamaan?" Mata Chanyeol menyipit, mengamati Luhan, "Reaksinya memang lambat, tetapi sepertinya darah yang bercampur itu telah menjadi racun, dan sekarang racun itu menjalari seluruh pembuluh darahmu."

"Tidak!" Luhan mencoba berteriak meskipun susah payah, "Tidak! Aku mau sembuh! Aku tidak mau mati!"

"Sayang sekali Luhan, kau telah bertindak licik tanpa memikirkan akibatnya, sekarang kau harus menanggung konsekuensinya, lagipula memang sudah takdirmu untuk mati sejak lama. Selamat tinggal Luhan." Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, lalu bayangan hitam menelannya dan dia menghilang, tidak mempedulikan teriakan Luhan yang memanggil-manggil dan meminta tolong kepadanya.

.

.

.

Ketika muncul di kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang marah.

"Ada apa?"

"Katakan padaku, apakah kau yang menolongku di tengah hujan waktu itu." Baekhyun langsung mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Apakah itu penting?"

"Penting." Setidaknya bagi Baekhyun, siapapun yang menolongnya waktu itu telah jelas-jelas menenangkannya, mengecupnya lembut dan mengucapkan janji bahwa dia selalu ada, kalau memang bukan Sehun yang melakukannya. kalau memang Chanyeol yang melakukannya,

Baekhyun harus mencoba memahami apa motif Chanyeol melakukannya.

Chanyeol sendiri mengamati perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun, dan tersenyum. "Ya. Aku menolongmu yang sedang pingsan di tengah hujan itu, Baekhyun."'

"Apakah kau juga yang membawaku ke apartemen dan sebagainya?"

Mata Chanyeol menajam, "Ya. Aku yang membawamu ke apartemen, kau basah kuyup jadi aku menggantikan pakaianmu." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat pipi Baekhyun yang merah padam, "Aku membaringkanmu di ranjang dan menyelimutimu."

Dan apa Chanyeol menciumnya? Baekhyun ingin menanyakan pertanyaan itu, tetapi dia takut menerima kebenarannya. Benarkah bukan Sehun yang melakukannya? Benar kah Chanyeol yang waktu itu mengusap air matanya, mengecupnya lembut dan berjanji bahwa lelaki itu akan selalu ada? Tetapi Kenapa?

Chanyeol tampak begitu misterius "Kau menangis dan memanggil nama Sehun, kau terluka karena lelaki itu sekali lagi mengingkari janjinya kepadamu." Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol melangkah maju, membuat Baekhyun membeku, jemari ramping Chanyeol terulur dan menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, lembut. "Tahukah kau bahwa sang pemegang kekuatan tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatannya kepada cinta sejatinya? Sehun sudah pasti tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya kepadamu. Dia tidak bisa melacakmu, tidak bisa membaca isi hatimu, tidak bisa melakukan apapun kepadamu dengan kekuatan otaknya yang 95% itu. Sang cinta sejati adalah satu-satunya orang yang kebal dengan sang pemegang kekuatan."

Wajah Chanyeol mendekat, suaranya setengah berbisik, bibirnya dekat sekali dengan bibir Baekhyun "Dan akupun tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku kepadamu, kau juga kebal terhadapku. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut kepadaku, Baekhyun. Aku bisa menghancurkan seluruh dunia dengan kekuatanku, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa melukaimu, barang setitikpun." Baekhyun terpana, bingung mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol itu.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Pertarungan ini, aku menyadari tidak akan ada gunanya. Aku sudah tidak tertarik lagi bertarung. Kau akan kulepaskan dan kau bisa bersama Sehunmu itu."

Kemudian tanpa kata-kata lagi, Chanyeol menghilang.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

Next **Last Chapter Epilog** ya! bakal aku upload barengan :)

Jangan lupa ninggalin **review** ya :) :)


	22. 마지막 회

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **DARKNESS'S LOVE**

어둠의 사랑

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **마지막 회**

.

.

Baekhyun masih terperangah sampai sekian lama setelah Chanyeol meninggalkannya, dia gemetar. Tetapi bukan hanya itu, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apakah Chanyeol telah berhasil mempengaruhinya? Apakah kenyataan bahwa lelaki itulah yang telah menolongnya di tengah hujan badai telah membuat segalanya berubah?

Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Meskipun lelaki itu berkali-kali menyakiti dan mengingkari janjinya, bukankah dia adalah cinta sejati Baekhyun. Baekhyun telah bertahun-tahun hidup dengan kesadaran bahwa dia mencintai Sehun.

Dia mencintai Sehun bukan? Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, merasakan kebingungan yang menyesakkan dada.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan dia." Chanyeol langsung bergumam ketika melihat Jongdae, "Kurasa tidak ada gunanya aku menahan Baekhyun di sini, aku tidak akan bertarung dengan Sehun, jadi antarkan dia dengan selamat ke rumahnya dan kemudian berkemaslah, kita akan kembali ke Spanyol."

Jongdae mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan ragu.

"Apakah anda bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang anda katakan?"

Chanyeol tercenung, "Aku selalu bersungguh-sungguh dengan setiap kalimatku, Jongdae."

"Tetapi... bertahun-tahun anda merencanakan ini, perang melawan kekuatan terang..."

"Aku melawan kekuatan terang karena mamaku. Mungkin dendamku lebih kepada Sooman. Bertahun-tahun aku mencoba melawannya, tetapi selalu gagal karena kekuatan kami sama. Dan kemudian Sooman melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak aku duga, menyerahkan kekuatannya kepada Sehun. Semula aku berpikir bahwa aku juga harus melenyapkan Sehun. Tetapi aku sadar, dendam ini tidak akan ada gunanya. Sooman sudah mati di tanganku dan itu cukup."

Lama Jongdae hanya diam, mengamati ekspresi Chanyeol, dan kemudian pada akhirnya dia berani bergumam. "Anda mencintai perempuan itu bukan?"

Kata-kata Jongdae membuat Chanyeol membeku, ketika kemudian dia menatap ke arah Jongdae dengan tatapan keras "Apa bedanya, Jongdae?"

"Tentu saja ada." Jongdae menghela napas panjang, "Anda membuang dendam anda selama ini untuk melindungi perempuan itu dan menjaganya agar tetap hidup."

"Dan biarkan saja tetap seperti itu. Lakukan saja apa yang ku perintahkan, Jongdae." Suara Chanyeol tak terbantahkan, lelaki itu memasuki ruang kerjanya dan membanting pintunya di depan muka Jongdae.

Sementara itu Jongdae termenung. Jadi karena ini. Karena inilah kekuatan Chanyeol tidak mempan kepada Baekhyun. Mungkin sudah sejak awal Baekhyun diakdirkan menjadi cinta sejati Chanyeol. Semula Jongdae mengira kekuatan Chanyeol tidak mempan karena Baekhyun adalah cinta sejati Sehun, memang hal itu tidak bisa dipastikan karena belum pernah ada referensi dari sang cinta sejati ini. Para pemegang kekuatan sebelumnya setahu Jongdae, selalu menjadi pemegang kekuatan setelah kehilangan cinta sejatinya, atau dikutuk dengan hati yang kelam sehingga tidak bisa menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah, kekuatan Sehun juga tidak mempan kepada Baekhyun. Jadi Baekhyun ini sebenarnya cinta sejatinya siapa?

.

.

.

Jongdae memasuki kamar Baekhyun beberapa saat kemudian, wajahnya seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi. "Saya diperintahkan untuk melepaskan anda."

Hal itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terkejut, Chanyeol memang mengatakan bahwa dia akan melepaskannya, tetapi benarkah semudah itu? "Apakah Chanyeol melepaskanku?"

Ada sesuatu yang tersirat di balik tatapan mata Jongdae yang muram. "Ya Nona, dia melepaskan anda. Saya akan mengantarkan anda pulang dan anda bisa kembali ke rumah dengan selamat, kembali kepada kehidupan anda yang normal dan melupakan kami. Kami akan menghilang dari kehidupan anda."

Baekhyun terperangah,

"Apakah maksudmu, Chanyeol membatalkan pelampiasan dendam dan pertarungannya dengan Sehun? Dia membatalkan keinginannya untuk menguasai dan merusak dunia?"

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun, "Siapa yang mengatakan kepada anda bahwa tujuan tuan Chanyeol adalah merusak dan menguasai dunia? Anda pasti menyimpulkan sendiri." Jongdae menghela napas, "Tujuan tuan Chanyeol adalah membalaskan dendam atas kematian mamanya, dendam yang ditorehkan oleh Sooman, pemegang kekuatan sebelumnya, kepada hatinya yang waktu itu masih berupa anak kecil."

"Apa?" Baekhyun membelalakkan mata bingung dengan perkataan Jongdae.

"Ya. Saat mama tuan Chanyeol memberikan kekuatannya, tuan Chanyeol masih terlalu muda untuk menggunakannya dengan sempuma."

"Mama Chanyeol adalah pemegang kekuatan sebelumnya?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya. Sayangnya beliau gegabah karena mewariskan kekuatannya kepada tuan Chanyeol yang ketika itu masih terlalu muda. Dan oleh karena suatu alasan, mama tuan Chanyeol pada akhirnya sekarat karena penyakit kanker ganas yang menggerogotinya begitu saja."

Mata Jongdae meredup, "Para pemegang kekuatan memiliki kekuatan penyembuh tentu saja. Tetapi semua ada aturannya. Aturan itu dibuat untuk membatasi sang pemegang kekuatan agar tidak merasa seperti Tuhan dan berbuat semena-mena. Sayangnya tuan Chanyeol waktu itu masih kurang mengerti, demi menyelamatkan nyawa mamanya, tuan Chanyeol datang dan memohon kepada tuan Sooman sang pemegang kekuatan sebelumnya untuk memohon penyembuhan bagi mamanya." Jongdae menghela napas panjang, "Tentu saja tuan Sooman menolaknya, ada aturan bahwa sang pemegang kekuatan tidak boleh menyembuhkan penyakit yang sudah tercatat pada takdir kematian dalam waktu dekat. Penolakan itulah yang menorehkan dendam di hati tuan Chanyeol waktu kecil, membuatnya bertekad untuk menghancurkan kekuatan terang."

Baekhyun terperangah, tidak menyangka bahwa Jongdae akan menyajikan cerita yang begitu rumit. Jadi Chanyeol menyerang kekuatan terang bukan karena ingin menguasai dunia?

"Dan sekarang dendam itu sepertinya sudah berhasil dipadamkan." Jongdae kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh arti, "Saya duga karena anda."

"Karena aku?"

"Ya. Pertarungan antara dua pemegang kekuatan akan memaksa anda memberikan pengorbanan untuk memenangkan cinta sejati anda." Jongdae menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh spekulasi. "Saya artikan bahwa pengorbanan itu adalah pengorbanan nyawa anda. Keinginan tuan Chanyeol untuk menyelamatkan nyawa anda telah berhasil membuat beliau menguburkan dendamnya dalam-dalam. Anda bebas sekarang, nona Baekhyun, dan anda bisa tenang, kekasih anda Tuan Sehun juga akan aman..." Belum sempat Jongdae menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar suara ledakan yang luar biasa besar, menyerang sisi depan rumah Chanyeol.

Lantai-lantai bergetar dan sebagian atap runtuh, beruntung Jongdae cukup sigap dan melindungi Baekhyun dari reruntuhan yang berjatuhan.

Mereka berpandangan, dan ketika itulah terdengar suara dari luar.

"Aku menantangmu untuk bertarung, Chanyeol. Keluarlah dan hadapilah aku secara jantan!"

Itu suara Sehun!

Baekhyun terperanjat, dan hampir melompat untuk mendatangi arah suara itu. Ternyata Sehun lah yang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghancurkan bagian depan rumah Chanyeol itu.

Tetapi dengan sigap Jongdae langsung menyambar lengan Baekhyun dan menahannya. "Jangan keluar." Gumamnya serius, "Pertarungan akan segera terjadi, saya bisa melihat itu. Sehun datang dengan kemarahan, dan kalau tuan Chanyeol terpancing..." suara Jongdae menghilang, "Itu bisa membahayakan nyawa anda ketika mereka pada akhirnya bertarung."

Karena dia adalah sang cinta sejati, dan karena cinta sejati harus mengorbankan nyawanya... Baekhyun membatin, merasakan kebingungan yang pekat dan menyesakkan dadanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol muncul di depan rumahnya, melayang dibalut bayangan hitam, lelaki itu bersedekap, sedikit menunduk sambil menatap Sehun yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Well sungguh kau telah melupakan kesopanan sebagai seorang tamu, Sehun. Kau datang tanpa permisi dan merusak rumahku." Gumamnya tenang.

Sehun mendengus, "Jangan banyak basa-basi Chanyeol, aku tahu bahwa kau menculik Baekhyun dan menyekapnya di rumahmu!"

"Dan apa hubungannya itu denganmu?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, memprovokasi, "Bukankah kau bukan kekasih Baekhyun lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalian sudah bukan sepasang kekasih lagi bukan? Kau telah kehilangan cinta Baekhyun kepadamu karena kebodohanmu, masuk ke dalam jebakan Luhan." Chanyeol terkekeh, "Mungkin sekarang aku bisa mencoba memiliki Baekhyun."

"Beraninya Kau!" Sehun langsung emosi, melemparkan cahaya terang dari tangannya, seperti kilat, menyambar ke arah Chanyeol.

Tetapi dengan tenang, hanya dengan menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, Chanyeol bisa menghindari sambaran cahaya terang yang sangat cepat itu, sementara tempat di belakangnya, yang tersambar oleh serangan Sehun, hangus terbakar. Chanyeol menoleh melihat kerusakan akibat serangan Sehun dan mendesis dalam senyuman, "Aku akan menagih kepadamu kerusakan rumahku karena emosimu." Jemari rampingnya bergerak pelan, dan kemudian tanpa peringatan, bola api yang begitu besar meluncur ke arah Sehun. Jinwoo sudah berlindung jauh di belakang Sehun sambil menatap pertempuran itu dengan cemas, sementara itu Sehun berhasil menghindari serangan Chanyeol meskipun ada sedikit rambutnya yang terbakar.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku Sehun? Bukan aku tapi kau yang mengibarkan pertempuran ini." Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, "Apakah kau takut bahwa aku sudah berhasil merenggut Baekhyun-mu?"

"Kurang ajar kau!" Sehun langsung menyerang, melemparkan berkali-kali serangan cahaya brutal yang menghanguskan dan setajam silet ke arah Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol dengan mudah menghindar seolah-olah tubuhnya seringan bulu. "Baekhyun tidak akan semudah itu berpaling dariku!"

Sambil terus menghindari serangan Sehun, Chanyeol terkekeh, dia memang sengaja memprovokasi Sehun,

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku Sehun, tidak akan bisa." Chanyeol melemparkan serangan ke arah Sehun, menimbulkan suara ledakan keras yang merusak. Halaman depan rumah Chanyeol yang besar sudah hancur lebur tak berbentuk, pun dengan rumah Chanyeol yang sebagian besar bagian depan rumahnya sudah runtuh karena serangan pertempuran mereka.

"Serahkan Baekhyun kepadaku dan aku akan berhenti menyerangmu." Sehun berteriak sambil menghindari serangan Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol menajam, dan ekspresinya mengeras, "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada lelaki yang tidak bisa menjaga hati perempuan sepertimu!" Dan kemudian lelaki itu mengarahkan jemarinya mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti asap hitam dari jemarinya, "Kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku, Sehun."

Asap itu melingkupi tubuh Sehun, tiba-tiba karena dia tidak siap, membuatnya sesak napas.

.

.

.

"Sehun!" Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu dari jendela berteriak cemas melihat asap itu melilit Sehun, membuatnya kehabisan napas sampai pucat pasi. Jongdae mengatakan bahwa sang pemegang kekuatan akan sama kuatnya jika bertarung dan salah satu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan yang lain. Tetapi melihat keadaan Sehun sekarang, Baekhyun langsung merasa ragu.

Dia mencoba meronta, tetapi Jongdae masih mencengkeram tangannya. "Jangan Nona Baekhyun! Jangan ikut campur dan melukai diri anda sendiri! Pertarungan mereka tidak akan melukai siapun, pun diri mereka sendiri. Biarkan mereka menyadari bahwa pertarungan itu sia-sia dan berhenti sendiri." Jongdae berusaha menangkan Baekhyun yang meronta-ronta.

Tapi Baekhyun sudah terlalu panik, dua lelaki itu. Chanyeol dan Sehun tampak ingin membunuh satu sama lain, dan serangan-serangan mereka terhadap satu sama lain sungguh mengerikan. Baekhyun tidak ingin kedua lelaki itu saling melukai, hanya karena dirinya!

Dengan segenap kekuatan, dia menghentakkan tangannya dari cengkeraman lelaki itu, ketika Jongdae lengah, Baekhyun menendang kaki Jongdae, membuat lelaki itu terhuyung ke belakang, dan kemudian, sebelum Jongdae sempat pulih, Baekhyun berlari, membuka pintu kamar melalui lorong rumah Chanyeol yang besar dan mencari jalan menuju ke halaman tempat pertarungan Chanyeol dan Sehun berlangsung.

Dia meninggalkan Jongdae yang berteriak-teriak panik di belakangnya dan memanggil namanya dengan panik.

.

.

.

Sehun marah besar, asap pekat berwarna hitam itu mencekiknya dengan kuat, seolah berusaha menyedot semua udara di sekelilingnya, dadanya terasa panas dan akan meledak. Meskipun begitu, Sehun tahu, Chanyeol tidak akan bisa membunuhnya, lelaki itu hanya bisa membuatnya merasa sakit dan setelah itu tubuh Sehun, dengan kemampuan otaknya yang sempurna akan memperbaiki dirinya sendiri.

Dia mencoba berkonsentrasi seperti yang diajarkan oleh Jinwoo, untuk melepaskan diri dari lilitan asap hitam yang menyesakkan itu. Pertama-tama terasa sulit, apalagi dengan dadanya yang terasa nyeri tak tertahankan, darah mengalir dari hidungnya ketika dia pada akhirnya berhasil menguraikan asap hitam itu pelan-pelan supaya melepaskan belitannya dari dirinya. Matanya menatap Chanyeol yang hanya mengawasi dengan ekspresi geli ketika dia akhirnya berhasil melepaskan asap itu sejauh mungkin dari dirinya.

"Itu adalah kekuatanku yang paling mudah, kumainkan ketika aku masih kanak-kanak." Chanyeol mencibir, "Dan kau kesulitan menghadapinya-bagaimana jika aku mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku?"

Mereka memang tidak bisa saling membunuh, mereka sama-sama kuat, ditakdirkan seperti itu. Tetapi pengalaman Chanyeol yang jauh lebih lama membuatnya lebih bisa menyakiti Sehun. Sehun menyipitkan matanya, merasa marah.

"Kau juga belum tahu kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya." Ada bara api yang menyala dari tangan Sehun, makin lama makin besar. Kalau Chanyeol bisa menggunakan api untuk menyerangnya, Sehun juga bisa, "Aku akan membuatmu hangus terbakar di neraka!" Dan dengan cepat, Sehun melemparkan ledakan api itu ke arah Chanyeol.

Detik yang sama, sekali lagi, Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya setengah melayang untuk menghindari serangan Sehun. Serangan api yang melesat setajam pisau itu hanya meleset sedikit. menghanguskan ujung samping rambut Chanyeol, dan kemudian melewati tubuh lelaki itu terus ke belakang, tempat Baekhyun membuka pintu depan dan tiba-tiba muncul di sana.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama terkejut dalam waktu yang sepersekian detik itu, mereka sama-sama berteriak, memanggil nama Baekhyun dan bergerak secepat kilat untuk mencegah serangan itu mengenai Baekhyun. Tetapi terlambat, semua berlangsung begitu cepat, api yang begitu kuat langsung menghantam tepat ke tubuh Baekhyun, menimbulkan suara ledakan yang mengerikan dan cahaya api yang membutakan mata.

Bahkan Baekhyun tidak sempat berteriak lagi.

Chanyeol meneriakkan nama Baekhyun sekali lagi, wajahnya pucat pasi, dia melesat dengan cepat mendahului Sehun, menyingkirkan api yang menyelubungi tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat, dan kemudian berlutut sambil mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah kepangkuannya.

"Baekhyun. Astaga. Kenapa kau keluar? Kenapa kau keluar?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikan di dalam suaranya, dia melihat beberapa luka bakar di kulit Baekhyun dan merasa frustrasi luar biasa karena dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka itu. Kenapa Baekhyun harus kebal dengan kekuatannya??

Baekhyun mencoba membuka mata, tetapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, api itu menerpanya dengan begitu kencang, kerusakannya memang tidak begitu tampak di bagian luar, hanya ditampilkan dengan luka bakar di beberapa sisi kulitnya, tetapi api itu menembus tubuhnya, membuat organ dalamnya terluka parah. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Baekhyun dan dengan panik Chanyeol mengusapnya.

"Bertahanlah Baekhyun! Bertahanlah sayang!" Chanyeol bergumam, jemarinya menahan darah dari sudut bibir Baekhyun supaya berhenti mengalir, tetapi darah itu terus mengalir, menandakan kerusakan yang parah di organ dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" Kali ini Sehun yang mendekat, berdiri di depan Chanyeol yang berlutut sambil memangku tubuh Baekhyun. Bibirnya bergetar dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Dia melancarkan serangan yang paling kuat untuk menghancurkan Chanyeol, tetapi serangan itu malahan mengenai Baekhyun, perempuan yang dicintainya.

Baekhyun mencoba berkata-kata, bibirnya gemetaran, rasanya sulit untuk mengucapkan bahkan cuma satu kata sekalipun.

"Jangan..." suara Baekhyun serak. Tertahan oleh darah yang mengalir melalui tenggorokannya dan menyesaki bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengernyit tak tahan melihat kondisi Baekhyun, pada saat yang sama Jongdae datang, lelaki itu tadi berlari mengejar Baekhyun dan sekarang berdiri tertegun melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang terluka parah.

Mata Chanyeol menyala marah ketika menatap Jongdae, "Seharusnya kau menjaganya supaya tetap di dalam." Kemeja Chanyeol sudah penuh oleh darah Baekhyun, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak peduli, tetap memangku Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepada perempuan itu ke dadanya.

Jongdae gemetaran, "Saya sudah berusaha tuan, tetapi nona Baekhyun melepaskan diri dan berlari ke luar..."

"Berikan Baekhyun kepadaku." Sehun menyela, tidak membiarkan Jongdae menyelesaikan kata-katanya, "Dia akan baik-baik saja bersamaku."

Mata Chanyeol membara, seakan ada api yang menyala di sana. Dia menyerahkan tubuh Baekhyun yang lungkai ke dalam gendongan Jongdae yang langsung menerimanya. lalu berdiri, berhadap-hadapan dengan Sehun.

"Memberikan Baekhyun kepadamu?" Chanyeol mendesis, menggertakkan giginya seolah tidak mampu menahankan kemarahannya yang menggelegak. Darah Baekhyun membasahi kemejanya, darah Baekhyun!

Dan sekarang Chanyeol merasakan ketakutan yang nyata bahwa dia akan kehilangan Baekhyun tanpa bisa menyelamatkannya. Di antara perasaan tak berdaya itu, Chanyeol menumpahkan kemarahannya kepada Sehun. "Kau yang melukainya !" seru Chanyeol keras, membuat wajah Sehun dipenuhi rasa bersalah, "Aku akan membunuhmu Sehun! Dengan cara apapun!"

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus sedemikian kencang, membuat pepohonan meliuk-liuk kalang kabut, daun-daun terlepas dari tangkainya dan berterbangan di sekeliling mereka. Langit menggelap dan petir berkerjapan di angkasa, udara berubah menjadi sedemikian dingin, seakan-akan badai dahsyat dan angin topan hendak menerjang bersamaan.

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya melihat keadaan. Astaga. Tuannya ini benar-benar marah. Dan itu bisa menjadi bencana bagi umat manusia. Kemarahan sang pemegang kekuatan yang tidak terkontrol bisa menyebabkan bencana alam yang tak terkira di muka bumi ini, entah itu tsunami, angin topan, gempa bumi... tergantung pada tingkat kemarahannya. Dan sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar marah...

Jongdae menunduk, menatap Baekhyun yang berada dalam gendongannya. Dia harus bertaruh, kalau tidak bencana alam yang sangat besar mungkin akan terjadi di sini.

"Nona Baekhyun..." dia memanggil lembut Baekhyun yang terkulai lemah dengan mata terpejam, darah masih mengalir dari bibirnya dan napas Baekhyun tersengal-sengal seakan sulit sekali untuk bernapas.

Jongdae merasakan kesedihan menghantam benaknya melihat kondisi Baekhyun, tetapi dia menguatkan hati untuk berkata dengan suara serak, "Nona Baekhyun, hanya anda yang bisa menghentikan pertarungan ini. Apakah anda rela berkorban demi cinta sejati anda?"

Baekhyun menanggapi dengan sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya meskipun susah payah, bibirnya bergetar ketika mencoba bersuara. "Jangan... bertarung lagi..."

Kemudian cahaya putih langsung keluar dari tubuhnya, melingkarinya, mengangkatnya sehingga melayang, lepas dari gendongan Jongdae yang terpana, begitupun saudaranya Jinwoo yang sedari tadi mengamati sambil berlindung di sisi lain halaman. Bagi Jongdae dan Jinwoo yang sudah berusia ribuan tahun dan mendampingi seluruh pemegang kekuatan yang pernah ada, inilah kali pertama bagi mereka melihat pengorbanan sang cinta sejati dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

Chanyeol lah yang pertama sadar, dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh. Melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang melayang di udara, diselubungi cahaya putih. Seketika itu juga, tahulah dia bahwa Baekhyun telah melakukan pengorbanan dengan untuk cinta sejatinya yang bisa saja sama dengan mengorbankan nyawanya.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Chanyeol langsung melupakan kemarahannya kepada Sehun, dia menerjang tubuh Baekhyun yang diselubungi cahaya putih, berusaha menggapai tubuh perempuan itu, tetapi selubung putih itu terlalu kuat dan tebal, bahkan untuk pemegang kekuatan sekuat Chanyeol, membuat tubuh Chanyeol terhempas menjauh.

Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun juga langsung panik. Apakah itu... apakah itu berarti Baekhyun mengorbankan dirinya untuk memberi kekuatan kepada cinta sejatinya? Kepada dirinya? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi? Apakah Baekhyun akan mati dan kemudian dia memiliki kekuatan otak seratus persen dan bisa membunuh Chanyeol?

Buat apa itu semua kalau dia harus hidup abadi dalam patah hati, menyadari bahwa kekuatannya diperoleh dengan mengorbankan nyawa perempuan yang dicintainya?

Air mata Sehun meleleh dari sudut matanya, berdiri dengan kaku di sana, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Sampai kemudian cahaya putih itu membesar hingga membutakan mereka, dan kemudian ledakan besar terjadi, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana terhempas.

.

.

.

Chanyeol lah yang membuka matanya pertama kali, setelah entah berapa lama tak sadarkan diri akibat ledakan hebat itu, dia berbaring di antara puing-puing dan langsung terduduk tegak, matanya mengitari sekeliling halaman, melihat kerusakan hebat yang terjadi akibat ledakan terakhir itu. Dia melihat Sehun, yang masih tak sadarkan diri di dekatnya, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Di mana Baekhyun?

Chanyeol menajamkan pandangannya, menembus debu asap putih di antara puting-puing yang berjatuhan. Dan kemudian dia melihat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang lunglai di sudut halaman. Chanyeol langsung berdiri, setengah berlari menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun, dia berlutut di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang lunglai.

Chanyeol tak pernah merasakan takut sebelumnya. Tetapi kali ini dia takut sampai gemetaran. Apa yang ada di dalam hatinya tidak pernah dirasakannya dan tidak bisa dideskripsikannya sebelumnya. Dia takut Baekhyun mati, takut perempuan itu meninggalkan dunia ini, sementara... sementara Chanyeol bahkan belum mengakui perasaannya pada Baekhyun...

Bahwa dia mencintai perempuan itu, entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak mereka makan malam berdua di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun itu... atau mungkin bahkan sejak mereka bertabrakan pertama kali di dekat rumah sakit, ketika dia mengambilkan butir-butir jeruk yang berjatuhan dari kantong Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahu kapan perasaannya bertumbuh dan bagaimana, yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah rasa pedih yang memenuhi jiwanya. Sadar bahwa semuanya sudah terlambat.

Jemari Chanyeol gemetar ketika dia menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, mencoba mencari kehangatan di sana, tetapi tidak ditemukannya. Kulit Baekhyun begitu dingin, seolah aliran darah sudah berhenti di sana, tidak mengalir lagi. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun mendekatkan diri ke perempuan itu, mencoba mencari helaan nafas yang tersisa, tetapi tidak ditemukannya... dia mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Baekhyun, mencari detak jantungnya, tetapi tidak ada apapun di sana, semuanya kosong...

Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di sudut matanya, tetesan air mata yang tidak pernah lagi dialirkannya sejak kematian mamanya. Chanyeol menangis, diliputi oleh kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Dipeluknya tubuh Baekhyun ke atas pangkuannya, dilingkarkannya lengannya ke tubuh Baekhyun yang terkulai lemah, sekuat tenaga memeluk perempuan yang dikasihinya itu. Tubuh Chanyeol berguncang menahankan tangis kesedihannya. "Kau juga mencintainya ya?"

Suara itu membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, dan langsung bertatapan dengan Sehun. Kondisi Sehun tidak lebih baik darinya, lelaki itu tampak kacau balau, dan kesedihan tersirat di wajahnya, kesedihan yang dalam dan penuh arti.

Dua orang pemegang kekuatan yang saling bertentangan itu bertatapan, dengan perempuan yang sama-sama mereka cintai terkulai di antara mereka.

Chanyeol menghapus bening di sudut matanya, "Ya. Dan Baekhyun telah berkorban demi cinta sejatinya. Kekuatan 5% itu telah dipindahkan dengan ganti nyawanya."

Sehun terpekur. "Apakah kita akan melanjutkan pertempuran ini? Yang satu membunuh yang lain?"

Chanyeol menunduk, melihat ke arah Baekhyun, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih, "Tidak. Tidak ada gunanya lagi. Tidak ada gunanya lagi tanpa dia." Dan kemudian, tiba-tiba Chanyeol merasakan denyutan samar di dada Baekhyun yang menempel di dadanya.

Baekhyun belum mati sepenuhnya, masih ada kehidupan yang tersisa di sana, masih belum terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun...

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah Sehun, "Kau jaga dia baik-baik setelah ini jangan pernah kecewakan perasaannya lagi karena sesungguhnya dia perempuan baik yang begitu setia padamu.." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau akan melakukan apa?"

Tetapi Chanyeol tidak menjawab, lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun penuh perasaan, membuat sesuatu berdenyut kencang di jantung Sehun melihatnya. Lalu setelah itu Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, meletakkan jemarinya di dahi Baekhyun.

Sehun langsung terpana. Dia mengenali metode itu, itu sama seperti ketika Sooman memindahkan kekuatan kepadanya... apakah Chanyeol memindahkan kekuatannya kepada Baekhyun dengan mengaktifkan kekuatan otak Baekhyun supaya bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri?

Prosesnya tidak lama, bahkan tidak terlihat ada yang berbeda, selain ketika Chanyeol membuka matanya, aura kejamnya sedikit memudar. Lelaki itu menggendong Baekhyun yang lunglai dan berdiri tepat di depan Sehun, lalu menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada Sehun.

"Jaga dia baik-baik. Sekarang kalian bisa bersama selamanya. Kalian sama-sama abadi, jadi hanya kau yang bisa menjaganya." Mata Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan serius, "Jangan pernah percaya pada apapun yang dikatakan Luhan, Sehun. Dia jahat. Bahkan jiwanya lebih jahat dan kelam daripada diriku, dia telah merencanakan semuanya dari awal untuk merusak hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun, dan sekarang dia sudah menanggung hukumannya sendiri. Lupakan Luhan dari benakmu dan fokuslah untuk mencintai Baekhyun."

Lalu Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang terpana, mau tak mau menerima tubuh Baekhyun yang lunglai ke dalam pelukannya.

Jongdae dan Jinwoo berdiri dalam diam, melihat semua itu kemudian saling bertatapan.

Sungguh akhir yang tidak diduga, Chanyeol sang pemegang kekuatan yang begitu kejam, pada akhirnya lebih memilih menyelamatkan cinta sejatinya daripada mengejar ambisinya untuk membalas dendam... Lelaki itu melepaskan kekuatannya, melepaskan keabadiannya, untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Baekhyun.

Jongdae merasa ada yang hilang jauh di dalam dirinya, sekian lama dia mengabdi kepada Chanyeol tuannya, dan sekarang dia memiliki majikan baru... Baekhyun... tuannya yang baru.

.

.

.

Ketika pulang ke rumah sambil membawa Baekhyun, diikuti Jongdae dan Jinwoo, Sehun melangkah dan meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih belum sadarkan diri ke atas ranjang di kamar tamunya. Tanda-tanda kesembuhan sudah tampak di diri Baekhyun, sudah ada rona di kulitnya, napas perempuan itu sudah teratur dan jantungnya berdetak kencang, tanda vitalitas hidupnya yang semakin membaik.

Tetapi perasaan mengganjal itu terus menyisa di benak Sehun ketika dia mengamati Baekhyun. Baekhyun telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi memberikan 5% kekuatan kepada sang cinta sejati... tetapi...

"Tuan Sehun!"

Itu suara Jinwoo, dia memanggil dengan panik membuat Sehun menoleh, dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Anda harus ke kamar anda, nona Luhan..." Jinwoo melanjutkan dengan nada tinggi karena tertelan kepanikannya, dia tidak menunggu Sehun bertanya, langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah kamar Sehun tempat Luhan ditempatkan.

Dan ketika sampai di sana, keduanya sama-sama terpana. Menatap ke arah ranjang yang kosong, hanya menyisakan seberkas abu yang bertebaran di sana...

Sehun menatap Jinwoo dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Apakah... apakah Luhan..." matanya menatap ke arah debu yang berada di atas tempat tidur itu.

Jinwoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan muram, "Sepertinya itulah yang terjadi kepada Luhan, dia terbakar habis menjadi debu, oleh darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya... manusia biasa tidak akan mampu menampung darah dari dua pemegang kekuatan yang bertolak belakang secara bersamaan..."

Sehun tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, "Apakah itu berarti akulah yang membunuh Luhan? Aku memberikan darahku kepadanya, bukan."

"Anda tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Jongdae, yang sekarang mengabdi kepada Baekhyun muncul entah dari mana seperti biasa, "Anda memberikan darah anda kepada nona Luhan karena anda dimanipulasi. Semua ini karena kesalahan nona Luhan sendiri, mencoba mencari supply darah dengan memanfaatkan kebaikan hati sang pemegang kekuatan." Mata Jongdae menatap Sehun dengan tajam, "Tak perlu membuang kesedihan untuk perempuan jahat seperti nona Luhan, seperti kata tuan Chanyeol tadi, anda harus fokus kepada nona Baekhyun, beliau sekarang sudah sadar."

"Baekhyun sudah sadar?" Sehun tersentak, "Aku harus menemuinya." Dan kemudian dia melangkah menuju ke kamar tamu tempat Baekhyun dibaringkan.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kamar itu dengan hati-hati dan melihat bahwa Baekhyun sudah terduduk, sadarkan diri di atas ranjang dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Hai." Sehun menyapa lembut sambil duduk di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat matanya dan menatap Sehun, lalu tersenyum lembut, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Sehun mengerutkan kening.

Baekhyun memegang kepalanya dengan bingung, "Semuanya bercampur aduk di kepalaku, pertempuran itu.. lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.."

Sehun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnnya, "Maafkan aku Baekhyun, tanpa sengaja aku mengenaimu dan membuatmu terluka... lalu.. lalu kau mengorbankan dirimu demi memberikan kekuatan 5% kepada cinta sejati."

"Aku mengorbankan diriku?" Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, menatap dirinya sendiri yang baik-baik saja, "Tetapi aku tidak mati. Bukankah katanya pengorbanan itu adalah pengorbanan nyawa? Dan kalian berdua, kau dan Chanyeol... apakah kalian melanjutkan pertempuran itu?" Mata Baekhyun melirik ke arah Jongdae yang berdiri diam di sana, tiba-tiba merasa cemas, "Kenapa Jongdae ada di sini? Di mana Chanyeol?"

Suasanya menjadi hening. Sehun sendiri menelan ludahnya dan tertegun. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak sedih.

"Kau hampir meninggal setelah melakukan pengorbanan diri, Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol menyelamatkan nyawamu, tidakkah kau merasakannya? Aliran kekuatan itu di tubuhmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun terperangah dan kemudian dia menyadari, ada yang berbeda di tubuhnya, seluruh inderanya terasa lebih peka, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lebih kuat... apakah dia.. apakah Chanyeol. "Apakah Chanyeol memberikan kekuatannya untukku?" suara Baekhyun meninggi diliputi oleh kebingungan yang dalam, "Apakah Chanyeol menyelamatkan nyawaku dengan memberikan kekuatan untukku?"

Jongdae menghela napas panjang, saling melempar tatapan dengan Sehun dan pada akhirnya dialah yang menjawab,

"Ya Baekhyun. Chanyeol, dia menyelamatkan nyawamu, dia menyerahkan kekuatannya dengan mengaktifkan kekuatan otakmu dan menjadikanmu pemegang kekuatan gelap yang baru, Jongdae sekarang mengabdi kepadamu ."

Baekhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, "Kenapa Chanyeol melakukannya? Kenapa?"

"Karena anda adalah cinta sejati tuan Chanyeol. Saya sudah mengatakannya kepada anda bukan? Sejak kekuatan tuan Chanyeol tidak mempan kepada anda, saya sudah menduganya."

Dia? Cinta sejati Chanyeol? Tetapi dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk memberi tambahan kekuatan lima persen kepada Sehun bukan?

Matanya menatap Sehun, menyiratkan penanyaan itu tanpa kata-kata. Dan Sehun langsung paham, ekspresi tegarnya langsung runtuh, berganti dengan kesedihan yang luar biasa.

Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Baekhyun. Kau tidak memberikan tambahan lima persen kekuatan itu untukku. Semula aku mengira kau melakukannya untukku.." Sehun menelan ludah, suaranya tampak tercekat di tenggorokan, "Tetapi ketika aku sadarkan diri setelah ledakan itu. Aku merasa sama... tidak ada tambahan kekuatan untukku, aku berdiri mencarimu, dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang menangis sambil memeluk tubuhmu yang sekarat..."

Chanyeol menangis...? Menangis untuknya?

"Kesedihan Chanyeol karena takut kehilanganmu begitu nyata hingga jantungku pun terasa terkoyak ketika melihatnya." Sehun melanjutkan, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Dan kemudian ketika kami berdiri berhadapan, dengan kau dipeluk erat dalam gendongannya, barulah aku menyadari... bahwa kau..." Sehun menghela napas panjang, seperti kesulitan berkata-kata,

"Bahwa kau memberikan pengorbanan 5% mu bukan kepadaku, melainkan kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol-lah cinta sejatimu."

Baekhyun ternganga, begitupun Jinwoo dan Jongdae yang berada di ruangan itu, semua mengira bahwa Baekhyun memberikan 5% pengorbanannya untuk menambahkan kekuatan otak Sehun.

Jadi... Chanyeol lah yang disempurnakan kekuatan otaknya menjadi 100% ketika itu? Jadi Chanyeol-lab yang berada di atas angin waktu itu? Dengan kekuatan otak sempurna 100% Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah menuntaskan dendamnya, membunuh Sehun, sang pemegang kekuatan terang dengan gampang. Tetapi ternyata itu tidak dilakukannya, karena Baekhyun..

"Aku bertanya kepada Chanyeol, apakah dia akan melanjutkan pertarungan ini. Aku yakin dia sudah menyadari bahwa dirinyalah yang terbangkitkan 100%, aku yakin dia menyadari kalau dia melanjutkan pertarungan ini, dengan mudahnya dia akan meraih kemenangan dan membunuhku." Sehun bergumam dengan suara sedih, "Tetapi dia bilang dia tidak ingin melanjutkan pertarungannya, dia bilang tidak ada gunanya jika tidak ada kau Baekhyun... lalu dia melakukan itu, memberikan kekuatannya kepadamu, membuat dirinya menjadi manusia biasa yang lemah tanpa kekuatan apa-apa." Napas Sehun tercekat di tenggorokan, "Aku merasa malu, sungguh merasa malu... aku selama ini merasa bahwa aku adalah cinta sejatimu, merasa bahwa kau amat sangat mencintaiku, tetapi perlakuanku kepadamu tidak mencerminkan cinta sejatiku kepadamu, aku berkali-kali mengecewakanmu, melukai perasaanmu, bahkan berani-beraninya mencium perempuan lain dan merasakan perasaan lebih kepada perempuan itu" Mata Sehun tampak berkaca-kaca, "Sudah sepantasnya perasaanmu kepadaku terkikis habis dan pada akhirnya kau mengalihkan perasaanmu kepada lelaki lain yang tanpa kau sadari selalu ada untukmu dan menjagamu"

Air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun mendengar perkataan Sehun, rasa haru dan sedih menyeruak di dadanya, memenuhinya hingga membuat bening di matanya mengalir tanpa henti. Astaga... dia bahkan tidak menyadari perasaannya, tidak sampai Sehun mengatakannya.

Mungkin nuraninya yang paling mengerti sehingga ketika dia melakukan pengorbanan dalam kondisi sekarat... pengorbanan itu diberikan untuk Chanyeol. Dan lelaki itu, Chanyeol. Dia bisa menghancurkan dunia ini dengan mudah, dia bisa mengalahkan Sehun dengan gampang... karena Baekhyun telah membuat kekuatan otaknya sempurna. Telapi lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya... memberikan kekuatannya kepada Baekhyun, serta membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi manusia biasa.

"Chanyeol menyuruhku menjagamu." Sehun melanjutkan, jemarinya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun mencoba menghapus air matanya, "Dan jika kau bersedia, aku dengan tulus akan menjagamu, seperti dulu Baekhyun, kita bersama-sama saling mencintai, hanya saja kali ini mungkin kisah kita akan abadi, kau dan aku sama-sama pemegang kekuatan dan kita bisa hidup bersama selamanya."

Mata Baekhyun tampak ragu, "Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

Sehun tertegun, seketika itulah dia menyadari betapa Luhan benar-benar menjadi ganjalan di hati Baekhyun, betapa dirinya telah menyakiti hati Baekhyun dengan menggunakan sebagian besar waktunya untuk Luhan... "Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu, bukan? Luhan hanyalah perempuan penipu... dia.. dia ternyata merencanakan semuanya." Suara Sehun tercekat di tenggorokannya, lelaki itu menyentuhkan jemarinya dengan lembut ke rambut Baekhyun,

"Aku akan menceritakan nanti kepadamu. Yang pasti, Luhan tidak akan menjadi penghalang di antara kita lagi." Sehun mengambil jemari Baekhyun dan membawanya ke mulutnya, "Dan jika kau mau memberiku kesempatan kedua, aku berjanji, segalanya akan lebih baik kini, aku akan berjuang untuk memenangkan cintamu lagi."

Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, kini setelah dia menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, setelah dia mengetahui pengorbanan Chanyeol untuknya, lelaki itu tidak bisa lepas dari benaknya.

Dan bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun menerima tawaran Sehun untuk berbahagia bersama dalam kehidupan abadi, sementara Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa diluar sana... ada Chanyeol yang menyerahkan keabadiannya, menjadi manusia biasa... demi menyelamatkan nyawa Baekhyun?

Sehun tampaknya bisa membaca apa yang ada di benak Baekhyun "Chanyeol memintaku untuk menjagamu Baekhyun, dia sendiri yang menyerahkan dirimu ke dalam tanganku sebelum pergi..."

Chanyeol pergi ke mana? Baekhyun langsung meneriakkan pertanyaan itu dalam benaknya, ditatapnya Sehun, lelaki yang pernah amat sangat dicintainya, Sehun masih tampak sama, begitu lembut, tampan dan penuh kasih. Tetapi Baekhyun-lah yang berbeda... perasaannya berbeda sekarang, mungkin rasa kecewa yang bertubi-tubi telah membuatnya tanpa sadar memasukkan lelaki lain ke dalam benaknya...

Ditatapnya Sehun dengan tatapan mata bersalah, ketika berbicara, suaranya terdengar serak.

"Maafkan aku..." Baekhyun hanya mampu mengucapkan satu patah kata itu, air mata bergulir di benaknya seiring kejujuran yang mengalir dari mulutnya, "Maafkan aku Sehun."

.

.

.

Jongdae membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar di pedesaan yang indah, penuh dengan pepohonan besar yang menghijau. Rumah itu terletak di tengah hamparan padang rumput yang luar biasa luas. Berwarna putih menjulang dengan pagarnya yang tinggi, tampak megah di tengah keheningan.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan ragu, merasakan tiupan angin yang membuat rambutnya berantakan dan roknya berkibaran. Dia lalu menatap ke arah Jongdae, "Apakah dia ada di sini?"

Jongdae yang sekarang menjadi pelayannya yang setia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia selalu kesini. Saya masih bisa merasakan kehadirannya meskipun samar."

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, kemudian dia memantapkan diri untuk melangkah mendekati rumah itu. Gerbangnya terkunci tentu saja, tetapi sekarang Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan, dia hanya menyentuhkan jemarinya dan gerbang rumah itupun terbuka.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk melewati halaman depan yang lengang, langsung ke pintu depan. Di bukanya pintu itu dan dengan hati-hati dia melangkah melalui lorong yang sedikit remang, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya sore yang menembus tirai-tirai putih di jendela-jendela kacanya.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun tahu... dia melangkah menuju ujung lorong, ke ruangan yang paling ujung dan membuka pintunya.

Itu sebuah kamar, kamar yang sangat luas bernuansa cokelat maskulin, jendela-jendela kacanya sangat besar di ujung sana, memasukkan cahaya keemasan matahari sore ke dalamnya. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada pencahayaan lain di kamar itu, membuat suasana tampak gelap dan remang. Kamar itu kosong.

Baekhyun mengamati sekeliling ruangan, mencoba merasakan kehadiran seseorang, tetapi dia tidak bisa merasakannya.

Tiba-tiba... sesuatu yang keras menempel di belakang kepalanya. Sebuah pistol.

Dan lelaki itu, lelaki itu berdiri di belakangnya, menodongkan pistol ke kepalanya. "Siapa kau, berani-beraninya memasuki rumahku tanpa izin?" Chanyeol setengah menggeram di belakang Baekhyun, suasana yang gelap seperti-nya membuat Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa sosok yang berdiri di depannya itu adalah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar karena antisipasi ketika menyadari bahwa Chanyeol, lelaki itu berdiri di belakangnya. Dia membalikkan badannya, tidak mempedulikan pistol yang ditodongkan di kepalanya, dan berdiri berhadapan, begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol." Cukup satu kata, yang dibisikkan dengan penuh perasaan.

Dan Chanyeol langsung menurunkan pistol yang dipegangnya.

"Baekhyun?" suaranya ragu, terdengar tidak yakin.

Baekhyun merasakan bening yang menetes di pipinya. Akhirnya! Setelah kerinduan yang pertahankan, dia bisa menemukan di mana Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya akhir-akhir ini, dengan bantuan Jongdae yang amat sangat mengenal mantan tuannya itu, tentu saja.

"Ini aku." Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Chanyeol tanpa di duga langsung mengulurkan jemarinya, menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Sejenak seperti tidak mampu berkata-kata. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menangkup tangan Chanyeol yang ada di pipinya, "Aku mencarimu... aku..."

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Chanyeol menyela. "Apakah kau meninggalkannya untuk mencariku?" Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak muram, "Seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya Baekhyun. Kau dan dia, kalian sama sekarang, kau bisa berbahagia bersamanya."

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bahagia dengan orang yang bukan cinta sejatiku?" Matanya menyala mantap ketika menatap Chanyeol, "Mungkin pikiranku ketika itu tidak mengetahui siapa yang benar-benar kucintai. Tapi hatiku tahu, aku memberikan pengorbananku untukmu bukan?"

Chanyeol tercenung, ekspresinya tampak keras, datar dan tidak terbaca, seperti biasanya. "Dan kenapa kau melakukan itu Baekhyun? Memberikan 5%-mu untukku?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah, semula tampak kesulitan mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya, tetapi kemudian dia memantapkan diri.

Chanyeol, di balik sikap dinginnya, pasti membalas perasannya. Lelaki

itu tak akan mungkin mengorbankan kekuatannya untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun kalau dia tidak mencintai Baekhyun bukan?

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Baekhyun setengah berbisik, lembut dan pelan, menyatakan cintanya dengan hati-hati.

Lapisan datar dan keras yang melingkupi Chanyeol langsung memudar seketika. Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampak menahan diri sekuat tenaga. "Baekhyun." Bisiknya sepenuh perasannya, "Katakan sekali lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum, kali ini sedikit merasa yakin ketika mengulang kembali pengakuan cintanya, "Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol."

Detik itu juga, Chanyeol langsung meraih Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya begitu erat, menumpukan seluruh kerinduan yang tertahan sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol berbisik, menenggelamkan wajahnya di keharuman rambut Baekhyun yang mungil dan pasrah dalam rangkulan lengannya, "Rasanya aku hancur ketika tahu bahwa aku akan kehilanganmu, ketika itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu, bahwa tidak ada artinya bagiku bisa menguasai seluruh dunia dan seluruh kekuatan di dalamnya kalau tidak ada kau." Chanyeol meraih bahu Baekhyun, mengangkat dagu perempuan itu dan mendekatkan ke wajahnya, "Kau telah mengambil hatiku tanpa aku menyadarinya Baekhyun, begitu baik hati, begitu mudah dicintai, bertolak belakang dari semua yang kuyakini sebelumnya, aku kehilangan pertahanan dan tanpa kusadari telah menyerahkan segalanya untukmu."

Air mata mengalir lagi dari sudut mata Baekhyun, air mata haru dan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol, terimakasih telah menyelamatkan nyawaku, terima kasih telah begitu mencintaiku..."

Baekhyun tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya, karena Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya dan mengecupnya. Kecupan itu semula lembut, hanya sebagai peredam gejolak perasaan dan kerinduan yang meluap-luap. Tetapi kemudian semakin dalam, Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan sepenuh perasaannya, mencecap seluruh rasanya, menikmati dan memujanya. Hingga ketika ciuman itu selesai, napas keduanya terengah-engah.

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun, kemudian menenggelamkan perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Memang masih banyak yang perlu dibicarakan, masih banyak yang perlu diungkapkan. Tetapi saat ini yang penting adalah kebersamaan mereka, menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Cinta sejati.

Chanyeol telah begitu lama tenggelam dalam kekelaman, melingkupi jiwa dan benaknya, membuatnya menjadi begitu getir dan kejam. Tetapi kehadiran Baekhyun yang begitu baik hati, telah melembutkan jiwanya yang begitu keras tanpa sadar.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun, telah membuat hatiku yang kukira tidak mungkin mencinta ini, jatuh cinta kepadamu..." Chanyeol berbisik, haru dan penuh perasaan.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, masih penuh air mata, dia menatap lelaki itu. Chanyeol yang tampak begitu tampan dengan rambut hitam gelap dan mata cokelatnya yang tajam. Lelaki ini dulunya tampak begitu jauh, hingga bagi Baekhyun tidak mungkin kalau hati mereka akan bertaut. Tetapi ternyata takdir menggariskan lain. Baekhyun ternyata telah jatuh hati kepada Chanyeol tanpa dia sadari, dan pengorbanan Chanyeol untuknya, membuat cintanya semakin dalam.

Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Nanti mereka akan membicarakan segalanya, sekarang, dia akan menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang bahagia dan mensyukuri semua yang ada di dalam pelukan lengannya.

.

.

 **Lanjut EPILOG**


	23. Epilog

**EPILOG**

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya di esok paginya, ketika mereka bangun dan memutuskan menghabiskan pagi mereka dengan menikmati udara pegunungan yang segar.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, mengenang Sehun dan kebesaran hatinya yang luar biasa. "Dia baik-baik saja, dia malahan yang mendorongku supaya mencarimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Selain kebaikan hatinya yang keterlaluan, dia sebenarnya lelaki baik." Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh, "Dia sebenarnya sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun tersenyum sedih, mengingat kembali senyuman lembut Sehun ketika melepaskan kepergiannya, "Aku mungkin telah menyakitinya dengan memilih mencarimu, tetapi Sehun menerimanya dengan baik dan tulus. Dia mengatakan yang penting aku bahagia." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, "Meskipun tidak berakhir indah, aku bersyukur dulu telah mencintai dan dicintai oleh Sehun, aku bersyukur dia pernah menjadi cinta sejatiku.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengucapkan apa yang menjadi ganjalan di benaknya, "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa Luhan adalah adik tiriku, maafkan aku. Tetapi aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa apapun yang Luhan lakukan, itu dilakukannya karena kemauannya sendiri, bukan karena dorongan dariku."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum,. "Aku tahu, Jongdae menceritakan semuanya kepadaku."

Chanyeol bergumam sambil mengangkat alisnya, "Jongdae. Di mana dia sekarang?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu, dia menghilang begitu saja, kadang muncul tiba-tiba jika dibutuhkan."

"Ya, dia memang seperti itu." Senyum Chanyeol melebar, mengingat kembali saat-saat dia masih menjadi sang pemegang kekuatan gelap dan Jongdae setia mendampinginya.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun mengamati ekspresi Chanyeol yang sedang mengenang. dan tersenyum. "Aku terpikir untuk mengembalikan kekuatan ini kepadamu, bisakah?" Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol, mereka duduk bersama di atas ayunan putih nan indah dan besar di halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol yang megah itu. Menikmati hembusan udara pagi yang menyegarkan dan kehangatan sinar matahari yang mengintip malu-malu dari balik peraduannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum pernah ada orang yang mengembalikan kekuatan yang diterimanya Baekhyun... lebih baik jangan kau lakukan."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Tetapi... tapi aku akan hidup abadi oleh karena kekuatan ini, sedangkan kau..." suara Baekhyun tercekat, "Kau memberikan kekuatanmu padaku, sekaligus kehilangan keabadianmu"

"Siapa bilang aku kehilangan keabadianku?"

Baekhyun terperanjat, menatap bingung ke arah Chanyeol, dia menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap lelaki itu, "Apakah... apakah maksudmu kau... masih abadi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku memberikan 95% kekuatan otakku kepadamu..."

Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai rambut di dahi Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih, "Tetapi masih tersisa kemampuan otak normalku, ditambah lima persen yang lain, lima persen tambahan kemampuan otak pemberianmu. Lima persen itu cukup untuk menjadikanku lebih daripada manusia kebanyakan, termasuk dalam hal keabadian." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Mungkin memang tidak sekuat diriku yang dulu, tetapi aku menikmati diriku yang sekarang."

Lelaki itu mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Baekhyun dan mengecup dahinya, "Aku berpikir lebih baik jika kaulah yang menjadi pemegang kekuatan kegelapan, Baekhyun. Kau perempuan yang baik, berhati bersih, keseimbangan alam akan terjaga di tanganmu... dan aku.. aku akan ada di sebelahmu, mendampingimu melalui semuanya."

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata, keabadian Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkannya. Padahal semula dia berniat mengembalikan kekuatan Chanyeol kepada lelaki itu, mengembalikan keabadian Chanyeol meskipun nanti dia harus menjadi manusia biasa. Atau jika itu tidak bisa dilakukan, Baekhyun berniat memberikan kekuatannya kepada orang lain supaya dia dan Chanyeol sama-sama bisa kembali menjadi manusia biasa, hidup bersama selayaknya manusia biasa yang lahir, menjalani hidup, kemudian dijemput kematian.

Tapi rupanya takdir berkata lain. Takdir telah mempersatukan mereka, pun telah menggariskan mereka untuk hidup bersama selamanya.

"Kita akan hidup abadi bersama." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Memang tidak mudah, tetapi asal kita bersama, aku rasa kita akan lebih mudah menjalaninya." Jemari Chanyeol membelai lembut rambut Baekhyun, "Kata orang hidup abadi adalah kutukan jika harus dijalani sendirian. Tetapi akan menjadi anugerah jika dilalui bersama orang yang kau cintai. Aku harap seluruh waktu panjang yang terbentang di antara kita, akan menjadi hamparan anugerah yang terus menerus bagi jiwa kita."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, rasa haru langsung memenuhi benaknya mendengarkan kalimat Chanyeol itu. "Aku juga berharap kebahagiaan selalu menyertai kita Chanyeol, meskipun sekarang, bisa duduk di sini bersamamu, sudah menjadi anugerah yang luar biasa bagiku."

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Selamanya sayang, kita akan berbahagia selamanya."

.

.

 _"Ada hal-hal kecil yang kadangkala terasa remeh, tetapi ternyata sangat berarti bagi seorang perempuan. Jika kau laki-laki dan ingin memenangkan hati seorang perempuan, belajarlah untuk tidak merusak hal-hal kecil itu."_

 _-_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

.

.

 **[ END ]**

.

.

.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah setia membaca dan mengikuti update-an fanfict selama hampir 2 bulan :)

Terima kasih karena selalu memberikan review.. review kalian sungguh jadi semangat buat aku saat terkadangagi bete atau malas update XD

Akhir kata, love you all! See you *ketjup* :D


End file.
